My Little Pony: The Return of the Storm King
by believingispowerful7
Summary: This story takes after the events of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The Storm King is back and the Four Princesses summoned The True Believers from the Outside World to wield the Keyblades and protect Equestria, which is hidden in the Bermuda Triangle. all 17 episodes of season one is complete. One episode of season two is out now, but the rest will be here very soon.
1. The Return of the Storm King Part 1

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode 1: The Return of the Storm King Part One

ACT ONE:

Location: North-East Equestria

An airship was flying in the clouds. At the deck, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, who was formally Tempest Shadow stand next to Captain Celaeno, watching the sun setting in the distance.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

That sunset is beautiful. I haven't seen it for a long time.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Well, the weather's cleared up. Since you defeated The Storm King. Tempest... I mean Fizzlepop. Why did you choose to come with me and my crew after the Friendship Festival? Princess Twilight wanted you and Grubber to stay in Ponyville.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I know. But Grubber and I have to spread the word to everyone about The Storm King's defeat. And in order to do that, we have to dump all the stone pieces of him into the sea.

Fizzlepop turned to Grubber.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Grubber!

Grubber, who was formally The Storm King's henchman, still Fizzlepop Berrytwist's sidekick and a friend. He was dragging a big sack of stone pieces of The Storm King.

GRUBBER:

You know, finding all the pieces was easy, but dragging it to the ship is exhausting and my tummy hurts.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I did tell you to find the pieces first, before you eat.

GRUBBER:

Hey, it's a Friendship Festival! They have cakes and pies, and you know how much I love them.

First Mate Mullet and Pirate Boyle carried the big sack and threw it off the airship. The sack splashed into the sea.

FIRST MATE MULLET:

The sack has been delivered, Captain.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Goff work, Mullet.

GRUBBER:

Fizzlepop, you do realise, the people from the Outside World finds The Storm King, they'll put his stone pieces back together and he will return.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

If he does, we'll be ready for him. Besides, he can't do anything without the Staff of Sacanas.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Yeah, he's been using me, my crew, you and Grubber. He doesn't care about anybody but himself.

Seven seconds of Silence.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Oh, well. Let's head back to the galley. Lix Spittle is gonna make some pies.

Grubber was drooling with delight.

GRUBBER:

Oh, I love pie!

In the deepest abyss, the sack of stone pieces of The Storm King was streaming north-east to the Outside World.

(Sub Text): Two years later

Location: Brighton Beach

A man named Matthew O' Connell (29) was sitting on the beach, gazing at the moonlight reflecting on the ocean.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Charlie McEvoy was my only friend, until his mum think's I'm a bully. I can only see Robin and Kevin. My parents kicked me out. This world is too much for me. I wish there was someone from another world who can help me.

Matthew saw a big sack washed up on the beach. He ran up to it to take a look. He untied the knot and opened the sack. Inside they were stone pieces. Matthew took the big piece out and recognised the emblem.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's the Storm King's emblem!

Matthew turned the emblem around.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It doesn't say "Hasbro" on the back.

Matthew took another piece out of the sack. Matthew place the two pieces together and a green light appeared. It was sticking together like magic. Matthew looked surprised when that happened. He looked left and right to see no one was looking. Then he put the pieces back in the sack, closed it, carried it, left the beach, put the sack into the trunk of his car, slammed it shut, got in the driver seat, closed the door, turn the key to start the engine and drove off. Inside the trunk, the sack was glowing with dark and green light.

THE STORM KING:

I knew someone from the outside world would be stupid enough to free me. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO:

Location: Meadowbank, Primrose Hill, London

In the day, Charlie McEvoy (29) who has a mild form of Autism, dreamed to become a famous script writer and he is obsessed with his favourite video game and T.V show, KINGDOM HEARTS and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He got out of bed, had a bath, brushed his teeth, got dressed and was ready for a long session of watching My Little Pony and playing his video game KINGDOM HEARTS.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yo, Patrick! Is my breakfast ready?

Charlie is British, but he picked up a strong American accent.

PATRICK WALTER:

Coming right up, buddy.

Patrick Walter (44) who was Charlie's carer was bringing breakfast to Charlie's bedroom.

PATRICK WALTER:

How's your second script coming along?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's going really well, but I'm still waiting for Mr. Davis to confirm my first script. True Believers: Believing is Powerful. It's been two years now.

PATRICK WALTER:

I know, but remember, Mr. Davis did reply to you about your script and your title cover. But before that, you read your script to me and I love it! Then while we watched My Little Pony: The Movie together, I understand the pony character's completely.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, but I've watched all the episodes, T.V movie/specials and the Christmas special.

Patrick noticed that Charlie looked sad.

PATRICK WALTER:

You're still worried about your mum, aren't you?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, I've tried everything, explaining, being honest and telling her how much I wanted to come back home.

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie. Your Mum was about to put in a care home until I showed up. You don't need help, your Mum needs help. And if she's not going to budge in, then there's one thing she will. You need to complete your dreams and in order to do that, is believing yourself. That's all I want for you, my friend. So, you can become famous, moved to America and meet the actors who voiced your favourite characters including Starlight Glimmer.

Charlie smiled because he felt better.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, she is my least favourite. Oh, Patrick, when my friends are coming?

The doorbell rang.

PATRICK WALTER:

That must be them now.

Charlie felt excited. So, he ran downstairs and opened the door. Robin McDonald (29) and Kevin Daly (28) came inside and hugged Charlie. They been friends for fourteen years and they have a lot in common.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

What are we going to do now, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

First, we're going to play KINGDOM HEARTS III and watch My Little Pony!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

YAAAAYY!

Kevin moaned.

KEVIN DALY:

My Little Pony? I thought were going to watched Sonic X.

While the trio rushed to Charlie's bedroom. Patrick smiled and went to the living room.

PATRICK WALTER:

What a team.

Location: Swiss Cottage, North London

Matthew lives in Taplow Towers on the 32nd floor. He was busy putting the remaining stone pieces of The Storm King in the correct order. After he was finished, nothing happened. Matthew Laughed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I knew I must've imagined it last night. It's not liked this big statue is gonna come to life.

While Matthew went to the kitchen to get a can of apple Tango out from the fridge, the statue was glowing with green darkness. Matthew left the kitchen and saw the statue turned back into the Strom King. Matthew looked surprised while he dropped his apple Tango on the floor.

THE STORM KING:

Finally! I'm free from that traitorous unicorn.

The Storm King looked around.

THE STROM KING:

This isn't Canterlot.

The Storm King spotted Matthew and pointed at him.

THE STORM KING:

You, creature, what is this place?

Matthew's surprise face turned to a happy face.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

The Strom King! You're real! You're really real!

Matthew got down on two knees.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

My name is Matthew O' Connell! I've been your biggest fan since I watched My Little Pony: The Movie two years ago! I love your giant tornado and I also love when you say, "Now I truly am the Storm King! And the entire world will bow to my ba-ba-ba boom, baby!"

The Storm King looked awkward.

THE STORM KING:

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. What is this place?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Well, uh...

THE STORM KING:

ANSWER ME OR FACE MY WRATH!

Matthew quickly stood up.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You're in London, U.K, which stands for United Kingdom.

THE STROM KING:

United Kingdom? Am I in the Outside World? Well I'm not planning to stay here. I need to get back to my Realm in Equestria. Matthew, do you know anything about the Bermuda Triangle?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Isn't that the ocean where the boats and planes mysteriously disappeared?

THE STORM KING:  
That's what you believe? Do you have a map of the Outside World?

Matthew knew exactly what The Storm King was talking about.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I have one on the computer.

The Storm King looked confused.

THE STORM KING:

What's a "computer"?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's like an advanced version of a book with get technology. Which is our version of magic.

Matthew went on his computer, found a map where the United Kingdom and the Bermuda Triangle is.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

We're somewhere here and the Bermuda Triangle is over here.

The Storm King looked at the map on the computer screen and pointed at the Bermuda Triangle is.

THE STORM KING:

That's where Equestria is. But I need an airship to get there.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Well, we don't have any airships in London, Your Majesty, but we do have a cruise ship at Southampton Dock. But it only runs on water I'm afraid.

THE STROM KING:

It will have to do.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You going to steal a cruise ship?

THE STORM KING:

And what's wrong with that?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Nothing! It's your decision, Your Evilness.

THE STORM KING:

Anyway, I had enough magic to steal the ship and gather an army. But I need more from my Staff of Sacanas. I assume is in Canterlot. Once I retrieve it, I'll rule Equestria and destroy that broken unicorn turned me into stone. Tempest Shadow.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

That's your revenge? But why did you use her?

THE STORM KING:

Because she's weak, like Grubber and Captain Celaeno.

Matthew looked angry.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I know how you feel. You want to know my revenge? Charlie McEvoy. He was by best friend. But his Mum told him that I'm a bully and he completely believed her! I want to make up to him, but my Mum won't let me! Then she threw me out and I spent two years living alone! I want to destroy Charlie, so he'll know I'm a real bully!

The Storm King really liked Matthew's anger.

THE STORM KING:  
I'm impress, Matthew. Your anger will help you complete your revenge. And for that, I grant you a marvellous gift. The power of Darkness!

The Storm King hold out his hand and poured Darkness into Matthew. Matthew looked darker and evil.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Your Majesty, I feel stronger and powerful.

THE STORM KING:

You will be able to take control of my minions and they won't hurt you. Well, time to go.

Matthew stopped the Storm King from leaving.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

But, wait! There's a lot of people in the building. How do you suppose to get to Southhampton without being seen?

THE STORM KING:

Why don't we take the shortcut?

The Storm King hold out his hand and opened a dark portal. Matthew smiled, evilly.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Soon, Charlie. Soon.

Location: Meadowbank, Primrose Hill, London

In Charlie's room, Robin was playing KINGDOM HEARTS III on PlayStation 4 and Kevin was drawing a Kirin from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Robin paused the game and checked what Kevin was doing.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

What are you drawing, Kevin?

KEVIN DALY:

I'm just drawing a new type of pony for Charlie. In case he does get famous.

Robin was looking at Kevin's picture.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That's a Kirin. She looks like Autumn Blaze. Do you love her.

Kevin was fidgeting.

KEVIN DALY:

That's not Autumn Blaze! How could I possibly love a Kirin who turns into a Nirik when they get angry? It's just very weird, okay?

ROBIN MCDONOALD:

I just wanted you to be honest like Applejack.

KEVIN DALY:

Well, I am.

Charlie approached the room.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hey, guys.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Hi, Charlie. How you doing? Has Patrick ordered the Pizza yet?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Not yet. 'Cause Patrick has to do his paperwork first. So, he'll finish in about ten minutes. What's all the commotion here?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Oh, you know. It's just Kevin doing his drawings.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What are you drawing, Kevin?

KEVIN DALY:

Just the main character for your script, Charlie.

Charlie was looking at Kevin's picture.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Eddie Hoofield is a humacorn. Part human, part Alicorn. That one you're drawing is a Kirin and it does look like Autumn Blaze.

Kevin got out of from his chair and started jumping up and down on the floor.

KEVIN DALY:

Yes, yes, yes! Alright, alright, alright! It's Autumn Blaze! It's Autumn Blaze! I really love her because she's beautiful and chatty! And when she gets angry, she turns into a Nirik! Is that me being honest, Robin?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yes, it really is, Kevin.

KEVIN DALY:

Good. Good. Now you all know my secret.

Kevin sat down and calmed himself down.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Kevin, being in love with a cartoon character is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm in love with Starlight Glimmer because she was evil. I meant the way she talks, not stealing the Mane Six's Cutie Mark.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yeah! And I'm in love with Princess Skystar because she is funny and chatty like Pinkie Pie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All Pinkie Pie does is laugh and throw parties.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I know that.

Kevin looked surprised.

KEVIN DALY:

Wow, I guess we all do love that show, but with different characters.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Just remember, Kevin, friends don't keep secrets. They're very hard to resist.

KEVIN DALY:

You're right, Charlie. We don't keep secrets from each other.

Charlie's iPhone was beeping. He took it out of his pocket, looked at it and it said is a message from Mr. Davis. Charlie was reading the message.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"_Mr. McEvoy. Sorry for keeping you waiting, but when I read your script, I love it! I would like to confirm it in person. Please come to Hasbro Studios in California. I'll be waiting for you." _Guys, Mr Davis loves my script!

The trio hugged each other and danced with joy.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I can't believe this is really happening. You did it, Charlie!

KEVIN DALY:

I'm very proud of you, mate.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I couldn't have done it without you, guys.

Patrick came to Charlie's room.

PATRICK WALTER:

What's going on? Are you guys okay?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Patrick, I've got a message from Mr. Davis. Take a look.

Charlie gave Patrick his iPhone. While Patrick was reading the message, he looked surprised.

PATRICK WALTER:

Ah, I don't believe it! Mr. Davis likes your script and he wants to see you in America. I can finally quit my job and become your assistant manager, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Good for you, Patrick!

PATRICK WALTER:

I knew this is our lucky day, because I've ordered four tickets for a cruise ship to America last week!

The trio cheered with excitement.

KEVIN DALY:

What about the pizza?

PATRICK WALTER:

We can have it while were in on the cruise. Pack your bags, my friends. We're going to America!

Robin as Pinkie Pie.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I'm excited! Are you excited? I never been so excited!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Robin, what are you doing?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Just acting like Pinkie Pie.

Robin smiled at Charlie.

ACT THREE:

Location: Southhampton Dock, London

Everyone was getting on the cruise ship, including Charlie, Robin, Kevin and Patrick who were carrying their bags after a long taxi ride.

ANNOUNCER:

Welcome to the magnificent cruise ship. The entertainment and activities are closed until tomorrow. So, for now on enjoy your relaxation before we get to our destination.

The trio and Patrick went to their cabin. Their room number is 2002. Patrick opened the door and the room had two king-size beds. Two port windows and a T.V standing on a wall.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wow! The room looks like the one's in the Castle of Friendship.

KEVIN DALY: At least they got T.V.

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, boys. You just relax, while I'll go put the pizza in the oven.

While Patrick's in the kitchen, Charlie and Kevin was watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The scene on T.V was from the episode: The Cutie Map Part One.

KEVIN DALY:

I can see why you love Starlight Glimmer. The way she talks, sounds evil.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know. It drives me crazy when she does.

Robin was looking at the ocean from the port window. Then he saw a seapony that resembles Princess Skystar, jumping out of the ocean and went in. That made Robin fell off the chair and landed on the bed. Charlie rushed to Robin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Robin, are you okay? What happened?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I saw something out of the ocean. It was... Well... Um...

Robin didn't want to tell Charlie that he saw Skystar.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I saw a dolphin. It made me jump when it came out of the ocean.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't worry, Robin. Dolphins can't hurt you. Only sharks can.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Shh! Charlie not so loud! The kids might hear you!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, sorry.

Patrick left the kitchen, holding a tray of pepperoni pizza and place it on the table.

PATRICK WALTER:

Come to table, boys. Pizza is ready!

The trio sat to the table and Patrick was pouring apple juice in four wine glasses.

PATRICK WALTER:

I would like to make a toast to Charlie who wrote the most, powerful and wonderful script and if it wasn't for his friends, Robin and Kevin who believed in him and gave him a lot of courage, he wouldn't be in the cruise with us. A toast to... What shall I call you?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I don't know. I never really thought of that.

KEVIN DALY:

How about "The Believers".

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No, I don't think so.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Oh, I know, I know. How about "The Believers of Equestria".

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No, that's too long.

Charlie snapped his fingers, 'cause he had an idea.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I got it! "The True Believers"!

KEVIN DALY:

That's better.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Ten times better!

PATRICK WALTER:

All right then. To the True Believers.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

The True Believers!

They hold up their apple juice and tapped it together. There the security camera on the wall. In the security, Matthew was watching Charlie on the screen.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Well, well, well. Charlie and his friends are finally on the ship. Once we enter the Bermuda Triangle, you will be animated.

In the night, the True Believers and Patrick were sleeping in their beds. Robin woke up by the sound of thunder. He got out of bed, looked at the port window and noticed that the ocean was moving faster than normal. Robin woke Charlie and Kevin up.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie, Kevin, wake up!

Charlie and Kevin got up and yawned.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What is it? We're trying to sleep.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

The ship is moving fast. We need to get to the bridge.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No, we can't! The Captain will throw us out!

Robin left the room.

KEVIN DALY:

What's going on?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know, but we gotta follow Robin and bring him back.

Charlie and Kevin got out of bed and left the room without waking up Patrick. In the hall the True Believers notice that the lights were off and nobody's here. Luckily, Robin had some light from his iPhone.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why are you going to the bridge, Robin?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

When we first got in the cruise, the people are acting weird.

KEVIN DALY:

Is it crazy weird or quiet weird?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Quiet weird. That's why we have to go to the bridge and find out.

While the True Believers went upstairs to find the bridge, a mysterious little dark creature popped out of nowhere and followed them. Back in the cabin, Patrick woke up and noticed that Charlie, Robin and Kevin weren't in their bed. Robin found the bridge room.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

This is it, guys.

Robin opened the door and he and his friends went inside.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

The Captain isn't here.

KEVIN DALY:

Maybe he's in his Sleeping Quarters, sleeping like we should've be doing.

Robin was looking at the radar map.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie, come take a look at this.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What is it?

Charlie was looking at the coordinates on the map.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

25.N-71.W? Those are coordinates for the Bermuda Triangle.

KEVIN DALY:

Is that the place where the planes and boats go missing?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. But why are we going there?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I don't know. But we gotta turn the ship around!

Robin tried to turn the steering wheel to the right, but it won't move.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

It's stuck! I can't do it!

Charlie and Kevin helped Robin, but the steering wheel still won't turned. Patrick burst in the bridge.

PATRICK WALTER:

What are you guys doing in the bridge?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Patrick, I can explain!

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie, don't you know if the Captain finds out that you guys fiddling the bridge? He'll throw us out!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know, Patrick. But this is not important.

ROBIN MCDONALD:  
Charlie, look at the window!

The True Believers and Patrick looked at window and saw two giant statues that resembles Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. There was a sign on top. Charlie was reading it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"Equestria, a land where friendship lasts forever".

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Those two statues look like Celestia and Luna.

KEVIN DALY:

Look!

A portal magically appeared between the two statues. As the ship went though, the inside and outside turned into animation. True Believers and Patrick turned into animation as well. Charlie looked at his hands.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What the heck? What's happen to us?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I don't know. But I feel sweet and warm and fuzzy. When we went through the portal, we must've turned into cartoons.

KEVIN DALY:

Cartoons? Like Looney Tunes?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

No! Not like Looney Tunes. My Little Pony.

KEVIN DALY:

Okay. Now I'm starting to worry about you.

Robin groaned. Then the boys heard a familiar voice.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Charlie. Come to the Entertainment Deck. It's time for our unfinish business.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That voice sounds familiar.

Then a dark creature appeared from the floor and jumped and grabbed Patrick from the back.

PATRICK WALTER:

Argh! Get that thing off me!

Charlie and Robin grabbed the creature off Patrick and threw it at the wall. Patrick panicked.

PATRICK WALTER:

What is that thing?!

Robin looked at it and recognised it.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

It's a Shadow! The very first Heartless from KINGDOM HEARTS.

PATRICK WALTER:  
What do they do?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They take people's hearts and make more Heartless'.

KEVIN DALY:

Let's get outta here!

The True Believers and Patrick fled the bridge. The Shadows appeared from the walls were after them. The boys ran downstairs, though the galley, then they found a door, opened it and closed it behind them before the Shadows came closer. The boys were almost out of breath. Then they saw hundreds of Shadows in the Entertainment Deck. Then Charlie spotted Matthew on stage. Charlie ran up to him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew! It's that you? What are you doing here?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Not happy to see me? Let me know when I'm getting in the way. You know. Something that's really important.

PATRICK WALTER:

Who is that?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Matthew O' Connell. Our best friend and Charlie's old friend.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew, I was going to see you again, but I've been very busy. I missed you.

Matthew scoffed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Spare the excuses. I bet you never cared about me.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Are you crazy? Of course, I do. I wasn't ready to be your friend.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:  
Exactly! You were never ready. You were just too busy completing your dreams and going to your precious Mummy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What? How did you know that?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Robin and Kevin told me and they're too ashamed to tell you. Do you really think your mum will take you back by writing a stupid script? To tell you the truth, your mum only kicked you out because of me.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Huh? Why?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You should ask yourself. Why your mum kicked out? Why your mum doesn't want you to be a bully? Ask yourself that and you know.

Charlie looked sad.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Did I... Did I do something? Is it about us? Matthew...

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

We're done, Charlie. We're never meant to be friends. I've already found someone who accepts me for who I am and I agreed to help me regain his power and rule the whole land of Equestria! Behold the ruler of the south of Equestria, the Strom King!

The curtains pulled opened and the Storm King appeared. The Shadows cheered to their King.

THE STORM KING:

I'm not going to sing am I, Matthew?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Of course not, Your Highness.

THE STORM KING:

"Your Highness". That sounds good.

The True Believers and Patrick felted surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

The Storm King!

PATRICK WALTER:

He's real.

The Storm King looked at Charlie.

THE STORM KING:

Ah, you must be Charlie McEvoy. Matthew told me all about you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why are you here?

THE STORM KING:

About two years ago, Tempest Shadow turned me into stone and destroyed me. Then she dumped all of my pieces into the sea. But last night, my Commander Matthew here found me on the beach and put me back together. We stole the ship and we are in Equestria. And all humans on the ship were just Heartless in disguise. Like Changelings.

KEVIN DALY:

Then why does the map from the bridge show the coordinates of the Bermuda Triangle?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

If I may, sir? That's because the Bermuda Triangle is not about boats and planes go missing. The Bermuda Triangle is a hiding place for Equestria. That's why we're all cartoon like. Like the Pagemaster.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Oh, I love that film.

THE STORM KING:

Well, guess what? You will never get to see it. It is time for you humans to face the darkness. Get 'em my Heartless!

The Shadows took a long leap and surrounded The True Believers and Patrick.

ACT FOUR:

In the darkest abyss. The True Believers and Patrick heard voices.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Don't let the darkness get to you.

PRINCESS LUNA:

You must face it!

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Your hearts are your light.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

And let it be your guide.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Raise the sun!

PRINCESS LUNA:

Raise the moon!

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Warm your hearts!

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Friendship is magic!

Then a bright light appeared. It knocked all the Shadows away, saving the True Believers and Patrick. The three boys obtained a key-sword like weapons called Keyblades. Kevin had a pink one. Robin had a purple one. But Charlie had two of them. One light blue one and the other was dark blue.

KEVIN DALY:

I don't believe it!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

They are...

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Keyblades!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Look at the key rings. I've got Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Mark!

KEVIN DALY:

I've got Princess Cadance's!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And I've got Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's!

The Storm King looked furious.

THE STORM KING:

The four princesses choose those humans to be Keyblade wielders?

The Storm King gave the order.

THE STORM KING:

Heartless! Take their hearts and destroy them!

The Shadows surrounded the True Believers and Patrick.

KEVIN DALY:

What should we do now?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:  
We played KINGDOM HEARTS for years. Now is time to enjoy the real thing. Robin, you and I will stop the Heartless.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Got it!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Kevin, protect Patrick!

KEVIN DALY:

I'm on it!

Charlie and Robin were slashing the Shadows with their Keyblades. When the Shadows got hit by them, they just disappeared. Charlie jumped higher than normal. Robin casted a fire spell.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Fire!

A fireball came out of Robin's Keyblade and destroyed ten Shadows. Kevin casted a thunder spell.

KEVIN DALY:

Thunder!

Several lightning bolts came out of nowhere and destroyed twenty Shadows they destroyed, but more them kept coming.

KEVIN DALY:

There's too many of them!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What are we going to do?

Robin had an idea.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I got it! Remember the Trinity Limit move from the first KINGDOM HEARTS game?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, if we join our Keyblades together, we'll create a big ball of light and it will destroy all the Heartless in one go!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's worth of try. Kevin, we're going to try a new move. Get over here!

KEVIN DALY:

All right! Patrick, stay here and don't move!

Kevin left Patrick hiding under the table and re-joined his friends. The True Believers joined their Keyblades in the air together. They created a big ball of light and exploded. Destroying nothing but the Shadows. When the light was gone. The True Believers were okay and won the battle.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The Heartless are gone!

KEVIN DALY:

We won!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I knew we can do it!

The boys hugged each other. Patrick got out from under the table and re-joined the True Believers.

PATRICK WALTER:

I can't believe you guys defeated the Heartless. You are amazing!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you, Patrick.

The Storm King had enough.

THE STORM KING:

Enough! All this friendship is making me sick! Now face my wrath!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Uh, oh. You made him mad.

Matthew opened a portal, went through and disappeared. The Storm King hold two dark spheres, threw them up in the air and created a giant tornado. It hauled the True Believers and Patrick, and separated them. Charlie landed outside of the ship surrounded by the tornado.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Robin! Kevin! Patrick! Where are you?

Charlie turned around and saw a giant Shadow called the Darkside.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Holy Celestia!

The Keyblades magically appeared in Charlie's hands.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm guess I'm on my own.

The Darkside slammed his on the ground, creating a dark pool filled with Shadows. Charlie ran up its arm and strike his head with several slashes. Charlie jumped off the Darkside and landed on the floor. Then his Keyblades disappeared and he was caught by a dark pool swallowing him down. The bright light appeared, destroying the Darkside and the Shadows and saved Charlie. Then he heard a familiar voice.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Don't be afraid. The darkness won't hurt you. As long as you believe in the light in your heart. You and your friends are destined to protect our land. Remember, Charlie, you and your friends are the True Believers.

Then Charlie disappeared to somewhere unknown.

(Sub-Text) To be continued...

(End of episode)


	2. The Return of the Storm King Part 2

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode 2: The Return of the Storm King Part Two

(Sub-text) Previously on My Little Pony...

(Episode Recap)

ACT ONE:

(Location) North-east of Equestria

In the airship, Capper, the former con artist and trickster is now a second captain. He was steering the wheel.

CAPPER:

It's nice of you to let me steer the wheel, Celaeno.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Well, we're both captains now. So, we have to take turns.

CAPPER:

How come we're heading north-east?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

We have to check and see if the stone of the Storm King is still under the sea. It's been two years now.

CAPPER:

Oh, yeah. That's the day you and Fizzlepop left after the Friendship Festival in Canterlot and before you came back to get me.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Well, I had to take you back to Abyssinia.

CAPPER:

Yeah, but ever since we got hitch, my life turned around. You and I have great adventures. You made me second captain. At least I don't have to go back to Klugetown and work with that sneaky Verko.

Capper shivered.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

We have to keep going back to restock out supplies. All you do is stay in the ship.

Captain Celaeno wrapped her arms around Capper.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

But I won't let him get his claws on you.

CAPPER:

Oh, Celaeno. This is why I love you. You're my pretty bird.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

And you're my puddy cat.

Capper and Captain Celaeno leaned to kiss, until Pirate Boyle interrupted them.

PIRATE BOYLE:

Captain Celaeno! There's a tornado straight ahead!

The two captains went to see the giant tornado.

CAPPER:

It's surrounding that broken ship.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:  
That tornado looks very familiar.

FIRST MATE MULLET:  
There's something coming out of it!

Four balls of light appeared out of the tornado. The first three shoots over the airship like shooting stars. Then the forth one landed on the airship. Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber entered the deck and saw the ball of light.

GRUBBER:

What is that?

The ball of light disappeared and the unconscious Charlie McEvoy floated down to the floor. Captain Celaeno's crew gathered around Charlie.

LIX SPITTLE:

What kind of creature is that?

FIRST MATE MULLET:

I don't know, but he's definitely not from Equestria.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Step aside, maties.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber went to check Charlie, while the crew gave them some room. Fizzlepop Berrytwist took a sniff at Charlie.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It's a human from the Outside World.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist saw two familiar marks on Charlie's hands. His left hand represents the sun and his right hand represents ta glowing crescent moon. The two Keyblades magically appeared in Charlie's hands. Everyone gasped in surprised.

GRUBBER:

What are these keys?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I know what they are and that human is not just any ordinary human. He's a True Believer.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Mullet. Let's get that Believer to my quarters.

FIRST MATE MULLET:

Aye, aye, Captain!

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Location: Captain Celaeno's airship

GRUBBER:

Come on you, lazy bum. Wake up.

Charlie opened his eyes and saw Robin.

GRUBBER:

You okay?

Charlie felt a little dizzy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, I guess so.

GRUBBER:

The first two princesses gave you their Keyblades. Because you're a True Believer. Isn't it?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm so glad that you're okay, Robin.

GRUBBER:

"Robin"? Who're you talking about? My name is Grubber.

Charlie rubbed his eyes and Robin appeared to be Grubber. Charlie looked surprised and found himself in bed at the Captain's Quarters.

GRUBBER:

I think he bumped his head, Tempest.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

That's Fizzlepop.

Charlie looked around and recognised the characters from My Little Pony: The Movie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Of course. I know you all. Grubber. Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Captain Celaeno. Capper.

Capper turned to Captain Celaeno.

CAPPER:

He knows us?

Charlie spotted his Keyblades standing next to the table.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The Keyblades.

GRUBBER:

Yeah. We had to keep them away from you to shake off those creatures. That's how they were tracking you.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. But still. The finally found chosen one.

The Keyblades disappeared and reappeared in Charlie's hands. Fizzlepop Berrytwist walked up to Charlie.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

But I never thought they chose a human.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why don't you just call me a humacorn. And what do you mean by "Creatures"?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

The creatures you witness on that ship are from the realm of darkness. They are called the Heartless.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The Heartless? You mean the creatures who steal everyone's hearts to create new, stronger and big ones?

Everyone looked surprised.

CAPPER:

How did you know all this?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, it's hard to explain. But what I do know is that the Storm King is back.

Grubber laughed.

GRUBBER:

The Storm King is back.

Grubber panicked.

GRUBBER:

The Storm King is back!

Grubber quickly hid under the quilt. Capper scoffed.

CAPPER:

Come on, kid. The Storm King is dead. He broke into pieces after Fizzlepop turned him into stone.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Yes, but the kid is right. If the Heartless are here, that means the Storm King is here.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Who're you calling kid? I'm an adult and the name's Charlie.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

When did you last him, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I've saw him in the entertainment deck on the ship, before he released a tornado.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

That's the Storm King all right.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Well, Charlie. It's time for you to know what I know so far. In about...

Fizzlepop Berrytwist noticed Grubber is still hiding under the quilt.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Grubber, you can come out now. The Storm King isn't in the airship.

Grubber came out of the quilt and smiled.

GRUBBER:

Oh, ha, ha. I knew that. I was just preparing.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist rolled her eyes.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Anyway, about a thousand years ago, the Strom King found the Staff of Scanas in the realm of darkness.

(Flashback Sequence)

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Then he created more than thousands of Heartless and invaded Equestria. The princesses, Celestia and Luna used their magic to destroy all of them and banished the Strom King to a deserted island beyond Equestria.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The Storm King's realm.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Exactly. After that, the princesses created to Keyblades. Sun and Moon. That was before Celestia banished Luna to the moon.

(Present-Day Sequence)

Charlie looked at his Keyblades.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, these keys contain their magic.

GRUBBER:

Exactly.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Celestia knows if the Strom King returns, the Keyblades will disappear, until they find their rightful welders.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

But I didn't ask for these.

GRUBBER:

The Keyblades choose it's their master and they chose you.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist was leaning on the wall.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, tough luck.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

How did this happen? I remember fighting the Darkside...

Charlie jumped out of bed.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wait a minute! What happen to my friends? Robin! Kevin! Patrick!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:  
To be honest, I really don't know.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Charlie, we went to the ship and we couldn't find your friends. All we found was four bags with you and your friend's names on it.

Charlie spotted the rucksacks next to the bed.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, at least out stuff is here.

GRUBBER:

Charlie, why are your Keyblades glowing?

Charlie saw his Keyblades glowing with light.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I think I know what that means.

Grubber shouted.

GRUBBER:

FIZZLEPOP!

A Soldier appeared in the Captain Quarters.

GRUBBER:

What kind of a Heartless is that?!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's a Soldier. A Heartless with a heart!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Celaeno, go!

Captain Celaeno and Capper left the room. Charlie got his Keyblades ready, but Fizzlepop Berrytwist was charging her magic from her broken horn and blasted the Soldier out of the window. Grubber felt impressed.

GRUBBER:

Wow, Fizzlepop! That was so cool! But I thought you can only make fireworks.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Well, now you know.

Charlie, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber heard a thud coming from outside.

GRUBBER:

There more outside.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's go!

Charlie, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber left the room and ran up to the deck. When they opened the door, they saw Captain Celaeno, Capper and their crew fighting the Heartless, Shadows and Soldiers.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We've got to help them!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I'm on it!

Charlie and Fizzlepop Berrytwist went to help, but Grubber hid in a barrel. Charlie structed the Soldiers with his Keyblades. When the Soldiers disappeared the hearts inside them floated away. Fizzlepop Berrytwist shoots a blue lightning at the Shadows from her broken horn. When Charlie and Captain Celaeno joined together, a new power inside them appeared.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's do this!

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Don't let your guard down!

Charlie and Captain Celaeno summoned a big treasure chest, opened it and sucked all the Shadows and Soldiers inside. Charlie and Captain Celaeno closed the chest.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Here we go!

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Time to be awesome!

Charlie and Captain Celaeno moved swiftly away from the chest and it exploded with light. All the hearts from the chest floated way. Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Capper and the crew were surprised for what Charlie and Captain Celaeno did.

FIRST MATE MULLET:

Captain, how do you and Charlie do that?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I don't know, Mullet. It just happens naturally.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I know how. When Charlie and Captain Celaeno's hearts are connected, a new power we saw is release from Charlie's Keyblades. It's called the Friendship Link.

Charlie felt happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Captain, if our hearts are connected, that mean...

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

We're friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I guess you're right.

CAPPER:

Well, let's keep it that way. Celaeno and I have plans for tonight.

Charlie looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You two are dating?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

No, no. We're married.

Captain Celaeno and Capper kissed each other. Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What?! You're married? A bird and a cat?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

What's wrong with that?

Charlie felt calmed.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Nothing. I just find it cool.

CAPPER:

Cool as a cat!

Captain Celaeno laughed. Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked at the barrel where Grubber's hiding.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

You can come out now, Grubber. The Heartless are gone.

Grubber popped out of the barrel.

GRUBBER:

Really? I was just about to make my move.

Fizzlepop laughed and turned to Charlie.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

He's always like that.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know.

PIRATE BOYLE:

Wait. What about the hearts we just saw? Where are they going?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

They're going back to their rightful creatures. So, there gonna be okay.

A dark portal appeared and Matthew appeared from it.

GRUBBER:

Oh, no! Another one! And it looks human!

Grubber hid in the barrel again.

CAPPER:

Who is that?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew O' Connell. My old friend. He's the one who brought the Storm King back.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What?

Matthew saw Charlie and he wasn't happy.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Take a hint! I've told you we're done.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We're not done until I say we're done. Matthew, you're not a bully. My mum was wrong to tell me that. We are friends, but I wasn't ready to take another step and I'm going to now. We can work this out. You and me.

Matthew laughed evilly.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

There's not point of lying, Charlie. I know why your mum put you in care home.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You do?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's not just because of me, it's also because of you being a bully to her.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Captain Celaeno, Capper and the crew were shocked. Charlie looked scared.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You're scared because is true. You're afraid to admit it and tell anymore because you're weak. Weak as a kitten.

CAPPER:

Hey, I find that offensive, man.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You never liked her rules, you called her names, you don't respect her and you never cared about her feelings. Do you really think your mum will take you back for what you become? You think she'll love you for what you are? If Robin and Kevin find out, your friendship with will end in seconds.

Charlie looked sad and tears were coming out of his eyes.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Your mum will never love you again and she'll never care if you try to change. You're a bully, Charlie and you will never change. Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist stood in front of Charlie.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

That's enough!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Tempest Shadow! I love your scar.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It's Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Oh, yes. Did you abandon your name because your friends abandon you after you lost your horn?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Enough! If you going to keep hurting Charlie with your evil words then you gonna have to go through me!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm not here to fight. Not until the time is right.

Matthew laughed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I sounded like Zecora. Anyway, I'm only here to let you all know that once I retrieve the Staff of Sacanas and give it to the Storm King. He'll grant me the power I always wanted and when he does. I will find you again, Charlie Mcbully. Just remember, Matthew's watching you.

Matthew opened the portal with his hand, went through it and disappeared. Grubber came out of the barrel.

GRUBBER:

Thank Celestia. I thought he'll never leave. What's going on?

CAPPER:

That human, Matthew O' Connell was telling Charlie lies about him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No, Capper. He's right. I have been a bully to my mum. I don't like her rules. I don't respect her. I've called her names.

Charlie started crying.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

But deep down I still love her. Mum may not see it, but I really have tried to change, I've chosen to be a bully and it's very hard to choose to learn my mistakes.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Captain Celaeno, Capper and the crew understood how Charlie felt. So, they comforted him.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I know how you're feeling. I made a mistake like believing my friends abandon me after I lost my horn.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

My crew and I worked with the Storm King as delivery birds.

CAPPER:

Working with Verko.

GRUBBER:

Eating a giant cake.

Everyone was looking at Grubber.

GRUBBER:

What? Celaeno and her crew were inside it. That's why I stick with cupcakes.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist rolled her eyes around and turned to Charlie.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

See? We all made mistake, then we learn from them and we're going to help you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why do you want to help me?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Because that's what friends do.

Charlie smiled because he understood what Fizzlepop Berrytwist meant Then he hugged her and Grubber.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thanks, Fizzlepop. Thanks, Grubber. Thanks, everybody.

Everybody was glad to see Charlie happy again.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Right, Boyle, get the map ready.

PIRATE BOYLE:

Right away, Captain.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Mullet, set the sails.

FIRST MATE MULLET:

Aye, aye, Captain.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Mr. Charlie. Would you like to take the wheel?

Charlie felt excited.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I thought you never asked! I mean of course, Captain.

Charlie ran up to the steering wheel and Captain Celeano.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Come on, Charlie. You know you don't have to call me that. We're friends now.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Fair enough, Celaeno.

Captain Celaeno took her captain's hat off and put it on Charlie's head.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Here. You can wear my hat for a while.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you.

Mullet set the sails and Boyle gave the map to Captain Celaeno.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Where to, Celaeno?

Captain Celaeno was looking at the map.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Head south. We're going to Canterlot.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, yeah! Canterlot here we come!

The airship was heading to Canterlot.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Robin. Kevin. Patrick. I'm coming for you guys.

ACT THREE

Location: Seaquestria

A ball of light fell into the ocean. It disappeared and Robin Mcdonald, who's unconscious was floating down slowly. Princess Skystar swam to Robin and dragged him to the castle. Robin woke up and found himself in a room filled with shells and seaweed. Then he saw Princess Skystar as a seapony.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Hi!

Robin jumped out of bed.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, but I like the way you jump out of my bed.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wait. You're Skystar, the Princess of Seaquestria.

Princess Skystar gasped in excitement.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You gonna think I'm crazy, but where I come from your world was just a T.V show.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

My Little Pony?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You know about it?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Know about it? I Love it! I've watched all the episodes and after the Friendship Festival, I watched the movie! It's like I'm watching my memories!

Robin looked confused.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

How did you watch My Little Pony?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

My Mum's pearl. It doesn't just turn anypony into seaponies, or banish them. It's also shows what's going on in the Outside World like movies, T.V shows, cartoons and video games. After I watched My Little Pony, my Mum forbidden me to go to the Outside World, but I went there yesterday and saw a big boat.

Robin realised what Princess Skystar was saying.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

It was you. You're the one I saw swimming while I was in the cruise.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Yes. And I'm also the one who brought you to Seaquestria after the Storm King destroyed your ship.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You know the Storm King is alive?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Well, who else would've made that giant tornado?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wait. If I'm in Seaquestria, how come I can breathe underwater?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

The water in my world is different from your world. So, in my world, humans can breathe, talk and sing underwater.

Princess Skystar sang the My Little Pony tune.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

"_La, la, la, la, laaaaa!"_

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That was beautiful. My name is Robin.

Robin took Princess Skystar's hoof and kissed it. Prince Skystar giggled, then she saw a familiar mark on Robin's left hand. Princess Skystar looked happy.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

It's Twilight Sparkle's Cutie mark! I can't believe I'm actually met a True Believer!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

"True Believer"?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Yes! You have a Keyblade that contains Twilight's magic. A Magic Keyblade! My Mum will be so please to see you!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Queen Novo's here? I gotta go see her.

Princess Skystar panicked.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I wouldn't do that!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

How come?

Robin swam to the door, opened it and he was stopped by the seapony guards pointing spears at him.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

It's because I haven't told Mum I found you.

The guards took Robin to the throne room and Princess Skystar followed them. In the throne room, Queen Novo was sitting on her throne while she saw her guards taking Robin to see her. Queen Novo noticed her daughter was here. Queen Novo looked at Robin.

QUEEN NOVO:

I never seen that creature before. Who are you and what are you doing in Seaquestria?

Robin bowed to Queen Novo.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Your Majesty. I am Robin Mcdonald. My friends and I got separated by the Storm King and I got ended up here. Please I need your help.

Queen Novo didn't believe Robin.

QUEEN NOVO:

You expect me to believe you?

Skystar swam in front of Robin.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Mum, he's telling the truth. I found him outside of the castle. He's a human from the Outside World.

QUEEN NOVO:  
The Outside World? I've strictly forbidden you to go there!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Mum, Robin is not any ordinary human. He's something else.

Princess Skystar turned to Robin.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Robin, show my Mum your Keyblade.

QUEEN NOVO:

His what?

Robin streched out his left hand and his Keyblade appeared. The guards and Queen Novo gasped in surprised.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

See?

QUEEN NOVO:

I don't believe it! That human is one of the True Believers!

Queen Novo Swam to Robin.

QUEEN NOVO:

Robin, I apologise. It's just that no one has seen a Believer for a very long time.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

This Keyblade came to me while my friends and I were surrounded by the Heartless back in the...

QUEEN NOVO:

The Heartless?

Queen Novo looked worried.

QUEEN NOVO:

So, it's true. The Storm King is alive. I haven't seen the Heartless since they attacked Mount Aris.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I thought the Storm creatures attacked Mount Aris.

Princess Skystar whispered to Robin.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Those were Heartless in disguise.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Queen Novo do you know everything about the Heartless in your world?

QUEEN NOVO:

No, but Princess Celestia does.

Skystar looked curious at her mum.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Mum, I thought you know everything.

QUEEN NOVO:

Only Mount Aris and Seaquestria, dear.

Queen Novo turned to Robin.

QUEEN NOVO:

Robinm there's a train station outside Mount Aris. I will take you there. Follow me.

Queen Novo swam aside Robin and Princess Skystar, then she stopped and turned to her guards.

QUEEN NOVO:

Move my spa appointment to one O' clock. I'm going to show our guest our regal home.

GUARD ONE#

Yes, ma'am.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Hold my hoof, Hoof, Robin. We'll swim faster this way.

Robin held on to Princess Skystar's hoof and followed Queen Novo. They swam past the seaponies, swam though the tunnel and swam up to the surface. Robin Princess Skystar and Queen Novo popped their heads out of the water. Robin saw a lot of hippogriffs surrounding him.

QUEEN NOVO:

Don't worry, Robin. My people won't harm you.

Queen Novo and Princess Skystar jumped out of the water and turned into hippogriffs. Princess Skystar took Robin's hand and pulled him out of the water. Robin adored Princess Skystar's hippogriff form.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wow! You look beautiful, Skystar and I adore your feathers, your wings and your eyes.

Princess Skystar's cheeks turned red and she giggled.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

My eyes are always the same.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That's what I like about you.

Robin was stroking Princess Skystar's face and she seems to like it. Queen Novo was talking to the hippogriffs.

QUEEN NOVO:

It's all right everyone. I'm just taking the True Believer to the station.

The hippogriffs understood their queen. Robin, Princess Skystar and Queen Novo left the Cathedral and found themselves in a regal place filled with shops, restaurants and homes.

Location: Mount Aris

QUEEN NOVO:

Robin. Welcome to Mount Aris.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wow! This place looks better than the movie and the T.V show.

Queen Novo turned to Princess Skystar.

QUEEN NOVO:

You told him about the pearl, didn't you?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

He already knows about the transformation. I only told him about what we see from the Outside World.

Princess Skystar spotted her cousin Terramar trotting towards her. His father Skybeak followed him.

TERRAMAR:  
Skystar!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Cousin Terramar!

Princess Skystar and Terramar hugged each other. Terramar turned to Queen Novo and hugged her too.

TERRAMAR:

Aunt Novo!

QUEEN NOVO:

How's my nephew?

TERRAMAR:

I'm fine. I was just finishing looking after Shelly and Sheldon for Skystar.

Queen Novo rolled eyes around. Terramar took out two shells out of his satchel and gave them to Princess Skystar.

TERRAMAR:

Here you go. I've cleaned them up like you told me.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Thanks.

Princess Skystar turned to Shelly and Sheldon.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Did you miss me? Did you listen to Terramar and Uncle Skybeak? Oh, of course you did.

Queen Novo whispered to Robin.

QUEEN NOVO:

My daughter always loves her shells.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I know and I love her.

QUEEN NOVO:

What?

SKYBEAK:

Hey, sis!

QUEEN NOVO:

Skybeak!

Queen Novo and Skybeak hugged each other.

SKYBEAK:

I see my niece is still loving her shells.

QUEEN NOVO:

You have no idea.

Skybeak saw Robin.

SKYBEAK:

And who is this?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I'm Robin and I'm from...

Princess Skystar jumped up with excitement.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

He's from the Outside World, Uncle Skybeak! He knows about our world! He knows what we done! Now he has a Keyblade and became a True Believer!

Queen Novo calmed Princess Skystar down.

QUEEN NOVO:

Skystar, calm down. You don't have to be so loud.

Terramar saw the Cutie mark on Robin's left hand.

TERRAMAR:

Wow! It's Twilight Sparkle's Cutie mark! So, it is true!

SKYBEAK:

No one has ever seen a Believer for a long time.

Robin looked curious.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Do you know who it was?

SKYBEAK:

Uh, no. But Princess Celestia does.

Robin felt disappointed.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Oh, I see.

QUEEN NOVO:

You thought you and your friends were the first, didn't you?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yeah. I must've got excited.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Uncle Skybeak, where's Aunt Ocean Flow?

SKYBEAK:

She's somewhere in Mount Aris. She's getting used of being a hippogriff again.

TERRAMAR:

I can finally spend more time with Mum and Dad instead of choosing to live in Mount Aris or Seaquestria.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I thought you told the Cutie Mark Crusaders you didn't have to choose where to live.

Terramar looked surprised.

TERRAMAR:

You knew about this?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Of course.

Princess whispered to Terramar.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

See? I told you.

Robin heard a scream.

OCEAN FLOW:

AARRGGHH!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

What is that?

TERRAMAR:

That's mum! And it sounds like she's in trouble!

QUEEN NOVO:

Her scream is coming from the beach.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

We gotta hurry!

Robin ran to the beach. Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Skybeak and Terramar followed him.

Location: Mount Aris, beach

The Storm creatures, surround Ocean Flow.

OCEAN FLOW:

Stay away from me! Help! Somebody, help!

The first Storm creature grabbed Ocean Flow. Robin arrived at the beach with his hippogriff friends, then he threw his Keyblade at the Storm creature freeing Ocean Flow. The Keyblade disappeared and reappeared in Robin hand. Ocean Flow trotted away from the Storm creatures and joined her family.

OCEAN FLOW:

Honey!

SKYBEAK:

Ocean Flow!

TERRAMAR:

Mum!

OCEAN FLOW:

Terramar!

Ocean Flow, Skybeak and Terramar embraced each other. The Storm creatures took their armour off to reveal their true form. Their eyes are light yellow. Their fur is dark black and their chests had a Heartless emblem.

QUEEN NOVO:

I've seen this before.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You have?

QUEEN NOVO:

Years ago, when the attack Mount Aris, I've destroyed one of these creatures' armour and they reveal to be a Storm Heartless.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

That's what I meant by "Heartless in disguise"!

Terramar notice that Robin's Keyblade was glowing with light.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I'll take of this!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Me too!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

But you don't have a Keyblade.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

No, but I have Shelly and Sheldon. We fought the Storm Heartless before and we can do it again. Shelly, Sheldon! Go for the eyes!

Princess Skystar threw Shelly and Sheldon at the Storm Heartless. In slow motion, a new power appeared in Robin and Princess Skystar's hearts. Shelly and Sheldon were glowing with the same light form Robin and Princess Skystar's hearts and they evolved into Pokémon-like creatures. A purple Eevee and a pink Pikachu. Robin looked happy and surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wow, Skystar! Your shells have turned into...

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Eevee and Pikachu from Pokémon!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You watched Pokémon?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Talk later. We got two Heartless to battle.

SHELLY:

What do you want us to do, Skystar?

SHELDON:

Shall we send those Heartless back where they came from?

Princess Skystar was surprised to hear Shelly and Sheldon talk.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Skystar, you play Pokémon and I'll play KINGDOM HEARTS.

Robin charged at the Storm Heartless and attacked it with his Keyblade. Princess Skystar gave Shelly her first command.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Shelly! Use your Thunderbolt attack!

Shelly used thunderbolt and Robin cast a thunder spell.

SHELLY:

Thunderbolt!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Thunder!

Both thunder and thunderbolt combined to a big lightning bolt. It struck on the first Storm Heartless and destroyed it. The heart from the first Storm Heartless floated away to the sky.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Now it's your turn, Sheldon! Use your Quick Attack!

SHELDON:

You got it!

Sheldon charged at the second Storm Heartless and hit its tummy.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Let's finish this with a classic move. Sonic Blade!

Robin struck at the second Storm Heartless like a speeding bullet five times. After the second Storm Heartless was destroyed, the second heart floated away. Robin and Princess Skystar made their victory poses.

ROBN MCDONALD:

That's the power of the Keyblade!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I'm the first Pokémon trainer in Mount Aris!

Ocean Flow walked up to Robin.

OCEAN FLOW:

Thank you for saving my life.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Hey, no problem. My name's Robin.

Ocean Flow shook Robin's hand.

OCEAN FLOW:

Nice to meet you, Robin. I'm Ocean Flow.

TERRAMAR:

Robin, I saw your Keyblade glowing. How does it do it?

Robin looked at his Keyblade.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I've notice it was glowing, but not now. How come?

QUEEN NOVO:

I can answer that.

Queen Novo walked up to Robin and Princess Skystar.

QUEEN NOVO:

Your Keyblade only glows when the Heartless appears and when they're gone, it stops glowing.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Like Frodo's Sting from Lord of the Rings?

Queen Novo rolled her eyes.

QUEEN NOVO:

Whatever.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Mum, how come Shelly and Sheldon are alive and look different?

QUEEN NOVO:

When you and Robin's hearts are connected, a new power we saw is release from Robin's Keyblade. It's called the Friendship Link. It can sometimes make everybody's strongest dreams come true. Is there anything you been dreaming about for a long time, dear?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Well, um... When I was watching Pokémon on the pearl. I've always dreamt of Shelly and Sheldon to be Pikachu and Eevee.

QUEEN NOVO:

Well, thanks to Robin's Keyblade and your dreams, it came true.

SHELLY:

We always listen to you, Skystar. You look after us like pets.

SHELDON:

Yeah. And I like it when you threw us at the Storm creature back in Canterlot.

Princess Skystar gasped.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

You remembered?

SHELLY:

Of course. We always wanted to talk to you and play with you. Now we've finally got the chance.

Princess Skystar smiled and hugged Shelly and Sheldon.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Oh, Shelly. Sheldon.

Robin was wondering if Skystar is the same Pokémon fan as him. Then he turned to Queen Novo.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Your Majesty, how come you know about this Friendship Link?

QUEEN NOVO:

It's because Princess Celestia told me in Canterlot and I'm sure she'll tell you the rest once she sees you.

Queen Novo sighed.

QUEEN NOVO:

But I must let my people know that the Storm King is alive. So, my daughter will take you to the station.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Really? Why, Mum?

QUEEN NOVO:

Because when I saw you defeated the Heartless with Robin, Shelly and Sheldon. I know you can take care of yourself.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

You mean we can go to Canterlot with Robin?

QUEEN NOVO:

Of course. And I know Robin will look after you. I'll see you in Equestria soon. I'm so proud of you, Skystar.

Princess Skystar and Queen Novo hugged each other.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Thanks, Mum.

Queen Novo looked serious to Princess Skystar.

QUEEN NOVO:

But if you ever go to the Outside World again without asking me, your grounded for a long time!

Queen Novo left the beach along with Ocean Flow, Skybeak and Terramar. Robin was wondering if Princess Skystar is okay.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Are you okay?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Yeah. I've been grounded before. But that was two years ago. I snuck out of the castle.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

But if you haven't done that, Twilight and her friends wouldn't have saved Equestria.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Yeah.

Princess Skystar smiled.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Oh, well. It's in the past. Let's get to the station.

Robin and Princess Skystar left the beach. Shelly and Sheldon caught up with them.

Location: Mount Aris, train station

Robin, Princess Skystar, Shelly and Sheldon made it to the train station.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Here we are. Mount Aris, train station.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wow! This looks better than the T.V show!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I know. They started building the station after the Storm King's defeat. Come on, let's go.

Robin and Princess Skystar heard Terramar's voice.

TERRAMAR:

Skystar, wait!

Terramar was flying towards Princess Skystar and landed on the ground.

TERRAMAR:

Your mum forgot to give you this.

Terramar gave Princess Skystar a sack of bits. Robin took a look in the sack.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You giving us gold coins?

TERRAMAR:

They're called bits. You need two to buy a train ticket to Canterlot. There's eight of them inside. So, that should be enough for the four of you.

Terramar turned to Princess Skystar.

TERRAMAR:

Oh, if you have a chance to see my sister, say "hi" for me.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I will.

TERRAMAR:

Well, I better head back. My mum and dad are waiting for me in a restaurant. We're having lunch.

Terramar flew back to Mount Aris.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Oh, I forgot Silverstream live in Equestria now. She and her friends stopped Cozy Glow from stealing everyponies magic, years ago.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That's from the last episode from My Little Pony season eight. Come on, we got a train to catch!

Robin, Princess Skystar, Shelly and Sheldon rushed to the ticket booth, bought four tickets to Canterlot and got on one of the coaches in time before the doors closed behind them.

TRAIN DRIVER:

Next stop! Canterlot!

The train left the station. Inside the coach, Robin and Princess Skystar were sitting down, while Shelly and Sheldon were looking at the window.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

We should be in Canterlot in about thirty minutes.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That's good news. So, tell me, Skystar. Have you watched Pokémon?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Yes! I've watched all the episodes from Kanto and Alola regions. I've seen Twenty-one movies so far and I've been listening to all the songs from English to Japanese versions.

Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

O.M.G! I've watched Pokemon too! I've seen all the episodes, the movies and listen to all the songs. I've got an app from my phone called Pokémon Go!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Oh, I've heard about this on the pearl!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I've caught over four hundred Pokémon so far.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I can't believe it! You and I have a lot in common! That's why our hearts are connected. If it wasn't for you, my dream wouldn't come true, and Shelly and Sheldon wouldn't come alive. I know we just met, but I love you Robin.

Robin smiled because he felt the same way with Princess Skystar. Robin held on to Princess Skystar's claws and looked into her eyes. Shelly and Sheldon were watching what Robin and Princess Skystar were doing.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I've known you since I've watched My Little Pony: The Movie. I love you too because your kind, exciting, funny and beautiful.

Princess Skystar looked bashful.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Oh, Robin.

Robin and Princess Skystar leaned closer and kissed. Shelly found it romantic.

SHELLY:

Aw! It's beautiful.

Sheldon looked tired.

SHELDON:

Yeah. Wake me up when get there.

Sheldon went to sleep and Shelly rolled her eyes.

Location: Canterlot, train station

The train stopped in Canterlot train station. The doors opened and all the ponies including Robin, Princess Skystar, Shelly and Sheldon got out of the coach.

SHELLY:

I've been to Canterlot before, but I never been in the Station before.

SHELDON:

That's because we hid in a big cake.

SHELLY:

Oh, yeah. I forgot.

Robin looked happy.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Canterlot. Now all we have to do is head to the castle to see the princesses, Celestia and Luna.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Maybe they'll know where your friends are.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yeah. Come on. There's no time to lose.

A portal appeared in front of Robin.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

What's that portal doing here?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I don't know.

Robin saw his friend Kevin Daly through the portal.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Kevin?

KEVIN DALY:

Robin?

ACT FOUR:

(Sub-text) Thirty minutes ago

Location: Kirin Village

Kevin woke up and found himself in a hut. Kevin looked around and saw a Kirin named Autumn Blaze.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Hello!

Kevin looked surprised. Kevin said, "Autumn Blaze", but no words were coming out of his mouth. Kevin felt scared.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

No, no. Don't be afraid. You just lost your voice.

(Flashback Sequence)

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Last night, I've saw a big ball of light and you were inside it. After it disappeared, you fell into the Stream of Silence. That's how you lost your voice. So, I've used my magic to drag you out and brought you to my hut.

(Present-day Sequence)

Kevin tried to scream, but still no words are coming out of his mouth.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

It's no use forcing it. It doesn't work. But I know something it will.

Autumn Blaze used her magic from her horn to pour some Foal-Breath tea into a wooden cup and gave it to Kevin.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Drink this Foal-Breath tea. It will get your voice back.

Kevin drank the Foal-Breath tea.

KEVIN DALY:

This taste like water.

Kevin gasped in surprised.

KEVIN DALY:

I can talk again! I got my voice back!

Kevin jumped out of bed in excitement and he looked at Autumn Blaze.

KEVIN DALY:

You're Autumn Blaze from My Little Pony episode: Sounds of Silence.

Autumn Blaze looked surprised.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

"My Little Pony"? Wait a minute. Are you from the Outside World?

KEVIN DALY:

Well, I'm from London. So, yes.

Autumn Blaze screamed in excitement.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

AAARRRGGGHHH! I've been waiting to meet a human in my entire life, mister!

Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

Wait. You been to my world?

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Well, no. But I use my magic to see what's going on out there and I found some cool stuff like T.V shows, movies and video games! Let me show you how.

Autumn Blaze used her magic from her horn to make a rectangle shape that looked like a T.V screen.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

I've found a thing that has millions of T.V shows and movies. I think is called "Netfix".

KEVIN DALY:

I believe it's pronounced "Netflix".

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Oh, I see.

Autumn Blaze was showing Kevin a list of her favourite shows and movies on Netflix.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Here I have My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: The Movie, Equestria Girls movies and T.V specials, Disney: Pocahontas one and two, Sonic X, Sonic Boom, all the Batman and Superman movies and also the entire series and movies of Power Rangers.

Kevin looked happily surprised.

KEVIN DALY:

Holy Celestia! I love Sonic the Hedgehog, Batman, Superman and Power Rangers too! When did you see all of this?

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Just after Rain Shine kicked me out and before Applejack and Fluttershy came to my village.

Autumn Blaze used magic from her horn to turn Netflix off.

KEVIN DALY:

Before we get too hasty. May I introduce myself. I'm Kevin Daly.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Nice to meet you.

Kevin shook Autumn Blaze's hoof. Then Autumn Blaze spotted a mark on Kevin's left hand.

AUTUMN BLAZE:  
That's one of the Princesses' Cutie Marks. You're one of the True Believers!

Autumn Blaze felt excited.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

No Kirin had ever seen a Believer for a thousand years!

KEVIN DALY:

A thousand years?

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Come. I must take you to Rain Shine. She'll be so please to see you!

Autumn Blaze left her hut and Kevin followed her.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Welcome to the Kirin village.

Kevin looked around and saw lots of huts, Kirins, a drinking water and the theatre.

KEVIN DALY:

Kirin village. Is that near the Peaks of Peril?

AUTUMN BLAZE:

So, you have watched My Little Pony.

KEVIN DALY:

Yeah. Months ago. That was when I started to like you. Because you're excitable, chatty and I like your long flowing mane.

Kevin started stroking Autumn Blaze's mane. Autumn Blaze she liked it.

KEVIN DALY:

And I also like you when you turn into a Nirik.

Autumn Blaze looked worried.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

You do?

KEVIN DALY:

Yes. But not when you destroy your village.

Autumn Blaze felt relieved.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Oh, I see! But the thing is, I can only turn into a Nirik when I get angry.

KEVIN DALY:

I don't mind. You look beautiful. Kirin or Nirik.

Autumn Blaze found Kevin's words very romantic, until she spotted Rain Shine.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Oh, Kevin. There she is. This way.

Autumn Blaze trotted towards Rain Shine. Kevin followed Autumn Blaze.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Rain, wait up!

Rain Shine saw Autumn Blaze and Kevin. Autumn Blaze and Kevin stopped trotting and running.

RAIN SHINE:

Ah, Autumn. Good Morning.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Rain, this is the human I found at the Stream of Silence last night. His name is Kevin and he's from the Outside World.

Rain Shine looked at Kevin.

RAIN SHINE:

Welcome, Kevin. I'm Rain Shine. The leader of the Kirin village.

KEVIN DALY:

Ma'am, my friends, Charlie, Robin, Patrick and I were on a cruise ship and we went through the Bermuda triangle where your world is. Then we saw Matthew O' Connell with the Strom King. The Strom King unleashed a giant tornado and got me and my friends separated. That's how I got into your village. I'm one of the True Believers. I don 't know how I can prove it to you, but you gotta believe me.

Autumn Blaze whispered to Kevin.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Kevin, show her your Keyblade.

KEVIN DALY:

I can't. I must've lost it from the tornado.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Strech your arm straight forward and open your hand.

KEVIN DALY:

What?

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Trust me!

Kevin stretched his right arm and opened his hand. But nothing happened.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

No! Your left hand with a Cutie Mark.

KEVIN DALY:

Oh.

Kevin stretched his left arm and opened his hand. Kevin's Keyblade appeared in his hand. Rain Shine and the rest of the Kirins gasped in surprised.

RAIN SHINE:

So, it's true. You really are one of the True Believer. No Kirin had seen a Believer for a thousand years.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

That's what I just said to him.

KEVIN DALY:

So, can you help me, Rain?

RAIN SHINE:

I'm afraid I can't, Kevin. We have a very important problem to deal with.

KEVIN DALY:

What kind of problem?

RAIN SHINE:

The Stream of Voices.

KEVIN DALY:

The Stream of Voices?

AUTUMN BLAZE:

We renamed it after I pour some Foal-Breath in it.

KEVIN DALY:

So, when you drink it, you get your voice back.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Exactly! But now it's just the Stream of Silence. I kept pouring Foal-Breath and it just keep disappearing.

KEVIN DALY:

When did this happen?

RAIN SHINE:

Last night.

Rain Shine showed Kevin the Foal-Breath branch.

RAIN SHINE:

This is the last branch of Foal-Breath. We're already planted a few, but it will take weeks for them to grow. And to be honest, we're all very thirsty.

Kevin realised how important it was to the Kirin.

KEVIN DALY:

Well, if that's important to you, I can help you.

Autumn Blaze felt amazed with Kevin.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

You can?

KEVIN DALY:

Of course, I don't want any Kirin to lose their voices again. Even if they done that by choice. Rain, I would be honoured to help you and the Kirins to restore the Stream of Voices.

Rain Shine smiled.

RAIN SHINE:

The honour is mine, Kevin. Follow me.

Rain Shine went to the Stream of Silence. Kevin and Autumn Blaze followed her.

Location: The Stream of Silence

Kevin, Autumn Blaze and Rain Shine arrived at the Stream of Silence.

RAIN SHINE:

The water was dark blue, but now is just normal water like it was before.

Kevin bent down to see the stream.

KEVIN DALY:

So, this is the Stream of Silence. This looks more beautiful than a T.V show.

Kevin was about to touch the water, Autumn Blaze stopped him.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Don't touch it! Even a tiny touch will still lose your voice.

Kevin was thinking.

KEVIN DALY:

So, the Foal-Breath disappears after Autumn pours it in the stream.

Kevin snapped his fingers because he had an idea.

KEVIN DALY:

I got it! Rain, give me the Foal-Breath branch.

RAIN SHINE:

What are you going to do with it?

KEVIN DALY:

You need to trust me on this.

Rain Shine didn't want to give it to Kevin, but she didn't see any other way. Rain Shine gave Kevin the Foal-Breath branch. Kevin picked the flower off the branch and dropped it on the stream. The Foal-Breath flower was moving towards the big tree and the flower magically disappeared. Autumn Blaze looked shocked.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

The Foal-Breath flower disappeared in that tree!

Kevin's Keyblade appeared in his left hand and it was glowing.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Kevin, your Keyblade is glowing!

KEVIN DALY:

How does it do that?

RAIN SHINE:

I sense the darkness and it's coming from that tree.

Kevin pointed is Keyblade and the tree, glowing with darkness. A bright light was coming out of Kevin's Keyblade and shoots a beam right at the big tree. The tree revealed itself to be a Foal-Breath Heartless. It had two big tentacles and a round tummy filled with Foal-Breath water. Kevin saw the emblem on the Heartless' head and he recognised it.

KEVIN DALY:

I've seen that emblem before. It's a Heartless.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

So, that's what the problem is. That Heartless must've disguised itself as a tree and use its tentacles to suck all the Foal-Breath I've been pouring.

RAIN SHINE:

It must've awoken last night before you came, Kevin.

KEVIN DALY:

That Heartless looks like the Parasite Cage boss in Monstro world from KINGDOM HEARTS. I'll take care of it.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Kevin. No!

Kevin leaped over the stream and landed on the ground where the Foal-Breath Heartless is standing. The Foal-Breath Heartless sprayed dark water from its tentacles and Kevin dodge rolled away from it. Kevin cast a fire spell serval times at the Heartless.

KEVIN DALY:

Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!

The Foal-Breath Heartless screamed in agony and Kevin found out that Heartless is weak against fire. While Kevin was about cast a fire spell again, the Foal-Breath Heartless caught him and sucked him inside it's tummy like a vacuum cleaner.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

KEVIN!

Kevin tried to get out of the Heartless' tummy, but he's started to feel weak from its dark water. Autumn Blaze started to feel scared, then she felt angry and screamed.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

AAARRRGGGHHH!

Autumn Blaze turned into a Nirik. Autumn Blaze leaped over the stream and shot a big fireball at the Heartless from her horn. The Foal-Breath Heartless' tummy was opened and the dark water and Kevin came out of it. Kevin was coughing, but he got his breath back. Kevin got up and saw Autumn Blaze as a Nirik.

KEVIN DALY:

Autumn, you saved my...

Autumn Blaze jumped on Kevin on the ground. Rain Shine was afraid that Autumn Blaze would hurt Kevin.

RAIN SHINE:

Autumn, no!

Autumn Blaze snarled, then smiled and kissed Kevin on the lips. Autumn Blaze got off of Kevin to give him some space.

KEVIN DALY:

Autumn! You're a Nirik!

AUTUMN BLAZE:

I've told you I can only turn when I'm angry.

Kevin smiled.

KEVIN DALY:

Well, you look like a Nirik version of Batman.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Yeah. I'm Autumn Blaze!

Kevin laughed.

KEVIN DALY:

I love your Batman impression.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

My voice only sounds like that when I'm a Nirik.

KEVIN DALY:

I know that, but what made you angry?

AUTUMN BLAZE:

I didn't want to watch you be destroyed by that Heartless. I couldn't live without you.

Kevin looked surprised.

KEVIN DALY:

You couldn't live without me?

Autumn Blaze saw the Heartless struggling.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Will talk later. That Heartless is still alive.

Kevin turned around and saw the Foal-Breath Heartless getting up and it looks weak.

KEVIN DALY:

It's weak. Looks like it's wasted his dark-breath.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Let give it the vow of silence!

Kevin and Autumn Blaze's hearts were glowing with light.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

What's happening to us? I feel different.

KEVIN DALY:

Let's find out together!

Kevin grabbed Autumn Blaze and held on to her.

KEVIN DALY:

Burn, Heartless! Burn!

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Anger inferno!

Autumn Blaze burst a huge flame at the Foal-Breath Heartless from her horn like a flamethrower.

KEVIN DALY:

Let it shine!

Kevin tossed Autumn Blaze up in the air. Autumn Blaze released serval fireballs from the sky.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Let it rain!

All the fireballs fall on the Foal-Breath Heartless and made lots of little explosions. After the Heartless was destroyed, a huge heart floated away. The stream changed to dark blue colour.

Location: Kirin Village

The Kirins saw their drinking changed to dark blue colour.

MALE KIRIN:

Our drinking Water! It's filled with Foal-Breath!

FEMALE KIRIN:

We can drink again!

The Kirins drank from the drinking Water and danced with joy.

Location: The Stream of Voices

KEVIN DALY:

We did it!

Autumn changed back to a Kirin and she felt exhausted.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Being angry can be very exhausting.

KEVIN DALY:

I know. So, Autumn. What do you mean you could let without me?

Autumn Blaze took a deep breath and exhaled.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

I know we just met, Kevin, but I love you.

Kevin had a warm felt in his heart and smiled.

KEVIN DALY:

Autumn, I'm very flattered and I love you too. When you are a Kirin and Nirik.

Autumn Blaze felt bashful.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Oh, Kevin.

Kevin and Autumn Blaze embraced each other and kissed.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Oh, you're on fire!

KEVIN DALY:

Well, I guess you can say I am.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

No, I mean you are on fire!

Kevin looked at his shoes and it was on fire. Kevin screamed.

KEVIN DALY:

AAARRRGGGHHH!

Kevin ran like a wild cat and jumped in the water to put the fire out. Autumn Blaze smiled.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Sorry.

Kevin got out of the water.

KEVIN DALY:

At least I had my bath.

Autumn Blaze laughed and Rain Shine smiled.

Location: Kirin Village

The Kirins gather around Kevin, Autumn Blaze and Rain Shine.

RAIN SHINE:

Kevin, the Kirins and I would like to thank you and Autumn Blaze for restoring the Stream of Voices and our drinking Water from the Heartless.

The Kirins gave Kevin and Autumn medals made of wood.

RAIN SHINE:

These medals prove your bravery. Treasure it well.

KEVIN DALY:

Thank you.

RAIN SHINE:

Is there any question you like to ask me, Kevin?

KEVIN DALY:

Well, there is a few. The first Believer, from a thousand years ago. Is he human?

RAIN SHINE:

Yes. My father told me, then his father and his father and all of their fathers. That's all we know.

KEVIN DALY:

Okay. Are my friends, Charlie, Robin and Patrick in the village.

Rain Shine shook her head.

RAIN SHINE:

No.

KEVIN DALY:

All right. Do you know how me and Autumn Blaze got that power we used to defeat that Heartless?

RAIN SHINE:

All I know is that your power came from your Keyblade, when you and Autumn's hearts are connected. But I don't know what is called.

KEVIN DALY:

Fine. Do you know who made this Keyblade?

Rain Shine looked at Kevin's Keyblade.

RAIN SHINE:

I don't know who made that one, but I know who the first two. The Two princesses of Canterlot.

KEVIN DALY:

Celestia and Luna?

Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

Wait. If you know Canterlot and the princesses. How come you didn't mention this to Applejack and Fluttershy?

RAIN SHINE:

We couldn't talk back then. That was before Autumn helped us.

KEVIN DALY:

Oh, yeah. I forgot.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

I can't wait to see Applejack and Fluttershy again.

KEVIN DALY:

You're coming along with me?

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Of course, I am! I've seen My Little Pony before I met them.

KEVIN DALY:

You really are clever.

RAIN SHINE:

Kevin, you can use your Keyblade to make a portal that will take you to a place where the two princesses live.

KEVIN DALY:

How do I do that?

Rain Shine smiled.

RAIN SHINE:

Let your heart be your guiding key.

KEVIN DALY:

Let my heart be my guiding key?

Kevin recognised that saying.

KEVIN DALY:

Wait, I know what to do!

Kevin pointed his Keyblade straight forward. A bright light came out of it and made a big portal.

KEVIN DALY:

It worked. It really worked.

Kevin can see Robin and Princess Skystar in the portal.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Kevin?

KEVIN DALY:

Robin? Come on, Autumn, let's go!

Kevin and Autumn Blaze went through the portal to Canterlot train station. Kevin and Robin, happily hugged each other.

KEVIN DALY:

Robin, I'm so glad you're okay! Where were you?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I was in Seaquestria and Mount Aris. Then we took the train to Canterlot and here we are.

KEVIN DALY:

What do you mean "we"?

Kevin spotted Princess Skystar.

KEVIN DALY:

Oh, my gosh! You're Princess Skystar!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

And you must be Kevin. Nice to meet you.

Kevin shook her claw and spotted Shelly and Sheldon by surprised.

KEVIN DALY:

Whoa! Is that Eevee and Pikachu?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Yes! Sheldon is Eevee and Shelly is Pikachu.

KEVIN DALY:

Shelly and Sheldon? You mean your shells?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Not anymore! Thanks to my and Robin's Friendship Link!

KEVIN DALY:

What's a Friendship Link?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

It's a power from the Keyblades and it work when me and Skystar's hearts are connected.

Kevin finally understood.

KEVIN DALY:

So, that's what is called.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You have it too?

KEVIN DALY:

Yes! Me and Autumn used it to destroy the Heartless.

Princess Skystar saw Autumn Blaze.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

So, you're Autumn Blaze! I'm Princess Skystar.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Nice to meet you. I'm just so excited that I'm actually in Canterlot!

KEVIN DALY:

Don't worry, Robin. She'd seen My Little Pony.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yeah, I can see that. Anyway, Kevin. Did you find Charlie and Patrick?

KEVIN DALY:

No, I couldn't. Did you?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I'm afraid not. But maybe Celestia and Luna might know where they are. We're just on our way to the castle.

KEVIN DALY:

Where is the castle?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I know where it is. Follow me.

Shelly and Sheldon hopped on Princess Skystar's back.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I've been exploring after the Friendship Festival. So, I know my way around.

Robin, Kevin and Autumn Blaze followed Princess Skystar.

Location: Canterlot Dock

Charlie parked the airship carefully and gave Captain Celaeno her hat back.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thanks, Celaeno.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Your welcome, matey. Might make a good pirate someday.

Captain Celaeno turned to her crew.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Look after the ship. We're taking Charlie to the castle.

FIRST MATE MULLET:

Aye, aye, Captain!

Charlie, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper and Captain Celaeno left the airship. Charlie saw lots of ponies in the dock. Until he bumped into a unicorn pony.

Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry. Let me help you up.

When Charlie helped the unicorn pony up, he notices it was Starlight Gimmer. Charlie looked surprised.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Are you okay?

Charlie shook his head.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Yeah. I was just shopping.

Starlight Glimmer spotted the Cutie Marks on Charlie's hands.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I can't believe it. You're one of the True Believers!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

How did you know?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

You have Celestia and Luna's Cutie Marks on your hands.

Charlie looked at his hands.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Whoa! I never notice that.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I've always wanted to meet a True Believer. I'm Starlight Glimmer.

Charlie shook Starlight Glimmer's hoof.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Charlie McEvoy. Starlight, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I know all about you when I watched My Little Pony.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

My Little Pony? I love that show. I was in season five to now, the movie and one Equestria Girls special.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You watched My Little Pony too?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Yeah! It's like I'm watching me memories.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Really? How?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I've used my magic to see what's going on in the Outside World. That's how I found My Little Pony and KINGDOM HEARTS.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You like KINGDOM HEARTS?! So, do I! I 've played KINGDOM HEARTS, Chain of Memories, KINGDOM HEARTS two, Three hundred and fifty-eight and a half days.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Birth by Sleep, Coded, Union Cross, Dream Drop Distance, Fragment Passage, Cross Back Cover and KINGDOM HEARTS three! Oh my gosh!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You played these games?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

No, but I've seen all the cutscenes and it's all about friendship.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

When did you have the time to watch all of this?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Just after I've saved the princesses from Queen Chrysalis.

Capper was watching Charlie talking to Starlight Glimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight, I really like you because... Well... Um...

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Is it because I was evil?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

How did you know?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Because you said you know all about me. To be honest, I always wanted to find somepony who doesn't mind about my past.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Really? Well, it's not because you enslave villages, is because...

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

The way I talk I understand.

Starlight Glimmer moved closer to Charlie and whispered to him.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

That part of me will never change.

Charlie felt flattered and in love.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, Starlight. I would like to take you out somewhere. I know we just met...

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I would like to go out with you, but not today because I have to go to Appleloosa with Trixie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's okay. Maybe some other time?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I like that.

Starlight Glimmer saw Trixie in the distance.

TRIXIE:

Hurry up, Starlight! The train to Appleloosa is leaving in ten minutes!

Starlight Glimmer turned to Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Well, I better be going.

Charlie talked smoothly.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I'll see you later.

Starlight Glimmer giggled.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Okay! Bye, Charlie. See you around.

Starlight Glimmer caught up with Trixie.

TRIXIE:

Who's that you were talking to?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Someone who has the same interest as me.

Charlie watched Starlight Glimmer leaving with Trixie to the train station and notice that Capper was watching him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What are you looking at?

CAPPER:

I can see you like this filly, and the way you talked to her in the end was the way I did it. That's how me and Celaeno got to know each other.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I see. It's just that Starlight likes what I like and I like what she likes.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist walked up to Charlie.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Well, at least you two have a lot in common. Now let's head to the castle.

Charlie, Capper and Captain Celaeno followed Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Grubber ran to catch up with them.

GRUBBER:

Wait for me! Wait for me!

Location: Canterlot Castle

Robin, Kevin, Princess Skystar, Shelly, Sheldon and Autumn Blaze had made it to the castle.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Canterlot castle. We finally made it.

KEVIN DALY:

It's big.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

It's beautiful.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

It's breath-taking.

The gang heard Charlie's voice.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's magnificent.

Robin and Kevin turned around and saw Charlie with Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper and Captain Celaeno.

ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Robin! Kevin!

Charlie, Robin and Kevin ran and hugged each other.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm so glad you guys are okay!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie, where were you?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I was in Celaeno's airship. She helped me get to Canterlot.

KEVIN DALY:

I don't believe it. That's Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper and Captain Celaeno from My Little Pony: The Movie.

Capper smiled.

CAPPER:

Looks like we got another fan.

Charlie saw Princess Skystar.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hello, Princess. I'm Charlie.

Charlie held Princess Skystar's claw and kissed it.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Hi.

Charlie spotted Shelly and Sheldon on Princess Skystar's back and gasped with excitement.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Whoa! Pikachu and Eevee?!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

That's Shelly and Sheldon. They were shells, but they are Pokémon!

SHELLY:

Hi, Charlie.

SHELDON:

Nice to meet you.

Charlie turned to Robin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Robin, do they have something to do with the Friendship Link?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yeah. How did you know?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Fizzlepop told me after me and Celaeno use it to destroy the Heartless.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, you and Celaeno are friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's right.

CAPPER:

And they better keep it that way.

Autumn Blaze walked up to Charlie.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Hi, Charlie. I'm Autumn Blaze. Kevin likes me when I'm a Kirin and a Nirik.

Kevin felt embarrassed.

KEVIN DALY:

Autumn!

Autumn Blaze smiled at Kevin.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Sorry!

Robin realised something.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Oh, Charlie, I've almost forgot. Where's Patrick?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Isn't he with you guys?

Robin and Kevin shook their heads.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I see. But don't worry. I'm sure Celestia and Luna might know where he is. Let's go to the castle.

ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

Got it!

The three Believers and their friends went to the castle. They stopped, when the main gate was opened. The boys saw their friend Patrick Walter running.

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Patrick!

Charlie ran up to Patrick and hugged him.

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie, I was so worried about you and your friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We were worried too. So, you were in the castle all the time what happened?

PATRICK WALTER:

It all started about five minutes ago.

(Flashback Sequence)

Patrick woke up and saw Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike. Patrick jumped out of bed by surprised.

PATRICK WALTER:

Who are you horse?

RAINBOW DASH:

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We're not horses. We're ponies. Po-ines.

SPIKE:

And I'm a dragon.

Twilight Sparkle calmed Patrick down.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

It's okay. We're not going to hurt you.

PATRICK WALTER:

Where am I?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Try not to panic. This is Equestria.

RARITY:

And you're in Canterlot, darling.

Patrick looked confused.

PATRICK WALTER:

Equestria? Canterlot?

Patrick looked surprised because he knows the ponies and the dragon.

PATRICK WALTER:

Wait, I know you all. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike. You're the Mane Six who saved Equestria from the Storm King.

Pinkie Pie ran up to Patrick.

PINKIE PIE:

Are you psychic?

PATRICK WALTER:

No. But I know you make cupcakes.

PINKIE PIE:

Twilight, he's psychic!

Twilight Sparkle used her magic from her horn to pull Pinkie Pie away from Patrick.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Pinkie, I'll handle this.

Twilight Sparkle turned to Patrick.

PATRICK WALTER:

Patrick.

FLUTTERSHY:

Nice to meet you, Patrick.

RAINBOW DASH:

How come you know our names?

APPLEJACK:

Yeah. We only just meet, Stranger.

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, it's very hard to explain, but there's one question I would like to ask.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

What is it?

PATRICK WALTER:

How did I get here?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Well, last night, Luna saw a big ball of light and you were inside it. She took you to her room and here you are.

SPIKE:

We got a letter from Celestia, she told us to come to her castle and here we are.

APPLEJACK:

But that letter was only meant for you, Twilight. Why did you call us?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Well, that's I thought that Patrick was...

Applejack looked curious at Twilight Sparkle.

APPLEJACK:

You know Patrick is not from Equestria don't you?

Twilight Sparkle looked scared.

APPLEJACK:

Twilight, is there something you're not telling us?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Well, you see...

One of the royal guards entered the room.

ROYAL GUARD:

Princess Twilight! The True Believers are approaching the castle. Shall I open the main gate.

PATRICK WALTER:

True Believers?

Patrick was thinking if the guard was talking about his friends.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Yes! The princesses are waiting for them.

Twilight Sparkle turned to her friends.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I'm sorry. I gotta go.

Patrick stopped Twilight Sparkle.

PATRICK WALTER:

Wait, Twilight! Slow down! I need to see them first!

Patrick left the room and followed the guard.

(Present-day Sequence)

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, you met the Mane Six.

PATRICK WALTER:

That's right.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, at least we're together again.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I hate interrupt the reunion, but it's time to see the princesses.

Patrick looked surprised.

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie, is that...

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes.

PATRICK WALTER:

Her voice sounds like...

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, I know. Let's go.

The Believers and their friends followed Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Inside the castle, Captain Celaeno spotted Twilight Sparkle's friends.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

You guys go ahead. We'll catch up later.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Okay.

While the Believers followed Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber, Captain Celaeno and the gang went to see Twilight Sparkle's friends.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Pinkie Pie!

PINKIE PIE:

Skystar!

Pinkie Pie and Princess Skystar hugged each other.

PINKIE PIE:

I haven't seen you since the Friendship Festival.

Pinkie Pie saw Shelly and Sheldon.

PINKIE PIE:

Who are your friends?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

This is Shelly and Sheldon.

PINKIE PIE:

Your shells?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Yes. But now they are Pokémon.

PINKIE PIE:

Pokey-what?

Applejack and Fluttershy saw Autumn Blaze.

APPLEJACK:

Autumn Blaze?

Autumn Blaze hugged Applejack and Fluttershy.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Applejack! Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see you again!

Rainbow Dash saw Captain Celaeno.

RAINBOW DASH:

Celaeno!

Rainbow Dash hugged Captain Celaeno.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Rainbow Dash! It's been a long time.

Capper saw Rarity.

CAPPER:

Rarity. You look beautiful as always.

RARITY:

Thank you, darling. So, what brings you and your friends here?

CAPPER:

You're not going to believe who we just met.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber showed the Believers a room where the princesses kept the Staff of Sacanas.

KEVIN DALY:

Is that the Storm King's staff?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Yes. The princesses used their magic to make a shield around it. No pony can get in or out. All the magic from the staff had been drained.

GRUBBER:

But if the Storm King gets his hands on it, it will take a long time to restore it. Let's hope that doesn't happen.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber took the Believers to the throne room where the princesses, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Sparkle waited for them. The Believers walked up to the princesses.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Welcome to Equestria. Charlie, Robin, Kevin and Patrick, is it?

ROBIN MACDONALD:

You know our names?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wait a minute. It was you. You're the voice who said to me that me and my friends are True Believers.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Of course. We said that to all of you and we also said raise the sun.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Raise the moon.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Warm your heart.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

And friendship is magic.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, you princesses made the Keyblades. When and why?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Let us show you how it all began.

The princesses used their magic from their horns to make a square shape screen. So, the Believers can see what happened in the past.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Over a thousand years ago, Star Swirl the Bearded taught me and Luna to create a key-shape-swords with our magic. The Keyblades. We named them Sun and Moon. We used the Keyblades to make a triangle shield around Equestria that only the Believers can enter, not Unbelievers. We called it the Equestrian Triangle.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

In our world, it's called the Bermuda triangle. Where planes and boats disappeared.

PRINCESS LUNA:

That was a myth to protect our world. Anyway, the Strom King found the Staff of Sacanas in the Realm of Darkness then used it to make creatures called the Heartless and start the Heartless war. Celestia and I ended the war, but the Storm King wasn't destroyed.

Princess Luna looked sad.

PRINCESS LUNA:

That was before Celestia banished me to the moon.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

It's okay, Luna.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

A thousand years later after my wedding, Celestia and Luna told me about the Heartless war and I agreed to make another Keyblade I've called Heart.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

After I stopped Sunset Shimmer from brainwashing the humans from another dimension, Celestia told about the Storm King and I agreed to make the last Keyblade I've called Magic.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, my Keyblades are Sun and Moon.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Mine is Magic.

KEVIN DALY:

And mine is Heart.

PATRICK WALTER:

What about me? I don't have a Keyblade.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, he's right.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

But you're still a Believer, Patrick. Even with or without the Keyblade.

Princess Celestia turned to Charlie, Robin and Kevin.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

You must use our Keyblades to stop the Storm King and protect our world.

Charlie looked a little shaken and he felt scared.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't think I can do this, Your Highness.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Why not?

Charlie took a deep breath and exhaled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

My inner self is telling me to focus on my imagination and my friends who have the same interest as me. I'm becoming a script writer. Mr. Davis likes my script and he wants to see me in person. Being a script writer is one of my biggest dreams and its very important to me. I'm sorry, Celestia.

Princess Celestia walked up to Charlie.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

I understand, Charlie. But I'm afraid your dream will have to wait. Equestria needs to be protected and if it's doomed, your world will be doomed too.

The Believers gasped in shock.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Oh, my gosh! Why?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Because Equestria is protecting your world. There like hearts and they are connected.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

And we know that Mr. Davis is the producer of our world.

KEVIN DALY:

You know My Little Pony too?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Of course, we do! We watched all the episodes, the movie and the Equestria Girls specials.

PRINCESS LUNA:

But what Mr. Davis doesn't know that our world really exists and we like to keep it that way.

Charlie looked happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know what to say. This awesome! Would you excuse us for a moment, Your Highness? Believer Huddle!

Charlie, Robin, Kevin and Patrick huddle up.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Guys, these princesses watched My Little Pony. Do you know what that means?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yes. It means all the adventures they saw really happened to them.

KEVIN DALY:

I guess Skystar and Autumn Blaze were not the only ones.

PATRICK WALTER:

Now, wait a minute. That's give me an idea. Charlie, you're a script writer, right?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm about to become one, yes. Why?

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, if we're going to stay in Equestria, you should write your thoughts in a journal and turn it into a script. Then after we stop the Storm King, Celestia will take us home and we can show Mr. Davis your new script...

Charlie liked what Patrick was thinking.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

He'll think is ten times better than the first one. Well, guys, it looks like we got ourselves a friendship mission and it'll take a long time to complete it.

The Believers un-huddle and turned to Princess Celestia.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Celestia, we been given this a lot of thought and we decided to stay and protect your land from the Storm King.

Princess Celestia smiled.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

That is a wise decision you made, Charlie. We are very grateful to you all.

KEVIN DALY:

So, where we going to live?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

You been staying in my castle in Ponyville.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

The Castle of Friendship?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Yes.

Robin jumped with excitement.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yippie!

KEVIN DALY:

Wait. What about the stuff in our rucksack? We left them on the cruise ship.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't worry. Celaeno and her crew found them after they arrived.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

She did?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Of course, now let's head to airship, then will go to Ponyville.

The royal guard burst open the door.

ROYAL GUARD:

Princess Celestia! The Staff of Sacanas is gone!

Princess Celestia was shocked.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

What?!

In the room where the Staff of Sacanas was. The Believers, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber and the princesses were surprised to see the staff was gone.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

It's impossible. Nothing can get to our magic shield.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist took a sniff.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Except the Heartless.

Grubber found some footprints.

GRUBBER:

I found some footprints!

Charlie and Twilight Sparkle went to take a look.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I recognised these prints from someone.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Who would steal the Storm King's staff?

Charlie looked serious.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I think I know.

Location: The Storm King Realm

In the throne room, the Storm King was waiting impatiently.

THE STORM KING:

Where is my staff? I've been waiting for an hour! I can't keep using my darkness with my hands! I want my staff!

A dark portal appeared behind the Storm King and Matthew appeared from it, while holding the Staff of Sacanas.

THE STORM KING:

Finally!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Sorry for keeping you waiting, My Ledge. But I manage to retrieve your staff.

Matthew gave the Storm King the Staff of Sacanas.

THE STORM KING:

Thank you, Matthew.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

But I must warn you, the staff was inside the princesses' magic shield. So,...

THE STORM KING:

So, the darkness in my staff has been drained, I have to restore it all over again.

The Storm King placed his staff in the centre. The Storm King showed Matthew the darkness meter from his staff.

THE STORM KING:

When the meter in the bottom gets full, I can create mew and strong Heartless and give you a new power I've promised you. It will take a few hours, but the rest of the meter will take weeks or maybe months. Then I'll have the power to rule all of Equestria!

The Storm King looked tired.

THE STORM KING:

But I feel exhausted for coming back home. I'm gonna get some rest. You stay here and guard my staff.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

As you wish.

After the Storm King went to his room, Matthew was looking at the Darkness meter from the Staff of Sacanas.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Once I've gained my new power, Charlie, I will show everyone or everypony who you really are!

Matthew made an evil laughter.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Matthew stopped laughing and he felt amazed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

That felt good. So, that's what it feels like to be evil.

(End of Episode)


	3. The Castle of True Believers

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode 3: The Castle of True Believers

ACT ONE

(Dream Sequence)

Charlie was floating down slowly in the watery abyss and heard of Matthew's voice.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Your mum never loved you. She never cared about you. She doesn't see you as a son. She sees you as a bully.

Charlie found himself on the beach and saw his mum, Treacy Mackenzie at the sea. Charlie looked happy and ran up to his mum. Matthew appeared in front of Treacy and pushed Charlie back with his Dark Wave. The Heartless surround Charlie and grabbed him. Matthew walked up to Charlie.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You need to understand. Your mum is done with you. Accept who you are. You're a bully.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No! I won't! I'm not like that anymore! Mum! Don't leave me! MMUUMM!

The Shadows jumped on Charlie, and swallowed him to the dark abyss.

Location: The Castle of Friendship

Charlie woke up in cold sweat and found himself in his bedroom in the Castle of Friendship.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The same dream again.

Charlie looked at his wristwatch.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

8:00AM? Why does my dream always become my alarm call? Why was Matthew in it?

Starlight Glimmer opened the door, carrying a tray of breakfast with her magic from her horn.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Morning, Charlie!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, morning, Starlight.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I hope you like breakfast in bed?

Starlight Glimmer placed the tray on Charlie's lap.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Ah! I always wanted breakfast in bed. Cereal, orange juice and toast. Delicious! By the way, where's Robin, Kevin and Patrick?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, there in the kitchen having their breakfast. They got up before you did.

Starlight Glimmer notice something wrong with Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Are you all right, Charlie? You seem a bit down.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I've a bad dream that's all. But I feel better when you came along.

Starlight Glimmer smiled.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Well, I'll always be with you. Always.

Starlight Glimmer kissed Charlie on the cheek.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

You better finish your breakfast and get ready. Cause you and your friends are going to be guests in the School of Friendship!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Still a Guidance Counsellor I reckon?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

That's right. Your friends are waiting for you in the kitchen. I better get back with Twilight in the hall.

Starlight Glimmer spoke in a smooth voice.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Maybe someday, I'll give you more than breakfast.

Starlight Glimmer winked at Charlie and left the room. Charlie didn't know what Starlight Glimmer meant by that, but he liked it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What a bad filly. In a friendly way.

Charlie was eating his breakfast.

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Location: Hall of Friendship

The Mane Six, Spike and Starlight Glimmer were having a meeting. Applejack looked surprised.

APPLEJACK:

Wait a minute, Twilight. You created one of the Keyblades?

RAINBOW DASH:

You knew about the Storm King?

PINKIE PIE:

The Storm King is alive?!

Twilight Sparkle calmed her friends down.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Everypony, calm down! Yes. It's true. Celestia and Luna made two Keyblades called Sun and Moon. They stopped the Heartless War made by the Storm King a thousand years ago. That was before Luna was banished to the Moon.

FLUTTERSHY:

Then they told you and Cadance about it and made two Keyblades?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Exactly.

RARITY:

Why didn't you tell us before, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle sighed.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Because I made a Pinkie Promise to Celestia.

Pinkie Pie looked felt excited.

PINKIE PIE:

A Pinkie Promise?! Tell us, Twilight!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I don't know if I can.

SPIKE:

I think you should, Twilight. There's no reason to hide it anymore.

Twilight Sparkle took a deep breath and exhaled.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I've promised Celestia that I won't tell anypony about the Heartless War, the Storm King and the Keyblades, until the True Believers come to Equestria. That's an easy promise to keep.

SPIKE:

Not without me.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Thank you, Spike.

Applejack was thinking and smiled.

APPLEJACK:

Well, I'm not mad of you, Twilight, but you were doing what Celestia believes is right.

RARITY:

Yes. You were only protecting us, until the True Believers shows up.

RAINBOW DASH:

Besides, we defeated the Storm King before and we can do it again!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Not exactly, Rainbow Dash. The Storm King has his Staff of Sacanas back and he's restoring his darkness. So, only the True Believers can stop him now.

We understand, Twilight. Ever since we defeated Grogar, Equestria was in peace again. But now the Storm King is back, we have to keep it that way. And by doing that, we have to help the True Believers get stronger and that's what we're going to believe.

Twilight Sparkle smiled.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Thanks, everypony. I really appreciate it. Just to let you know, they'll be new students in our school and a few we already know before. They won't just learn about friendship; they will also learn about everything what's going on in the Outside World where the True Believers live.

Starlight Glimmer looked worried and turned to Twilight Sparkle.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Um... Twilight, before you do, I have a tiny confession to make.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

What is it?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Well, after I saved you and your friends from Queen Chrysalis, I kinda secretly used my magic to see what's going on in the Outside World.

THE MANE SIX, SPIKE:

WHAT?!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

You learned about the Outside World without even telling me?!

Starlight Glimmer smiled, nervously.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Are you mad?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Mad?! I'm impressed! My star pupil had learned about the Outside World all by herself!

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Well, I'm not the only one.

Charlie entered the kitchen and Robin, Kevin, Patrick, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Princess Skystar, Autumn Blaze, Shelly and Sheldon having breakfest.

PATRICK WALTER:

Morning, Charlie. Did you enjoy your breakfest in bed?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It was okay, Patrick.

Patrick noticed something's wrong with Charlie.

PATRICK WALTER:

Did you have that dream about your mum again?

Charlie looked sad.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, but this time Matthew was in it.

ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

MATTHEW?!

PATRICK WALTER:

What did he say to you, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

He told me my mum never loved me and I am a bully. And that's exactly what he said to me When I saw him again in Celaeno's airship.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Who's Matthew?

KEVIN DALY:

Matthew O' Connell was our friend. But now he's working with the Storm King.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

He's also the one who resurrected him.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

How could that Matthew say horrible things about Charlie and his mum? That is so cruel.

Autumn Blaze noticed that Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber didn't look surprised.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

You two don't look so surprised.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

He already told us.

GRUBBER:

Yeah, and I feel sorry for him. That's why we're going to him.

Patrick turned to Charlie.

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie, listen to me. What Matthew said to you is true, but about your mum, not true.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

He's just trying to make you give in to the darkness. You're not a bully anymore. You change since Patrick came along and Mr. Davis accepted your script.

KEVIN DALY:

Yeah! It's not you who needed help, it's Matthew.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're right, Kevin. Matthew lied to me. Well, it's not going to stop me anymore. This is my life, my dream and no Heartless is going to change that. Matthew and I may not be friends in person, but we're still are in our hearts.

Everyone agreed with Charlie.

SHELLY:

He's right. No matter what we do. No matter what we say. And no matter where we go, we will always be friends in our hearts. Right Sheldon?

SHELDON:

I don't want to talk about it, but I can't resist that feeling in my heart.

SHELLY:

See?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I wonder if my friends are still in my heart.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What's that, Fizzlepop?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist shook her head.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It's nothing. Oh, I almost forgot. Twilight asked me to give you this.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist carried a big suitcase and place it on the table.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Inside that case are Believer Armours and they do contain the Princesses' magic. But they only made three of them. Sorry, Patrick.

PATRICK WALTER:

That's okay. I'm about to become Charlie's assistant manager. So, I need to get some practice.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Fizzlepop, what does these armours l look like?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Well, they look like the ones from some sort of game from the Outside World. Twilight wants you three to wear them in the School of Friendship.

Charlie knew what Fizzlepop Berrytwist was talking about.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Really?

Charlie turned to Robin and Kevin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Guys, let's go back to our rooms and try these armours on.

The three True Believers left the kitchen. The Mane Six, Patrick, and the others were waiting for the True Believers in the Hall of Friendship. Rainbow Dash moaned.

RAINBOW DASH:

Oh, how long they're going to be. It's been ages!

APPLEJACK:

We been waiting for five minutes, Dash. It takes them a while to get dress.

The three True Believers came out of their rooms, wearing their Believer armours. Robin's armour is from KINGDOM HEARTS. Kevin's armour is from KINGDOM HEARTS II and Charlie's armour is from KINGDOM HEARTS III. Autumn Blaze ran up to the True Believers. She looked excited.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

I don't believe it! I know them! They look like... like...

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Sora!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wait, you know Sora from KINGDOM HEARTS?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Of course, we do!

AUTUMN BLAZE:

We watched that game with my magic yesterday It is the best game in the Outside World.

Starlight Glimmer whispered to Twilight Sparkle.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I told you I wasn't the only one.

Twilight Sparkle walked up to the True Believers.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I hope you find these armours comfortable. The Princesses and I made them because we been watching KINGDOM HEARTS.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You know KINGDOM HEARTS?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why did you watch that video game?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Because I understand friendship.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I should've known.

PATRICK WALTER:

You, guys look cool.

RAINBOW DASH:

"Cool"? They look awesome!

Robin giggled.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I knew she'll say that!

RAINBOW DASH:

Wait a minute. Where's Captain Celaeno and Capper?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Oh, they went back to Canterlot to look after the airship.

Rainbow Dash moaned.

RAINBOW DASH:

Aw! I was looking forward to show them my class.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Speaking class. Let's get to school. The students will be there in ten minutes.

The True Believers, The Mane Six and the others headed to the School of Friendship.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I hope the Young Six are there, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I hope so, too.

Location: The School of Friendship

The True Believers, Princess Skystar, Autumn Blaze, Shelly and Sheldon were inside the school with Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Robin looked excited.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

We're actually in the School of Friendship! Look! There's Pinkie Pie's class! Rainbow Dash's class! Applejack's class! Rarity's class! And Fluttershy's class!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Where's all the Students, Twilight?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

They're all in the Assembly Room, which is where I'm going to introduce you and your friends to them. Is there anything you wanted to say to them, Charlie?

Charlie got out his notebook from his rucksack.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I would like to read the song I wrote for my first script. It's called "True Believer".

Charlie gave Twilight Sparkle and Spike his notebook to read. Twilight Sparkle read one of the lines.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

_A true believer is a wonderful achiever_. Charlie, that sounds like a poem.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know. I heard someone who writes poems, they sometimes turn them into songs.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

And I agree. You should read that to my students and I'm sure they'll love it. So, let me greet them first and I'll call you.

In the Assembly Room, the students were waiting for their headmare. The Young Six, Sandbar, Smolder, Sliverstream, Gallus, Ocellus and Yona were getting bored.

SMOLDER:

I can't believe we have to back to school again. We already learned about friendship.

SANDBAR:

Well, there are new students here and we only came back to learn something new.

GALLUS:

Something called the Outside World.

YONA:

Yona don't know what Outside World is. But creatures called True Believers are coming to see us.

SLIVERSTREAM:

I heard my cousin Skystar is here. I'm so excited!

OCELLUS:

I hope the True Believers are not scary.

Twilight Sparkle and Spike entered the hall.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Morning Everypony!

THE SUTDENTS:

Morning, Miss Twilight!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Now I know you're excited to learn about friendship and I would to welcome back the Young Six who saved our magic from Cozy Glow.

The students gave a big applause to the Young Six.

SMOLDER:

Well, at least we're popular.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Today, I brought a few guests in school to meet you, but before I bring them in, let me tell you a story.

Gallus moaned.

GALLUS:

I hope is not a long one.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

A thousand years ago...

Charlie was watching Twilight Sparkle though the door window.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Looks like Twilight telling them about the Keyblades and the Heartless.

Charlie turned around and saw Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber running towards him and stopped.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Where have you two been?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Sorry. Grubber insists he wants to go to Sugarcube Corner.

GRUBBER:

I just want to see if they make pies and they do. I only ate one.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

And I have to pay for it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, you're here now and that's all it matters.

Charlie saw Starlight Glimmer walking in the hall.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Hi, Charlie. Looking forward to meet all the students?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. We all are. There are a lot of students in there and I notice DJ Pon-3 is here. Why?

Starlight Glimmer smiled.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

You see.

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie, I think Twilight has finish her story.

In the Assembly Room.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

And now I would like to introduce the True Believers, Charlie McEvoy, Robin McDonald, Kevin Daly and their assistant Patrick Walter.

The True Believers and their friends enter the room. Starlight Glimmer, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Princess Skystar, Autumn Blaze, Shelly and Sheldon were waiting on the side, while the True Believers went up on stage.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hi, everyone. My name is Charlie, and these are my friends, Robin, Kevin and my assistant, Patrick. We would like to read you a poem I wrote.

Charlie opened his notebook and he and his friends read it one at a time.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

_In the world of Harmony where friendship lasts in eternity_.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

_The land of Equestria ruled by Princess Celestia_.

KEVIN DALY:

_Destiny and Hope tied together on a rope_.

PATRICK WALTER:

_Magic and Belief can come together as friendship. Believing yourself and you can do anything you want_.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

_A true believer is a wonderful achiever_.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

_Rainbows and clouds are very bright_.

KEVIN DALY:

_See the moon in the night_.

PATRICK WALTER:

_Feel the light within you and become a true believer_.

Everyone started to like Charlie's poem, especially Starlight Glimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

_To face the darkness, you must be fearless_.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

_Catch a starlight in the wonderful moonlight_.

KEVIN DALY:

_You cannot move without the power of love_.

PATRICK WALTER:

_Humans and Ponies work together, can make friendship last forever_.

KEVIN DALY:

_A crystal in hand will protect the land_.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

_Friendship is Magic 'cause is fantastic_.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

_It's unstoppable 'cause believing is powerful_.

Everyone gave a big applause to the True Believers for reading a powerful poem.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Um... Thank you.

Charlie saw Starlight Glimmer was mouthing the words "DJ Pon-3's ready" to him. Charlie saw DJ Pon-3 getting her vinyl's ready in her DJ box. Charlie turned to the students.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And now for a little entertainment, my friends and I are going to sing a song from the Outside World. You may not understand the words, but I hope you enjoy it. DJ, hit it!

DJ Pon-3 started playing the music, while the True Believers started singing and dancing. The song was called _End of the Dream_: By lol.

(Musical Sequence)

After the song was ended, Yona raised her hoof up.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, Yona?

YONA:

Yona don't understand what words the True Believers are singing. But that is amazing!

SLIVERSTREAM:

Yes! I want to learn more about the Outside World!

SMOLDER:

Maybe we can find some cool songs!

The Young Six ran up to the True Believers and hugged them. Twilight Sparkle calmed them down.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

All right! Calm down! Calm down! I know you all excited, but we got to do this step by step.

The Young Six moaned.

GALLUS:

Fine!

SMOLDER:

All right, Twilight.

The Young Six turned to Charlie.

SMOLDER:

Charlie, you can tell us first.

GALLUS:

Yeah, I want to know!

SLIVERSTREAM:

Please tell us!

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I guess we do have time to tell you.

Apple Bloom entered the room. She looked panicked.

APPLE BLOOM:

Help, Twilight! Help!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

What is it, Apple Bloom?

APPLE BOOM:

I was selling apples with Big Mac and he starting having pains in his chest. Then his heart came out of his body and he turn into a dark creature!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Dark creature?

Charlie knew what Apple Bloom was talking about.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Apple Bloom, where did you see that dark creature?

APPLE BLOOM:

It's in Ponyville, scaring everypony.

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Guys, we gotta go.

While the True Believers about to leave, Charlie turned to the Young Six.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Sorry, everyone. We have to do this in another time.

The True Believers left the school.

Location: Ponyville

The True Believers made it to Ponyville and found a big Earth Pony Heartless with lots of Shadows.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Heartless!

ACT THREE

KEVIN DALY:

I never seen that before, but it looks familiar.

Robin recognised that Cutie Mark on the Earth Pony Heartless' flank.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

A green apple Cutie Mark. It's Big Mac!

Charlie and Kevin gasped.

KEVIN DALY:

That's Big Mac?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Was. Now he's a Heartless.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

How we going to save him?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know, but we'll find a way.

The True Believers got their Keyblades out and started charging at Big Mac's Heartless. Kevin cast a thunder spell at the Shadows.

KEVIN DALY:

Thunder!

The lightning destroyed all the Shadows. Big Mac's Heartless buck kicked Charlie and Robin away, and they landed on the ground. Charlie ad Robin look hurt. Robin cure spell on Charlie and himself.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Heal!

Charlie and Robin's injuries magically healed. Robin and Kevin charged at Big Mac's Heartless and struck it out. Charlie jumped in the air and struck the Heartless down. Big Mac's Heartless disappeared and his heart appeared. Charlie used his Keyblades to change the heart back into Big Mac. The True Believers went to check on Big Mac.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Big Mac, are you okay? Say something.

Big Mac opened his eyes.

BIG MAC:

Eeyup!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

He's okay!

KEVIN DALY:

Oh, thank Celestia.

The True Believers heard Apple Bloom's voice and turned around.

APPLE BLOOM:

Big Mac!

Apple Bloom saw Big Mac and she looked happy. Apple Bloom ran up to her big brother and hugged him.

APPLE BLOOM:

Big Mac, your back! I was so very worried.

BIG MAC:

I'm sorry, Apple Bloom, but I wasn't myself. I hope I didn't hurt you.

APPLE BLOOM:

You didn't. I'm just glad you're okay.

Apple Bloom turned to the True Believers.

APPLE BLOOM:

Thank you for saving my big brother Mr... Um...

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

My name is Charlie. These are my friends, Robin and Kevin.

APPLE BLOOM:

Are you the True Believers?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, we are.

APPLE BLOOM:

Applejack was right. You guys came to save our world.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, we came to protect it, but yes.

Apple Bloom looked excited.

APPLE BLOOM:

I can't believe it! My name is Apple Bloom! I'm the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And a tutor in the School of Friendship?

APPLE BLOOM:

How'd you know?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's just say Twilight knows what we know.

APPLE BLOOM:

So, how did you save Big Mac?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

After I've destroyed Big Mac's Heartless, I used my Keyblades to turn his heart back to himself.

BIG MAC:

It's true.

Apple Bloom hugged Charlie.

APPLE BLOOM:

Thank you, Charlie. I'll never forget this. I will find a way to repay you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thanks, Apple Bloom. I'll back to visit you.

APPLE BLOOM:

What?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You and me are friends now.

Apple Bloom smiled.

APPLE BLOOM:

That's right. We are friends.

Charlie and Apple Bloom shook hands/hooves. Apple Bloom and Big Mac left Ponyville. Captain Celaeno and Capper made it to Ponyville and caught up with the True Believers.

CAPPER:

Charlie, we heard some screams. Is everyone all right?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's all right, Capper. We took care of the Heartless and saved on Earth Pony.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Well, you did a good job. The ponies respect you guys.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Princess Skystar, Autumn Blaze, Patrick, Shelly and Sheldon caught up with the True Believers as well.

GRUBBER:

Charlie!

Grubber was out of breath and he was holding a scroll.

GRUBBER:

Spike burped this scroll out and I think it's for you.

Charlie took the scroll from Grubber and opened it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's from Celestia.

Charlie was reading the scroll.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"Charlie, the Heartless are roaming in Equestria. You and your friends must head to my old castle in the Everfree Forest. There two keyholes somewhere at the bridge and four of them in front of the castle. Good luck. Princess Celestia".

KEVIN DALY:

Her old castle?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

The Castle of the Two Sisters! She wants us to go there!

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Go where exactly?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Be prepared, my friends. We're heading to the Everfree Forest.

Princess Skystar felt excited.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Oh! I can't wait to see the Treehouse of Harmony!

Location: The Everfree Forest

The True Believers and their friends were walking in the forest.

GRUBBER:

Let me get this straight, we're in the forest, finding the keyholes at the bridge and the castle where the two Princesses used to live. What's kind of a test is that?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I don't know, but it might have something to do with their armour.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

This forest looks beautiful. It reminds me of my home.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, Fluttershy lives in a cottage somewhere in the Everfree Forest.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

She does? We might see her on the way.

FIZZLIEPOP BERRYTWIST:

We don't have time for that now. We have to focus our way to the castle.

The gang stopped walking because they found two paths. Left and right.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Which way do we go?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I don't know. Grubber, give me the map.

GRUBBER:

Uh... I kinda left it back at the airship.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What?!

GRUBBER:

Oh, come on, Fizzlepop! I can't expect to carry everything!

SHELLY:

What are we going to do?

PATRICK WALTER:

Just relax, everyone. I'll check Equestria on Google Map from my phone.

Patrick was looking at his phone.

PATRICK WALTER:

Oh. It doesn't seem to be here.

DISCORD:

Well, you guys seem to be a little lost.

The gang spotted Discord sitting on the tree branch.

SHELDON:

Who are you?

Discord laughed and flew down from the tree.

DISCORD:

Whoa, hold on a minute. Let me guess. You wanna get to the castle, right. Well, hey. Get a load of this.

A map magically appeared in Discord's hand.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

A map?

Discord gave Charlie the map.

DISCORD:

It's all yours. Good luck, kid. You gonna need it where you're going.

Discord disappeared and Charlie looked unhappy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm not a kid.

CAPPER:

Who is that?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That's Discord. The spirit and Chaos and Disharmony.

KEVIN DALY:

And he's a trickster.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

He's already reformed, but I don't trust him. Let's look at the map.

The True Believers looked at the map.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

See the red line on the left path. That's where Discord wants us to go. But if we go to the right path, we won't be caught by his tricks. So, we won't take the left path, which is Discord's path. We take the right path, which is our path. Right?

ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

Right!

Captain Celaeno was impressed with Charlie.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

That's very clever, Charlie. Maybe you will make a good pirate.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thanks, Celaeno.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Well, now we know which way to go. Let's move on.

The gang walked to the right path. After a long walk, The Believers found a cave.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The map said we need to go in that cave.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It looks very familiar.

KEVIN DALY:

Well, we can't turn back now.

The gang went inside the cave and it was too dark too see. The True used their phones to turn on the lights.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

There's no one here.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Listen. Can anyone hear anything?

CAPPER:

No.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Exactly. No one can hear anything. And you know why we can't anything?

KEVIN DALY:

Why?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Because there are no sounds to hear!

The gang looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

Robin, did you just quote Kryten from Red Dwarf: Series Four.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We haven't got time for acting. Let's look around.

While the gang was looking around in the cave. Fizzlepop Berrytwist started having flashbacks about the cave and the day she lost her horn. She knew who the cave belongs to. Grubber looked worried.

GRUBBER:

Are you okay, Fizzlepop?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

This is a mistake! We have to leave now!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist ran up to Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Fizzlepop, what's wrong?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Charlie, we gotta get out here before the Ursa Maj...

The gang saw the Ursa Major right in front of them. The True Believers got their Keyblades out and they weren't glowing.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's a Ursa Major!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Our Keyblades aren't glowing!

KEVIN DALY:

That means it's not a Heartless!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked scared. So, she trotted away. The Ursa Major spotted Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Then, it jumped over the gang and chased after her. Fizzlepop Berrytwist was cornered by the Ursa Major.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Don't eat me! I've lost my horn because of your kind!

The Ursa Major sniffed Fizzlepop Berrytwist and licked her face. Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked confused.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What was that for?

The Ursa Major spoke.

REBEL:

I am so sorry, Fizzlepop. I didn't mean to break your horn off. But I was just a minor back then. I didn't know what I was doing.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist gasped.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It's was you who attack me and my friends.

REBEL:

Yes.

The gang looked surprised.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

That's Ursa Major can talk!

AUTUMN BLAZE:

And she knows Fizzlepop.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Everyone, this is the Ursa Major who broke off my horn, but she apologised to me.

KEVIN DALY:

Is that the same one from My Little Pony: The Movie?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Fizzlepop's flashback. That scene we saw while she was sing "Open up your Eyes".

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

You knew what I was singing?

KEVIN DALY:

We'll talk about it later.

REBEL:

Well, I do have a name. It's Rebel. Many of us can speak English, but some of us only growled.

CAPPER:

It's nice to meet you, but we got a letter from Princess Celestia and she wants us to go to the Castle of the Two Sisters.

Rebel was thinking.

REBEL:

Celestia? Two Sisters?

Rebel spotted Charlie's Sun Keyblade and recognised the key chain.

REBEL:

I've seen that Cutie Mark before. Follow me.

The gang followed rebel to a place filled with crystals, gems and Celestia's Cutie Mark on the wall.

SHELLY:

That wall represents Celestia's Cutie Mark.

SHELDON:

Hey, there's a keyhole in the middle.

Captain Celaeno was looking at the letter.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

It doesn't say there's a keyhole in a cave.

GRUBBER:

Maybe is a secret passage that leads to a mountain of cakes and pies and Ice cream!

Grubber started to drool with delight, while the True Believers looked awkward.

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie, maybe you should try your Sun Keyblade and see what happens.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're right, stand back, everyone.

The gang stood back, while Charlie pointed his Sun Keyblade at the Keyhole. A bright light came out of Charlie's Keyblade, shoots though the Keyhole and magically opened a secret passage.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Look. A secret passage.

Grubber moaned.

GRUBBER:

But no cakes and pies!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I can see daylight. Let's go guys!

While the gang left the cave, Fizzlepop Berrytwist turned to Rebel.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Thank you, Rebel. I hope I do see you again.

REBEL:

Me too.

Fizzlepop berrytwist and Rebel hugged each other. Fizzlepop Berrytwist left the cave.

Location: The Cave of Harmony

The gang found themselves in another familiar place.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Where are we now?

Robin found a big cave and turned to Charlie and Kevin.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Guy, take a look at this!

The True Believers went in the cave. Robin looked happy.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That's a big crystal root of the Treehouse of Harmony!

KEVIN DALY:

Oh, my gosh! It is!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist walked up to the Ture Believers saw the crystal root.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What kind of root is that?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That root was used to be the Tree of Harmony. After King Sombra destroyed it, the Young Six used the pieces to build a clubhouse. But at the end, it magically grew into a Treehouse of Harmony which is at the Castle of the Two Sisters.

FIZZLIEPOP BERRYTWIST:

That means we're getting close. Let's go!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're right.

KEVIN DALY:

Come on, Robin!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Okay!

The True Believers and Fizzlepop Berrytwist caught up with their friends and left the Cave of Harmony.

Location: The Castle of the Two Sisters

The gang made it to the bridge and saw the castle through the distance.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

We made it! Thank Celestia!

CAPPER:

That's the castle? It's looks ruined.

Charlie explained to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Celestia and Luna lived in that castle over a thousand years ago, before Luna became Nightmare Moon. After Celestia banished Luna to the moon, she moves to a castle in Canterlot. Then the Mane Six went to the Castle of the Two Sisters to get the elements of Harmony and they defeated Nightmare Moon and reformed Luna. But that was ten years ago.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

That was the first two episodes of My Little Pony. Wouldn't you say?

GRUBBER:

But I can see light coming from the castle.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That's the Treehouse of Harmony! We gotta see it!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Before we cross the bridge, we have to check to see if is safe. Can someone get me some rocks, sticks or maybe a leaf?

Autumn Blaze picked some leaves from a tree.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Will this help, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

These will do perfectly.

Autumn Blaze gave Charlie the leaves, then he dropped one on the bridge. When the leaf landed, the bridge broke off and fell into a dark hole.

GRUBBER:

Oh, well. We tried.

Grubber was about to leave, but Charlie stopped him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We're not giving up.

Everyone gasped.

CAPPER:

You don't except me to jump to the other side.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

No. Charlie's right. We don't have to give up, we can fly to the other side.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You can fly, Skystar, but we can't. Besides, in the letter, we have to find two keyholes at the bridge.

SHELLY:

How are we going to find them?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They must be here somewhere.

Charlie can see a Sun Cutie Mark and a Glowing Crescent Moon Cutie Mark on two trees at the end of the bridge.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Everyone, I can see two keyholes on these two trees at the end of the bridge!

PATRICK WALTER:

Are you sure?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm positive. Watch.

Charlie got his Keyblades out and aim at the two trees. A bright light came out of Charlie's Keyblades and shoots at the Keyholes on the trees. Another bright light appeared and created a new bridge made of bricks.

PATRICK WALTER:

Wow! That's a big bridge!

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie, you didn't just fix the bridge, you rebuild it! It looks like the golden Gate Bridge. Only smaller.

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Come on, everyone! Last one to the castle is a rotten Discord!

The gang raced to the castle. Shelly made it first. Sheldon made it second and Grubber made it last and h was out of breath.

GRUBBER:

Can we have an eating competition. I always win.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

But you know It's not healthy, if you do nothing but eat all day.

GRUBBER:

You think I don't know that?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right you two, settle down. Let's go and find the four Keyholes. It's somewhere in front of the castle.

The Shadows appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the True Believers and their friends.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

The Heartless again!

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

They just couldn't pick the right time.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I had a feeling you would come, Charlie.

Charlie spotted Matthew on top of the castle. Matthew jumped off and landed on his feet. Matthew was wearing his Darkness armour, which looked similar to the True Believers' armour.

ACT FOUR

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew. What happen to you?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Like my armour? It's my new power I've told you about. The Storm King gave it to me.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Your new power?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You didn't realise I use my first power to read your mind and enter your dreams. Oops!

Matthew covered his mouth with his hand. Robin and Kevin gasped. Charlie looked shocked.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Your first power is to read my mind and enter my dreams?! That's why you know about my fights with mum!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It was the only way for you to accept for who you are.

Robin and Kevin stood in front of Charlie.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Well, good for you. But guess what? Charlie will never be a bully again!

KEVIN DALY:

No one reads my friend's mind and gets away with it.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You, guys are so weak.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew, why are you siding with the Heartless?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

The Heartless obey me now, Charlie. Now I have nothing to fear.

Charlie looked angry.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're stupid! Sooner or later they'll shallow your heart!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Not a chance, my heart is too stong.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew...

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

The Storm King's staff is restoring its darkness and it will take months for it to be fully restored. I'm just doing his small jobs.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

So, what are you going to do? Take the Princesses' magic?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

No. He order me not to because he'll know I will fail.

CAPPER:

Then why are you working with him?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You wanna know why? I'll tell you. He lost someone who was really close to him because the Princesses defeated him three times. And I think you know who I'm talking about, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Defeated three times? By the Princesses? Who is he, Matthew?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

None of your business, Charlie. That's between me and the Storm King.

Two Storm Keyblades appeared in Matthew's hands.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Anyone who goes near him, goes through me!

Matthew charged at Charlie. Charlie blocked Matthew with his Keyblades.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What's wrong with you? I've just said I'm sorry!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Please, Charlie. Since when did you start caring about me? The Storm King is not the only one who's sick of looking at you. So am I!

Matthew jumped away from Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew, stop it!

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie! You, Robin and Kevin take care of Matthew. We'll take of the Heartless.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Are you sure?

PATRICK WALTER:

Yes! My job is to protect you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Be careful, Patrick.

Patrick and the others were fighting the Shadows, while the True Believers were fighting Matthew. The True Believers kept blocking Matthew's Keyblade attacks. Matthew shoots lots of dark fireballs at the True Believers with his Keyblades. The True Believers released four spheres of light from their Keyblades and it hits them straight at Matthew. After a big explosion. Matthew looked tried.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, this is the new power the Princesses' gave you?

Matthew got up.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I guess I'm not stong enough. But someday, I will be back!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew! Please wait!

Matthew went through the dark portal and disappeared. Patrick and the others caught up with the True Believers.

PATRICK WALTER:

The Heartless are gone. Where's Matthew?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew's gone. He went back to the Storm King's Realm.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist was thinking.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Hmm. This is strange. Matthew said, the Storm King lost someone who was close to him. Could've be possible why he was using me to get the Princesses' magic?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Is that why he attacked my home?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

And why he forced me to work with him?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Maybe. But we'll worry about that later. We have to find the four Keyholes. There somewhere at the front of the castle.

Capper saw four Cutie Marks on the front door.

CAPPER:

I think I've already found them, guys. Look!

The True Believers were looking at the door.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

The Princesses' Cutie Marks! How come we didn't see that on T.V?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It doesn't matter. Let's use our Keyblades and see what happens.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

What about the Treehouse of Harmony?

KEVIN DALY:

We're just gonna have to find out at the end.

The True Believers pointed their Keyblades at the Cutie Marks. The bright light appeared from them and shoots at the Keyholes. The castle was covered with light. It didn't just rebuild the castle, it also expanded it.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

WOW! That's a huge Castle!

KEVIN DALY:

It looks different from the T.V show!

The door from the castle opened, and Celestia and Luna appeared.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Congratulations, True Believers. You passed the second test.

Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

The second test? What about the first one?

PRINCESS LUNA:

I thought you already knew. The first text was that you shouldn't forgot about each other and be reunited in Canterlot.

KEVIN DALY:

So, that's why they separated us!

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

And the second text was to find our old castle and rebuild it with your Keyblades.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Now our old castle is your castle and we decided to call it...

PRINCESS CELESTIA, PRINCESS LUNA:

The Castle of True Believers!

Everyone looked surprised.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I can't believe it! There's a sky harbour at the top of the castle! I better get my ship.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

That's already been taking care of.

Princess Celestia used her magic from her horn to transported Captain Celaeno's Airship from Canterlot harbour to the Castle of True Believers harbour.

PRINCESS CELESITA:

I've already let your crew know before I did that.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Thank you, Your Highness.

Princess Luna turned to the True Believers.

PRINCESS LUNA:

I know that Discord gave you a map and he want you to go to the left path where strong Heartless we're waiting for you. But I'm glad you took the right path.

KEVIN DALY:

So, he was tricking us.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I knew it!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, we outsmarted him.

Robin covered Charlie's mouth with his hand.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Quiet, Charlie! He might hear you.

Princess Celestia laughed.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

It's okay. Discord doesn't know about the Heartless, yet. Now let us show the inside of the castle.

The gang followed the Princesses to the inside of the castle.

KEVIN DALY:

WOW! The hall is very huge!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

This looks way better than Twilight's castle.

Autumn Blaze saw the Treehouse of Harmony in the garden with a pool outside.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Look! The Treehouse of Harmony has been moved to a garden!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

And we have a pool!

Princess Skystar ran to the pool and splashed into it, while she changed into a seapony. Shelly and Sheldon joined with her. Patrick turned to Princess Celestia.

PATRICK WALTER:

So, how many rooms in this, Your Highness?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Well, we used to have fifty rooms, but now it's been expanded. Well... Let's just say a hundred.

Robin had what Princess Celestia said to Patrick.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

A hundred rooms?! That's awesome!

Robin turned to Charlie and Kevin.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Guys, we should have a party!

KEVIN DALY:

Yeah! I love parties. But who's going to organise it?

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I think we both know.

That night, the True Believers and every creature were having a party. The banner sign said "Happy Castle-Warming Party!". Pinkie Pie shoot confetti in the air with her Party Cannon.

PINKIE PIE:

Best Castle-Warming Party Ever!

Robin was super excited and he turned to Charlie.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I can't believe every character I know are here! The Mane Six, the Young Six, Starlight Glimmer, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Trixie, Thorax, Lord Ember, the Pillars of old Equestria, Stygian and DJ Pon-3 who's playing the songs from our world.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah. But how did she find them?

Starlight Glimmer walked up to Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I think I know.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight! It's so nice of you to be here. But how did you know that DJ Pon-3 is playing the songs from our world?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

It's because I've showed DJ Pon-3 all the songs from the Outside World with my magic and she's like them!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

She does?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Yes! And I put all the songs into her DJ box, so, she can play them in clubs, parties and events for fun.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's great! Now everybody can learn the songs and music from my world.

Starlight Glimmer agreed with Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Speaking of songs. Back in the School of Friendship, I know you and your friends were singing in Japanese, Charlie.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You like Japanese songs? Who's your favourite singer?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Utada Hikaru. She sang all the KINGDOM HEARTS songs, English and Japanese.

Charlie gasped.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

She's my favourite too!

Robin and Kevin were watching Charlie talking to Starlight Glimmer.

KEVIN DALY:

Now I can see why Charlie loves her.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yeah. They're gonna be just fine.

DJ Pon-3 was playing Waiting for Love by Avicii.

Oh, I love this song! Dance with me, Charlie!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You love Avicii? Okay!

In the dance floor, Charlie was dancing with Starlight Glimmer. Robin was dancing with Princess Skystar. Kevin was dancing with Autumn Blaze. Shelly was dancing with Sheldon. Patrick was dancing with Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Capper was dancing with Captain Celaeno. Grubber was dancing with Smolder.

(Sub-Text) One hour later

Starlight Glimmer walking in the hall looking for Charlie. Then she found him watching the skies at the balcony. Starlight Glimmer walked up to the balcony and joined with Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

It's beautiful isn't it?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah. Every night I keep looking at the stars and they all reminded me of you.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, that song by Avicii was amazing.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know. He was a superstar DJ, remixer and record producer before he... Well...

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I know. It's very sad. But his music will still live on.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. Yes. Avicii is gone, but his heart will always be with his fans, his family and in the stars.

Charlie used his Moon Keyblade to move the stars and made two triangles that represents Avicii's logo.

Starlight Glimmer looked at Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, that poem you wrote, was it really meant for me?

Charlie looked into Starlight Glimmer's eyes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. I was thinking about you when I did. I like your evil laughter when you tried to change history serval times.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

You mean like this... Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Charlie smiled.

Yeah, that's it. And I also like your mane. It's lovely and radiant. You're the most beautiful and powerful unicorn I've ever met and I love you.

Starlight Glimmer smiled because started to have feelings for Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, Charlie. I love you.

Charlie grabbed Starlight Glimmer's face, gently. Then they lean to each other slowly and kissed romantically at the moonlight and the stars represents Avicii's logo.

(Sub-Text) This episode is dedicated to the memory of our superstar DJ who always live in our hearts. Avicii 1989-2018.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Goodbye, Avicii.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

We'll miss you.

KEVIN DALY:

We'll keep listening to your music and treasure it.

PATRICK WALTER:

And we'll always believe in you.

(End of Episode)


	4. The Power of the Keyblade

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Four: The Power of the Keyblade

ACT ONE

Location: The Castle of True Believers

Charlie was in his bedroom writing on his journal.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

After we beaten Matthew, my friends and I used our Keyblades to rebuild and expand the Castle of the Two Sisters, but now it's called the Castle of True Believers. Before we had a Castle-Warming Party, in which Pinkie Pie had called it, Celestia and Luna showed us to our rooms.

(Flashback Sequence)

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Before we start having a party, we would like to show you all to your rooms.

Princess Luna showed the doors to the True Believers and their friends.

PRINCESS LUNA:

All you have to do is hold the handle, then open the door and your room will be filled with things you most desires.

Princess Celestia pointed at Charlie.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Let's start with you. Go ahead, Charlie.

Charlie walked up to the first door. While he was holding the handle from the door, it was glowing with light. Charlie opened the door and he looked happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, my gosh! My room has everything I always wanted!

(Present-Day Sequence)

Charlie was still writing on his journal.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Now I have a room filled with stuff that I most desires. Speaking of desires, I had a great time with my beautiful and powerful unicorn, Starlight Glimmer.

Starlight Glimmer was sleeping in bed next to Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I don't know what's gonna happen to Matthew when he finds out that the Storm King's been using him. I'm sure I can figure out what to do when I see him again.

Charlie stopped writing his journal because Starlight Glimmer was waking up. After she yawned, she looked at Charlie, happily.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Morning, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Morning, Starlight.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

What are you doing?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm just writing something in my journal.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

And turn it into a script?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah. How'd you know?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Your friend, Patrick told me last night.

Charlie sighed.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I should've known.

Starlight Glimmer couldn't stop thinking about last night between her and Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Last night was beautiful, Charlie. I will never forget it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah. All we did was dance, kissed and went to bed.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

That's why it was so beautiful. Anyway, what time is it?

Charlie looked at his wristwatch.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's ten minutes till nine.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

What? I better get back to work!

Starlight Glimmer quickly got out of bed and brushed her mane with her hairbrush.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight, we're in the Everfree Forest. I don't think you will make it.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Don't worry. I'll take a shortcut.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Like your teleportation spell.

Starlight Glimmer walked up to Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

You know a lot about me, don't you?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And you know a lot about my world.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Is there anything you would like to do when we see each other again, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I would like to be a volunteer on the Great and Powerful Trixie's show.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I'll talk to her and I promise I'll make it happen.

Starlight Glimmer kissed Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

See you soon, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

See you soon, Starlight.

Starlight Glimmer disappeared and Charlie smiled. Charlie heard Lix Spittle's voice.

LIX SPITTLE:

Charlie! Breakfast is ready!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Coming Lix!

Charlie quickly left his room and headed to the dining room.

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

In the dining room, Robin Kevin, Patrick, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Captain Celaeno, Capper, Princess Skystar, Shelly, Sheldon and Autumn Blaze were having breakfast. Charlie approached the room.

PATRICK WALTER:

Good morning, Charlie.

Charlie sat at the table.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Morning, Patrick. Morning everyone.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Is Starlight joining us?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No, she had to go to work quickly.

CAPPER:

At least you two had a good night sleep.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's just say, she's my treasure.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Well, I'm glad you did. You better bury her so; they won't find her.

Charlie looked shocked.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What?!

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Gotcha!

Everyone laughed, even Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You totally did!

Charlie stopped laughing and turned to Robin and Kevin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, guys, was your rooms perfect like me?

KEVIN DALY:

It's amazing. Right up to Sonic the Hedgehog and Power Rangers.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What about you, Robin?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Pokémon, Digimon, My Little Pony.

Robin smiled.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I was in Cartoon heaven, Charlie!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

My room is similar to the one I have in Mount Aris.

SHELLY:

Sheldon and I have to share it.

SHELDON:

And we don't mind.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Well, our room is similar to my cabin from my airship ad Capper's home from Klugetown.

Capper hold Captain Celaeno's hand.

CAPPER:

At least we're sharing it together, honey.

Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie, what's going on?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, I forgot to tell you, guys. Celaeno and Capper are married.

Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Really? This is so cool!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They had a wedding in Abyssinia.

KEVIN DALY:

And I bet Grubber came for the wedding cake.

GRUBBER:

Hey! I only had one piece before the wedding and no one notice.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I was their bridesmaid at their wedding.

PATRICK WALTER:

A parrot and a cat love triangle? That is cool.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

So, what are we going to do now?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, me and my friends have decided to write everything we done on the journal and turn it into a script. So, after we defeat the Storm King and save Matthew, Celestia will maybe take us back to the Outside World. So, we can send our new script to Mr. Davis.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Charlie, if you do that, Mr. Davis won't believe our adventures are real.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And he doesn't have to. He'll believe we used our imagination and that's good enough for us.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Charlie's right It doesn't matter what Mr. Davis believes. As long as he likes the script.

Everyone in the dining room agreed Then Charlie's phone was ringing. Charlie took the phone out of his pocket. On the screen it said Mi Amore Cadenza. Charlie knew that name from somewhere. So, he pressed the green button and Princess Cadance appeared on screen.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Hi, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cadance, is that you?

PRINCESS CADANCE:

I hope you don't mind. Celestia had put magic on your phones. So, we can make contact.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No, it's okay. I was just surprised!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Is that Princess Cadance on Charlie's phone?

KEVIN DALY:

It's got to be. I can hear her voice.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, how come you didn't come to our castle last night?

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Shining Armor and I couldn't find anypony to foal-sit Flurry Heart. So, we had to do it. I'm sorry.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's okay. I understand that family comes first. So, why did you call me?

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Ah, yes. I've called because I want you and your friends to come to the Crystal Empire. The Pillars of old Equestria will be waiting for you at the stadium. They have new powers for your Keyblades and they will train you.

Charlie looked happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Really? The legendary ponies are going to train us? That's awesome! What kind of powers they're going to give us?

Princess Cadance smiled.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

You'll find out once you see them. I'll meet at the Square. Bye!

Princess Cadance hanged up and Charlie had an announcement for his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Guys, Cadance just called me and she wants us to meet her at the Square in the Crystal Empire.

KEVIN DALY:

We know, Charlie because we all heard her voice from your phone.

Robin felt excited.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I can't believe the Pillars of old Equestria are going to give new powers and train us!

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, guys. Let's get to the train station.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wait, we can't! I used the last bits to buy for tickets to Canterlot Station.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Don't worry about it. My crew and I got a lot of treasure over the years. So, we have lots of bits.

KEVIN DALY:

Why don't we just take your ship, Captain?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Because there's no sky harbour at the Crystal Empire and the balcony at the castle is not big enough to set sail.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I'm sure the train ride would be fine.

Grubber moaned.

GRUBBER:

Oh! Do I have to walk all the way to Ponyville?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Yes!

PATRICK WALTER:

Then is settles. We're going to the Crystal Empire!

CHARLIE MCEVOY, ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

YEAH!

Location: The Crystal Empire

After the train arrived at the station, the True Believers and their friends got out of the train. Grubber felt frustrated.

GRUBBER:

I can't believe it took us this long to get to the Ponyville Station!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Grubber, it took us twenty minutes to get there.

GRUBBER:

Well, it's longer to me!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

At least you done some exercise, Grubber.

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Come on everyone. We have to meet Cadance at the Sqaure.

The True Believers and their friends made it to centre of the Crystal Empire.

KEVIN DALY:

Wow! This place is like Disneyland!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Look! There's a statue of Spike, the Brave and Glorious!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And the Crystal Castle looks beautiful!

Grubber whispered to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

GRUBBER:

Why are they excited? I thought they already knew what the Crystal Castle looks like.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I don't know. But they are very interesting.

Patrick looked worried, then he saw Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart walking out of their castle.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Hey, guys. You finally made it.

Robin ran to Princess Cadance and Charlie tried to stop him, but he couldn't.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No, Robin. Wait!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Your Highness, I know you get this a lot, but there's only one thing I wanted to do.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

What is it?

Robin felt embarrassed, but he did the chant with Princess Cadance.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

_Sunshine, sunshine..._

ROBIN MCDONALD, PRINCESS CADANCE:

_Ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake._

Robin and Princess Cadance hugged each other.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

So, you wanted to do the chant with me.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yeah, and I already did. I hope you didn't mind?

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Of course not. We're friends now.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Thank you, Cadance.

Robin ran back to his friends.

SHINING ARMOR:

So, you're the True Believers that my wife was telling me about. It is an honour to meet you.

Flurry Heart was giggling and flying around Charlie Then she landed on Charlie's head.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

I believe our daughter likes you.

Charlie grabbed Flurry Heart and hold her gently. He couldn't resist her eyes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Aw! She reminds me of my nephew.

SHINING ARMOR:

You're an uncle?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, yes. Solomon is my sister's son. He's two years old.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

That's sweet.

Charlie gave Flurry Heart back to Shining Armor.

SHINING ARMOR:

Well, I better feed her. I see you later, honey.

Shining Armor kissed Princess Cadance.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Okay.

Shining Armor and Flurry Heart went back to the castle. Princess Cadance turned to the True Believers and their friends.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

I'm so glad that all of you can make it. Let me show you to the stadium.

The True Believers and their friends followed Princess Cadance to the stadium. As they arrived to the centre of the stadium, the True Believers and their friends looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It feels like we're in the Olympus Coliseum from KINGDOM HEARTS.

KEVIN DALY:

They actually build this out of crystals.

PATRICK WALTER:

It looks outstanding.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Look!

Robin pointed at the Pillars of old Equestria. Star Swirl, Mage Meadowbrook, Flash Magnus, Rockhoof, Somnambula and Mistmane were getting things ready for the True Believers' training.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Star Swirl, I've brought the True Believers.

Star Swirl saw the True Believers.

STAR SWIRL:

Thank you, Cadance.

Princess Cadance turned to Charlie.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

I'll leave you to them now. I'll see you back in the castle.

Princess Cadance left the stadium and the Pillars of old Equestria walked up to the True Believers and their friends.

STAR SWIRL:

So, you are the True Believers the princesses told us about.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, we are. We saw you at the party last night.

STAR SWIRL:

Ah, yes, you did. May I see your Keyblades please?

The True Believers showed Star Swirl their Keyblades. Star Swirl looked closely at Charlie's Sun and Moon Keyblades.

STAR SWIRL:

Ah! I recognised those Keyblades. Just the way we designed them.

Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You guys designed the Keyblades?

MAGE MEADOWBROOK:

After we banished the Sirens, we designed the key-shape swords that will destroy the darkness. We called them Keyblades.

ROCKHOOF:

But we couldn't make them because we we're trapped in Limbo with the Pony of Shadows.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

But you guys didn't have a choice. You needed to stop him with your virtues. Strength, Beauty, Bravery, Healing, Hope and Sorcery. When Twilight and her friends brought you all back, you banished the Pony of Shadows and saved Stygian.

Mistmane felt impressed with Charlie.

MISTMANE:

Your very clever and smart for a special human.

Charlie didn't know what Mistmane meant.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why, thank you.

SOMNAMBULA:

We never knew the princesses made the Keyblade until you Believers came to Equestria.

Flash Magnus was pointed at Patrick.

FLASH MAGNUS:

And how come that Believer doesn't have the Keyblade?

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, I can explain...

STAR SWIRL:

It's all right, Flash. Most humans can be Believers without the Keyblades.

Star Swirl turned to the True Believers.

STAR SWIRL:

We've also designed the Equestrian Triangle after the first Believer came to Equestria.

KEVIN DALY:

This first Believer is human right? Do you know who he is?

STAR SWIRL:

Yes. But that's the answer you need to find for yourselves.

The True Believers moaned.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

OHHH!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Since you guys are going to start training, we'll be watching you on the stand. Come on, everypony.

Patrick, Grubber, Captain Celaeno, Capper, Princess Skystar, Shelly, Sheldon and Autumn Blaze followed Fizzlepop Berrytwist to the stand.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Be careful, Robin.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

I'll be watching you, Kevin.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Have courage, Charlie.

PATRICK WALTER:

Just do your best, guys.

Star Swirl and Mistmane carried a big golden chest with their magic from their horns.

STAR SWIRL:

Charlie, this is a gift from all of us.

MISTMANE:

We we're going to give it to you yesterday, but we forgot to take it with us.

STAR SWIRL:

Inside the chest contains a new power for your Keyblades.

SOMNAMBULA:

And it can only be open by the Keyblade with a single tap.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

A single tap? I think I know what you mean't by that.

Charlie walked up to the chest, tapped it with his Sun Keyblade and it opened up slowly. Inside the chest were Six heart-shaped crystals. Pink, purple, orange, blue, red and light purple.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What are these?

STAR SWIRL:

They are the Crystal Harmonies, which contains the Elements of Harmony.

The True Believers gasped.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

These crystals are the Elements of Harmony?! I thought they we're destroyed.

STAR SWIRL:

They we're, but we found the pieces and craft them into heart-shaped crystals with my magic.

KEVIN DALY:

So, these crystals contain Magic, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Kindness and Loyalty Elements?

STAR SWIRL:

Exactly. Stygian designed them last year. All you have to do is place the crystals in a heart-hole from your Keyblades

The True Believers looked at their Keyblades.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Mine has one hole each Keyblade.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Mine has two. Front and back.

KEVIN DALY:

And so, doe's mine.

STAR SWIRL:

We only have six crystals. So, you three will have to choose two.

The True Believers took the crystals out of the chest.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I've got Magic and Generosity.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I've got Kindness and Laughter.

KEVIN DALY:

And I've got Honesty and Loyalty.

The True Believers placed their crystals on their Keyblades.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What should we do now?

STAR SWIRL:

Now, press them.

The True Believers pressed the crystals from their Keyblades. Then six ball of light with the same colours from the crystals appeared. Inside them were Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. The Mane Six looked confused.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

What happened?

RAINBOW DASH:

Why are we in the Crystal Stadium?

Twilight Sparkle saw the Pillar of old Equestria.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Star Swirl, how did we get here? We we're in the School of Friendship.

STAR SWIRL:

Don't worry, Twilight. We'll explain everything.

ACT THREE

After Star Swirl finished explaining to the Mane Six. Rainbow Dash looked confused.

RAINBOW DASH:

Let me get this straight. You guys made these heart crystals out of our Elements of Harmony for the True Believers, so, they can summon us to help them fight the Heartless?

Rainbow Dash smiled.

RAINBOW DASH:

This is awesome!

The Mane Six agreed. Charlie smiled and turned to Robin and Kevin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Looks like we're going to start training.

Star Swirl turned to the True Believers.

STAR SWIRL:

By Tomorrow.

The True Believers looked shocked.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

WHAT?!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I thought we're going to start today!

STAR SWIRL:

We want you to come to the stadium, so, you can try out the Crystal Harmonies for tomorrow's training. And I thought Cadance already told you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, she didn't actually mention tomorrow.

SOMNAMBULA:

Then what makes you think you'll start training today?

Charlie looked nervous.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, you see. I haven't told anypony yet, but Robin, Kevin and I are... Well... We're au... Autis...

Patrick walked up to Charlie and calmed him down.

PATRICK WALTER:

Don't worry about it, Charlie. You can tell them tomorrow. You don't wanna blow it now, do you?

Patrick turned to the Pillars of old Equestria.

PATRICK WALTER:

They'll be ready by tomorrow. Come on, everybody. Let's get to the Crystal Castle.

The True Believers left the stadium and their friends followed them.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Well, we better catch up with them, girls.

The Mane Six caught up with the True Believers and their friends. Rockhoof was thinking.

ROCKHOOF:

Autis-what? Is that some kind of spell of something?

MISTMANE:

No. It's something very special.

Back at the Square, the True Believers, their friends and the Mane Six were heading to the Crystal Castle.

RARITY:

Charlie, darling. What we're you going to say to Star Swirl?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

About what?

RARITY:

About you and your friends are.

Charlie looked worried.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I don't know how to say this, but... Um... It's very difficult, but...

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie, I think is time for you to tell them.

Everyone stopped walking and looked at Charlie.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Tell us what?

Charlie started to sweat in fear.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

My friends and I are... My friends and I have...

Everyone was waiting for Charlie's answer. Charlie took a deep breath and exhaled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We have autism. So, we are autistic.

Everyone looked surprised.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

You guys have autism?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know you don't know about it, but we can explain...

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Charlie, we already know about autism. How come you didn't tell us before?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Because I didn't want you to make fun of us.

RARITY:

We will never do that, darling. We respect anypony with autism.

PINKIE PIE:

Loud ones!

FLUTTERSHY:

And quiet ones.

Charlie, Robin and Kevin felt relieved.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank Celestia. All we do is keep our things in the same places. We don't like some changes and we repeat the same things we do and say like...

Grubber interrupted Charlie.

GRUBBER:

Oh! So, that's why you all excited to go to the Crystal Empire. Even you already know what it looks like.

KEVIN DALY:

That's right.

FLUTTERSHY:

So, you know everypony and our world because you watched My Little Pony repeatedly?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Exactly!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I heard most humans with autism are smart.

RAINBOW DASH:

Really?

Rainbow Dash turned to the True Believers.

RAINBOW DASH:

So, if you knew all about us? What is my number one dream?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Becoming a Wonderbolt.

Rainbow Dash gasped in excitement.

RAINBOW DASH:

Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! He's right!

PINKIE PIE:

Oh! Oh! Me next! Me next! What did I do for a living?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Organising parties.

PINKIE PIE:

That's right!

RARITY:

How many boutiques I owned?

KEVIN DALY:

Three.

FLUTTERSHY:

What was my dream?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Building an animal santuary.

FLUTTERSHY:

You're right!

APPLEJACK:

Who was one of the founding ponies of Ponyville?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Granny Smith.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

What's my favourite hobby?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Collecting seashells.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

MY boyfriend is the best!

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Who makes Foal-breath tea?

KEVIN DALY:

You, Autumn?

AUTUMN BLAZE:

You're absolutely correct!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Okay, I've got a hard one for Charlie. Who's been reformed?

Charlie was thinking.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Nightmare Moon, Trixie, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Gilda and Starlight Glimmer.

Twilight Sparkle looked surprised.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Holy Celestia! You guys really are smart!

PATRICK WALTER:

All right, that's enough questions for now. They got to get ready for their training.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Okay, but I have one more question for Charlie.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist walked closely to Charlie.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What we're the names of my old friends?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Glitter Drops and Spring Rain.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

He's right.

CAPPER:

I gotta say, that's a perfect guess. But what about Patrick?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh. Patrick is my carer. He looks after me.

CAPTIAN CELAENO:

But why is he your carer?

Charlie looked worried.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't want to talk about it because is embarrassing to me.

APPLEJACK:

We understand, Charlie. But Star Swirl doesn't know you're autistic. So, when you see him again...

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I have to be honest and tell him the truth.

Applejack looked impressed.

APPLEJACK:

You impressed me!

Fluttershy turned to Twilight Sparkle.

FLUTTERSHY:

Twilight, what about the students? They don't know we're in Crystal Empire.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'm going to write a letter to Spike and Starlight. So, they'll look after the school and out students for a day.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, at least everything is sorted. Let's get in the castle and get freshen up.

The True Believers, the Mane Six and their friends went in the Crystal Castle. That night in the castle, everyone was asleep in their Guest rooms, except Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I can't sleep. What if Matthew enters my dreams again? Maybe some fresh air might help.

Charlie got out of bed and left the room quietly. Charlie was walking in the hallway and spotted a door with crystal flowers. Charlie opened the door and saw lots of crystal flowers outside.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's Mistmane's Garden of Crystal Flowers.

Charlie spotted Mistmane, growing some flowers with her magic. So, he walked up to her.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Mistmane?

Mistmane turned around.

MISTMANE:

Charlie. It's nearly midnight. What are you doing up?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I couldn't get any sleep.

MISTMANE:

Well, you gonna have to sometimes. I hate for you to get tired tomorrow.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'll be fine.

Charlie was looking at the crystal flowers and Mistmane see that he looked sad.

MISTMANE:

What's wrong, Charlie? Are you afraid to tell me because of your autism?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

How'd you know about my autism? I thought you can only see beauty.

MISTMANE:

Autism can also be part of beauty.

Charlie couldn't hide it from Mistmane any longer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I really don't want to talk about it, but... It's my mum.

MISTMANE:

Did she pass away?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No. It's nothing like that. It's just that my mum found out I have Autism when I was seven and she never learned a thing about it.

MISTMANE:

What?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I thought she did while she was looking after me. But while I was nineteen, she was about to put me in a care home because I found out she never learnt about autism. I've tried to convince her to not to put me in a care home because I know it will be full of people with challenging behaviours. But it didn't work, Luckily, Patrick came to put me in his care. It was just me and him at his house. He understands me very well. I see my friends every day. I stay with my dad at weekends. Patrick knows how to keep me happy. I had given my mum a lot of space, so, she can learn about autism. But that didn't work because she wants me to stop repeating and she wants me to change. Those are the things I can't do.

Mistmane understood how Charlie felt.

MISTMANE:

That's sounds like she chooses not to learn about autism because she is scared.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's exactly what I believe.

Mistmane comforted Charlie.

MISTMANE:

Charlie, listen to me. If your mum can't learn about autism, then that's her problem. You don't need help, she does. You and your friends have autism and that's the reason why the Keyblades choose you. You have a good heart.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're right. But I'm not worried about that anymore. I was just afraid to tell anypony. But now I'm in Equestria, I can be who I am and not be afraid to show it. But I haven't told Starlight yet and I don't think she'll understand.

MISTMANE:

She will. Trust me.

Charlie smiled and hugged Mistmane. Starlight Glimmer was peeking through the door and heard Charlie and Mistmane's conversation. Starlight Glimmer heard every word and she felt sorry for Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, Charlie.

Starlight Glimmer left the Crystal Castle. Back at the garden, Charlie stopped hugging Mistmane.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I better get back to bed. Good night, Mistmane.

MISTMANE:

Good night, Charlie.

Charlie left the garden and Mistmane stayed behind. The next morning, Charlie, Robin, Kevin and the Mane Six were at the centre of the stadium, while Patrick and the others were sitting at the stand. Grubber was holding a box of cupcakes.

GRUBBER:

I got some cupcakes if anyone wants one.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Actually, I bought them.

While everyone was getting a cupcake, Patrick saw Stygian sitting next to him.

PATRICK WALTER:

Hi.

STYGIAN:

Oh, hi. You must be one of the True Believers.

PATRICK WALTER:

Yes, I am. My name's Patrick.

STYGIAN:

I'm Stygian.

Patrick saw a Keyblade drawn on Stygian's book.

PATRICK WALTER:

What are you doing?

STYGIAN:

I'm designing a new Keyblade. The Keyblade of Harmony.

PATRICK WALTER:

How does it work?

STYGIAN:

According to my theory, when the princesses' Keyblades join together with the Crystal Harmonies. It will evolve into a big long Keyblade that will destroy the Heartless in one strike, but it will last about a minute and it will recharge in about five minutes. I haven't finish it yet, but it will take some time.

PATRICK WALTER:

I'm sure it would because my friends will be very excited to see it.

At the centre of the stadium, the Pillars of old Equestria arrived, holding their legendary objects.

STAR SWIRL:

I'm so glad all of you could make it.

KEVIN DALY:

You guys brought your legendary objects with you.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yeah! There's Star Swirl's Journal, Mage Meadowbrook's Healing mask, Flash Magnus' Shield, Rockhoof's Shovel, Somnambula's Blindfold and Mistmane's Everlasting flower!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I thought they were destroyed. Oh, let me guess. Star Swirl used his magic to restore them, didn't he?

Mistmane whispeared to Star Swirl.

MISTMANE:

Told you they were clever.

Star Swirl nodded his head in agreement and turned to the True Believers and the Mane Six.

STAR SWIRL:

I would to tell you all that your training is about testing your strength and loyalty by battling us.

THE TRUE BELIEVERS, THE MANE SIX:

What?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

We have to fight all of you?

FLUTTERSHY:

I don't like the sound of that.

APPLEJACK:

I'm sure there's a good reason for this.

KEVIN DALY:

I know you guys and gals fought the Dazzlings, but how are you going to fight us with your legendary objects?

Star Swirl smiled.

STAR SWIRL:

Allow us to demonstrate.

Star Swirl used his magic from his horn to levitate the six objects in the air. The objects and the Pillars of old Equestria evolved into humans and their objects evolved into Keyblades. The Keyblades magically went to their hands. The True Believers and the Mane Six looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Ah! You guys are humans?

STAR SWIRL:

It's only a spell. I wrote it a thousand years ago. I never test it until now.

Star Swirl shook his head.

STAR SWIRL:

Anyway, let's get back to business. Charlie. You, Twilight and Rarity will fight me and Mistmane. Robin. You, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy will fight Somnambula and Mage Meadowbrook. And Kevin. You, Applejack and Rainbow Dash will fight Rockhoof and Flash Magnus. Let the training Commence!

Back at the stand, everyone looked surprised.

GRUBBER:

Is it me, or did these ponies turn into humans?

ACT FOUR

Star Swirl made three force fields around the True Believers and the Mane Six. Charlie, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity were in the middle with Star Swirl and Mistmane. Robin, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were in the left with Somnambula and Mage Meadowbrook. And Kevin, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were at the right with Rockhoof and Flash Magnus. The battle was starting. Flash Magnus flew up. Kevin jumped up and Rainbow Dash grabbed him to give him altitude. Applejack kept dodging Rockhoof's Keyblade attacks.

RAINBOW DASH:

At least, Flash still have his wings.

KEVIN DALY:

We can't give up! That's just what they wanted us to do.

Robin kept throwing his Keyblade at Somnambula, while she dodged it by flying. After Somnambula got hit, Mage Meadowbrook healed her with her potions. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy threw and buckicked the red balls at them, like they were playing buckball. Charlie used his fire, blizzard and thunder spells at Star Swirl and Mistmane. Rarity made a diamond shield with her magic to protect Charlie and Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle shoots a purple beam from her horn to block Star Swirl and Mistmane's Magics. Back at the stand, Shelly and Sheldon dressed up as cheerleaders to cheer for their friends.

SHELLY, SHELDON:

True Believers are our friends. They can do it if they believing themselves!

Patrick, Stygian and the others joined in. Back at the centre, the True Believers and the Mane Six saw their friends cheering for them.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Did you see that, guys? They believing us!

KEVIN DALY:

I know we shouldn't give up.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Come on, everyone. Let's show them the power of belief!

Charlie combined his Keyblades with Twilight Sparkle's Magic and Rarity's Generosity. Robin combined his Keyblade with Pinkie Pie's Laughter and Fluttershy's Kindness. And Kevin combined his Keyblade with Applejack's Honesty and Rainbow Dash's Loyalty. They used their special attacks and the Pillars of old Equestria was beaten. Patrick and the others cheered at their friends.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

They did it!

AUTUMN BLAZE:

I think I'm gonna pass out!

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

There really are the best!

STYGIAN:

These True Believers really have talent!

PATRICK WALTER:

I told you.

When the force field was down, the True Believers and the Mane Six got together with a group hug.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Guys, you gotta admit. That was so cool!

RAINBOW DASH:

I hate to say this, but defeating our heroes was totally awesome!

A few minutes later, Patrick and the others caught up with the True Believers and the Mane Six, while Star Swirl congratulated them. The Pillars of old Equestria were back to normal.

STAR SWIRL:

I'm so glad that you completed your training in one day. How did you three get so good?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, that's the thing I wanted to tell you yesterday. Robin, Kevin and I were born with autism.

Star Swirl smiled.

STAR SWIRL:

We know.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You know? When?

STAR SWIRL:

Celestia and Luna told us before you came to the Crystal Empire.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, the princesses knew after we came to Equestria.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

And we also know about you and your mum. We understand how you feel, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Patrick! When did you tell them?

PATRICK WALTER:

Just this morning.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's okay. I've already told Mistmane last night.

PATRICK WALTER:

Now that everypony knows, Charlie. You don't have to have to hide it anymore.

STAR SWIRL:

Your autism is what makes you three unique, because you have good hearts. That's why the Keyblades choose you!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

This is cool.

KEVIN DALY:

I totally agree with that.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, we know we have to defeat the Storm King, but it's not just that. We got a friend to save.

STAR SWIRL:

That's right. You guys have one friend left to worry about. We know that Matthew O' Connell resurrected the Storm King and he has the power of darkness. Matthew only read your mind and enter your dreams, because the Storm King order him to. If you believe Matthew is your friend in your heart, then he must've felt the same way with you. But he is too strong to admit it because of his darkness. Don't worry, Charlie. If anyone can save your friend, you can.

Charlie shook Star Swirl's hoof.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thanks, Star Swirl.

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Come on, everyone. Let's head to the station and go home.

Grubber moaned.

GRUBBER:

Do we really have to walk?

Charlie picked up Grubber.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Not you, cause I'm going to carry you.

Grubber looked happy.

GRUBBER:

Hey, thanks!

The True Believers, the Mane Six and their friends left the stadium.

Location: The Castle of the True Believers

The True Believers and their friends went inside the castle.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wow! What a day. Too bad the Mane Six have to go back to their homes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, they have to teach their students about the Outside World tomorrow.

Princess Skystar spotted a mirror in the hall.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Guys, what's that mirror doing in the castle?

The True Believers walked up to the mirror and took a good look at it.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Is that the magic mirror from Equestria Girls first movie?

KEVIN DALY:

I don't know. But it does look like it.

Robin spotted a note on the mirror.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie, there's a note.

Charlie took the note off the mirror and read it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"Charlie. Shining Armor and I decided to give you and your friends the dimensional mirror from our castle. You don't have to wait for a hundred moons because Star Swirl put a new spell on it, so, you can go the other world anytime you want. But if you see Sunset Shimmer there, say _hi_ for Twilight. Love Cadance. P.S. I hope you foal-sit Flurry Heart someday".

Charlie put his right arm through the mirror and took it out.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, at least it still works.

KEVIN DALY:

So, what are going to do?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm still exhausted from the training. Let's go and watch Sonic X in Kevin's bedroom!

KEVIN DALY:

Now you're talking!

The True Believers raced upstairs, excitedly to Kevin's room. Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:  
They maybe autistic, Patrick, but they are exciting.

PATRICK WALTER:

I know. I'm not just Charlie's carer. I'm also his best friend.

Patrick smiled, as he watched the True Believers went to Kevin's room.

(Sub-Text) This episode is dedicated to the people with autism and to the carers from the National Autistic Society and Autism Society of America.

(End of Episode)


	5. The Young Six's Protectors

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Five: The Young Six's Protectors

ACT ONE

Location: The Prison, Tartarus

A dark portal appeared and Matthew O' Connell came out from it.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, this is Tartarus. Now all I need to find a powerful creature.

While Matthew was walking, he saw some ancient evil creatures in cages. A Cockatrice, a Hydra and a Manticore. Matthew was stopped by a Cerberus. Matthew got some dark dust out of his pocket, blew them at Cerberus' faces and fell asleep.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Good dog. I hope you don't mind if I free on of your prisoners.

Matthew walked up the stairs and saw Lord Tirek in a cage.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Lord Tirek.

Lord Tirek turned to Matthew.

LORD TIREK:

Who are you?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm Commander Matthew O' Connell. I've come from the Outside World. I resurrected the Storm King and now he wants me to find a powerful creature.

Lord Tirek looked amazed.

LORD TIREK:

The Storm King is alive?! I've always wanted to work with him! If you release me, Matthew, I can absorb magic again, but this time, with his help!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I didn't come for you. I come for your pen pal.

Matthew saw Cozy Glow in a cage behind Lord Tirek. Matthew walked up to Cozy Glow.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Cozy Glow.

Cozy Glow scoffed.

COZY GLOW:

Who wants to know?

Matthew smiled.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

The Storm King send me here to get you. I resurrected him.

Cozy Glow felt happy.

COZY GLOW:

You did?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes! Come with me and the Storm King will give you the power you wanted.

Cozy Glow smiled, evilly.

COZY GLOW:

I'll do anything for power.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'll take that is a yes.

Matthew stood back and used his Storm Keyblade to open Cozy Glow's cage. Lord Tirek looked confused.

LORD TIREK:

Wait. You have a Keyblade and you're releasing my pen pal? You have to release me. I need all the magic, so, I can work with the Storm King.

Cozy GLow got out of her cage and Matthew turned to Lord Tirek.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You had your chance in the final season. You're nothing but a useless centaur and you don't deserve to have power. You were born to be a failure.

Matthew opened a dark portal with his Keyblade and Cozy Glow turned to Lord Tirek.

COZY GLOW:

Sorry, Tirek. Looks like I've got myself a new pen pal.

Matthew and Cozy Glow went through the portal and disappeared. Lord Tirek was furious.

LORD TIREK:

You're leaving me?! When I get outta here, Matthew! I'll take your darkness and... Oh, what's the point.

Location: The Storm King's Realm

A dark portal appeared in the Storm King's throne room and Matthew and Cozy Glow came out of from it. The Storm King looked happy.

THE STORM KING:

Ah, Matthew. You're back. Do you find someone who's...?

The Storm King didn't look happy when he saw Cozy Glow.

THE STORM KING:

Who is that pony?

COZY GLOW:

Your Majesty. I'm Cozy Glow. It is an honour to meet you.

The Storm King smiled.

THE STORM KING:

Aw! You're so cute.

The Storm King turned to Matthew angrily.

THE STORM KING:

Matthew, when I sent you to Tartarus to find someone powerful, I was talking about Lord Tirek!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Cozy Glow did try to steal all the magic from every creature and she nearly succeeded until somepony fowled her plan. That was after you were destroyed. No offence.

The Storm King smiled and turned to Cozy Glow.

THE STORM KING:

Really? You're the little Pegasus who nearly stole all the magic? Well I don't want you to do that anymore. I want you to steal me the Magic of Disharmony.

Cozy Glow smiled, evilly.

COZY GLOW:

I think I know who has that.

The Storm King took his staff of Sacanas out from the centre.

THE STORM KING:

My Staff isn't fully restored, but it has enough darkness just for you, Cozy Glow. But I must warn you. You will have a couple of changes in effect.

COZY GLOW:

I don't care! Give me the darkness!

The Storm King aimed his staff at Cozy Glow and it shoots darkness at her. Cozy Glow change into a grown-up Pegasus, but a little darker.

THE STORM KING:

How do you feel?

Cozy Glow had a grown-up voice.

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

I feel powerful. Beautiful. Evil! Now I can steal Discord's magic and destroy Princess Twilight's students!

Cozy Glow laughed, evilly.

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Location: The School of Friendship

In the library, the Young Six were reading books about the Outside World. That had T.V show, movies, music, songs and video games. Silverstream felt excited.

SILVERSTREAM:

These books about the Outside World are amazing!

YONA:

Yona is trying to find the song that the True Believers was singing.

GALLUS:

Hey, guys. I found a song called "End of the Dream" by lol in the book. Look at the lyrics.

Everyone looked at Gallus' book.

SMOLDER:

"Japanese"? So, that's the language the True Believers we're singing.

Sandbar saw Ocellus reading.

SANDBAR:

What did you find, Ocellus?

OCELLUS:

Oh, I found a T.V show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and it was made by Hasbro Studios. They done nine seasons and we're in the last two.

Everyone was looking at Ocellus.

SILIVERSTREAM:

What about the Storm King?

OCELLUS:

He was only in the movie.

SMOLDER:

Let me see.

Smolder took the book from Ocellus and had a look.

SMOLDER:

Wow! They had all the adventures and friendship lessons we had. What's Equestria Girls?

OCELLUS:

I believe that's the human version of My Little Pony.

SANDBAR:

Princess Twilight told us she's been to the Human World. But it's not the same as the Outside World.

YONA:

So, if we go to the Outside World, humans won't make My Little Pony anymore?

OCELLUS:

Yes, but the thing is, season nine was the final season.

GALLUS, SMOLDER:

WHAT?!

GALLUS:

You mean they cancelled it?

OCELLUS:

Not exactly. They said it is the end of Friendship is Magic, but is not the end of My Little Pony.

Smolder looked happy.

SMOLDER:

Maybe they'll make a show about us!

GALLUS:

What do you mean?

SMOLDER:

Just picture it. The Young Six finish school and went off for an adventure with our teachers to guide us.

Gallus liked what Smolder said.

GALLUS:

Yes! And we go on a treasure hunt with Captain Celaeno!

SILVERSTREAM:

And collect seashells with my cousin Skystar.

SANDBAR:

Why would you wanna do that?

SILVERSTREAM:

Because they might be the same like Shelly and Sheldon. They're so cute!

SANDBAR:

Well, if we keep believing all of that, the humans might make it happen. Like the True Believers said, _Believing is Powerful_.

Everyone agreed with Sandbar.

YONA:

The humans should call it, _My Little Pony: The Young Six's Adventures_!

GALLUS:

That title sounds awesome, Yona!

SILVERSTREAM:

I hope they make it happen!

OCELLUS:

Maybe someday they will.

While the Young Six continued reading, a dark portal appeared on the floor behind them. In the hall, Charlie, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were a stroll.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Looks like everyone is learning about my world.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Yes, and they're very happy.

SPIKE:

They're going to get good marks until Graduation Day.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Everything is perfect, except...

Twilight Sparkle saw that Charlie looked worried and she knew why.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

You didn't tell Starlight you're autistic, did you?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No, I want to, but I'm worried she won't love me again.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Charlie. Starlight loves you for who you are and I'm sure she won't mind you're autistic.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're right, Twilight. All I have to do is tell Starlight and she'll understand.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Exactly!

Charlie's Keyblades appeared in his hands and they were glowing with light.

SPIKE:

Charlie, your Keyblades are glowing.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Then, that means...

Charlie heard a scream.

SILIVERSTREAM:

AAARRRGGGHHH!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Someone's screaming!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

It's coming from the Library!

Charlie, Twilight Sparkle and Spike rushed to the Library. Charlie opened the door and saw the Young Six standing on top of the bookshelf. A Timberwolf tried to get them.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

It's a Timberwolf!

SPIKE:

But it looks different.

Charlie spotted a Heartless emblem on the Timberwolf's head.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's a Heartless!

SPIKE:

A Heartless Timberwolf?!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'll handle this!

Charlie whistled at the Heartless Timberwolf.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Do you know what time it is, Mr. Timberwolf? It's dinner time! Come and get me!

The Heartless Timberwolf saw Charlie and it was chasing after him. one of the bookshelves was starting to wobble, then Yona fell down and landed on a bean bag cushion. The Heartless Timberwolf turned to Yona and ran after her. Yona looked scared, but Charlie jumped in the air and landed on the Heartless Timberwolf's back. Charlie grabbed its ears and pulled it away from Yona. Charlie spotted a dark ball inside the Heartless Timberwolf. Charlie destroyed it with his Keyblades. A big heart inside the Heartless Timberwolf came out of its body magically and disappeared. All the logs, twigs and leaves fell on the floor. Charlie ran up to Yona.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yona, are you okay?

Yona hugged Charlie.

YONA:

You save Yona's life! Yona will never forget it!

The rest of the Young Six climbed and flew down to the floor.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Is everybody all right?

SMOLDER:

We're fine, but what kind of Timberwolf is that?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

That is a Heartless. They take every creatures' hearts to make more of them.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

How come that Heartless was after you students?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I don't know.

Everyone spotted the darkness coming though the vent on the floor.

SPIKE:

There's darkness coming though that vent!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Spike, we have to everypony out of the school quickly!

Charlie, the Young Six, Spike and Twilight Sparkle left the Library to get all the students of the building. Outside the School of Friendship, Chancellor Neighsay used his magic from his horn to make a sphere shield around the building with a magic pad lock. Chancellor Neighsay turned to Twilight Sparkle.

CHANCELLOR NEIGHSAY:

Don't think I'm shutting down your school for good, Princess. I'm closing it, so, the Heartless won't get in or out. Until I figure out what to do.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I understand, Chancellor.

CHANCELLOR NEIGHSAY:

And I would like to thank the True Believer who helped you to get all the students out and I'm glad no pony got hurt.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Just doing my job, Chancellor.

CHANCELLOR NEIGHSAY:

Charlie, I would to have a word with you if you don't mind?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Of course not.

While Charlie and Chancellor Neighsay went somewhere to chat, Twilight Sparkle turned to the Young Six.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I'm glad that everypony is okay. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take all of you back to your homes.

THE YOUNG SIX:

WHAT?!

SMOLDER:

I can't go back to the Dragon Lands! Garble is getting on my nerves!

SILVERSTREAM:

Why don't we just stay in your castle, Twilight?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I'm sorry. I' don't have enough room.

GALLUS:

Well, I don't want to go back to Griffonstone. I don't fit in. Remember?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Well, I'm sorry, Gallus. But I just don't see any other way. Unless...

Twilight Sparkle looked at Charlie talking to Chancellor Neighsay and she had a idea. Twilight Sparkle walked up to Charlie.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Charlie.

Charlie turned to Twilight Sparkle.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, Twilight?

TWLIGHT SPARKLE:

I would like to do me a favour.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What is it?

Location: The Castle of True Believers

Charlie was talking to Robin and Kevin in his bedroom.

KEVIN DALY:

Twilight wants us to babysit her students?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Only six of them and guess what? It's the Young Six!

Robin looked happy.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

The Young Six?!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes! They're coming to stay with us until the School of Friendship is open again.

Kevin didn't like the idea.

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie, I don't mind Fizzlepop, Grubber and the others staying with us, but the Young Six... You know. They can be really hard to live with.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We find everypony really hard to live with, Kevin.

KEVIN DALY:

Not how I see it.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Relax, Kevin. We know all about the Young Six. So, everything is going to be fine.

A doorbell rang and Robin jumped with excitement.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

They're here! They're here! They're here!

The True Believers went downstairs to the front door.

PATRICK WALTER:

I'll get it!

Patrick went to the door and opened it. The Young Six entered the castle and Silverstream saw her cousin.

SILVERSTREAM:

Skystar!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Silverstream!

They both ran and hugged each other.

SILVERSTREAM:

I'm so excited to stay with you!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I know!

Kevin whispered to Robin.

KEVIN DALY:

Now I see the family resemblance.

Silverstream saw Shelly and Sheldon.

SILVERSTREAM:

Wow! Are they the two shells, Shelly and Sheldon?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Oh, yeah. Thanks to Robin and my Friendship Link, they've turned into Pokémon.

SILVERSTREAM:

I don't know what that is, but they look so cute! Look at Shelly. She's got cute yellow round cheeks.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Silverstream, don't!

Silverstream touches Shelly's yellow round cheeks. Shelly thunder shocked Silverstream. Silverstream fell on the floor.

SHELLY:

Sorry. I get sensitive when someone touches my cheeks.

SHELDON:

At least she found you shocking, Shelly.

Charlie turned to the rest of the Young Six.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Everyone, welcome to the Castle of True Believers. Fizzlepop Berrytwist over here will show you to your rooms. I think you're gonna like them.

Yona held on to Charlie's hand.

YONA:

Yona wants to go with, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know you want to, but I'm a bit busy right now. But you can sit next to me at dinner time.

YONA:

Well, okay.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Come along, everypony. Spit spot.

The Young Six followed Fizzlepop Berrytwist upstairs. Princess Skystar picked up Silverstream. Silverstream felt a little static from Shelly's Thundershock move.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Are you okay, Silverstream?

SILVERSTREAM:

I'm fine. Just a bit shocking, but I love it!

Silverstream ran and caught up with her friends. Robin whispered to Charlie.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Did Fizzlepop said "spit spot" like Mary Poppins?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, but she does sound like her. A little bit.

Kevin saw a bright light coming from the magic mirror.

KEVIN DALY:

Guys, look at that!

Kevin ran up to the magic mirror, Charlie, Robin and Patrick followed him. Sunset Shimmer appeared from the mirror.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Twilight, there's something I gotta tell...

Sunset Shimmer looked around the castle.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Wait a minute. This isn't the Castle of Friendship. Am I in the right dimension?

Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wow! Sunset Shimmer!

Sunset Shimmer turned to the True Believers.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Who are you, guys? And what kind of dimension is this?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's okay, Sunset. You're in Equestria. I'm Charlie and these are my friends, Robin, Kevin and Patrick.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

You're the True Believers?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes.

Sunset Shimmer felt relieved.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

So, I am in Equestria. But how come I'm not in Twilight's castle?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I don't know, Sunset. But this is the Castle of True Believers.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

And it was originally the Castle of the Two Sisters.

Sunset Shimmer looked surprised.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

So, I'm in Celestia and Luna's castle?

KEVIN DALY:

Yes, but is our castle now. We used our Keyblades to rebuild it.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

The Keyblades? So, Twilight was right! You guys are from the Outside World!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You knew about it?

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Yes. Celestia told me all about it, before I lived in the Human World.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Really?

PATRICK WALTER:

So, Sunset. Why did you want come back to Equestria to talk to Twilight?

Sunset Shimmer sighed.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

My house was condemned. I got no place to stay.

PATRICK WALTER:

Who condemned it?

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Film and Flam.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, I hate these guys. Film and Flam tricks everyone to make money.

Sunset Shimmer agreed with Charlie.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Yeah. I've been living in that house for a long time, then Film and Flam tricked me with their cheap words! Besides, I've left my journal there. That's why I came to talk to Twilight in person.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, you're not going to be part of the Rainbooms anymore?

SUNSET SHIMMER:

No, I'm still in the band. I've already told my friends I'm going to stay in Equestria for a while. They understand.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, for now on, you can stay in our castle and we'll see Twilight tomorrow.

Sunset Shimmer hugged Charlie.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Thanks, Charlie.

Lix Spittle rang the dinner bell.

LIX SPITTLE:

Dinner's ready, everyone!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Come on, Sunset. Let us introduce you to our friends.

The True Believers and Sunset Shimmer went to the dining room. In the dining room, the Young Six and the True Believers' friends were having spaghetti for dinner. The True Believers and Sunset Shimmer arrived at the dining room.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Hi, Charlie. Who's that pony?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Everyone, this is Sunset Shimmer. Sunset, this is Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Shelly, Sheldon and Autumn Blaze. This is Twilight students, Sandbar, Gallus, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream and Yona.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Nice to meet you all.

The True Believers and Sunset Shimmer sat at the table. Charlie sat next to Yona. Robin sat next to Princess Skystar. Kevin sat next to Autumn Blaze. Patrick sat next to Sandbar. And Sunset Shimmer sat next to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

SILVERSTREAM:

Sunset Shimmer! Twilight told us all about you!

Sunset looked worried.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

She did?

SILVERSTREAM:

Yes! You defeated the Dazzlings and saved the Human Twilight!

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Yeah, that's right. But I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends.

Grubber and Smolder was slurping the same spaghetti until their lips pressed together like they were kissing. Smolder turned away, happily. Robin smiled.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Lady and the Tramp moment.

Charlie turned to the Young Six.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, do you like your rooms?

The Young Six looked happy.

SMOLDER:

It's amazing! My room is made of gems! But I'm not going to eat my room.

SILVERSTREAM:

Mine's filled with water. So, I can be a seapony!

GALLUS:

My room is filled with shiny treasure!

YONA:

Yona's room has drums. So, Yona can make lots of noises! Yaks love noises!

OCELLUS:

My room is filled with books! I love reading!

SANDBAR:

My room is similar back home in Ponyville.

SMOLDER:

You know what I'm going to do after dinner? I'm going to practice my fire competition.

Kevin nearly choked on his dinner.

KEVIN DALY:

You are?

YONA:

Yona will keep playing the drums until Yona gets tired!

KEVIN DALY:

Really?

SILVERSTREAM:

And I'm going to sing loudly!

KEVIN DALY:

Loudly!

Kevin looked angry and his face turned red.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Kevin, what's wrong?

Kevin didn't want to release his anger. So, he blew air like a tea kettle.

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie, can I talk to you in the Treehouse, please?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right, Kevin. All right.

Charlie and Kevin left the dining room.

GALLUS:

Kevin's angry, isn't he?

Autumn Blaze smiled.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Yeah. Isn't that romantic?

GALLUS:

What?

Inside the Treehouse of Harmony, Charlie was calming Kevin down.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Kevin, take a deep breath and talk to me.

Kevin was fidgeting.

KEVIN DALY:

I'm not taking a deep breath! Don't you see what's going on? Smolder wants to practice her fire competition! Yona wants to play the drums and Silverstream wants to sing loudly!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Kevin, they're just being who they are. Why are you so angry about that?

Kevin felt like he had enough.

KEVIN DALY:

That's it! I want them out of this castle.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I can't do that, Kevin. I promised Twilight I will protect her students and if they get hurt, she'll hold me responsible. I can't let that happen. We also can't change the Young Six who we want them to be. They'll never be our friends if we do. A lot of people like us are not meant to change. We have to accept for who we are. So, they're not leaving our castle, until we save their school!

SMOLDER:

You will?

Charlie turned around and the Young Six, Robin, Grubber and Sunset Shimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Smolder, Gallus, everyone. How long you been listening?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

About a minute.

OCELLUS:

Are you really going to save our school?

Charlie sighed and smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. Chancellor Neighsay wants me to because he believes in me and my friends.

Sandbar was thinking, then he had an idea.

SANDBAR:

We'll in that case. We're going with you.

THE YOUNG SIX:

We are?

Sandbar turned to his friends.

SANDBAR:

Yes. And besides, we been though situations before like we faced our fears in the school caverns and stopped Cozy Glow from stealing everyponies' magic.

The Young Six agreed and Kevin smiled at Charlie.

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie, I take back what I said. I'm sorry.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's all right. Forget about it.

Charlie turned to the Young Six.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Okay, everyone. Let's save the School of Friendship. All for one and one for all!

Everyone exchanged hands, hooves and claws in a circle, including Grubber and Sunset Shimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We'll leave tonight.

GRUBBER:

What about dessert? We're having ice cream.

Charlie sighed.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We'll leave in one hour.

ACT THREE

Location: Outside the School of Friendship

A light portal appeared in front of the main entrance. The True believers, the Young Six, Sunset Shimmer and Grubber appeared from the portal and it disappeared.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you for opening the Portal, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer looked exhausted.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

I can't use my magic for a while. Opening portals is very exhausting!

Robin saw a magic padlock on the front door. Robin used his Magic Keyblade to unlock the padlock, but nothing happened.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Huh? It's not working.

CHARLE MCEVOY:

That's because Chancellor Neighsay's magic is powerful then our Keyblades.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

But Twilight's magic worked.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's because her magic is the same as his. But he told me there's a shortcut in the river. All we have to do is dive in and find the lever to drain it. Who's going in?

GRUBBER:

There's only one problem. I can't swim.

SILVERSTREAM:

I'll do it!

Silverstream dive into the water and turned into a seapony. Silverstream found the lever and pulled it down. The entire river was drained and Silverstream turned back into a hippogriff.

SILVERSTREAM:

The river has been drained.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Good work, Silverstream.

Kevin spotted a cave underneath the school.

KEVIN DALY:

Look, guys. There's a cave over there.

GALLUS:

Okay. I'll go with shortcut.

The team went in the cave. After a long walk, the team found themselves in the caverns. Silverstream and Gallus recognised it.

SILVERSTREAM:

I know this place. That's was when I was trapped by the Storm King.

GALLUS:

And when I came, I've showed you it was a big rock imitating his shadow.

SILVERSTREAM:

But now he's back for real.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We must be getting closer. Get your Keyblades ready, guys.

ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

Right!

Robin and Kevin's Keyblade appeared in their hands and they were glowing.

KEVIN DALY:

Our Keyblades are glowing. So, the Heartless must be somewhere in the caverns.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

It's the rock!

Robin swung his Keyblade at the rock.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Sorry! False alarm!

Robin looked around and saw something suspicious.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That shadow. It's a Heartless!

Robin swung his Keyblade again.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Sorry! That's my shadow!

Kevin calmed Robin down.

KEVIN DALY:

Robin, try to remain calm. Remember you're not just scaring yourself; you're scaring everybody. So, I surject you stop... IT'S THE WALL!

Kevin swung his Keyblade at the wall. Kevin felt silly.

KEVIN DALY:

Red Dwarf overload. I... I... I... I... Sorry.

Robin turned to Charlie.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie, how we going to find the Heartless if our Keyblades are glowing?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't worry, Robin. They'll pop out sooner or later.

As the team continued forward, Grubber found a note on a rock. Grubber grabbed the note and ran up to Charlie.

GRUBBER:

Charlie. I've found this note. I think it's for you.

Charlie took the note from Grubber and read it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"Charlie, there's a new Heartless in the Hidden Chamber. The only way to weaken it, is an act of loyalty. Be careful. M.C."

Sunset Shimmer looked confused.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Who's M.C?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know. But someone is trying to help us.

OCELLUS:

Hidden Chamber? That's the place where Cozy Glow trapped Starlight Glimmer.

SANDBAR:

So, the new Heartless must be the one who's spreading darkness in the school.

SMOLDER:

So, if we destroy it, the school will be saved.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, everyone. Let head to the Hidden Chamber.

The team went through another cave. Sunset Shimmer notice that Grubber looked scared.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Are you okay, Grubber? You look a little shaken.

GRUBBER:

Hey, I'm maybe scared, but I'm doing my best being brave. This is my first mission with Fizzlepop. Besides, I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this... For someone else.

Sunset Shimmer looked at Smolder and smiled at Grubber.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

I think I know who.

The team found a gate to the Hidden Chamber. While the True Believers were about to open it, Yona saw Discord sleeping in a magic bubble.

YONA:

Charlie! Yona saw Discord in that bubble!

The True Believers saw Discord.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What? How did he get here?

KEVIN DALY:

It looks like he's sleeping.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That magic bubble around him looks familiar.

Discord started to woke up and he started to panic.

DISCORD:

Where am I? Why am I in a bubble? Am I sick again?

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

Well, well, well. Look who's finally up.

DISCORD:

Celestia?

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

Not exactly.

Cozy Glow appeared from the Shadows. The team were hiding next to the gate.

GRUBBER:

Who is that?

Discord looked surprised.

DISCORD:

Wait. You're not Celestia. Who are you?

Cozy Glow laughed, evilly.

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

I'm surprised you don't remember me. Well, I remember you being jealous of Starlight being a substitute Headmare. Stealing magic was hard work and it was beautiful.

Gallus looked confused.

GALLUS:

What's she talking about?

SMOLDER:

Wait. I recognised her mane and freckles on her cheeks.

Charlie looked at the Pegasus.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Does everyone know a Pegasus who has freckles?

Gallus and Smolder looked surprised.

GALLUS, SMOLDER:

COZY GLOW!

SANDBAR:

That's Cozy Glow? How'd she gets so big?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know.

DISCORD:

So, you kidnapped me, while I was sleeping and you're going to steal every creatures' magic?

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

No. The Storm King wants me to steal yours. And here is how I'm going to get it.

A Wizard Heartless, holding a long dark staff appeared from the shadows.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

What kind of creature is that?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

It's a Heartless. But that one looks different.

KEVIN DALY:

Could that be the one that M.C wrote about?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I think so.

Discord looked scared.

DISCORD:

Don't take my magic! Take Twilight's! She's powerful than me!

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

My commander and friend won't let me do that.

Charlie knew what Cozy Glow meant when she said "commander".

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew.

The Wizard Heartless pointed his staff at Discord.

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

Now this will sting a bit.

The Wizard Heatless absorbed all of Discord's magic and infused in its staff. Discord looked weak. Cozy Glow smiled, evilly.

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

Without your magic, Discord. You can't cause chaos. So, you will disappear. Now enjoy your last moments here, while I'll go talk to the Storm King.

Cozy Glow turned to the Wizard Heartless.

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

You stay here and guard Discord.

Cozy Glow left the Hidden Chamber.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, Matthew must've brought her back for some reason. I thought she was defeated in season nine.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Who's Matthew?

KEVIN DALY:

Our old friend. Long story.

Charlie came up with the plan.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Look, we got two choices. Either we go in, destroy that Heartless to get Discord's magic back and try somehow get him outta here. Or we sit here like apples and watch him disappear.

Robin looked happy.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Anyone got any Opéra glasses?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Less Red Dwarf, more saving Discord. We're going in. Kevin?

Charlie and Kevin pulled the lever. The gate was opened, the True Believers got their Keyblades out and charged at the Wizard Heartless. Kevin used his Sonic Blade attack. Robin used his Strike Raid attack. And Charlie used his double Ars Arcanum attack. The Wizard Heartless was unstoppable when it used a healing spell on itself.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Our attacks aren't working!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's use the Trinity Limit!

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie, if we used that attack, it could start a rockslide and bury us all!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We have no choice, Kevin! Just do it!

DISCORD:

You risk your lives for me?

Kevin turned to Discord.

KEVIN DALY:

Of course! You're our best friend!

The Wizard Heartless growled in pain and all of its powers started to drain.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Look! It's weakening!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Time for the finishing move!

The True Believers, charged at the Wizard Heartless and destroyed it with their Keyblades. All of Discord's magic infused back into him and he was freed from the magic bubble. The team ran up to Discord.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Are you all right?

KEVIN DALY:

Is your magic working again?

DISCORD:

Let me check.

Discord snapped his fingers and a bowl of ice cream appeared. Grubber was drooling with delight.

GRUBBER:

Oh, I love ice cream! Gimme, gimme, gimme!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Grubber, you already have ice cream.

GRUBBER:

Yeah, the first one. I want a second ice cream.

DISCORD:

Too late.

A bowl of ice cream disappeared. Grubber moaned.

GRUBBER:

Ohh!

DISCORD:

Anyway, why is that crazy Pegasus working with the Storm King and acting like she remembers me?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Discord, that crazy Pegasus is Cozy Glow.

Discord looked surprised.

DISCORD:

Cozy Glow? I thought she was defeated.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew, who's working with the Storm King, must've found Cozy Glow and I assume the Power of Darkness is what made her look grown up.

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Everyone, we need to get out of this chamber and stop Cozy Glow.

SANDBAR:

Follow me. I know the way out.

The team followed Sandbar and left the Hidden Chamber. Charlie opened the vent, then he and his friends found themselves in the library. They all got out of the vent.

SMOLDER:

Hey. We're back in the library.

GALLUS:

Yeah, but there's no Heartless or darkness. Everything's the same.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't like it. It's too easy. Everyone, proceed with caution.

Ocellus looked at the window and saw Cozy Glow and the Storm King.

OCELLUS:

Guys! Cozy Glow's outside with the Storm King!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's go!

The team left the library. At the Fountain Square, the Storm King didn't look happy with Cozy Glow.

THE STORM KING:

You failed me, Cozy Glow.

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

What? Why?

THE STORM KING:

Because the Wizard Heartless I've summoned was supposed to come back to my realm with Discord's magic!

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

But that's impossible. How could this...

Cozy Glow heard footsteps, turned around and saw the True Believers and their friends.

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

Now I see the problem.

Sunset Shimmer saw the Storm King.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Wait a second. Are you the Storm King?

The Storm King smiled and disappeared.

SILVERSTREAM:

Cozy Glow. Why did you come back?

COZY GLO (ADULT):

Oh! So, you do remember me! You like my new appearance? The Storm King gave it to me.

Gallus demanded Cozy Glow.

GALLUS:

Just answer the question!

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

You wanna know why? Because you six ruined my plan two years ago. But now with the Power of Darkness, I will destroy you all!

The True Believers stood in front of the Young Six.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Destroy the Young Six, you gonna have to destroy us.

Sunset Shimmer, Discord and Grubber joined in.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

And me.

DISCORD:

And me.

GRUBBER:

And me with a cherry on top.

Cozy Glow laughed, evilly.

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

You think you could defeat me? Me, the Pegasus of all evil!

Cozy Glow absorbed all the darkness into her wings and shoots it at the True Believers. Luckly, the Young Six stood in front of them, then a big shield appeared, shoots a big beam of light to destroy the darkness and pushed Cozy Glow to the wall. Cozy Glow landed on the ground and she looked surprised and scared.

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

What was that power?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's called the light and it's more powerful than darkness!

COZY GLOW (ADULT):

Okay! I don't want to be powerful! I don't want to be evil! I just wanted a second chance! Please don't take me back to Tartarus! I'm begging you! Help me and I promise I'll never steal everyponies magic again! Please believe me!

Charlie couldn't resist Cozy Glow's tears.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy Glow, I...

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie, don't be fooled! You know what she's like in the last two episodes of season eight.

Charlie shook his head and looked serious at Cozy Glow.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm sorry, Cozy Glow. I don't believe you. You're going back to Tartarus.

The True Believers and their friends turned away.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You made the right choice, Charlie.

KEVIN DALY:

Yeah, I'm very proud of you.

SMOLDER:

What kind of magic we been using?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's called a Friendship Link, when your hearts glowed with light, that means they're connected to ours.

SANDBAR:

Wow! So, we're really meant to be friends.

YONA:

Yona, knew all along!

Sunset Shimmer, Discord and Grubber saw the darkness spreading on Cozy Glow. They looked frighten.

GRUBBER:

Um, Charlie! Something's wrong with Cozy Glow! Quick!

The True Believers and the Young Six turned around and saw Cozy Glow turning into a big Pegasus Heartless. They looked shocked. Cozy Glow spoke in a dark evil voice.

COZY GLOW (HEARTLESS):

Thank you for not believing me, Charlie!

ACT FOUR

COZY GLOW (HEARTLESS):

Now, time to finish what I've started!

Cozy Glow threw a big dark ball at Smolder.

GRUBBER:

Smolder!

Grubber quickly pulled Smolder away before the dark ball could hit her.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Everyone, back inside!

The team fled the Fountain Square and went inside.

COZY GLOW (HEARTLESS):

Running away? Alright. I'll wait for you.

Inside the school, Kevin looked terrified.

KEVIN DALY:

What in the name of Celestia is going on?!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Cozy Glow turned into a Heartless!

GRUBBER:

How did this happen?

SUNSET SHIMMER:

I think I know. I've saw a bright light in Cozy Glow's heart after she said she doesn't want to be evil. But when Charlie didn't believe her; the darkness took over her and she turned into a Heartless.

GALLUS:

So, that light in her heart means she's telling the truth.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Exactly!

Charlie realised what he had done was a mistake.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Sunset's right. It's my fault.

ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

What?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I didn't believe Cozy Glow because I was afraid, she'll be evil again. But I was wrong. I should've given her a chance.

Charlie was about to head outside.

OCELLUS:

Where you going?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm going to talk to her alone.

Everyone looked shocked.

YONA:

Charlie, no! Cozy Glow will destroy you!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I made a mistake, Yona. Now I'm going to fix it.

DISCORD:

But why did you want us to hide in the school?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Because I don't want to lose all of my best friends.

Everyone understood and agreed with Charlie.

SANDBAR:

Go help her, Charlie. We believe in you.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you.

Charlie left the school and went to the Fountain Square to confront Cozy Glow.

COZY GLOW (HEARTLESS):

So, you decided to come alone. How deliciously naive.

Charlie stayed calm.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy Glow. I'm sorry for not believing you. It was wrong of me for giving you a chance. So, please stop this and I promise I will help you.

Cozy Glow didn't believe Charlie.

COZY GLOW (HEARTLESS):

I don't believe you because you don't believe me!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Then why did you choose to be evil?

COZY GLOW (HEARTLESS):

I'll tell you why. My parents kicked out!

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What? Why?

COZY GLOW (HEARTLESS):

Because they don't like me for who I am.

(Flashback Sequence)

COZY GLOW (HEARTLESS):

Five years ago, I was alone in Everfree Forest. Until I met Lord Tirek. I've explained my problems, then he asked me to work with him and I said yes. So, I've been watching him stealing magic from everypony and tricking Discord. Then Twilight and her friends defeated him and restore all the magic. So, I spent four years in Ponyville writing letters to him. Until I've enrolled in the School of Friendship. So, I can show my parents how evil I am.

(Present-day Sequence)

Charlie understood what Cozy Glow was going through.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I used to be like you. My mum kicked me out because I was being rude to her. I can't help it because of my Autism. She learned all about it, but she doesn't want to live with it. But I didn't become evil because I know if I do, she'll never wanted to see me again.

Cozy Glow looked shocked.

COZY GLOW (HEARTLESS):

What? But I became evil. If my parents found out they'll...

Cozy Glow realised she made a terrible mistake and she started to feel guilty.

COZY GLOW (HEARTLESS):

What have I done? I want my parents to love me, but they'll never forgive me! Mum! Dad! I'm sorry!

Cozy Glow was crying a little bit loud and Charlie walked closely to comforted her.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

There, there. It's going to be okay.

Cozy Glow looked at Charlie.

COZY GLOW (HEARTLESS):

Charlie, I don't want to be evil anymore. Please help me.

Charlie saw the light glowing in Cozy Glow's heart.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'll help you, Cozy Glow. Because I believe you.

Cozy Glow smiled and hugged Charlie. Then a bright light was covering her body. The darkness was destroyed and Cozy Glow was back to normal. Cozy Glow looked at her hooves.

COZY GLOW:

I'm back to normal! How?

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Believing is powerful.

The team ran up to Charlie and Cozy Glow.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie, we saw the whole thing! You did it!

KEVIN DALY:

I'm very proud of you!

The Young Six hugged Cozy Glow.

COZY GLOW:

I'm sorry I tried to destroy you all. It's just my parents kicked me out and...

SANDBAR:

It's all right, Cozy Glow. I believe you.

SILVERTREAM:

We all do, Cozy Glow.

DISCORD:

It's true. They really do believe you.

Cozy Glow chuckled.

COZY GLOW:

I know you won't say it, Discord. It's who you are and I understand.

The team looked up and saw the shield around the school disappeared.

KEVIN DALY:

Hey, the shield is down.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

How come?

A light portal appeared in the Fountain Square. The princesses Celestia, Luna and Twilight Sparkle appeared and the light portal disappeared behind them. Cozy Glow looked scared. Charlie calmed her down.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's okay. I'll talk to them.

Charlie walked up to the princesses.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Did you destroy the Heartless who's been spreading the darkness in Twilight's school?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. Cozy Glow is responsible for this. Matthew O' Connell found her and the Storm King gave her the Power of Darkness, but I saved her from it. She told me she wanted to be evil because her parents won't accept her for who she is. That's why they kicked her out.

Charlie looked a little worried.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, you're gonna to take her back to Tartarus?

Princess Luna smiled.

PRINCESS LUNA:

No, Charlie. I know Cozy Glow is afraid of her parents. I saw that in her dreams and she refused to listen to me. We only put her in Tartarus, so, she can open up her heart in her own time.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

So, we decided to put Cozy Glow in your care, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Really? Why?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

When you saw the light in Cozy Glow's heart, she was telling you the truth. But when you didn't believe her, her darkness took her, and she turned into a Heartless. But I'm glad you learn that mistake.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

How'd you know about the light in Cozy Glow's heart?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

That's the third power from your Keyblades. The Light of Truth.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, how come Sunset could see it?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Sunset?

Twilight Sparkle saw Sunset Shimmer behind Charlie. Twilight Sparkle looked happy.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Sunset!

Twilight Sparkle ran up to Sunset Shimmer.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

What brings you back to Equestria?

SUNSET SHIMMER:

I came to tell you that Film and Flam from the Human World condemned my house. I got nowhere else to stay.

Twilight Sparkle looked sad.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Oh, no.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

But I do now. I decided to stay in the Castle of True Believers. If Charlie doesn't mind.

Sunset Shimmer looked at Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No. Not at all. We got lots of room.

Twilight Sparkle turned to the Young Six.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I'm so glad that the True Believers protected you and my school has been saved once again. But I'm afraid I will have to close it for a week. So, you gonna have to stay with the True Believers until then.

The Young Six were happy.

THE YOUNG SIX:

YAY!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

And I will send you some homework.

The Young Six moaned.

SMOLDER:

Oh, well. As long as I get to spend some time with my brace, big, handsome hedgehog.

Smolder kissed Grubber on his cheek. Grubber's cheeks turned red.

GRUBBER:

What was that for?

Smolder stroked Grubber's face.

SMOLDER:

For saving my life, my big cuddly hero.

Grubber purred like a kitten.

GRUBBER:

Puuurrr!

Kevin didn't look happy.

KEVIN DALY:

I can't believe the Young Six is going to stay in our castle for a week.

Gallus grabbed Kevin and gave him a noogie.

GALLUS:

And what's wrong with that?

Kevin was laughing.

KEVIN DALY:

Stop it! That tickles!

Everybody laughed as well.

Location: The Castle of True Believers

Everyone was asleep in their rooms, except Cozy Glow. She left her room and found Charlie in his room, writing on his journal. Cozy Glow knocked at the door and Charlie turned to her.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy Glow. It's nearly 1AM. What are you doing up?

COZY GLOW:

I couldn't sleep.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What the matter?

Cozy Glow hopped on Charlie's bed and sat next to him.

COZY GLOW:

I'm worried the Storm King will destroy me. Now he knows I've betrayed him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy, I promise you I won't let him near you, especially the Heartless.

COZY GLOW:

What about Matthew?

Charlie sighed, sadly.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew was my old friend. He and I didn't want to continue our friendship. But I know in my heart, he is still my friend. So, I don't think he'll be after you.

COZY GLOW:

I see.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Come here.

Cozy Glow came closer to Charlie. Charlie embraced Cozy Glow and sang "In Dreams" from "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" in a form of a lullaby. Charlie stopped singing when he saw Cozy Glow muttered in her sleep.

COZY GLOW:

Mummy.

Charlie took a note Grubber found in the caverns. Charlie looked at it and noticed there's more writing on the back. Charlie turned it around and read it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"Charlie, I'm sorry for reading your mind and entering your dreams. I only did that for the Storm King and because my parents kicked me out. I was living alone for two years. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. If you do see me again. Please play along until I figure out what to do. Matthew"

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, Matthew was helping us. I knew he has a good heart.

Charlie turned to the window and looked at the moon.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Good night, Matthew.

Location: The Storm King's Realm

Matthew was looking at the window and saw some storm clouds.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Good night, Charlie.

(End of Episode)


	6. Mighty Equestrian Storm Ponies

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Six: Mighty Equestrian Storm Unicorns

Based on "Power Ponies" from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Written by Meghan McCarthy, Charlotte Fullerton and Betsy McGowen.

ACT ONE

Location: Ponyville

In the morning, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber having a stroll in the Town Hall. Grubber was eating a rainbow cupcake.

GRUBBER:

You know what, Fizzlepop? I was thinking about making my own cake.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, you can give to Smolder?

GRUBBER:

What?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled at Grubber.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Sunset told me you saved her from Cozy Glow. That was very brave of you.

GRUBBER:

She told you that?

Grubber moaned.

GRUBBER:

Oh, man!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Don't be embarrass, Grubber. If she loves you and you love her, it means you two have a lovely relat...

Fizzlepop Berrytwist gasped and froze.

GRUBBER:

You okay? What wrong?

Grubber saw what Fizzlepop Berrytwist was looking at. Two unicorns. A blue male one is Spring Rain and the green female one is Glitter Drops. Grubber turned to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

GRUBBER:

Who are these ponies?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

They're my old friends. Glitter Drops and Spring Rain. We gotta go.

While Fizzlepop Berrytwist was about to leave, Spring Rain spotted her.

SPRING RAIN:

Fizzlepop?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist stopped and turned around with a nervous smile. Glitter Drops and Spring Rain walked up to Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Hey, guys. It's been a long time, hasn't it?

SPRING RAIN:

Glitter told me you had been working with the Storm King two years ago, right?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked worried.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

She did?

SPRING RAIN:

Yes, and I know why. It's because you believed we're no longer friends after you lost your horn, isn't it?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked surprised.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

She told you?

GLITTER DROPS:

Of course, I did. You're our best friend. Horn or no horn. And besides, graduating in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns was very hard without you.

SPRING RAIN:

And I've decided to stay in Ponyville, waiting for you to return.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

You waited for me?

GLITTER DROPS:

Yes. But I came to Ponyville last week, and we have something for you.

Glitter Drops took out an old comic book from her satchel and showed it to Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Fizzlepop Berrytwist gasped in happiness.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

My "Power Ponies" comic book! You guys had it with you all the time! I haven't been to Maretropolis for a long time!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked sad.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

But I'm afraid I won't be able to go there anymore because of my horn.

SPRING RAIN:

Fizzlepop. We saw you used your magic to perform some fireworks at the Friendship Festival without your full horn. So, you can go to Maretropolis.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked happy.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Yeah, you're right.

GLITTER DROPS:

So, shall we go there now?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Not in front of everypony!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked left and right.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I know a place. Grubber, hop on!

Grubber hopped on Fizzlepop Berrytwist's back Fizzlepop Berrytwist turned to her friends.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Follow me!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist trotted to the Everfree Forest, and Glitter Drops and Spring Rain followed her.

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Location: The Castle of True Believers

In Charlie's bedroom, he, Robin, Kevin, Shelly, Sheldon and Cozy Glow were watching "Power Ponies" episode from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on T.V. Cozy Glow looked surprised.

COZY GLOW:

Wow! I can't believe Twilight and her friends became superheroes!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yeah! They went inside Spike's comic book and defeated the Mane-iac.

KEVIN DALY:

She looks similar to the Joker and Poison Ivy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, she did fell into a vat of chemicals and became a super-villain.

COZY GLOW:

What's your favourite superhero, Charlie?

Charlie was thinking and he remembered.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, my favourite superhero is Sora from KINGDOM HEARTS!

KEVIN DALY:

Mine is Sonic the Hedgehog!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

And mine is Ash Ketchum from Pokémon!

SHELLY:

That explains why you are a number one fan.

SHELDON:

What kind of superpowers they have?

KEVIN DALY:

Sonic has super-speed.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Sora has Keyblade moves.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Ash catches Pokémon and trains them.

SHELDON:

Those last two ain't superpowers, they're skills.

SHELLY:

Skills can also be superpowers, if you learn them.

Sheldon scoffed.

SHELDON:

Whatever.

Charlie turned to Cozy Glow.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Speaking of learning. How did you like the Outside World book, Cozy Glow?

Cozy Glow smiled.

COZY GLOW:

It's amazing! It has everything I want to know! I finish reading it last night.

Charlie took a book out of the drawer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy, I would like you to read this book. It's called "The Stormy Road to Canterlot". It's the prequel to My Little Pony: The Movie and it has an origin story of Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

Cozy Glow looked excited and Charlie gave the book to her.

COZY GLOW:

Thanks, Charlie! I'll read it in my room now!

Cozy Glow left Charlie's room and Robin was thinking about Maretropolis.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

If we had a Power Ponies comic book, we can go to Maretropolis to team up with the Power Ponies and bring the Mane-iac to justice!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Robin, when the Mane Six and Spike left Maretropolis, the comix book disappeared, remember?

Robin felt down.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yeah, you right. It will be a miracle if somepony had another copy.

Grubber entered Charlie's room and knocked.

GRUBBER:

Charlie?

The True Believers, and Shelly and Sheldon turned to Grubber.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, Grubber?

GRUBBER:

Fizzlepop wants you and your friends in her room. She has something to show you.

The True Believers, and Shelly and Sheldon followed Grubber to Fizzlepop Berrytwist's room. After they arrived, Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked happy to see Charlie.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Ah, Charlie. You and your friends are just in time to see something super.

Kevin saw Glitter Drops and Spring Rain.

KEVIN DALY:

Who are they?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

These are my childhood friends. Glitter Drops and Spring Rain.

KEVIN DALY:

Is that what you wanted to show us?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

No, no, no. What I wanted to show you is this.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist showed them the Power Ponies comic book on the table. Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Is that the Mane-iac on the front cover?

KEVIN DALY:

Yes, it is!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Fizzlepop, where did you get that?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I bought in the bookstore when I was a filly.

SPRING RAIN:

And we used our magic to enter Maretropolis and became superheroes. I'm Spring Thunder.

GLITTER DROPS:

I'm Glitter Storm.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

And I'm Tempest Shadow.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST, GLITTER DROPS, SPRING RAIN:

And together, we are the Mighty Equestrian Storm Unicorns!

The True Believers looked shocked.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

WHAT?!

KEVIN DALY:

Your superhero name is Tempest Shadow?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Yes. But the Storm King doesn't need to know that. Allow us to demonstrate.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist and her friends turned to the comic book.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I hope it still works.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist and her friends charged their magic and shoots a beam on the comic book. A bright light appeared from the comic book. Spring Rain looked happy.

SPRING RAIN:

I think is working!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist turned to the True Believers, Grubber Shelly and Sheldon.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Everypony, hang on to us!

The True Believers, Grubber, Shelly and Sheldon held on to Fizzlepop Berrytwist and they all got sucked into the comic book.

Location: Maretropolis

The True Believers found themselves on top of one the tall buildings.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That was one heck of a ride, right?

The True Believers looked at their reflections on a puddle and they looked surprised of their new appearances.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm Sora from KINGDOM HEARTS.

KEVIN DALY:

I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

And I'm Ash Ketchum. What happened?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know. But my guess is while we entered the comic book, we must've turned into our favourite heroes.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Where's Fizzlepop, Grubber and the others?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

We're right here.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Glitter Drops and Spring Rain appeared from the shadows in their superhero personas. Kevin looked surprised.

KEVIN DALY:

Holy Zapp! They are the Mighty Equestrian Storm Unicorns!

Robin looked at Grubber.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

No offence, Grubber, but you look similar to Hum Drum.

Grubber looked confused.

GRUBBER:

I don't know who that is, but I have two swords in my belt. What kind of superhero am I?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

We should take a look in our superhero profile.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist turned to Robin.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It's in your rucksack, Robin.

Robin took his rucksack off his back, opened it and took a book out from it. The said on the front "Superhero Profile". Robin opened the book and started reading.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Grubber's superhero is Spikey-Hog. Special skills: Password Corrector.

GRUBBER:

What's that mean?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It means whatever password you type; it will be correct.

GRUBBER:

Oh, I like the sound of that!

Robin continued reading.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie's superhero is Sora. Special skills: Keyblade Wilder. Kevin's superhero is Sonic the Hedgehog. Special skills: Super-speed, somersault and an athlete. And my superhero is Ash Ketchum. Special skills: Pokémon Trainer.

Robin remembered something.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Pokémon Trainer? Wait! Where's Shelly and Sheldon?! Skystar's gonna get mad if I lose them!

Robin found two pokeballs attached to his belt. One pink and the other one purple. Robin took the pokeballs out from his belt.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Pokeballs? Could've be possible that Shelly and Sheldon are inside them?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Well, let's find out. Come out, Shelly and Sheldon!

Robin threw the pokeballs into the air. The pokeballs opened and Shelly Sheldon came out of them. They both looked around.

SHELDON:

Where are we? Is that what Maretropolis looks like?

Shelly looked at Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

SHELLY:

Fizzlepop! You got your horn back!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

That's part of my superhero persona. Once we get back, it will be gone.

Sheldon looked at the True Believers, surprisingly.

SHELDON:

You, guys look different! What happened?

Charlie explained to Sheldon.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

After we got sucked in a comic book, we became superheroes and you and Shelly are part of Robin's special skills.

Shelly looked happy.

SHELLY:

Really? That's amazing! We're superheroes!

Kevin turned to the Storm Unicorns.

KEVIN DALY:

Speaking of superheroes. What kind of superpowers you have?

GLITTER DROPS:

My Superpower is Stormy Weather.

SPRING RAIN:

Mine is Thunder Rain.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

And mine is Shadow Lightning.

Kevin looked convinced.

KEVIN DALY:

Well, that explains a lot.

GRUBBER:

Hey, guys. Look over there.

The True Believers and the Storm Unicorns saw what Grubber was looking at. On the streets, a Behemoth Heartless and the Shadows were attacking the ponies.

SPRING RAIN:

What are they?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Heartless.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

But there's no Heartless in Maretropolis.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Well, that big one over there is a Behemoth Heartless from KINGDOM HEARTS.

KEVIN DALY:

What are they doing here?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know. But we have to stop them.

Grubber looked shocked.

GRUBBER:

Are you out of your mind?!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You got any better ideas?

GRUBBER:

No!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Then follow me!

The True Believers, the Strom Unicorns, Shelly, Sheldon and Grubber jumped off the building and sky dived to the street. They landed on their feet and hooves in front of the Heartless. Charlie was being heroic.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We are the True Believers and the Storm Unicorns! It's time to bring you all to the justice of light!

The True Believers go their Keyblades out.

ACT THREE

Charlie jumped on the Behemoth Heartless' back and attacked its horn with his Keyblades. Kevin ran very fast and used his somersault attack at the Shadows. Robin gave Shelly and Sheldon commands.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Shelly, use Volt Tackle! Sheldon, use Ember!

Shelly used Volt Tackle and Sheldon used Ember at the Shadows. Glitter Drops released some storm clouds and Spring Rain released thunder in shapes of rain drops to destroy the remaining Shadows. Grubber only destroyed one Shadow with his two swords. Fizzlepop Berrytwist unleased her Shadow lightning from her horn.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Out of the way, Charlie!

Charlie jumped off the Behemoth Heartless' head and Fizzlepop Berrytwist threw her shadow lightning at its horn. After the Behemoth Heartless was destroyed, the True Believers danced with joy.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

We did it!

KEVIN DALY:

Wow! Our powers are awesome!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's the power of the Keyblade!

Grubber found a newspaper on the floor, He looked shocked.

GRUBBER:

Guys? Look at this!

Grubber showed the newspaper to the True Believers and the Storm Unicorns. They looked shocked too.

SPRING RAIN:

I can't believe it. They're the Power Ponies! There's the Masked Matter-Horn, Fili Second, Zapp, Radiance, Mistress Mare-Velous and Saddle Rager!

GLITTER DROPS:

But they look different.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's because Princess Twilight and her friends are now the Power Ponies.

GLITTER DROPS, SPRING RAIN:

WHAT?!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

How could this be?

Charlie explained.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

About five years ago, the Mane Six and Spike went into the comic book and became the Power Ponies. They learn to use their superpowers and defeated the Mane-iac.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, that means they went to Maretropolis after us.

SPRING RAIN:

So, Fluttershy is Saddle Rager. Rainbow Dash is Zapp. Pinkie Pie is Fili Second...

GLITTER DROPS:

Rarity is Radiance. Applejack is Mistress Mare-Velous and Twilight is the Masked Matter-Horn. So, that means Spike is um...

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Hum Drum. He's the only character who doesn't have any superpowers.

SPRING RAIN:

But Hum Drum is an Earth Pony.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Not anymore.

Kevin was reading the newspaper.

KEVIN DALY:

It's said, "the Power Ponies has been protecting the city for five years now".

ROBIN MCDONALD:

But we saw Spike's comic book disappear.

KEVIN DALY:

Maybe he bought another copy at the trade market in Rainbow Falls from "Trade ya" episode from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's ridiculous, Kevin.

Glitter Drops looked confused.

GLITTER DROPS:

What are they talking about?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

They're from the Outside World and they're also Autistic.

Spring Rain understand.

SPRING RAIN:

Ohhh!

The True Believers and the Storm Unicorns saw a big flashing light coming from the abandoned Shampoo Factory.

GRUBBER:

There's a flashing light in that factory!

Robin recognised the neon sign.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

It's the Mane-iac's headquarters.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's check it out.

The True Believers and the Storm Unicorns went in the factory. Inside they saw a big portal in front of the vat of chemicals.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

How did that portal get in the factory?

KEVIN DALY:

Wait, there's something coming out of it!

Spike appeared from the portal and it shuts down behind him. Spike looked like he was out of breath. So, the gang ran up to Spike.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Spike, are you okay?

Spike saw the True Believers and he looked surprised.

SPIKE:

Charlie? Robin? Kevin? Is that you guys?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You better believe it.

SPIKE:

Oh, my gosh! You guys became superheroes!

Spike turned to the Storm Unicorns.

SPIKE:

Fizzlepop? You and Grubber are superheroes too? But who are those two?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

They are my childhood friends, Glitter Drops and Spring Rain.

SPRING RAIN:

And we are the Mighty Equestrian Storm Unicorn! I'm Spring Thunder.

GLITTER DROPS:

I'm Glitter Storm.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

And I'm Tempest Shadow.

Spike looked confused.

SPIKE:

Wait a minute. Tempest Shadow is your superhero name?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Yes.

Spike turned to Grubber.

SPIKE:

And what kind of a superhero are you, Grubber?

GRUBBER:

I'm Spikey-Hog, the password corrector.

SPIKE:

Don't you mean "Collector"?

GRUBBER:

Nope.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Spike, they been into Maretropolis before you, except Grubber. Today is his first day.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Spike, how did you come back to Maretropolis? I saw your comic book disappeared on T.V

SPIKE:

I bought another one at the trade market in Rainbow Falls. That was five years ago.

Kevin nudged at Charlie.

KEVIN DALY:

See, I told you.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Spike, why are you here now?

Spike looked at his friends and realised he couldn't hide his secret mission any longer.

SPIKE:

Okay. You all deserve to know. It all started about five minutes ago.

(Flashback Sequence)

SPIKE:

My friends and I went to the island called Balkham Asylum. Which is where the Mane-iac's been held. Then the Heartless appeared out of nowhere and a Big Heartless stole my friends' superpowers. Twilight told to run and I did. I ran as fast as I could and I found a portal. I was going to fly, but I didn't want them to destroy my wings.

(Present-day Sequence)

SPIKE:

So, I went through the portal and here I am.

Kevin looked curious.

KEVIN DALY:

So, what you're saying is that the Mane Six are trapped in the Asylum, superpower-less?

SPIKE:

That's right!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, the only way to get to the Asylum, is through that portal.

Charlie looked at the control panel connected to the portal.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's fully functional, but it needs a password.

GRUBBER:

A password?

Grubber had an idea.

GRUBBER:

Charlie, let me try.

Grubber walked up to the control panel and typed "pie and cakes". But nothing happened.

GRUBBER:

It's not working.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Press the green button.

Grubber pressed the green button and the portal was opened.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, guys. Let's go save the Power Ponies.

The team went through the portal.

Location: Balkham Asylum

The team arrived in the Security Room at the Asylum.

SPIKE:

Well, here we are.

The team looked around and Kevin looked surprised.

KEVIN DALY:

This room looks similar to the one from Batman: Arkham Asylum video game. But that's not suitable for children.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked at the monitors and found the Mane Six.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Charlie, I found them!

The team looked at the monitors.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They're in cages in the Cell Room.

Robin saw the Mane-iac with Matthew on the second monitor.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie, I think you better take a look at this.

The team looked at the second monitor.

KEVIN DALY:

It's Matthew and the Mane-iac at the Exercise Park, outside.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And it looks like the Heartless are rebuilding the Hairdry-inator.

SPIKE:

They are.

At the Exercise Park.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's looks like your new Hairdry-inator is nearly ready.

THE MANE-IAC:

Yes. Too bad I couldn't use the Electro-orb again.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Trust me. The Darkness Orb is very powerful.

THE MANE-IAC:

As long as the Power Ponies remain powerless, nothing can stop me.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

But Hum Drum escaped.

THE MANE-IAC:

I knew he would. All I've been doing is embarrassing him. Matthew, I would like to thank you for lending me your henchponies.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

They're Heartless and your welcome. Anyway, I must go, but if you do see the True Believers, with the Keyblades, try your best to destroy them.

THE MANE-IAC:

Oh, I will.

Matthew opened the dark portal with his right hand and went through it. Back in the Security Room.

KEVIN DALY:

It was Matthew. He sends the Heartless to Maretropolis, freed the Mane-iac...

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Kidnapped the Mane Six, stole their superpowers.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And now he took over the Asylum.

SHELLY:

What are we going to do?

Charlie was thinking, then he had an idea.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We need to split up. Fizzlepop, you and your team will go to the Cell Room to free the Mane Six, while we go to the Exercise Park to stop the Mane-iac and shut down the Hairdry-inator.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

What about Shelly and Sheldon?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They're going with Fizzlepop and find that big Heartless who has our friends' superpowers.

SPIKE:

What about me?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You are going to stay here and watch us on the monitors and let us know if the Heartless is on our trail.

Spike saluted to Charlie.

SPIKE:

Got it!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Okay, everyone. Let's move!

The True Believers went to the right door and the Storm Unicorns went to the left door. Spike stayed behind. The Storm Unicorns were walking to the Cell Room. Grubber looked frighten.

GRUBBER:

This is too easy. What if they're watching us?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Relax, Grubber. If Spike see's the Heartless, he'll warn us.

Grubber started sniffing.

GRUBBER:

That smell. I recognise it.

Grubber found a door where the smell was coming from. He opened it and saw a mountain of pies and cakes. Grubber smiled with delight.

GRUBBER:

It's a mountain of pies and cakes! I'm in Hogs Heaven!

Grubber jumped in a pile of pies and cakes and started swimming. He ate a few and hurt his teeth by biting a pike shape-like cherry.

GRUBBER:

Ow! That's not a cherry!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Grubber! Don't eat that!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist quickly took the pink cherry away from Grubber. Fizzlepop Berrytwist took a good look at the cherry and saw Fluttershy as Saddle Rager's visions.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

That's a sphere that contains Fluttershy's superpowers.

GRUBBER:

It is?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Yes. Let's go and find the Mane Six before we can find the rest of their powers.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber left the Pie and Cake Room. Then the mountain started to wobble. The Storm Unicorns had made it to the door to the Cell Room. Grubber typed "pies and cakes on the keypad and the door was unlocked. Glitter Drops opened the door and found the Mane Six trapped in cages. Fizzlepop Berrytwist ran up to Twilight Sparkle.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle turned to Fizzlepop Berrytwist and she looked surprised.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Fizzlepop? Is that you?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

The one and only. We're gonna get you outta here.

Twilight Sparkle turned to her friends.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Guys! Fizzlepop's here!

Fluttershy saw Shelly and Sheldon.

FLUTTERSHY:

Shelly and Sheldon are here too!

RAINBOW DASH:

But that means...

APPLEJACK:

The True Believers are also here.

Pinkie Pie looked excited.

PINKIE PIE:

Fizzlepop, you got your horn back?! How?!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I'll explain later, Pinkie.

Rarity was being dramatic.

RARITY:

The Heartless took our superpowers, like Starlight Glimmer took our Cutie Marks!

Rainbow Dash was getting fed up.

RAINBOW DASH:

Would you get us out! Rarity's been like that for ten minutes!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Fizzlepop. It was Matthew. He's the one who...

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I know, Twilight. Spike told us everything.

Grubber showed the Mane Six a pink sphere.

GRUBBER:

Look! We got Fluttershy's superpowers back!

The pink sphere floated in the air and it infused into Fluttershy.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

You got your powers back, Fluttershy!

RAINBOW DASH:

Now hurry and get angry!

Fluttershy tried to get angry, but she felt scared.

FLUTTERSHY:

I can't. I'm too scared.

RAINBOW DASH:

You're scared?! You used your superpowers before when the Mane-iac hurt a firefly!

FLUTTERSHY:

That's different.

The Storm Unicorns heard some large thuds.

SPRING RAIN:

What was that?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist heard Spike's voice coming from the speakers.

SPIKE:

Fizzlepop, can you hear me?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Yeah, Spike. We can hear you.

SPIKE:

There's a big Heartless heading straight towards you and it has the Power Ponies' superpowers.

A Superpower Large Body Heartless appeared from the shadows. On its belly is a large golden plate contains the rest of the Mane Six's superpowers. Grubber looked scared.

GRUBBER:

That's a huge Heartless!

Sheldon walked in front of his friends.

SHELDON:

I'll handle this.

Shelly looked worried.

SHELLY:

Sheldon, that Heartless is a monster! And You're small!

SHELDON:

A small thing can make a difference. That's what Skystar told us and we better believe it!

Sheldon charge at the Superpower Large Body Heartless, then it grabbed him and started to absorbed his skills.

SHELLY:

Sheldon!

Fluttershy couldn't stand to see Sheldon get hurt.

FLUTTERSHY:

Hey, you big bully. Let him go.

Sheldon started to feel weak.

FLUTTERSHY:

I said, let him go!

Fluttershy felt angry. Her eyes turned red and her voice changed.

FLUTTERSHY:

I SAID, LET HIM GO!

Fluttershy turned into a huge monster and broke free from her cage. Fluttershy roared.

FLUTTERSHY:

ROOOAARR!

The Superpower Large Body Heartless dropped Sheldon, and Shelly caught him in the nick of time. Fluttershy charged at the Heartless, grabbed the golden plate with her teeth and removed it. The Heartless was destroyed and a big heart inside floated away and disappeared. Fluttershy pulled the lever down to release her friends from their cages and their superpowers from the golden plate infused into them.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

You did it, Fluttershy! You got our superpowers back!

FLUTTERSHY:

Thank you, Twilight...

Fluttershy cleared her throat and her voice was back to normal.

FLUTTERSHY:

Sorry. Just clearing my throat.

Everyone turned to Shelly and a weak Sheldon. Shelly looked sad.

SHELLY:

Sheldon, please wake up! I don't want to move on without you, my love.

Sheldon opened his eyes and looked at Shelly.

SHELDON:

What did you call me?

Shelly looked embarrassed.

SHELLY:

It's nothing. I'm just glad you're okay.

Sheldon got up.

SHELDON:

Speaking of nothing my plan worked perfectly.

FLUTTERSHY:

Wait a minute. We're you trying to make me angry on purpose, so, I can destroy the Heartless and get my friends superpowers back?

SHELDON:

It worked, didn't?

Fluttershy smiled.

FLUTTERSHY:

Yes, it did.

Spike's voice came from the speakers.

SPIKE:

Great job, Storm Unicorns! You got my friends superpowers back!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Spike? Where are you?

SPIKE:

I'm in the Security Room, watching you.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Where are the True Believers?

SPIKE:

They're heading to the Exercise Park to stop Mane-iac and her new Hairdry-inator. So, I think should get to them before... Hey! What the... Let go of me! Help!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Spike, what's wrong? Spike!

The speakers were off and Twilight Sparkle looked worried. She turned to her friends.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Spike's in trouble!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

We gotta get the True Believers before Mane-iac does!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

We're coming too, Fizzlepop. Cause the Power Ponies are back in action!

The Mane Six made a superhero pose.

ACT FOUR

The True Believers were almost there to the Exercise Park. Robin found a note on the wall and pulled it out.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie. There's another note from M.C.

Charlie took the note from Robin and read it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"Give the Mane-iac a haircut. M.C".

Robin looked confused.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Is this some kind of joke?

Kevin looked curious.

KEVIN DALY:

Maybe it's some sort of clue.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We'll worry about that later. We need to stop the Mane-iac and save Maretropolis.

The True Believers made it outside the Exercise Park where the Mane-iac and the Heartless were.

THE MANE-IAC:

So, you're the True Believers that Matthew was telling me about.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Mane-iac, what did Matthew O' Connell tell you?

The Mane-iac smiled, evilly.

THE MANE-IAC:

He said, after he freed me, that he wants me to take care of the Power Ponies, while he finds four darkness that holds the key of opening the door.

Robin and Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

Open...

ROBIN MCDONALD:

The door?

THE MANE-IAC:

But it's too bad that the Spirit of Chaos isn't one of them.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're talking about Discord.

THE MANE-IAC:

Oh, so, that's what his name is. Anyway, I'm glad you're here to witness my new weapon and it's very powerful than the original. Bring the test subject!

The Heartless brought Spike to the Mane-iac.

SPIKE:

Let go of me, you creepy Heartless!

The Heartless let go of Spike and Mane-iac grabbed him with her long green mane.

THE MANE-IAC:

Hum Drum. So nice for you to come back.

SPIKE:

So, what are you going to do? Embarrass me as usual?

THE MANE-IAC:

No. Not anymore. I'm going to use new Hairdry-inator to turn you into a dark version of me. Heartless! Hold him while I start the machine!

The Heartless grabbed Spike after Mane-iac let him go and sat on a chair that connects the Hairdry-inator. Charlie tried to save Spike, but the Heartless stopped him. While the Mane-iac pointed the Hairdry-inator at Spike. Shelly and Sheldon arrived at the Exercise Park.

SHELLY:

Charlie! Summon the Power Ponies!

The True Believers turned to Shelly and Sheldon.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why? Are they okay?

SHELLY:

Just trust us!

The True Believers got their Keyblades out, pressed the Harmony Crystals and raised their Keyblades up in the air.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

Power Ponies! Assemble!

The Mane Six appeared from a big flash of light. The True Believers were very happy to see them again.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Twilight! You're all right! And Rarity!

RARITY:

Naturally, darling.

KEVIN DALY:

Applejack! Rainbow Dash! You look awesome!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Pinkie Pie! You're back! And Fluttershy, you look... Big.

FLUTTERSHY:

It's my superpower, Robin.

The Mane-iac looked shocked.

THE MANE-IAC:

That's not possible! How'd you get your powers back?

The Storm Unicorns appeared.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

With the help of their new friends!

The Mane-iac turned to the Storm Unicorns.

THE MANE-IAC:

Who are you?

GLITTER DROPS:

I'm Glitter Storm!

SPRING RAIN:

I'm Spring Thunder!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

And I'm Tempest Shadow!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST, GLITTER DROPS, SPRING RAIN:

And together, we're the Mighty Equestrian Storm Unicorns!

A big bolt of lightning appeared above the Storm Unicorns, while they made a superhero pose. Rainbow Dash looked confused.

RAINBOW DASH:

Fizzlepop's superhero name is Tempest Shadow?

Pinkie Pie felt excited.

PINKIE PIE:

BEST SUPERHERO NAME EVER!

THE MANE-IAC:

Enough! Time to put an end to Hum Drum!

The Mane-iac pressed the red button on the control pad, but the Hairdry-inator didn't fire at Spike.

THE MANE-IAC:

What?! Why isn't it working?!

GRUBBER:

Looking for this?

Grubber was holding the dark orb.

THE MANE-IAC:

Give that back!

GRUBBER:

Sorry, Mane-iac. Superheroes keepers. Supervillains weepers.

The Mane-iac was furious.

THE MANE-IAC:

Heartless! Retrieve the dark orb and destroy the superheroes!

Charlie destroyed five Shadows with his Keyblades. Robin hopped on Fluttershy's back and she'd body slammed on ten Shadows. Kevin used his somersault attack on twenty Shadows. Rainbow Dash was impressed.

RAINBOW DASH:

Kevin, that move was awesome!

KEVIN DALY:

Well, let's try something different.

Rainbow Dash released a tornado with her lightning pendant and Kevin sped through it to create a big wave and destroyed ten more Shadows. Pinkie Pie ran faster and threw cupcakes at the Shadows. Applejack threw Hoofarangs at the Shadows. Rarity made a duplicate of a Keyblade with her superpowers and destroy thirty Shadows.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Rarity, you can duplicate a Keyblade?

RARITY:

I can duplicate everything, darling.

Twilight Sparkle used her superpowers to freeze fifteen Shadows. Fluttershy ripped off the Hairdry-inator in half and threw it at the Shadows. Grubber saved Spike by destroying two Shadows who held him. The Storm Unicorns used their superpowers to destroy the remaining Shadows.

THE MANE-IAC:

That's it! I'll get the dark orb myself!

The Mane-iac stretched her green mane to grab Grubber. But Grubber dropped the dark orb and quickly used his swords to cut some off the Mane-iac's mane off. The Mane-iac was shocked.

THE MANE-IAC:

My mane! You cut some of my Mane! I hate haircuts!

Kevin realised something.

KEVIN DALY:

Of course! I got it!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Got what, Kevin?

KEVIN DALY:

M.C's note. A haircut is the Mane-iac's Kryptonite!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's it! If we keep cutting Mane-iac's mane, she'll be powerless! Applejack, grab her mane with your robe!

APPLEJACK:

I'm on it!

Applejack used her robe to lasso Mane-iac's mane and pulled it tight.

THE MANE-IAC:

What are you doing?!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Rarity, give her a haircut!

RARITY:

With pleasure, darling!

Rarity made a giant scissors with her superpowers and cut all of Mane-iac's mane. The Mane-iac screamed.

THE MANE-IAC:

NOOOOOO!

The mane-iac fell down to the ground, feeling weak and powerless.

THE MANE-IAC:

What have you done to me?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

It's over, Mane-iac! You lost again!

The Mane-iac laughed evilly.

THE MANE-IAC:

It's far from over, Matter-Horn. When that dark orb explodes, all of you and this entire island will be destroyed.

The team saw the dark orb overloading. Grubber looked scared.

GRUBBER:

It's gonna blow!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Leave this to me! Applejack, lend me your robe please!

Applejack gave Charlie her robe. Charlie lasso the dark orb and spanned around and around, and threw it into the air. The dark orb went higher and higher, and it exploded like fireworks. Charlie looked up in the sky.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hope that made you proud, Grandad.

Robin was thrilled with Charlie.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That was the biggest Hammer Throw I ever seen. If only your grandad was here to see this.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

He's always in my heart, Robin.

Charlie walked up the Mane-iac.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Now, I want to know, Mane-iac. Who are the four darkness?

The Mane-iac smiled, evilly.

THE MANE-IAC:

I don't know much, but what Matthew said that he is after the four Princesses of Darkness.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

The Princesses of Darkness?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Is that all he told you?

THE MANE-IAC:

Yes.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thanks for telling me.

Charlie walked back to his friends.

THE MANE-IAC:

My mane will grow back soon and I will destroy Maretropolis!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

And when that time comes, we'll be ready.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And it's not just one team who will stop you. There's three of them.

TWLIGHT SPARKLE:

The Power Ponies!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

The Storm Unicorns!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And the True Believers!

The team made a victory pose, then a bright light appeared and took them home.

Location: The Castle of True Believers

Starlight Glimmer was walking in the hall, looking for Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, are you here? Patrick let me in and he told you we're upstairs. Charlie?

Starlight Glimmer saw a bright light in Fizzlepop Berrytwist's room and the team appeared out of the comic book. Charlie felt excited.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wow! That was some ride!

Starlight Glimmer looked happy while she saw Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight!

Starlight Glimmer trotted up to Charlie and kissed him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, Starlight. You'll never believe what happened.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, let me guess. You went to Maretropolis and teamed up with the Power Ponies?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, yeah. But how did you know?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Twilight and her friends went in the comic book every weekend for five years now.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Every weekend?

SPIKE:

Yeah, It's like our super weekend.

The Mane Six, the Storm Unicorns and the True Believers were back to normal. Kevin looked at his shoes.

KEVIN DALY:

Hey, I still got the Power Shoes!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

And I've still got my Pokeballs on my belt.

SHELLY:

At least you know what to do with it after we have a battle, Robin.

SHELDON:

But not to each other.

Grubber was looking at the comic book.

GRUBBER:

Fizzlepop, look at the front cover. It's different.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked at the comic book.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It's us!

Spring Rain was looking at the title cover on the comic book.

SPRING RAIN:

And It's said "The True Believers and the Storm Unicorns".

GLITTER DROPS:

It must've changed after we saved the Power Ponies and defeated the Mane-iac.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist picked up the comic book and gave it to Charlie.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I think you and your friend deserve this, Charlie. For bravery and saving Maretropolis.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you, Fizzlepop.

RAINBOW DASH:

Well, we don't have to worry about Mane-iac for a long time now. Let's go home.

The Mane Six agreed and followed Rainbow Dash. Robin, Kevin Fizzlepop and the rest left Charlie and Starlight Glimmer alone.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, Starlight, why did you come to see me?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I've talked to Trixie and she's thrilled if you be her volunteer at her next show tomorrow.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's wonderful Starlight!

Starlight Glimmer noticed that Charlie's hair looked different.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I like your hair, Charlie. It's spikey.

Charlie felt his hair.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, yeah. It must've been a gift from defeating the Mane-iac. I looked like Sora from KINGDOM HEARTS.

Starlight Glimmer smiled.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I know!

Cozy Glow entered Fizzlepop Berrytwist's room and she looked happy.

COZY GLOW:

Charlie! I finish reading the book!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Really? Did you like it?

COZY GLOW:

Yes! And I can understand why Fizzlepop became evil and worked with the Storm King!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, what else would you like to do?

COZY GLOW:

I want to watch My Little Pony: The Movie with you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, okay than.

Charlie turned to Starlight Glimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Would you like to watch the movie with us, Starlight?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Well, I haven't got anything to do today. So, all right.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Then is settled. Let's watch My Little Pony: The Movie.

COZY GLOW:

YAAAY!

Charlie, Starlight Glimmer and Cozy Glow left Fizzlepop Berrytwist's room.

(Sub-text) This episode is dedicated to the memory of Charlie McEvoy's grandad on his dad's side. Phil McEvoy.

(End of Episode)


	7. Queen Novo's Visit

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Seven: Queen Novo's Visit

ACT ONE

Location: Ponyville

Trixie was performing a tour with her assistant, Starlight Glimmer. All the ponies were sitting on the stand, including the True Believer, Charlie McEvoy.

TRIXIE:

The Great and Powerful Trixie will choose a volunteer to be shot out of a cannon over there to that Manticore where he'll be eaten and reappear in that box. Now, who would I choose?

Trixie went in the stand and chose Charlie.

TRIXIE:

You, sir!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Who? Me?

TRIXIE:

Yes, you. My assistant will take you to the cannon.

Starlight Glimmer took Charlie to the cannon. In the cannon area, Starlight Glimmer put the helmet on Charlie's head. Charlie was having second thoughts.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight, I don't think I should do this.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Trust me, Charlie. All you have to do is get in the cannon, while I light the fuse. Then I'll teleport backstage and I'll teleport you to that big box, while you're inside the Manticore.

Charlie swallowed hard and went in the cannon. Starlight Glimmer lighted the fuse on the cannon. Then she disappeared and appeared backstage. Charlie was shaking in the cannon and the fuse went out. Charlie smiled because nothing happened.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, Starlight. I think is gone out.

The cannon shot Charlie at the Manticore, then he went in its mouth and it shallowed him. The audience were shocked, but luckily Starlight Glimmer used her magic to teleported Charlie to the big box next to Trixie. Trixie opened the box and Charlie fell down flat. Starlight Glimmer was shocked and she trotted up to Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, are you, all right?

Charlie jumped up.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm okay!

The audience cheered.

TRIXIE:

The Great and Powerful Trixie has done it again!

Starlight Glimmer felt relieved.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, I thought something happen to you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm okay. But I never want to go inside the Manticore again.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie!

Charlie saw Robin running up to him and got up on stage.

TRIXIE:

Hey! I didn't say you can get on stage.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's all right, Trixie. He's my friend.

Charlie turned to Robin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What's wrong, Robin?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Skystar and I got a letter from her mother, Queen Novo this morning. She said she's coming to visit for a week or two. She's on the train to Ponyville Station.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's good news.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You gotta come with me. Skystar's waiting for us.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right. Let's go.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie?

Charlie turned to Starlight Glimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'll be back, sweetheart.

Charlie kissed Starlight Glimmer on the lips.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Stay evil.

Charlie and Robin went to the Ponyville Station. Starlight Glimmer's cheeks turned red.

TRIXIE:

You really love him, don't you?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

You bet I do!

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Location: Ponyville

Charlie and Robin made it to the Ponyville Station and found Princess Skystar sitting on a bench.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Skystar!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Robin! You made it!

Princess Skystar hugged Robin and she looked a little nervous.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Are you all right?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

It's just I haven't seen my Mum for days and this will be the first time I'll see her again in Ponyville.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

It's okay, Skystar. Everything's gonna be fine.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

He's right. Your mum is going to stay with us and I'm sure your uncle will look after Mount Aris, while she gets here.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

You're right, Charlie. Mum will be happy to see me. I hope she likes your castle.

The train pulled over at the station and the doors opened. Princess Skystar looked a little shaken until she saw Cranky Doodle and his wife, Matilda.

CRANKY DOODLE:

This is the last time I'm going to Manehatten.

MATILDA:

Oh, don't be grumpy, Cranky. At least I'm here with you.

Princess Skystar looked relived.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Phew! Maybe Mum miss the train.

QUEEN NOVO:

Why would I miss it, honey?

Princess Skystar turned around and saw her mum. Princess Skystar looked surprised.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Mum!

Princess Skystar hugged her mum.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I'm so glad to see you. You'll never believe what we've been through.

Queen Novo smiled.

QUEEN NOVO:

Oh, let me guess. Fighting the Heartless? Living in the castle? Saving the School of Friendship?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

How'd you know?

QUEEN NOVO:

Princess Twilight's been writing to me every day.

Queen Novo saw Robin and Charlie.

QUEEN NOVO:

Robin Mcdonald. I hope my daughter didn't course any trouble.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'm taking good care of your daughter and she's still collecting shells.

QUEEN NOVO:

Speaking of shells. Where's Shelly and Sheldon?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Watch this.

Robin took his two Pokeballs out of his pockets.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Come on out, Shelly and Sheldon!

Robin threw his Pokeballs into the air, then Shelly and Sheldon came out of them and landed on the floor.

SHELLY, SHELDON:

SURPRISE!

Queen Novo looked surprised.

QUEEN NOVO:

How did they do that?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Mum, my friends went into the comic book world and Robin became Ash Ketchum and got these Pokeballs!

QUEEN NOVO:

Oh, I see.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hello, Queen Novo.

Queen Novo walked up to Charlie.

QUEEN NOVO:

And you must be Charlie McEvoy. The leader of the True Believers?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, I am.

QUEEN NOVO:

But where's Kevin Daly?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

He's having a race with Rainbow Dash in Cloudsdale. He's just trying his Power Shoes. So, we'll meet him in our castle. But first, let me give you the tour.

In Ponyville, Charlie was giving Queen Novo the tour.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Here we have the Town Hall, the Marketplace, Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie Pie live and works. Carousel Boutique where Rarity lives and works. There's the Theatre where the Pony Tones will perform tomorrow. There's Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack lives. There's the Castle of Friendship where Princess Twilight lives and there's the School of Friendship where she works as the Headmare. But it's closed for a few days because of the Heartless. And last but not least, the La-Ti-Da Spa. Ponyville was founded by the Earth ponies and Granny Smith is one of them. That statue represents it. So, what do you think of the tour, Your Majesty?

Queen Novo smiled, broadly.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You don't look excited, do you?

QUEEN NOVO:

That's because I already know about Ponyville.

Charlie looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You do?

Robin walked up to Charlie.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie, I forgot to tell you. While I was in Seaquestria, Skystar told me that she and her mum saw what's going on at the Outside World in her magic pearl. That's how they found and watched My Little Pony.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, I see.

Charlie turned Queen Novo.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That explains when you said you know everything.

QUEEN NOVO:

Exactly. Besides, this place is peaceful and...

Queen Novo spotted Patrick sitting on a bench, reading a book. Queen Novo looked like she was in love.

QUEEN NOVO:

Charlie, who is this enchanting human?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, that's Patrick Walter. He's my assistant.

QUEEN NOVO:

Patrick Walter. What a beautiful name.

Charlie looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Um... Your Majesty. Let me take you to the castle.

QUEEN NOVO:

You go ahead. I like to see Patrick alone.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Alone?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Oh! I see where this is going. We better leave her alone. Mum, we'll see you at the castle!

QUEEN NOVO:

I'll be there soon, dear.

Charlie, Robin, Princess Skystar, Shelly and Sheldon left Ponyville, While Queen Novo went to see Patrick. Patrick was reading Lord of the Rings, then he saw Queen Novo and looked surprised.

PATRICK WALTER:

Queen Novo! What a pleasant surprise to see you, Your Majesty. I'm Patrick Walter.

QUEEN NOVO:

What are you reading Patrick?

PATRICK WALTER:

Oh, I'm just reading Lord of the Rings.

QUEEN NOVO:

Lord of the Rings. I've never read the book, but I've seen the movies and The Hobbit.

PATRICK WALTER:

You've seen Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit? Which version?

QUEEN NOVO:

Peter Jackson's.

Patrick gasped in surprised.

PATRICK WALTER:

No way! That's my favourite version! I'm a very big fan of Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit!

Patrick gasped in surprised.

PATRICK WALTER:

Sorry. Where are my manners. What brings you here?

QUEEN NOVO:

I came to stay in Charlie's castle for a week or two. How about you?

PATRICK WALTER:

I was just on my way to the La-Ti-Da Spa to get a massage. You wanna come with me?

Queen Novo smiled.

QUEEN NOVO:

I thought you never ask. I definitely need a massage after a long train ride.

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, let's go then.

Patrick and Queen Novo walked to the La-Ti-Da Spa and went inside. The ponies were surprised to see Queen Novo.

QUEEN NOVO:

It's all right, everypony. I just came here for a massage.

The owners of the spa, Aloe and Lotus Blossom were at the reception.

ALOE:

Hello, Mr. Patrick. What can I do for you?

PATRICK WALTER:

We would like to have a massage, please.

Lotus Blossom looked surprised when she saw Queen Novo.

LOTUS BLOSSOM:

Queen Novo! It's an honour to meet you! Of course, we'll give you two a massage! On the house of course. Follow me.

Patrick and Queen Novo followed Lotus Blossom.

PATRICK WALTER:

That was lucky.

QUEEN NOVO:

I know.

Patrick and Queen Novo were in the massage parlour, sitting on a chair, wearing robes and seaweed wraps on their faces. The spa ponies were giving them a massage. Queen Novo felted relaxed.

QUEEN NOVO:

Ah! That's what I need. So, Patrick, how long you have been Charlie's assistant?

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, before that, I was Charlie's carer. He has autism.

QUEEN NOVO:

Really?

PATRICK WALTER:

Yes. When his mum was about to put him in a care home. I came in and put him in my care.

QUEEN NOVO:

Why would Charlie's mum do that?

PATRICK WALTER:

Because she couldn't handle his autism. Charlie doesn't like to be with people with different autisms. He likes to be with normal people and people who has the same autism as him. Like Robin and Kevin.

QUEEN NOVO:

They have autisms too?

PATRICK WALTER:

Yes, and they a lot in common. When I saw them watching My Little Pony, it's like they understand friendship. When I saw in the movie, I feel... Well...

QUEEN NOVO:

You feel what?

PATRICK WALTER:

I feel a warm glow in my heart because... You are the most majestic and beautiful queen I ever known. When you are a Hippogriff and a Seapony.

Queen Novo felt touched by Patrick's words.

QUEEN NOVO:

I felt a warm glow in my heart when I first saw you.

Queen Novo held Patrick's hand. They looked into each other's eyes and they were about to kiss until Aloe entered the room.

ALOE:

Okay, you two. We're closing up for the day.

Patrick and Queen Novo looked embarrassed. While the ponies left the La-Ti-Da Spa, Patrick and Queen Novo were on their way to the Castle of True Believers.

QUEEN NOVO:

So, where is your castle, Patrick?

PATRICK WALTER:

Somewhere in the Everfree Forest. It was originally Celestia and Luna's castle. The Castle of the Two Sisters.

QUEEN NOVO:

The Castle of the Two Sisters. I know where it. Hop on by back.

PATRICK WALTER:

What?

QUEEN NOVO:

We're going to fly to your castle.

PATRICK WALTER:

Oh, I see.

Patrick hopped on Queen Novo's back.

PATRICK WALTER:

I hope I'm not too heavy.

QUEEN NOVO:

We'll be fine. Hang on.

Queen Novo flapped her wings and she and Patrick flew into the air.

Location: The Castle of True Believers

Queen Novo and Patrick found the Castle, and landed on the ground next to the entrance. Patrick hopped off Queen Novo's back.

PATRICK WALTER:

Thanks for the ride, Your Majesty.

QUEEN NOVO:

Your welcome.

Patrick opened the door, and he and Queen Novo went inside. Inside the castle, Silverstream saw her auntie from upstairs and she looked excited.

SILVERSTREAM:

She's here! My Auntie's here!

Silverstream flew down and ran to her auntie.

SILVERSTREAM:

Auntie Novo!

QUEEN NOVO:

Silverstream!

Silverstream hugged her auntie.

QUEEN NOVO:

How's my favourite niece?

SILVERSTREAM:

Oh, I'm fine, Auntie. I was watching Pokémon with Robin and Skystar. All the Pokémon are so cute!

Queen Novo smiled.

QUEEN NOVO:

I see you haven't change. That's what I like about you.

Queen Novo saw Charlie and Robin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Good evening, Your Majesty. Welcome to the Castle of True Believers.

Kevin ran past Patrick and Queen Novo in super speed and stopped next to Charlie and Robin.

KEVIN DALY:

Sorry I'm late. Just won the race against Rainbow Dash. Well, it turns out that our speed is exactly the same. So, we both won! Isn't that...

Kevin turned to Queen Novo.

KEVIN DALY:

Oh, Queen Novo. I didn't know you're here.

QUEEN NOVO:

That's okay, Kevin. Charlie told me what you been doing.

Kevin whispered to Charlie.

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie, why's Queen Novo in our castle?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

She's going to stay with us for a couple of weeks. Skystar got the letter from her this morning.

KEVIN DALY:

Oh.

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie, if you don't mind? I'm going to take Queen Novo to my room.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Sure, go ahead. We'll let you know when dinner's ready.

Patrick and Queen Novo went upstairs to his bedroom. Patrick opened his door and inside his bedroom was filled with his Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit collection. Queen Novo looked amazed.

QUEEN NOVO:

Wow! Your room looks like Bilbo Baggins' hut.

PATRICK WALTER:

It's called Bag End. It's looks like his bedroom, but filled with my Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit collection. Books, films and soundtracks.

Queen Novo sat on Patrick's bed.

QUEEN NOVO:

At least we have something in common.

Patrick sat next to Queen Novo.

PATRICK WALTER:

Novo, what is your favourite songs from Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit?

QUEEN NOVO:

_May it Be_, _Into the West_ and _Song of the Lonely Mountain_.

PATRICK WALTER:

Really? They're my favourites too.

QUEEN NOVO:

Patrick, I would like you to sing one of these songs to me.

Patrick looked a little nervous.

PATRICK WALTER:

I haven't sung in ages.

QUEEN NOVO:

Please, sing for me.

Patrick stayed calmed and sang _The Edge of Night_ from Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. His voice was lovely and powerful. The Ponies' Cutie Marks in Equestria was glowing with light. After Patrick finished singing, he saw Queen Novo crying softly.

PATRICK WALTER:

Are you okay?

Queen Novo looked at Patrick.

QUEEN NOVO:

Your voice is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Kiss me.

Patrick leaned closely to Queen Novo and kissed her on the beak.

ACT THREE:

The next day, the True Believers and their friends were having breakfast in the dining room.

SMOLDER:

What happened to Patrick and Queen Novo? They haven't come to dinner last night.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I've called them several times, but they didn't hear me.

YONA:

You hope they're okay.

Sandbar was feeling curious.

SANDBAR:

When I heard Patrick singing, my Cutie Mark was glowing with light.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

And so was mine.

COZY GLOW:

And mine. I thought there's something wrong with it, but I feel great. It's like I don't have to worry about being evil anymore.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, that's a good thing, Cozy Glow.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Skystar, what's wrong with your mum, when she saw Patrick yesterday?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

She's in love.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, KEVIN DALY:

IN LOVE?!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Yes! I can see it in her eyes! I never seen her this happy for a long time! It's so nice of Mum to find someone to settle down with.

Charlie looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wait a minute? If Queen Novo is in love with Patrick, that means...

Grubber saw Patrick and Queen Novo coming to the dining room. Grubber whispered to his friends.

GRUBBER:

Guys, can it! Patrick and Queen Novo are coming!

Everyone was eating their breakfast, normally, while Patrick was getting a chair ready for Queen Novo like a gentleman.

PATRICK WALTER:

Here you are, Your Majesty.

QUEEN NOVO:

Why thank you, Patrick.

Queen Novo sat on the table and Patrick sat next to her. Patrick felt happy.

PATRICK WALTER:

Morning, everyone. Isn't this a lovely day, today?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Whoa, Patrick. You're in a good mood today.

KEVIN DALY:

Yeah. How many Love Poisons you drank?

Autumn Blaze pushed Kevin, gently.

KEVIN DALY:

Ow!

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Sorry, what Kevin meant to say is, what we're you two doing last light?

QUEEN NOVO:

Well, Patrick and sang to me, then we kissed and watched Lord of the Rings.

PATRICK WALTER:

We couldn't watch all of it. So, we went to sleep.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I knew you had feelings for her when you watched My Little Pony: The Movie with me.

PATRICK WALTER:

Yeah, it's true. So, what are we going to do today?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, after breakfast, we're going to see the Pony Tones at the Theatre in Ponyville. They're not just going to perform; they're going to pick somepony in the audience to sing any songs from the Outside World with them.

GRUBBER:

Do they have...

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, they have pies and cakes at the food stand.

Grubber felt excited.

GRUBBER:

Oh, baby!

Queen Novo smiled.

QUEEN NOVO:

That sounds interesting. Patrick, if the Pony Tones pick you, you can sing the songs from Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Yeah, Patrick, we heard you sing last night and it was beautiful.

CAPPER:

And besides, it not for charity. It's for fun.

Patrick smiled.

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, if you guys said it for fun and if the Pony Tones do pick me, I'll do it.

Everyone cheered for Patrick, and Queen Novo kissed him on the cheek.

PATRICK WALTER:

What was that for?

QUEEN NOVO:

For luck.

Patrick cheeks turned red.

Location: Ponyville

In the Theatre, the True Believers, their friends and everypony were getting in their seats, while Mayor Mare was announcing her speech on stage.

MAYOR MARE:

Fillies and Gentlecolts! I would like you to give a big welcome to the True Believers and Queen Novo!

Everypony clapped their hooves for the True Believers and Queen Novo.

KEVIN DALY:

At least we're popular.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We better get used to it before we get back home.

MAYOR MARE:

As Mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to bring you the cappella singers, The Pony Tones!

Mayor Mare left the stage and the curtains were opened. The Pony Tones were Rarity, Fluttershy, Big Mac, Torch Song and Toe-Tapper.

RARITY:

Hello, everypony! Before we start, we are going to choose anypony to sing some songs from the Outside World with us! Drum roll, please Spike.

Spike played the drums and the spotlight chose Patrick.

RARITY:

Patrick Walter!

Fluttershy cheered softly.

FLUTTERSHY:

Yay!

QUEEN NOVO:

Good luck, Patrick.

PATRICK WALTER:

Thanks, Your Majesty.

Everyone in the audience cheered for Patrick, while he walked up on stage.

RARITY:

So, Patrick. What songs, you're going to sing with us today?

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, I do have one question. Do you know about Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit?

RARITY:

Of course, I do, darling. We know all the songs from it in the Outside World book.

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, in that case. I'm going to sing _Song of Durin_.

RARITY:

Okay, then.

Rarity turned to the Pony Tones.

RARITY:

Everypony, in position.

The Pony Tones got in position.

KEVIN DALY:

I don't think that song was in the movies.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, it was sung by Peter Hollens.

Rarity blew a flute, and she and the Pony Tones sang a harmony. Patrick sang _Song of Durin_. All the fillies and mares were touch by Patrick's singing voice, including Queen Novo. After the song was ended, everyone cheered for Patrick and the Pony Tones.

FLUTTERSHY:

I think they want to hear another one!

Patrick saw Queen Novo in audience, smiling.

PATRICK WALTER:

Okay.

Patrick announced the ponies.

PATRICK WALTER:

This song is called, _Song of the Lonely Mountain_ and it's for Queen Novo.

The Pony Tones sang a harmony and Patrick sang. All the ponies' Cutie Mark was glowing with light and Queen Novo was in tears of happiness. After the song was ended, everyone cheered for Patrick and the Pony Tones, and it was louder than the last one. Big Mac was out of breath.

BIG MAC:

Wow! That was a long one. At least I didn't talk turkey.

RARITY:

That was beautiful, Patrick!

PATRICK WALTER:

Thanks, Rarity.

Patrick saw Queen Novo leaving the Theatre and he looked worried.

PATRICK WALTER:

Sorry, Rarity. I gotta go.

RARITY:

Where are you going?

PATRICK WALTER:

I gotta go and see if Queen Novo's alright.

Patrick got off the stage and left the Theatre. In the Town Sqaure, Patrick was calling out for Queen Novo.

PATRICK WALTER:

Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Has anypony seen the Queen of Mount Aris?

Lyra Heartstrings pointed her hoof up.

LAYA HEARTSTRINGS:

Yeah, she went to the Saddle Lake.

PATRICK WALTER:

Thank you.

Patrick ran to the lake. Somewhere on the outskirts of Ponyville, Queen Novo was at the lake, crying. Luckily, Patrick found her.

PATRICK WALTER:

There you are, Your Majesty! I've been worried about you. Why did you leave the Theatre?

Queen Novo tried her tears with her wings.

QUEEN NOVO:

I didn't want anypony to see me cry, but your singing was very touching. I didn't want anypony to find me here, but I'm glad you did.

PATRICK WALTER:

So, you were crying because you like my singing.

QUEEN NOVO:

Yes. And I thought you already knew that last night.

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, I do now.

Queen Novo was looking at the sun setting in the distance.

QUEEN NOVO:

You know Patrick. I never felt this happy for a very long time, until I met you. But I'm also happy for my daughter. Now that she's grown up, living in the castle with Robin and having adventure.

PATRICK WALTER:

But Skystar will always love you.

QUEEN NOVO:

I know that. At least she made a lot of friends.

Queen Novo turned to Patrick.

QUEEN NOVO:

Patrick, would you like to swim with me?

PATRICK WALTER:

I love to, Your Majesty. But how are you going to turn into a seapony?

Queen Novo smiled.

QUEEN NOVO:

Watch this.

Queen Novo got up, jumped into the lake and turned into a seapony.

QUEEN NOVO:

Come on in. The water's fine.

Patrick took his shoes off and jumped into the lake with Queen Novo. Patrick held Queen Novo's hooves.

PATRICK WALTER:

Your Majesty, you look radiant and gorgeous!

QUEEN NOVO:

Oh, Patrick. You don't have to keep calling me that. I love you.

Patrick smiled.

PATRICK WALTER:

I love you too, Novo.

Patrick and Queen Novo dove underwater and they sang _May it Be_ by Enya. Patrick was surprised when he realised, he can breathe and sing underwater. Charlie was watching them from above.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm so happy that Patrick found someone to settle down with.

Charlie left the lake and he saw a human wearing a black hooded coat.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Are you the True Believer of Equestria?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Who are you?

ACT FOUR:

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm asked you again. Who are you? If you're a Heartless, I'll destroy you!

Matthew lifted his hood up.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

That's no way to talk to your old friend.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew! I'm not happy for what you said about my mum.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

But I never known you are a one heck of an actor!

Charlie and Matthew hugged each other.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Did you get my notes?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. One in the caverns and the other in Maretropolis. So, why did your parents kick you out?

Matthew took a deep breath and exhaled.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Because they don't want me to see you and your mum who believes I'm a bully. I been living alone for two years before I found and resurrected the Storm King.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Does the Storm King know your talking to me?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

He won't, when I wear this. It's my stealth coat. It only works for the Heartless and the Storm King. I found it in my room, but I don't know who made it. So, I thought if I wear it, we can talk.

Charlie felt impressed.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm impress, Matthew. But why did you want to work with the Storm King?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's not just because I want to get back you. It's also because I want to get to the pony who lost something very important.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Who?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Tempest Shadow. I know her real name is Fizzlepop Berrytwist, but when I saw My Little Pony: The Movie. I felt sad when she believed her friends abandon her because of her broken horn.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist was standing behind the tree, listening to Charlie and Matthew's conversation.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

If I see her again, she won't believe me if I told her, _when I read Charlie's mind, I felt sorry for him and I only working with the Storm King to get to you and protect you from him you are the most beautiful unicorn I've ever met and I'll do whatever it takes to find your missing horn_.

Charlie can see the Light of Truth inside Matthew's heart.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You'll find it hard to know, Matthew, but I believe every word you said.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, do I.

Matthew turned around and saw Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Tempest? Or is it Fizzlepop?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It doesn't matter.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

How much did you hear, Fizzlepop?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

A lot.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist turned to Matthew.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, Matthew. You only working with the Storm King, just to get to me?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Fizzlepop, I know what I doing is wrong. What I said to Charlie back at the airship was a lie. I only did that because for the Storm King. When I read Charlie's mind, I felt very sad because he reminds me of me and you.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Oh, Matthew. I know what you mean. When I reunited with my friends, they told me they we're worried about me and they cared about me, even without my horn. But if you do manage to find it for me, I'll be most grateful.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist hugged Matthew.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, Matthew. Now I know you're working undercover with the Storm King. Are you going to tell me what he's been planning?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes, Charlie. He wants me to find four Princesses of Darkness.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's what Mane-iac told me. But what does she mean by _the door_?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

The door to the Realm of Darkness.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Is that where Discord lives?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

No, Chaosville is in a different realm. The four princesses are the keys to opening that door. But it won't work without the Storm King's staff fully restored.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

How many so far?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

About three quarters away. That means we got a few months left.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

A Few months. So, we got plenty of time to get stronger.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, when are you going to find them?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

After Hearts and Hooves Day.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

But that's two days away!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I know. That's why you two need to prepare before that time comes.

Matthew turned to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

But if the Storm King tries to hurt you, I'll turn into stone, break him into a million pieces and throw him into a hot boiling lava!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist was touched by Matthew's brave words.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Thanks, Mathew.

Charlie heard Patrick and Queen Novo's voice coming from the bushes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew, someone's coming!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I better go! See you on Hearts and Hooves Day, Fizzlepop.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What about the Storm King?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

With my stealth coat, he won't find me.

Matthew kissed Fizzlepop Berrytwist on the cheek, opened the dark portal and went through it. After the portal disappeared, Patrick and Queen Novo in her hippogriff form saw Charlie and Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

PATRICK WALTER:

Hi, Charlie. Hi, Fizzlepop. What are you doing here?

Charlie looked nervous.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We we're just talking.

QUEEN NOVO:

Where you talking to Matthew?

Charlie and Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You knew?

QUEEN NOVO:

Of course, I do. But don't worry, Charlie. Your secret is safe with us. Patrick told me everything.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why Patrick?

PATRICK WALTER:

I knew you and Matthew would get along eventually, and it will take time. I'm very proud of you, Charlie.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Wait. If Matthew's going to see me on Hearts and Hooves Day. What about Robin and Kevin?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't worry. If they see him, Matthew will explain to them and they'll believe him.

Patrick looked up in the sky.

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, it's getting dark and it's too dangerous to go in the forest.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We'll take a shortcut!

Charlie got out his Sun Keyblade and used it to open the light portal. Queen Novo was amazed by it.

QUEEN NOVO:

It looks beautiful!

PATRICK WALTER:

I know.

Patrick held Novo's claw.

PATRICK WALTER:

We'll go together.

QUEEN NOVO:

Yeah.

Charlie, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Patrick and Queen Novo went through the portal to the Castle of True Believers.

(Sub-Text) This episode is dedicated to the memory of Charlie's grandma on his dad's side. Joan McEvoy.

(End of episode)


	8. Charlie and Starlight's First Date

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Eight: Charlie and Starlight's First Date

ACT ONE

Location: Ponyville

It was Hearts and Hooves day and everypony was getting the decorations put up. Inside the Castle of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer was in her room, trying to perform a new spell.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Cindy-Frankie-lip-pick-mixy-alee...

Starlight Glimmer felt frustrated.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, this is impossible! No pony could do that spell except Star Swirl! I knew I shouldn't oversleep.

Starlight Glimmer heard a knock at the door and she shouted.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

COME IN!

Starlight Glimmer calmed herself down.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I mean, come in.

Charlie opened the door.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie! Nice to see you!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Is anything wrong?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Well, yes. I'm trying to create an antidote with a new spell Twilight gave me. I was supposed to get it done last night, but I've overslept.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, maybe I can help you.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Really? Oh, that would be grateful. Thank you, Charlie.

Charlie entered Starlight Glimmer's room and looked at her spell book.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hmm! It's a long word.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

No matter how many times I pronounce it, it doesn't work.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I have seen this word before.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

How does it pronounce, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"Cesiumfrancoithicmyxialobidiumrixydixydoxidrexidroxhide". It's a formula of the antidote. I've learned that from Red Dwarf.

Starlight Glimmer looked surprised.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

That's how it pronounces? No wonder it's so hard.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Did Twilight tell you to say it slowly and clearly?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Yes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, there's your problem. You just need to take it easy.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Okay, I got now. I gonna try again. I need some space, please.

Charlie step back and Starlight Glimmer perform the spell very carefully.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

_Cesium-Francolithic-Myxialobidium-Rixy-Dixy-Doxi-Drexi-Droxhide!_

Starlight Glimmer's horn was glowing with magic and it shoots out a bottle filled with rainbow liquid. It floated down on the table. Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What is that?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

It an Equestrian antidote. I did it!

Starlight Glimmer felt happy and hugged Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Thank you, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

At least I helped you.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Yes. So, what makes you come to see me?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, yes. Since today is Hearts and Hooves Day. I was wondering if you like to go to Rainbow Falls with me to see the fireworks.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I would love to go to Rainbow Falls with you! But before we do, I would like you to do me a favour.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Anything, Starlight. Name it.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I would like you to come to Sires Hollow and meet my dad.

Charlie looked scared.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Your dad?!

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Is there a problem with that?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, to be honest, Starlight. I don't like your dad calling you "Pumpie-Wumpkin" and Chipmunk cheeks".

Starlight Glimmer smiled.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

He always does, Charlie and I can handle it. And besides, I never told him you're my boyfriend.

Charlie looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Is this a game?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

No! This is real, my love.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, in that case, we'll go see your dad. I better get back to my castle and get myself ready. I'll meet you at the station.

Charlie kissed Starlight Glimmer and left her room.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I better go see Rarity and get something to wear.

Starlight Glimmer left her room as well.

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Starlight Glimmer made it to the Carousel Boutique.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Rarity, I need a dress for Hearts and Hooves day!

RARITY:

What kind of dress, Starlight?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Something cool and something bad, like a Rockstar.

Rarity looked confused.

RARITY:

Why do you want to dress as a Rockstar?

Starlight Glimmer sighed.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Okay, I'll be honest with you. Charlie loves me when I was evil. And that's okay. I just wanted to look bad in a good way. Charlie and I are going to see my dad, and then we're off to Rainbow Falls to see some fireworks.

Rarity looked shocked.

RARITY:

You want to dress as a Rockstar because Charlie loves you when you we're evil?!

Rarity smiled.

RARITY:

I know exactly what to give you.

Rarity opened her closet filled with dresses and found a Rockstar outfit.

RARITY:

What do you think?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

That's the outfit I wore back in the Human World! I'll take it! How much is it?

RARITY:

It's free of charge, darling.

Rarity used her magic to put the Rockstar outfit on Starlight Glimmer.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Wow! Charlie will love me in this!

RARITY:

I'm sure he will.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

So, who you're going out with, Rarity?

RARITY:

Oh, just my secret admirer.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Really? Who that?

Spike burst in the Carousel Boutique and he looked happy.

SPIKE:

Rarity! I finally got tickets to the theatre in Canterlot. Now we can spend Hearts and Hooves Day together!

Spike saw Starlight Glimmer in her Rockstar outfit.

SPIKE:

Oh, hi, Starlight.

Starlight Glimmer smiled at Rarity.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I think that's answers my question. Bye!

Starlight Glimmer left the Boutique, leaving Spike and Rarity feeling awkward.

Location: The Castle of True Believers

Charlie was in his room, getting ready for his first date Starlight Glimmer. Robin looked happy.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, you're finally ask Starlight out.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah! After I've helped her chant the words to create and antidote. "Cesiumfrancolithicmyxialobidiumrixydixydoxidrexidroxhide".

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That's from Red Dwarf!

Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

Cessy-Frankie-what? Why don't you just say "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious". That's an easy one.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, but that's already been trademarked.

Capper chuckled.

CAPPER:

Whatever that word is. I'm so proud of you, Charlie. You finally got the pony of your dreams.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thanks, Capper. But you and Celaeno know you have to look after Cozy Glow, while we're gone, right?

CAPPER:

Yeah, I know. This babysitting job is gonna suck.

Captain Celaeno didn't agreed.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Oh, I wouldn't say that, Capper. This could be a good thing. We might have kids someday.

Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Celaeno! Are you...?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Oh, no, no, no, Robin! We haven't decided yet. We still need more time.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, at least we all have plans. Robin's with Skystar. Kevin's with Autumn Blaze. Patrick's with Queen Novo.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

What about Fizzlepop?

Charlie looked a little sad.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

She'll be fine.

Charlie looked happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Everyone has any plans on Hearts and Hooves Day. Even if they're alone or together. As long as they know that friendship, love and belief is magic.

Everyone agreed with Charlie.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, Charlie. Where's Grubber?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

He went off to buy a gift and I think it's for Smolder.

KEVIN DALY:

I bet he'll be happy when he gets back.

Grubber burst in Charlie's room, angrily.

GRUBBER:

Stupid ponies! I can't believe they tricked me!

Charlie was worried about Grubber's behaviour. So, he calmed him down.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Grubber, calm down. Who tricked you?

GRUBBER:

I was in Ponyville, finding a perfect gift for Smolder, then I saw to ponies selling box of chocolate. So, I bought it, snuck into the bushes to try one, but I opened the box, they we're rock and sticks! I've paid twenty bits and that's all I'd had! I went back to get my bits, but the next minute they're gone. Those stupid ponies! Flim and Flam!

Capper looked confused.

CAPPER:

Who's Flim and Flam?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They're two con-ponies who's looking for a way to make money and they live in Las Pegasus.

CAPPER:

So, they trick ponies? That's my job!

Captain Celaeno looked serious at Capper.

CAPPER:

Well, not anymore.

GRUBBER:

All I want is to buy a perfect gift for Smolder! She's is brave and competitive. She has a heart of a golden gem and I'm not going to rest until I find a perfect gift for her!

Smolder was behind Grubber and she was touched by his words.

SMOLDER:

You don't have to, Grubber!

Grubber turned around.

GRUBBER:

Smolder!

SMOLDER:

Applejack warned me about Flim and Flam. But I didn't believe her, until what I saw in Ponyville.

GRUBBER:

I just wanted to get you a perfect gift.

SMOLDER:

The only gift I want is you. I love you, Grubber. I love you for you. No matter what.

Grubber felt happy.

GRUBBER:

Oh, Smolder!

SMOLDER:

Now kiss me, my brave hedgehog!

Grubber and Smolder kissed, romantically.

SMOLDER:

What do you say if we go to Sugarcube Corner and have milkshakes and some cake?

GRUBBER:

I love to, but I don't have any bits.

Smolder showed Grubber a small bag of bits.

SMOLDER:

Who said you didn't?

Grubber gasped.

GRUBBER:

My bits! How did you get it back?

SMOLDER:

I took it from them before they escape.

Grubber smiled.

GRUBBER

You are one, cool dragon. Let's go to Sugarcube Corner!

SMOLDER:

That after that, we'll head back and watch _How to Train your Dragon_ movies.

Grubber and Smolder quickly left Charlie's room. Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, guys, I better get to the Ponyville train station and meet Starlight. See you later.

ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

Bye, Charlie!

Charlie left his room, went downstairs to the hall and stopped when he saw Starlight magically appeared in front of him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight! That was a surprise entrance. I thought you'll be at the station.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I wanted to see you in the castle first. Do you like my outfit?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wow! You look like the pony version of Orianthi.

Starlight Glimmer looked surprised.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Orianthi? I love her! Her songs are amazing! My favourite is...

CHARLIE MCEVOY, STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

_According to You_!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's my favourite too because my dad likes her!

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

When she met Richie Sambora, they called themselves, RSO. But that was before...

Charlie looked sad.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They stop dating. I know.

Charlie looked happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, let's head to the station.

Starlight Glimmer stopped Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I was suggesting that we take the shortcut.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right. I'll use my Keyblade.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

No. I mean my shortcut. Take my hoof, Charlie.

Charlie held on to Starlight Glimmer's hoof and they magically disappeared.

Location: Sires Hollow

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer magically reappeared.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Well, here we are. Sires Hollow.

Charlie took a look around.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wow! I've seen this place before, but this is the first time I'm actually here!

Firelight saw Starlight Glimmer.

FIRELIGHT:

Starlight, is that you?

Starlight Glimmer turned around and saw Firelight.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Dad!

Firelight walked up to Starlight Glimmer and hugged her.

FIRELIGHT:

Wow, Starlight! I haven't seen you dress like that since you we're a teenager. How's my Pumpie- Wumpkin?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I'm fine, Dad. There's someone I want you to meet.

Starlight Glimmer introduced Firelight to Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

This is Charlie McEvoy. He's one of the True Believers and my boyfriend.

Firelight looked surprised.

FIRELIGHT:

_Boyfriend_? I don't believe it!

Firelight hugged Starlight Glimmer with delight.

FIRELIGHT:

My little filly is finally grown up! I've always thought Sunburst is your boyfriend.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, no. Sunburst and I are only just friends.

Firelight turned to Charlie.

FIRELIGHT:

Mr. Charlie. It is an honour to meet you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The honour is mine.

FIRELIGHT:

Would you like to come to my place to have a nice cup up tea?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That would be very nice. Thank you.

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer followed Firelight to his house.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I think my dad likes you already.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Lucky me.

Inside the house, Firelight brought the tray of tea to the living room with his magic and place it on the table.

FIRELIGHT:

So, where did you two meet?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

At the Canterlot Dock. That was a week ago.

FIRELIGHT:

Really? Where you're from?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Dad. He's from the Outside World.

FIRELIGHT:

Ah! The place where the humans made My Little Pony.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

How'd you know about that?

FIRELIGHT:

Well, you're not the only one who's been secretly watching what's going on at the Outside World.

Starlight Glimmer looked surprised.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

You saw it too?

FIRELIGHT:

Of course. I've seen every episode of My Little Pony. But I wasn't happy when I saw you lying to the ponies about Cutie Marks are bad.

Starlight Glimmer looked worried.

FIRELIGHT:

But I was thrilled to see you've learned your lesson in the end.

Starlight Glimmer felt relieved.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, thank Celestia!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Firelight, when did you watched My Little Pony?

FIRELIGHT:

Just after my daughter and Sunburst came to visit.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I see.

FIRELIGHT:

So, Charlie. Starlight told me all about you in her letters.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Really?

FIRELIGHT:

Yes. She said that you're smart.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why, yes, I am. I've known all about Equestria and the adventures that the Mane Six had.

FIRELIGHT:

And how do you feel about my daughter?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I know all about her in My Little Pony, but when I'm with her, I feel normal, free and happy. I love Starlight and I always will. I'll do whatever it takes to keep happy, even if I have to do something I don't like.

Starlight Glimmer felt blushed and interrupted Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Charlie, can I see you in my old bedroom please?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right. If you insisted.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, I am.

Starlight Glimmer took Charlie to her old bedroom and Firelight smiled.

FIRELIGHT:

Have fun, you two!

In the bedroom, Starlight Glimmer closed the door behind her and Charlie sat on her bed.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Stay here. I want to show you something.

Charlie felt excited.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're gonna put a spell on me?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Actually, I'm going to show you my guitar.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, okay.

Starlight Glimmer opened her closet, took out her guitar and showed it to Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

My Dad bought that for me when I was a teenager because I've always wanted to be a Rockstar. But that didn't happen because I've moved to a village before...

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know, I know. Starlight, there's still time. You can become a Rockstar if you want to.

Charlie snapped his fingers because he had an idea.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I got it! We can be Rock stars together like RSO!

Starlight Glimmer liked Charlie's idea.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

That's a great idea, Charlie! But you don't have a guitar.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

True, but I do have a Keyblade.

Charlie got his Moon Keyblade out and played it like a guitar, skilfully. Starlight Glimmer felt impressed.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Wow! I didn't know your Keyblade can do that.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Nor did I.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

So, if we're going to be Rock stars, what are we going to call ourselves?

Charlie was thinking.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What about CMSG, which stands for Charlie McEvoy and Starlight Glimmer.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

It's perfect! And It sounded similar to RSO!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, let's sing one of their songs then.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

First, we'll sing one of Orianthi's famous song.

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer got their Keyblade and guitar ready, and started to play and sing _According to You_ by Orianthi.

(Musical Sequence)

ACT THREE

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer were laying down on the bed feeling tired and happy.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

That was an awesome song I ever sang with you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Our version sounds cooler. We can totally be like RSO.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

But they only did one album.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah. But Orianthi did two and we can other songs that's not by her.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Like Rita Ora, Zara Larrson and Utada Hikaru.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Then the tribute songs like Whitney Houston, Donna Summers and maybe Avicii.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Good idea!

Firelight opened Starlight Glimmer's bedroom door. He looked excited.

FIRELIGHT:

Sorry to interrupt, you two. But two unicorns are outside selling boxes of chocolate get Hearts and Hooves Day!

After Firelight left, Charlie and Starlight Glimmer looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Boxes of chocolate?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Two unicorns?

Charlie Starlight Glimmer gasped in shock.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Flim and Flam!

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer quickly left the room, went outside and saw the ponies queuing up at Flim and Flam's Hearts and Hooves Chocolate stand.

FLIM, FLAM:

We're the world famous Flim and Flam brothers!

FLAM:

He's Flim!

FLIM:

He's Flam!

FLAM:

And we would like to give you a box of chocolate for Hearts and Hooves Day!

Charlie didn't like what Flim and Flam were up to.

CHARLIE MCEVOY

It's rocks and sticks, you idiots.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

How'd you know?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Because Grubber got scammed by them this morning.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

They must've come to Sires Hollow cause they know that's the only place they haven't try. We can't let them take all the ponies' bits.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I agree. I'll take care of it.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

No, Charlie. Wait!

Starlight Glimmer tried to stop Charlie, but it was too late. Charlie walked up to Flim and Flam's stand and pushed the ponies out of the way gently to get in front of the line.

FLIM:

It's not nice to cut in line you know.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

My name is Charlie McEvoy and I'm one of the True Believers.

Flim and Flam looked surprised.

FLIM:

Well, why didn't you say so!

FLAM:

Would you like to buy a box of chocolate?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, I would. I've got five-hundred bits.

FLAM:

Then, we'll give you the big one!

Flim and Flam took a big box of chocolate out and place it on the table next to Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Now open it.

Flim and Flam looked worried.

FLIM:

Don't want to buy it and take it home first?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No.

Charlie snatched the box and opened it. The ponies were shocked to see that big box was filled with rocks and sticks. Flim and Flam made a fake laugh and smiled.

FLIM:

How silly of us. We gave him the wrong box.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Enough with your lies! I know your game. You may fool somepony with your Miracle Curative Tonic and your Friendship University. But that doesn't fool me. I've read your Las Pegasus Brochure a few days ago. And it said that you two have fifty million bits in the vault. That's plenty of bits to keep you going! So, I want you to leave Sires Hollow right now or I will summon Princess Twilight.

Firelight whispered to Starlight Glimmer.

FIRELIGHT:

Your boyfriend is bad.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I know. That's why I love him.

Flim and Flam laughed at Charlie.

FLIM:

Oh, I see what's going on here. You're just jealous because we're smarter than you.

FLAM:

And you don't want to admit that you are stupid.

Charlie looked shocked, then angry.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What did you call me?

FLAM:

I said, you... are... stupid.

Charlie's face turned red.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I want to do this, but...

Charlie grabbed Flim and Flam by their shirts.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Nobody calls me stupid! Now you listen to me, Flim and Falm! Or should I say Bin and Bam! I want you to stop tricking everypony! But if you won't listen will? You never listen! Your just like my Mum! She never listens to me because I'm behaving badly! I can't help it, but she doesn't care like you! You, big pile of mules!

Starlight shouted at Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie!

Charlie turned around and saw Starlight Glimmer looking worried. Charlie looked worried and felt embarrassed. So, he let Flim and Flam go gently.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm so sorry. I'm...

Charlie felt scared, while everypony was looking at him. So, he got his Sun Keyblade out and opened the portal.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, wait!

Starlight Glimmer tried to stop Charlie, but he went through the portal and disappeared. Starlight Glimmer looked at Flim and Flam, angrily and walked up to them.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Now you done it! You hurt his feelings!

FLAM:

Well, he shouldn't be nosing around our business by being stupid.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie is not stupid!

FLIM:

He's behaving like one.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

No! He's autistic!

FLIM:

What's that? Another word for stupid?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

No! And you better watched what you about to say next or else!

FLAM:

Or else what? You'll take our Cutie Marks away?

FLIM:

That's a good one, brother!

Flim and Flam laughed out loud and Starlight Glimmer had enough.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

That's it! I've warned you!

Starlight used her magic to remove Flam's Cutie Mark. Flim looked shocked as he caught his from falling down.

FLIM:

FLAM!

Flim turned to Starlight Glimmer.

FLIM:

What did you do?!

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I've removed his Cutie Mark. But I will give it back if you promise that you will never trick any pony again. Write lots of letters of an apology to everypony you'd tricked, including the Apple family and respect Charlie's autism.

Flim and Flam looked scared.

FLIM:

All right! All right!

FLAM:

We promise!

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Make a Pinky Promise.

Flim and Flam swallowed hard.

FLIM:

We don't want to do this, but...

FLIM, FLAM:

Cross our hearts, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes!

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Good. If you break that Pinky promise, Pinkie Pie will get mad!

Starlight Glimmer returned Flam's Cutie Mark.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Now I want you take all of your stuff and leave. Oh, by the way, there's a book called the Outside World. There's a thing about autism, so read it!

FLIM:

Okay!

FLAM:

Let's get outta here, brother!

Flim and Flam quickly got their stuff and fled like magic. The ponies cheered at Starlight, including Firelight.

FIRELIGHT:

Starlight, that was very brave of you.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

At least that will give Flim and Flam a taste of their own medicine.

FIRELIGHT:

That's right. But why would Charlie disappear like that?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I think he doesn't know that I know about his autism.

FIRELIGHT:

Well, you better go find him and tell him.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I will!

Starlight Glimmer tried to used her magic to find Charlie, but she felt exhausted.

FIRELIGHT:

What's wrong?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I'm out of magic. It's going to take a while to recover. I better take the train.

Startlight Glimmer trotted fast to the train station.

Location: Ponyville

That night, Rarity and Spike were on their way to the Carousel Boutique.

RARITY:

Spike, that was the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever!

SPIKE:

I'm glad you liked it.

Rarity and Spike stopped at the front door.

RARITY:

Spike, there's something I must tell you.

SPIKE:

What is it, Rarity?

RARITY:

Do you remember you gave me a red ruby on your birthday?

SPIKE:

Yes. But that was years ago. Why?

RARITY:

Well, when you gave it to me, I started to have feelings for you.

Spike looked happy.

SPIKE:

Really?

RARITY:

Yes, darling. And I wanted to be more than friends with you.

SPIKE:

I want that too because I started to have feelings for you since I've first came to Ponyville.

RARITY:

Oh, Spike! I love you.

Spike looked curious.

SPIKE:

You're not just saying that because it's Hearts and Hooves Day, are you?

RARITY:

Maybe this will answer your question.

Rarity kissed Spike on the lips. Spike felt bashful.

SPIKE:

I guess it does.

Spike was Starlight Glimmer running towards him and Rarity.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Rarity!

RARITY:

What is it, Starlight?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Have you seen Charlie?

RARITY:

No, I thought he's with you? What happened?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie got angry at Flim and Flam, then he used his Keyblade to open the portal and disappeared.

SPIKE:

Starlight. That means he went back to his castle in Everfree Forest.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, I see. Thanks, Spike. I gotta go.

RARITY:

What are you going to do, darling?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I've got to tell Charlie that I know about his autism!

Starlight Glimmer left Spike and Rarity, and went to the Everfree Forest.

ACT FOUR

Location: The Castle of True Believers

After a long run in the forest, Starlight Glimmer found the castle and spotted Charlie entering it.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie.

Starlight Glimmer trotted to the castle. Inside the castle, Charlie was in the hall feeling sad, singing _Carry On_ by Kygo and Rita Ora, while thinking about his mum.

(Musical Sequence)

After Charlie finished singing, Starlight Glimmer found him at the balcony. Starlight Glimmer walked up to Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie?

Charlie turned around and saw Starlight Glimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight, I'm glad you found me. I have a confession to make.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

What is it?

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer sat down the floor.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm not a normal human. I'm autistic who wants to live a normal life. Mum found out when I was seven. I thought I was in normal schools, meeting normal kids, but I wasn't. It's not their fault you know. But when I met Robin and Kevin, they're just like me. At least their parents understand. When I was growing up, Mum and I had a fight and she decided to put me in a care home, until Patrick came and put me in his care. I've already told Twilight and her friends all about it, but I couldn't tell you because I'm afraid you will leave me.

Starlight Glimmer found Charlie's words very touching.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, Charlie. I've already knew about your autism.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You did? When?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I saw you talking to Mistmane about it in her garden that night. Then I went to the Crystal Library to find the Outside World book and I've learned everything about autism. That's how I understand why you don't like Flim and Flam doing the same thing over and over.

Starlight Glimmer held Charlie's hand.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, if we do fight, the two things I'm not going to is leaving you and stop loving you.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, Starlight. I don't know what to say.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

You don't have to say anything because I believe there's a future for us.

Starlight Glimmer sang _I Believe in You and Me_ by Whitney Houston.

(Musical Sequence)

After the song, Charlie and Starlight Glimmer saw some fireworks.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Wow! Look at those fireworks!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I guess we didn't have to go to Rainbow Falls after all.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Maybe some other time.

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer looked at each other's eyes.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I love you, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I love you too, Starlight.

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer kissed each other romantically. Fizzlepop Berrytwist was watching them in the hall, then she when went to the Treehouse of Harmony outside and closed the door behind her. Fizzlepop Berrytwist turned to Matthew who was sitting on the bed.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, Matthew. You're going to leave tomorrow?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm afraid so, before the Storm King wakes up. At least I got to spend time with you.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist sat next to Matthew.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Fizzlepop, I will find your horn, but I've got to make sure the Storm King doesn't catch me doing it.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I understand. So, how come the Storm King doesn't like Hearts and Hooves Day?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Because he missed someone he loved, but he won't tell me until he sees her again.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked worried.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, you're really going to find the Princesses of Darkness?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes, but I'll phone Charlie when I do and I won't let that Storm King hurt you.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I love you, Matthew.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I love you too, Fizzlepop.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Happy Hearts and Hooves Day.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Happy Valentine's Day.

Matthew and Fizzlepop Berrytwist kissed each other romantically.

(End of Episode)


	9. The Princesses of Darkness

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Nine: The Princesses of Darkness

ACT ONE

Location: The Storm King's Realm

In the Throne Room, the Storm King was informing Matthew for a secret mission.

THE STORM KING:

Commander Matthew. It's time for you to find the Princesses of Darkness. They we're created by the Princesses' anger and jealousy.

The Storm King showed Matthew the Princesses on his magic chalk board.

THE STORM KING:

Now, Luna's darkness is Nightmare Moon. Celestia's darkness is Daybreaker. Twilight Sparkle's darkness is Midnight Sparkle. And finally, Cadance's darkness is Queen Chrysalis.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, they are the evil versions of the Princesses.

THE STORM KING:

Exactly! Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker are in Limbo, where the Pony of Shadows is. Chrysalis is somewhere in the Everfree Forest, and Midnight Sparkle...

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Is somewhere in another dimension, where the Dazzlings are?

The Storm King felt angry.

THE STORM KING:

Could you please let me finish next time!

The Storm King calmed himself down.

THE STORM KING:

Anyway, I want you to go to the Everfree Forest, find Chrysalis and bring her to me.

Matthew looked confused.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

But, how am I going to prove to her that I'm working with you?

THE STORM KING:

Hold out your hand.

Matthew held out his left hand and the Storm King shoots lightning at it with his hand like a laser to carve a symbol of his realm. Matthew screamed in pain.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

AARRGGHH!

THE STORM KING:

When you show this to Chrysalis, she'll know you're working with me, and I forgot to tell you it was painful.

Matthew pretend to smile.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Thank you, Your Highness.

THE STORM KING:

Now, go forth and bring Chrysalis to me!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes, Your Highness!

Matthew took one of his Storm Keyblade, opened the dark portal, went through it and disappeared. The Storm King felt bored.

THE STORM KING:

Oh, I miss my old jester, Shale. He used to make me laugh.

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Location: Rebel, the Ursa Major's Cave

An overweight dragon named Shale was looking for gems to eat.

SHALE:

I haven't eaten in days and I've been living in different places for two years. I can't believe Lord Ember banished me for being so stubborn.

Shale looked sad.

SHALE:

She was right to do it. How am I going to tell Spike I was working with the Storm King? Now he won't believe that I'm really his father.

Shale saw a dark portal appeared in front of him. Matthew appeared from the portal and he looked surprised when he saw Shale.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Shale?

SHALE:

How'd you know my name?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You pretended to be Spike's father, weren't you?

SHALE:

I am his father. He doesn't know and he never will.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What happened?

Shale took a deep breath and exhaled.

SHALE:

Many years ago, I've looked after my egg after my wife was gone.

(Flashback Sequence)

SHALE:

Then I was caught by little dark creatures and they took me to see the Storm King. He said in order to spare my life, I have to abandon my egg in Canterlot and work with him as a jester. And I did. A several years later he left his realm, I had a chance to escape. So, I flew away to the Dragon Lands to lay low for a while. After that, I've got in a big rock, launched myself out of the volcano and landed in Ponyville. That was when I met my long-lost son, Spike. I've been lying to him about my past because the Storm King ordered me to if I do see my son. When Spike found out I was lying, he told me to leave and I did. After that, I saw two ponies talking about the Storm King was destroyed and that made me realised that I made a mistake. It was too late for me to tell Spike the truth. So, I've decided to fly back to the Dragon Lands. Two years, later, Lord Ember banished me for being so, stubborn and she told me to never come back, until I tell Spike and his friends the truth.

(Present-day Sequence)

Shale was crying and Matthew saw a light in Shale's heart. Matthew doesn't know what that means, but he understood Shale's pain.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I know how you're feeling. My parents... Uh... banished me for believing Charlie's my friends.

SHALE:

Oh, I'm sorry.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's all right. It means we got something in common and that's a good thing. I'm Matthew O' Connell.

SHALE:

Nice to meet you.

When Shale shook Matthew's hand, he saw the symbol on it and he got scared.

SHALE:

That's the symbol of the Storm King! Where did you get that?!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Try not to get mad, but the Storm King Gave it to me after I resurrected him.

Shale looked shocked.

SHALE:

You brought him back from the dead?!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

He's not a zombie, Shale.

SHALE:

No, it worse than that! The Storm King told me if he was defeated and come back to life, his friends will come back to life too! And I'm not just talking about the Heartless! That's what he told me before he went to Canterlot!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Who are his friends?

SHALE:

I only know one of them by name. Grogar!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Grogar? The legendary tyrant? But he's been defeated.

SHALE:

Well, not anymore if the Storm King is back.

Matthew and Shale heard a voice.

REBEL:

What's going on here? Is that you, Charlie?

Shale looked scared.

SHALE:

Uh, oh! Someone's coming! We gotta get outta here!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Wait!

Matthew saw a dark purple unicorn horn on the ground and he picked it up.

SHALE:

What is that?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's a unicorn horn and I think I know who this belongs to.

Shale was getting impatience.

SHALE:

Matthew, would you figure it out later and get us outta here!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

All right!

Matthew quickly put the unicorn horn in his pocket, opened the portal with his Keyblade, and he and Shale went through it before Rebel, the Ursa Major arrived.

Location: The Cave of Harmony

Matthew and Shale found themselves outside.

SHALE:

Where are we, Matthew?

Matthew recognised the cave.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

The Cave of Harmony. That was where the Tree of Harmony was before...

Matthew spotted Charlie and he looked happy.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Charlie!

Matthew ran up to Charlie and Shale catches up with him.

SHALE:

Do you know him?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yeah. H's my friend.

Matthew turned to Charlie.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Charlie, you'll never guess who I've met. His name's Shale and he's really Spike's father.

Charlie turned around and saw Matthew and he doesn't look too happy. Matthew looked confused.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Charlie?

Charlie got his Keyblades out, and Matthew and Shale quickly dodged his attacks. Matthew got his Keyblades out and blocked Charlie's attacks. Matthew and Charlie were struggling.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Stop it, Charlie! Don't you recognise me?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, I recognise you. I can see you really are a bully.

Matthew and Charlie broke free from their struggle.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What? But I thought I've told you that...

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Enough with your lies! I never wanted to see or be near you humans ever again!

Matthew looked confused.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Human?

Matthew heard a dark voice in his head.

KING SOMBRA:

Her eyes, Matthew. Look at her eyes.

Matthew looked at Charlie's eye and saw some glowing green magic around them. Matthew realised that wasn't really Charlie. Matthew put his Keyblades away and started to be romantic.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You know, Charlie? You are the most loveable True Believer I ever met.

Charlie looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You're beautiful, handsome, gorgeous and sweet. I can hug you and kiss you.

Shale felt disgusted.

SHALE:

URGH!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You think being romantic is going to make me forgive you?

Matthew smiled.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Maybe these words will. The power of love compels you.

Charlie looked scared.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No, don't say that. I hate these words!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

The power of love compels you.

Charlie was struggling.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I can't hold it in!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

The power of love compels you!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Stop it!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

THE POWER OF LOVE COMPELS YOU!

Charlie screamed.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

AARRGGHH!

Charlie magically reveal to be Queen Chrysalis.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

How did you know that I'm a Changeling?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Because you're addicted to love and you can't resist it.

SHALE:

So, that's why you've been saying these romantic things.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Queen Chrysalis. I Commander Matthew O' Connell. I've been authorized to take you in.

Queen Chrysalis scoffed at Matthew.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

To who? Celestia? I've been defeated by those six wretched ponies and a dragon, and I don't know how I came back. So, I'm not going anywhere with you and you can't make me.

Queen Chrysalis turned away from Matthew and Shale. Matthew looked serious.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm afraid you have no choice, Your Majesty. If I don't take you in, the Storm King will be furious and...

Queen Chrysalis quickly turned to Matthew.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

The Storm King? But he's dead.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Not anymore. I've brought him back to life and if I didn't, he wouldn't give me this.

Matthew showed Queen Chrysalis his symbol mark and she took a closer look at it. Queen Chrysalis looked happy.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

The Storm King's symbol! So, it's true. Stormy is alive. Is that why I came back from being defeated?

Shale looked confused.

SHALE:

_Stormy_?

Queen Chrysalis turned to Shale.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Who is that dragon?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

That's Shale. He's the Storm King's jester.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Really? Show me the symbol.

Shale looked embarrassed.

SHALE:

Um... Your Majesty, I do have it and I don't think you should see it.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Show me.

Shale turned around and bent down. Queen Chrysalis looked away in disgusted.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Okay, I've seen enough!

Shale stood up and Matthew look confused.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

He put that in your butt?!

SHALE:

It was the only place where on one can see it.

Queen Chrysalis turned to Matthew.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Matthew, I apologise for before, but if you said that my Stormy is alive, please take me to him.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

That's why I'm here. And besides, the King and Queen needs a jester.

Matthew and Queen Chrysalis turned to Shale. Shale didn't want to go, but he had no choice.

SHALE:

Fine! I'll come!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

All right then. I'll open a path.

Matthew used his Keyblade to open the dark portal, the he, Shale and Queen Chrysalis went through it.

Location: The Storm King's Realm

A dark portal appeared in the throne room. Matthew, Shale and Queen Chrysalis appeared from the portal.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Your Majesty. There's someone who wants to see you.

The Storm King saw Queen Chrysalis and looked happy.

THE STORM KING:

Crissy!

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Stormy!

Queen Chrysalis ran up to the Storm King, then she hugged him and kissed him.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I've always believed you we're dead, when I heard that Celestia and Luna defeated you. I've tried to take over Equestria a few times alone but I couldn't.

THE STORM KING:

Well, you don't have to do it alone anymore, my love.

The Storm King turned to Matthew.

THE STORM KING:

Matthew, thank you bringing my wife back.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Your Wife?!

SHALE:

I never knew you're married!

The Storm King was happy to see shale.

THE STORM KING:

Shale! My jester! I'm so glad you came back.

Shale didn't look too happy.

SHALE:

Well, thanks to you. My son doesn't believe I'm really his father! You made me lie to him!

The Storm King smiled.

THE STORM KING:

That meant my plan worked, brilliantly.

SHALE:

I'll show you a plan!

Shale was about to charge at the Storm King, but Matthew quickly stopped him and calmed him down.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Shale, it's okay! We'll talk about it later.

Shale sighed deeply.

SHALE:

Fine.

Matthew turned to the Storm King and Queen Chrysalis.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Your Majesty, when did you and Queen Chrysalis meet if I may ask?

THE STORM KING:

A thousand years ago at the old swamp. We got along very well.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

But when I got sick, Stormy here used his Staff of Sacanas to free the light from my body before Celestia found it and adopted it.

Matthew looked confused.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, what are you saying to me? That light from your body? That's Princess Cadance?

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Yes.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, she is the part of you. Cadance gives love to everypony and you take it away.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Exactly! Except my Stormy of course. His love is easy to embrace.

The Storm King's cheek turned red.

THE STORM KING:

Would you two give us a few minutes. I have a lot of things to tell my wife.

Matthew bow down to the Storm King.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Why certainly, Your Majesty. Come, Shale. Let's give them some privacy.

Matthew and Shale left the throne room. In the hallway, Shale felt angry about the Storm King.

SHALE:

That King! That creature!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What's wrong with you?

SHALE:

Don't you see that Storm King's been using us! He doesn't care about anybody, except his wife!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I already know that.

SHALE:

Then why are you working with him?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm working undercover. After I've resurrected the Storm King, I lied to him about Charlie, so, he can take to Equestria where I can find Fizzlepop Berrytwist and I did.

Matthew took out the unicorn out of his pocket and showed it to Shale.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

That's her horn. She lost it when she was a filly and I promised her I will find it and give it back to her. It's very precious to her.

Shale saw the unicorn horn glowing with blue light.

SHALE:

Matthew, that horn is glowing!

Matthew looked at the unicorn horn.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Why is it doing that?

Shale heard a booming voice.

KING SOMBRA:

It's because it contains magic!

SHALE:

Who said that?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Wait! You heard it too?

SHALE:

I heard it once back in the cave.

KING SOMBRA:

I'm right behind you.

Matthew and Shale turned around and saw King Sombra appeared from the shadows.

KING SOMBRA:

Hello, Matthew.

Matthew looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

King Sombra?!

ACT THREE:

Shale looked surprised.

SHALE:

That's King Sombra?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

But that's impossible! You we're defeated by Twilight and her friends!

KING SOMBRA:

I was. But I've come back. Do you remember the Storm King gave you the Power of Darkness?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yeah?

King Sombra walked forward to Matthew and Shale.

KING SOMBRA:

Well, what he doesn't know is that he gave you my heart.

King Sombra walked through Matthew like a ghost. Matthew and Shale looked shocked.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Your heart?!

KING SOMBRA:

Your darkness. Your Keyblades. They all came from me. You're a part of me and I'm part of you, Matthew.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Your heart is inside mine?

SHALE:

Is that why you're a ghost?

KING SOMBRA:

I prefer an illusion. Maybe I might get a chance to give the ones who abandoned me what they deserve.

Matthew looked confused.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What'd you mean abandoned?

KING SOMBRA:

Well, if you must know. My parents raised me for a few years, then they erased my memory and abandoned me in the snow until the Crystal Guards found me and brought me to Chestnut Falls' Orphanage. After I've grew up, I became evil and remembered everything. That's why I've choose to rule the Crystal Empire before the Princesses banished me.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Do you know who your parents are?

THE STORM KING:

Who are you talking to, Matthew?

Matthew and Shale turned around and saw the Storm King. The Storm King can only see Matthew and Shale. Not King Sombra.

KING SOMBRA:

He can't see me, Matthew. We'll talk later.

King Sombra disappeared and Matthew looked worried.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Um... You see, Your Majesty. Shale and I we're just... Uh... Chatting.

THE STORM KING:

Well, save your chit-chat because I want you and Shale to go to Skull-Shaped Lair and see my mentor, Grogar. My wife didn't like the idea, but I've explained it to her and she understands.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Grogar, the Emperor of Ancient Equestria?

THE STORM KING:

That's right. And if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have my Staff and become the Storm King. I believe he'll take you two to Limbo where you can find Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker.

SHALE:

So, when are we going to see him?

THE STORM KING:

Any second now.

SHALE:

What do you mean by...

Matthew and Shale magically disappeared. The Storm King smiled.

Location: Skull-Shaped Lair

Matthew and Shale reappeared inside of Grogar's liar.

SHALE:

How'd you send us here without using your Keyblades, Matthew?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I didn't do anything.

SHALE:

Well, who did?

GROGAR:

I did!

A blue ram named Grogar appeared from the shadows.

GROGAR:

I am Grogar!

Shale looked surprised.

SHALE:

You're a ram?! I've always thought you we're a pony!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Shale, please!

Matthew turned to Grogar.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

O Grogar, the Legendary Tyrant. I'm Matthew O' Connell who works with the Storm King. It is an honour to meet you.

SHALE:

And my name is Shale, the Storm King's jester.

Grogar didn't look interested in Shale, but he was with Matthew.

GROGAR:

Matthew, I've brought you here because the Storm King wrote to me that you brought him back to life.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

That is correct.

GROGAR:

We'll, I'm glad you did because that was one of my magics, I've gave him, while I was his mentor.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What was the magic?

GROGAR:

A resurrection magic. When the Storm King is defeated, then comes back to life, evil creatures like me comes back from Limbo, being re-eviled and left us in places where we we're defeated.

Matthew understood what Grogar said.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, that's why Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow we're back in Tartarus!

GROGAR:

Now, what's the Storm King been doing recently?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

He wants me to find the four Princesses of Darkness to open the door. I've already found one, but there's two of them in Limbo. The Storm King said you can take us there.

GROGAR:

And he's right. But he must've remembered that the door won't open until the Staff of Sacanas is fully restored.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

He remembers. That's why he wants me to find them before those True Believers gets to them first.

GROGAR:

So, Celestia and Luna's Keyblades had chosen some humans from the Outside World.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's not just them. It's Twilight and Cadance.

Grogar didn't like the sound of that.

GROGAR:

Then we must hurry!

Grogar was getting his magic yellow orb from the shelf.

GROGAR

Before I send you two to Limbo, there's one thing you need to know. When you in Limbo for a minute, a second will pass in Equestria.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, what you're saying is, if we're gone for a minute in Limbo, that means in Equestria, we'll be gone for a second.

GROGAR:

Exactly. Everything is different since the last ponies went to Limbo.

Grogar used his magic yellow orb to open the portal.

GROGAR:

This portal will take you to Limbo. But I must warn you, Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon are not getting along at all. So, when you find them, make sure they do.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I promise, Grogar.

Matthew and Shale was about to go through the portal.

GROGAR:

Oh! Before you go, Matthew. What do you believe?

Matthew lied to Grogar.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I believe revenge because my ex-friend Charlie didn't want me anymore and I won't rest until he's destroyed!

Grogar smiled and he doesn't know Matthew was lying to him.

GROGAR:

That's very evil of you, Matthew and I like it. I shall see you at the Storm King's Realm.

Matthew and Shale went through the portal.

Location: Limbo

Matthew and Shale arrived at Limbo.

SHALE:

This place looks like the Everfree Forest, but darker and spookier.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

This must be what Equestria looks like in Limbo.

King Sombra appeared behind Shale.

KING SOMBRA:

Yes, it is.

Shale jumped by surprised and quickly hid behind Matthew.

SHALE:

Don't ever do that!

KING SOMBRA:

Oh, did I scare you?

SHALE:

Yes, you did!

KING SOMBRA:

Then I should start appearing in the front next time. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Matthew was wondering.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Sombra, have you been here before?

KING SOMBRA:

Yes! This is the place where the Princesses banished me a few times and I've been living in Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon's castle for a thousand years.

SHALE:

So, where is their castle?

KING SOMBRA:

Look behind you.

Matthew and Shale turned around and saw a huge castle in front of them. They both looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Is that...?

KING SOMBRA:

The Castle of the Dark Sisters. Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker had been fighting each other every day and decided to keep one half of the castle because one of them won't leave. The left half is Nightmare Moon's and the right half is Daybreaker's. But they we're free from Limbo because one pony who feared that the Princesses of light won't get along. That's how Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker got into the dream realm.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, when Celestia and Luna stop their dark selves in Starlight Glimmer's dream, but they never realised that they send them back to Limbo.

KING SOMBRA:

That's right! If we want them to work with that wretched Storm King, we have to make them work together!

Shale looked confused.

SHALE:

What do you mean, _wretched_?

King Sombra looked sad.

KING SOMBRA:

Nothing. It's nothing. Let's get moving.

King Sombra walked through the gate, then Shale followed him and got bumped into it. Shale laughed.

SHALE:

I've forgot I'm not a ghost.

Matthew opened the gate and he and Shale went inside the castle. Matthew, Shale and King Sombra were in the main hall.

SHALE:

Where's the throne room?

KING SOMBRA:

It's in their separate rooms, so, there's two of them.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

We need to split up. Shale, you'll find Nightmare Moon and we'll find Daybreaker.

SHALE:

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why do you have to go with King Sombra?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Because he's inside my heart, remember?

SHALE:

Oh. I wish I could remember that. But I'm not gonna see Nightmare Moon again.

Matthew looked confused.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What do you mean _again_?

Shale sighed and explained.

SHALE:

Well, if you must know. Ten years ago, I was looking at the moon at the balcony. Then I saw Nightmare Moon appeared from it, saw me and said, _don't worry. I'll see you again, my lovely, cuddly teddy bear_.

Matthew looked awkwardly and King Sombra was snickering.

KING SOMBRA:

She's in love with you?! That's very funny!

Shale shouted.

SHALE:

IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Matthew quietly Shale down.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Shh! Quiet, Shale! They'll hear us!

King Sombra smiled.

KING SOMBRA:

Not me.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Shale, I know you're afraid, but if you want your son to believe that you're really his father, you got to be brave. If you can't try it for me, try for your son.

Shale stayed calmed, then took a deep breath and exhaled.

SHALE:

All right. I'll try for Spike.

Matthew smiled.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

That's a good dragon. We'll meet up back in the main hall. Good luck.

KING SOMBRA:

You're gonna need it.

SHALE:

I would need good luck if I had someone inside my heart.

Shale went to Nightmare Moon's path, and Matthew and King Sombra went to Daybreaker's path. In Nightmare Moon's throne room, Shale looked a little frighten and shaken.

SHALE:

This is sssspooky, ddddark and cccccold!

Shale couldn't see Nightmare Moon anywhere. All he can see was mist and dark blue flame touches. Shale was having second thoughts.

SHALE:

Maybe I should turn back. No! I must do this for my son.

Shale stood himself up and shouted.

SHALE:

Nightmare Moon! I demand you show yourself!

Shale felt scared, while he heard and felt a rumble. The mist turned into a tornado and it revealed to be Nightmare Moon, who appeared in the throne room.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Who disturbs my royal beauty sleep?!

Shale looked frightened.

SHALE:

Uh... It... It is I, Shale. O Nightmare Moon, the Eternal Nightfulness.

Nightmare Moon looked at Shale closely and she recognised him.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Wait. I've seen you before. You're that cuddly teddy bear, aren't you?

SHALE:

Actually, I'm a dragon and teddy bears don't have wings.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Oh, Shale. You're still the same as the day I met you. How long has it been? Ten Years, isn't it?

SHALE:

Well, it's more than that, O Nightmare Moon. I've came to Limbo because the Storm King wants me to find you and Daybreaker, so you can help open the door to the Realm of Darkness.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

I always wanted to work with the Storm King, but my sister never listens to me. She always wanted to do things her way like taking over Equestria. Well, I want that too! If she could only understand that we wanted the same thing.

Nightmare Moon smiled at Shale.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Now you'll come to me, so I can give you a big hug.

Shale looked frightened.

SHALE:

You sure you don't want to scare me first?

NIGHTMARE MOON:

No. You're my lovely, cuddly teddy bear. I just want to make you happy.

SHALE:

Then scare me!

NIGHTMARE MOON:

And give you nightmares? Not gonna happen.

Nightmare Moon hugged Shale, and he turned away.

SHALE:

Matthew!

(Sub-text) Five minutes later

In Daybreaker's throne room.

KING SOMBRA:

Ah! I remember this place. This is Daybreaker's throne room.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

But where is she?

KING SOMBRA:

Somewhere.

Matthew and King Sombra saw a tornado made of fire appeared in the room.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What is that?!

KING SOMBRA:

It's her. She can smell intruders. Matthew, get your unicorn horn out of your pocket and hold it tight!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What?

KING SOMBRA:

Just do it!

Matthew got Fizzlepop Berrytwist's unicorn horn out of his pocket, hold it tight, and he and King Sombra magically disappeared before Daybreaker took a sniff. Matthew and King Sombra were invisible because of Fizzlepop Berrytwist's unicorn horn. Daybreaker was looking around, while Matthew and King Sombra stood perfectly still.

DAYBREAKER:

Well, intruders. I smell you. I feel your breath. I taste your fear. Where are you?

Matthew couldn't stand still any longer. So, he and King Sombra ran and hid behind the column.

KING SOMBRA:

I never knew you're scared of her.

Matthew whispered to King Sombra.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Shut up!

DAYBREAKER:

Come now, don't be shy. Show yourself. Your sent is familiar.

King Sombra looked worried.

KING SOMBRA:

She can smell me.

DAYBREAKER:

But there is something you're carrying. It contains magic, but far more precious!

Matthew started to feel funny. So, he quickly put the unicorn horn back in his pocket, and he and King Sombra became visible. Daybreaker can finally see Matthew. Not King Sombra.

DAYBREAKER:

There you are, intruder of the shadows.

Matthew looked scared, but trying to stay calm.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I didn't mean to intrude like this, O Daybreaker, the Lovelyness and Beautifulness. I've only wanted to gaze your magnificence and see if you are Celestia's darkness that everypony said. I did not believe them.

Daybreaker flew back to her throne and opened her wings wide.

DAYBREAKER:

And do you now?

Matthew looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Truly, I heard everypony in Ponyville talking about you, O Daybeaker, the Gorgeousness.

DAYBREAKER:

Do you think flattery will keep you safe?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

No.

DAYBREAKER:

No, indeed. You seem familiar with my name, but I've never seen a pony like you before. Who are you and where do you come from; may I ask?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

My name is Matthew O' Connell and I come from London.

DAYBREAKER:

London?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's a city in the Outside World where the Unbelievers live. But to me, I'm a True Believer.

DAYBREAKER:

Impressive. What do you believe in?

Matthew looked a little shaken.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I believe in... Power. Slavery.

DAYBREAKER:

Lovely beliefs. Go on.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Darkness.

DAYBREAKER:

Darkness! Now that is interesting. And what about your dragon friend? Where is he hiding?

Matthew pretended to look confused.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Dragon? Oh, no. No dragons here. I came alone.

Daybreaker didn't believe Matthew.

DAYBREAKER:

Oh, I don't think so, Matthew O' Connell. You send him to see my sister, so he can persuade her to take my half of the castle.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Truly, you must be mistaken, O Daybreaker, the Handsomeness and Glamorousness.

DAYBREAKER:

You have nice manners for an intruder and a liar! I know the smell of a dragon. I was happy because Starlight Glimmer freed me from Limbo with her fear, but I never except that Nightmare Moon to be in the dream realm with me! Celestia and Luna send us back to Limbo and they don't even know they did! I should've destroyed Star Swirl after he released me from Celestia.

Matthew looked amazed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, it's true. She was created by Celestia's anger and jealousy.

DAYBREAKER:

What did you say?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Uh, nothing! But I believe you and your sister should work together. You been separated for ten years now. So, you two need to kiss and make up, but not literally.

Daybreaker smiled evilly.

DAYBREAKER:

I see. You are the first human to see me, but you won't live to tell the tale!

Daybreaker started charging her magic from her horn. Matthew looked scared. King Sombra was being sarcastic.

KING SOMBRA:

And now she's going to kill us.

ACT FOUR

While Daybreaker was about to destroy Matthew, she saw Shale being chased by Nightmare Moon.

SHALE:

Matthew, help me!

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Come here, you gem!

Shale bumped into Matthew and Nightmare Moon stopped, after she saw Daybreaker. Daybreaker didn't look happy to see Nightmare Moon.

DAYBREAKER:

What are you doing in my side of the castle?!

NIGHTMARE MOON:

This is our castle; sister and we need to talk.

DAYBREAKER:

There's nothing to talk about. Either you go back to your side or leave.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

This is important! The Storm King wants us to work with him!

Daybreaker scoffed.

DAYBREAKER:

Ha! Wake up and smell the Windigo! The Storm King is dead!

Matthew, Shale and King Sombra were watching the dark princesses auguring each other. King Sombra didn't like it.

KING SOMBRA:

Uh, oh! I've seen this before. When they started auguring, they started fighting. That's how they choose to separate.

SHALE:

So, if they do it again, they'll destroy themselves! Matthew! You have to break this up!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I can't I don't know how!

Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker were still auguring.

DAYBREAKER:

You always wanted to bring eternal night in in Equestria!

NIGHTMARE MOON:

And you always wanted to do anything you want!

Matthew saw the dark princesses auguring and he looked like he was about to explode. Matthew shouted.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

STOP FIGHTING!

Matthew took out his Keyblades, slammed them on the floor, creating dark crystal cages and trapped the dark princesses. Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker tried to break free with their magic, but it didn't work. Matthew looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What was that?

KING SOMBRA:

That's my magic, released by your anger, Matthew.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

My anger? I better not do that all the time.

Matthew walked up to Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker who were trapped in dark crystal cages.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Now you listen here! If you two don't start acting like princesses, no one gets to work with the Storm King! And what are you fighting about? Nightmare Moon, do you want to rule Equestria by creating eternal night?

NIGHTMARE MOON:

I do. Definitely.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

And Daybreaker, do you want to rule Equestria by doing anything you want?

DAYBREAKER:

Honestly no. I just want to rule Canterlot.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

So, do I!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Now I see what's going on. You two wanted to rule Canterlot together and never realise you two had something in common.

Daybreaker looked surprised.

DAYBREAKER:

Matthew's right. We do have something in common. But that doesn't prove that the Storm King is alive!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Well, if he isn't alive, he wouldn't give me this!

Matthew showed the dark princesses his symbol on his left hand. Daybreaker looked surprised.

DAYBREAKER:

I've seen that symbol before! And the one on your hand has recently been marked. So, the Storm King is alive!

NIGHTMARE MOON:

That's what I was trying to tell you, sister! You and I are the keys to open the door to the Realm of Darkness!

Daybreaker looked happy.

DAYBREAKER:

The Realm of Darkness? I always wanted to go there.

Daybreaker turned to Matthew.

DAYBREAKER:

Matthew, I apologise for not believing you, and we like to work with the Storm King.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

And you promise that you two won't fight anymore?

NIGHTMARE MOON, DAYBREAKER:

Yes, we promise!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

All right, I'm gonna free you now.

Matthew used his Keyblade to destroy the dark crystal cages. Freeing the dark princesses. Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker ran up and hugged each other.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

I'm sorry, sister.

DAYBREAKER:

I'm sorry too.

Shale felt relieved.

SHALE:

Phew! I thought they we're gonna fight again.

Matthew cleared his throat.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Ahem!

The dark princesses turned to Matthew.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but I have to take you two to the Storm King.

DAYBREAKER:

Thank you, Matthew. But we needed time to catch up. So, could you let the Storm King know, please?

Matthew sighed deeply.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Fine, I'll let him know.

SHALE:

So, how are we going to get back to Equestria?

The dark princesses showed Matthew and Shale the broken portal in the main hall.

DAYBREAKER:

This portal will take you back to Equestria.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

But we're broke it, while we're fighting and now, we're gonna fix it.

The dark princesses used their magic from their horns to repair the portal and it was opened. Matthew looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Wow! That looks like the one from Stargate S.G.1!

DAYBREAKER:

Matthew, if you do manage to see Sombra, say _hi_ for us.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You knew Sombra? Why?

DAYBREAKER:

When he came to our castle in Limbo, he couldn't stop talking about his parents who erased his memory and abandoned him.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Do you know who they are?

DAYBREAKER:

All he said to me was his father wants to rule all of Equestria and his mother likes to take everyponies' love.

Matthew looked curious and turned to King Sombra who looked sad. Nightmare Moon notice something weird about Matthew.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

What are you looking at, Matthew?

Matthew turned to Nightmare Moon.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's nothing.

Matthew turned to Shale.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Come on, Shale. Let's report to the Storm King.

Nightmare Moon blew a kiss at Shale.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

I'll see you later, my cuddly Shale!

Shale whispered to Matthew.

SHALE:

Just keep moving!

Matthew, Shale and King Sombra went through the portal to the Storm King's Realm.

Location: The Storm King's Realm

In the throne room, the Storm King was feeling bored.

THE STORM KING:

Matthew and Shale are taking a very long time.

Queen Chrysalis was calming the Storm King down.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Honey, they've been gone for five minutes and they should back the princesses any minute now.

A portal appeared in the throne room, and Matthew and Shale came out of it. The portal disappeared and the Storm King was happy to see Matthew and Shale.

THE STORM KING:

Matthew! Shale! I'm so glad you came back. But where's Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Well, Your Highness. After Grogar took us to Limbo, the princesses we're fighting each other, but at the end they made up and they will work with you after they have time to catch up.

The Storm King was thinking.

THE STORM KING:

Fighting each other?

The Storm King remembered something.

THE STORM KING:

Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you. When you see the dark princesses, you must make them work together.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Well, it worked perfectly!

THE STORM KING:

And I'm glad it did. Now we got one more princess to worry about.

GROGAR:

So, this is where you live, Storm.

Everyone looked surprised, while they saw Grogar in the throne room. The Storm King looked happy.

THE STORM KING:

Grogar, my mentor. I haven't seen you for a very long time.

The Storm King walked up to Grogar and hugged him.

GROGAR:

How's my favourite student?

THE STORM KING:

I'm okay. Matthew resurrected me, got my staff back, and now we're trying to being four Princesses of Darkness. We already got three.

Grogar smiled.

GROGAR:

I'm impressed because I know one of them is your wife.

Queen Chrysalis didn't look happy to see Grogar.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Hello, Grogar.

GROGAR:

I've heard that Cozy Glow betrayed you, Storm, but where's Lord Tirek?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Uh, he's still in Tartarus. I didn't release him because I'd told him he was weak.

THE STORM KING:

He's right, Grogar and I agreed with him.

GROGAR:

I see. But don't worry. I'll release him, but first I need to build a Dimensional Portal, so, we can find Midnight Sparkle.

SHALE:

What about Twilight's Dimensional Portal? I've seen it in her castle. You can just take it.

GROGAR:

Good idea, Shale. But Twilight and her friends had defeated me and they'll do it again. I've got everything I need to build the portal, but it will take months and I don't like being disturb.

THE STORM KING:

Then let me show you to your room. I've been saving it since I've first moved in and the Heartless kept it clean when I came back.

While the Storm King showed Grogar to his room, Matthew and Shale went into Matthew's room and found King Sombra sitting on the bed, looking sad.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Are you alright, Sombra?

KING SOMBRA:

I'm fine, Matthew.

Matthew can see that King Sombra doesn't look fine.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Queen Chrysalis and the Storm King are your parents, aren't they?

King Sombra couldn't hide it any longer, so he explained to Matthew.

KING SOMBRA:

Yes. I was born and raised by them Then they erased my memory and left me in the snow at the north of Crystal Empire until the crystal guards found me and brought me to Chestnut Falls' Orphanage. Then I started to feel ill for years and years, until my friend Radiant Hope saved my life. When I ran away, I've saw a dark crystal who claims to be my mum. She gave me the Power of Darkness and restore my memories. I was furious! So, when I destroyed Princess Amore, it's like I'm destroying my parents! Now everypony won't believe that I'm just a heartbroken pony who wants to teach his parents a lesson! All they can see that I'm nothing but a horrid, scary and terrifying King of the Monsters!

King Sombra started to cry and Matthew understood his pain.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, that's why you wanted to rule the Crystal Empire.

KING SOMBRA:

Yes! I'm sorry, Matthew. I hate being evil. It's just I wanted my parents to say to me _I'm sorry_. But I know they won't.

King Sombra tried his tears.

KING SOMBRA:

I'm glad I've told you, guys. I feel so much better.

Shale whispered to Matthew.

SHALE:

That could explain why the Storm King made me abandon Spike.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Maybe.

Matthew turned to King Sombra and saw a light in his heart.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm glad you feel better, Sombra, and you still have time to show everypony you can change after I find a way to free you.

KING SOMBRA:

Thank you, Matthew. You know everypony in Equestria can live a very long time. I hope I get to see Radiant Hope again.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You will. Trust me.

Matthew's iPhone started to ring and that made Shale jumped.

SHALE:

What was that?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's just my phone, Shale. It must be Charlie calling me because I've texted him my number.

Matthew took his iPhone out of his pocket and pressed the green button.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Charlie?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

No, it's Fizzlepop. I'm borrowing Charlie's phone because he's helping Starlight with her work at the School of Friendship.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Oh.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, any news about the Storm King?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Well, he told me to find Queen Chrysalis in Everfree Forest, but before I did, I've met Shale who claims to be Spike's father. When he told me the Storm King made him abandon his son, I've saw the light in his heart. What does it mean?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It means he's telling the truth. It's called the Light of Truth and only the True Believers can see it.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Well, that's a good thing. After I've brought Chrysalis to the Storm King, he told me she is his wife. When Grogar's summoned me and Shale to his lair, he told me when I resurrected the Storm King, he and his friends came back from the Realm of Darkness.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

That could explain about Cozy Glow. Is there more?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes. When Grogar send us to Limbo, we found Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker, then I help them to get along and it worked. But they won't leave Limbo until they're ready.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Anything else?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Grogar is planning to build the Dimensional Portal, so, he can find Midnight Sparkle and...

Matthew saw King Sombra looking unhappy.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

And what?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

And that's it so far.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I see. I'll pass your message to Charlie when I see him. I'm glad you told me, Matthew. But I'll be gladder if you find my horn.

Matthew took Fizzlepop Berrytwist's broken horn out of his pocket, looked at it and smiled.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Don't worry, Fizzlepop. You will.

(End of Episode)


	10. Princess Darkstar

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Ten: Princess Darkstar (Robin and Patrick's Side Story)

ACT ONE

Location: Everfree Forest

Princess Skystar and her cousin Silverstream were flying in the forest to find some seashells for Silverstream's school project. They landed at Saddle Lake.

SILVERSTREAM:

Saddle Lake will do perfectly.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Why? You and your friends been there lots of times.

SILVERSTREAM:

Yes. But I never look for shells in the lake, until today!

Silverstream and Princess Skystar dive into the lake and changed into seaponies. They split up to look for seashells underwater. Princess Skystar saw a glowing red light buried underground. Princess Skystar looked surprised.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

What is that?

Princess Skystar quickly started digging and dug up the Alicorn Amulet. Princess Skystar looked amazed.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

It's the Alicorn Amulet from My Little Pony season three!

Princess Skystar put the amulet around her neck and looked at it.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

It looks beautiful!

Silverstream spotted a big dark seashell.

SILVERSTREAM:

This will be perfect for my school project.

When Silverstream was about to reach out for the dark seashell, it came to life with yellow eyes and dark tentacles. It was a Heartless Seashell. Silverstream tried to swim away, but the Heartless Seashell grabbed her by the tail with one of its tentacles.

SILVERSTREAM:

Help, Skystar! Help!

Princess Skystar heard Silverstream's screams. Princess Skystar swam quickly and found the Heartless Seashell holding Silverstream as hostage. Princess Skystar looked angry.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Get your tentacles off my cousin you dark, ugly Heartless!

The Alicorn Amulet was glowing very brightly and shoots out a red beam at the Heartless Seashell and destroyed it. Silverstream was free and looked surprised at Princess Skystar.

SILVERSTREAM:

Skystar, how did you do that?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I don't know. But let's get out of the lake quick, before they come back.

Princess Skystar and Silverstream swam out of the lake and changed back into hippogriffs.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Phew! I'm glad we've got out of there.

Silverstream saw the Alicorn Amulet around Princess Skystar's neck.

SILVERSTREAM:

Skystar, where did you get that?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I've found it in the lake between the two rocks. It's Alicorn Amulet!

SILVERSTREAM:

Yeah, I know what it is. Trixie used that to beat Twilight in a duel. It contains bad magic!

Princess Skystar smiled.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

That's because Trixie used it for bad, but I'm going to use to for good. This amulet saved you from that Heartless. So, for now on, this amulet is my lucky charm!

Princess Skystar felt excited.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I've got to show this to Shelly, Sheldon and my boyfriend, Robin! They'll be so please!

Princess Skystar flew into the air and Silverstream looked worried.

SILVERSTREAM:

Why am I getting a feeling is not going to be good?

Silverstream flew after Princess Skystar.

SILVERSTREAM:

Wait for me! Skystar!

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Location: The Castle of True Believers

At the Sky Harbour on the top of the castle, Captain Celaeno, Capper and their pirate crew were on the airship getting their supplies packed for their long trip. Charlie was talking to Robin with Cozy Glow, Shelly, Sheldon and Patrick.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Now, Robin. Me, Kevin, Fizzlepop and Autumn Blaze are going to Ornithia, Celaeno and her crew's home to do some treasure hunt. We'll be gone for a couple of days and Patrick will be in charge. So, are you okay with that?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I'll be fine, Charlie. It's just me, Patrick, Skystar, Cozy Glow, Shelly, Sheldon and Sunset. Glitter Drops and Spring Rain went to Manehattan for a couple of days to see Songbird Serenade. They became friends before she became a superstar singer.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled broadly.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Lucky ponies.

Cozy Glow hugged Charlie's right leg.

COZY GLOW:

Charlie, please don't go! What if the Storm King finds me?

Charlie bent down.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm sorry, Cozy Glow. But I promised Celaeno that I'll help her find her family treasure. Patrick's going to look after you. I'll be back for a couple of days. So, you need to trust me, okay?

Cozy Glow looked a little bit sad.

COZY GLOW:

Okay, Charlie.

Charlie hugged Cozy Glow.

PATRICK WALTER:

So, Charlie. Is Grubber going with you, too?

Charlie was thinking.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hmm. I don't know. He's already on the ship, but he looks worried.

Grubber walked up to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

GRUBBER:

Um, Fizzlepop. I'm thrilled to go to a treasure hunt with you, but this morning I saw Smolder, and she and I have... Well...

Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Grubber, you're not coming with us.

Grubber looked confused.

GRUBBER:

Wait. I'm not?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

No. You made plans with Smolder. I know you like her and I respect your decisions. You can stay.

Grubber looked happy and excited.

GRUBBER:

Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Smolder and I are gonna have a great time! She's going to wear a dress and a tiara. Especially her make up including her delicious red lipstick!

Charlie and Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked very awkward. Grubber looked embarrassed.

GRUBBER:

I said too much, didn't I?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

A little.

Captain Celaeno called her crew and friends.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

All right, maties! We'll set sail in about one minute!

Charlie turned to Robin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You, guys better get off the ship before it leaves.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You got it.

Robin, Cozy Glow, Shelly, Sheldon, Patrick and Grubber got off the airship and waited at the Sky Harbour.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, by the way, Robin. If you're going to have a party or something, make sure you keep the castle clean before we get back.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

We will!

First Mate Mullet was steering the airship and it flew away from the castle.

FIRST MATE MULLET:

Where to, Captains?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Set a course to or home, Ornithia

CAPPER:

Yeah! What she said.

FIRST MATE MULLET:

Aye! Aye!

Back at the Sky Harbour, Cozy Glow and Robin saw Gallus flying after the airship.

COZY GLOW:

Robin, was that Gallus?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yes, it is. I thought he was sick.

Sheldon whispered to Shelly.

SHELDON:

You know Rainbow Dash will find out if Kevin Summoned her.

Shelly agreed with Sheldon.

SHELLY:

Yeah.

Robin spotted Princess Skystar and Silverstream flying towards him.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Robin! Shelly! Sheldon!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Skystar. Silverstream.

Princess Skystar and Silverstream landed at the Sky Harbour. Princess Skystar looked excited.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Look at this! It's an Alicorn amulet!

Robin saw the Alicorn amulet around Princess Skystar's neck.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

That's impossible. I thought Zecora had it.

Patrick was wondering.

PATRICK WALTER:

Where did you get that, Skystar?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I found it in Saddle Lake. When I stick it on, a bright light came out of it and shoots a red beam at the Heartless that caught Silverstream.

Silverstream smiled nervously.

SILVERSTREAM:

She saved my life.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Are you all right, Silverstream?

Silverstream whispered to Robin's ear.

SILVERSTREAM:

Robin, we both know Trixie used that amulet and she became evil. I'm worried if Skystar keeps using it, she'll become eviller!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Well, she did save you from the Heartless. So, I'm sure she'll use it for good. But if she does become evil, I'll let you know.

Silverstream felt relived.

SILVERSTREAM:

Phew! Thanks, Robin. Well, I better get back to school. Twilight will be disappointed that I couldn't find any seashells in Everfree Forest.

SHELLY:

You mean like these?

Shelly and Sheldon showed Silverstream some heart-shaped seashells. Silverstream looked surprised.

SILVERSTREAM:

Where did you two get these from?

SHELLY:

We're found them at the swamp. Before the Cragadiles woke up. We washed and cleaned them after we got back. There called Heart Seashells.

Silverstream looked surprised.

SILVERSTREAM:

Heart Seashells? That's exactly what I've been looking for! Twilight wants me to write about them in my homework! That's why me and Skystar went to the Everfree Forest to find them, and Shelly and Sheldon already did.

SHELDON:

Well, you better take them in case Twilight wants to see them.

Shelly and Sheldon gave the Heart Seashells to Silverstream.

SILVERSTREAM:

Thank you, guys. Well, I better fly back to school. Byeee!

Silverstream flew away from the castle and Grubber smiled.

GRUBBER:

At least she's happy.

Grubber turned to Patrick.

GRUBBER:

So, Patrick. What's for dinner?

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, since Lix is with Captain Celaeno, Sunset is going to get a meal out for us.

Grubber looked excited.

GRUBBER:

I hope she bring a big chocolate cake for...

COZY GLOW:

All of us.

GRUBBER:

That's what I was going to say.

Robin turned to Patrick.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Where's Sunset, now?

PATRICK WALTER:

She's in the Hayburger Place in Ponyville.

Robin turned to his friends.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Well, everypony. We better start setting the table.

Everyone was leaving the Sky Harbour and went inside the castle.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I hope Sunset likes my amulet.

That night in the dining room, everyone was putting some plates on the table. Grubber was opening the window.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Why did you open the window, Grubber?

Smolder flew inside.

SMOLDER:

Hey, guys!

Smolder looked at Grubber, happily.

SMOLDER:

Hey, handsome.

Smolder kissed Grubber and his cheeks turned red.

GRUBBER:

I hope you guys don't mind, but I've invited Smolder for dinner.

PATRICK WALTER:

No, of course not. There's plenty for all of us.

Everyone sat at the table, while Sunset Shimmer entered the dining room, carrying one big bag and one big box with her magic.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Who's ready to have hayburger and hooves?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Oh! Oh! I am! Let me place them on the table!

Princess Skystar's Alicorn amulet was glowing with red light, then the hayburgers and hooves were magically placed on separate plates at both sides of the table. The big chocolate cake was magically placed at the middle of the table. Sunset Shimmer looked surprised.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

You? How? When? What?

SMOLDER:

How did you do that?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

With my amulet. I've found it in Saddle Lake.

Smolder looked at the amulet and felt curious.

SMOLDER:

I don't like the look of this. Your amulet is starting to turn a little bit dark.

Robin was looking at the amulet as well and he looked worried.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

She's right, Skystar. I think you should take it off.

While Robin was about to take Princess Skystar's amulet off at her, she slapped his hand.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Don't touch it!

Princess Skystar gasped in shock.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Sorry, Robin. I've never did that before.

COZY GLOW:

Are you okay, Skystar?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I'm fine, Cozy. I'm just a little peckish. Let's eat.

While everyone was eating their meal, Robin liked the taste of the hayburger.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Mmm! This hayburger taste like hamburger!

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Actually, it does. The taste stays the same, but it looks different and hooves are made out of potatoes.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I know, because they taste like chips!

After Princess Skystar finished her dinner, she felt tired.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I feel tired and my head hurts.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Are you all right, Skystar?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I'll be fine. I'm just gonna have an early night. Good night, Robin.

Princess Skystar kissed Robin on the cheek and left the dining room.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Good Night.

Shelly felt worried.

SHELLY:

Something's not right. Skystar never had an early night before.

SMOLDER:

Speaking of early night.

Smolder got out of her chair and said to Grubber in a romantic voice.

SMOLDER:

Grubber, would you like to come to the treehouse with me?

Grubber looked confused.

GRUBBER:

Why are you talking like that?

Then Grubber realised why Smolder was talking to him, romantically.

GRUBBER:

Oh! Excuse me, guys. Save the piece of cake for me.

Grubber and Smolder left the dining room, and Cozy Glow whispered to Robin.

COZY GLOW:

What are they going to do, Robin?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

They're just gonna have a little dance.

Inside the Treehouse of Harmony.

SMOLDER:

Stay here, Grubber. I'm going to wear something that will make your eyes sparkle.

Smolder went to the other room and closed the door. After Grubber was waiting for a minute, Smolder opened the door and she was wearing a dress, a tiara and some make up.

SMOLDER:

How do I look?

Grubber's eyes were sparkling.

GRUBBER:

You look... beautiful. You're wearing a dress like you said you would. Where did you get that?

SMOLDER:

Rarity and Spike made it for me after I told them about my cuteness side and they're okay with that.

GRUBBER:

Rarity and Spike?

SMOLDER:

Yeah. Spike told me he had a crush on Rarity, and now they're really in love since Hearts and Hooves Day.

GRUBBER:

Well, it's a shame we didn't go to the treehouse at Hearts and Hooves Day.

Smolder hold Grubber's hands.

SMOLDER:

We're here now.

Grubber smiled.

GRUBBER:

Would you like to dance and sing with me?

SMOLDER:

Yes. As long as you let me sing first.

GRUBBER:

Okay.

Grubber and Smolder was dancing a waltz and singing _Beautiful_ by Jim Brickman. But what they didn't see is Discord wearing a suit and playing the piano.

(Musical Sequence)

At the end of the song, Grubber and Smolder were kissing romantically.

SMOLDER:

I love you, Grubber.

GRUBBER:

I love you too, Smolder.

Grubber and Smolder can hear someone clapping. They turned around and saw Discord clapping his hands.

DISCORD:

Bravo! Bravo! That musical scene is very moving and romantic! You two could win an Oscar for that.

GRUBBER:

Discord. What are you doing here?

DISCORD:

I'm here because I heard the True Believers are going on a treasure hunt with Captain Celaeno.

Discord felt excited.

DISCORD:

Is it Guys Night? Or Gals Night? Or Guys and Gals Night? Are we gonna play Orges and Oubiettes? Cause I've came up with a brand new adventures for you!

SMOLDER:

It's not Guys and Gals Night, Discord.

GRUBBER:

Charlie left Patrick and Robin in charge, while he and Kevin went with Captain Celaeno to Ornithia.

Discord didn't look too please.

DISCORD:

Well, that's no fun.

SMOLDER:

Speaking of fun, Skystar is happy when she found an Alicorn amulet.

Discord looked surprised.

DISCORD:

Where did she find it?

GRUBBER:

Somewhere in Saddle Lake.

DISCORD:

Underwater?

GRUBBER:

Yeah.

Discord looked scared.

DISCORD:

Oh, no!

GRUBBER:

What's the matter?

DISCORD:

It's not an Alicorn amulet! It's a Heartless amulet!

SMOLDER:

What?!

DISCORD:

It does look like an Alicorn amulet, but inside it's a Heartless once anypony wears it, the Heartless will take over their hearts! That's what happen to me before.

GRUBBER:

It happened to you? Why didn't you tell us?

DISCORD:

I didn't want to tell you because... Well... Twilight must've told you already, Smolder.

SMOLDER:

No, I don't think she did.

Discord sighed.

DISCORD:

Fine. I'll show a flashback, while I'm telling you the whole story.

Discord snapped his fingers.

(Flashback Sequence)

DISCORD:

It was just about over a thousand years ago. I was ruling Equestria, then the Storm King appeared to me in my throne room. He gave me an amulet that will boost up my magic.

GRUBBER:

The Heartless amulet?

DISCORD:

Hey, it's my flashback, not yours! Now, where was I? Oh, yes! After the Storm King left, I wore the amulet and I became more powerful than ever! But all of a sudden, I started to feel tired and went to sleep. Then something inside the amulet went in my heart and started to control my body. But luckily, I've tripped on some rocks and the amulet fell out of my neck, and I was finally back to normal. That's when I've realised the amulet was so dangerous. So, I buried it underwater at Saddle Lake. Then Celestia and Luna found me, turned me into stone. Blah, blah, blah, and here we are.

(Present-Day Sequence)

GRUBBER:

Then, what happen?

Discord felt frustrated.

DISCORD:

That's the end of my flashback! Weren't you watching?!

SMOLDER:

Well, if you knew the amulet is very powerful, how come you didn't use it destroy Celestia and Luna?

DISCORD:

I'm a Lord of Chaos, not the Seeker of Darkness.

GRUBBER:

Wait. Skystar was feeling tired, while she was wearing the amulet.

Discord looked shocked.

DISCORD:

That means the first stage of the Heartless amulet has already begun!

GRUBBER:

If the Heartless gets inside Skystar's heart, she'll be a Heartless.

SMOLDER:

We got to warn Robin and Patrick, and get that amulet away from Skystar!

DISCORD:

Well, we better hurry! I had a feeling we might be too late!

Grubber and Discord quickly left the Treehouse of Harmony. Smolder quickly took off her dress and ran after them.

ACT THREE

Inside Princess Skystar's bedroom, Shelly and Sheldon woke up by the sound of evil laughter.

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

SHELLY:

Is that you, Skystar?

Sheldon jumped on Princess Skystar's bed to check on her, but she wasn't there.

SHELDON:

She's not here!

Shelly looked worried and she saw the door was opened. Shelly and Sheldon left their bedroom and they were in the hallway searching for Princess Skystar.

SHELDON:

Skystar. Where are you?

SHELLY:

Are you okay?

Shelly and Sheldon heard a scream and it was coming from Cozy Glow's bedroom.

COZY GLOW:

AARRGGHH!

Shelly and Sheldon rushed to Cozy Glow's bedroom and found her hiding under the bed.

SHELLY:

Cozy! Are you okay?

Cozy Glow looked scared.

COZY GLOW:

Get away! It's Skystar! She's evil!

A mysterious shadow appeared behind Shelly and Sheldon.

COZY GLOW:

Shelly! Sheldon! Behind you!

Shelly and Sheldon turned around, and the mysterious shadow caught them as they screamed.

SHELLY, SHELDON, COZY GLOW:

AAARRRGGGHHH!

Robin, Patrick and Sunset Shimmer woke up to a sound of screaming. They quickly got out of their beds and left their bedrooms.

PATRICK WALTER:

What was that?

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Somepony is screaming in fear.

Robin spotted Grubber, Smolder and Discord running towards them.

GRUBBER:

Robin, we've got bad news!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

What happened?

GRUBBER:

Discord explain to us that the Alicorn amulet Skystar found is a Heartless amulet!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

A Heartless amulet?

DISCORD:

It's true. The Storm King gave it to me and when I wear it, the Heartless went inside my heart and took over my body.

SMOLDER:

After he was free, he buried the amulet in Saddle Lake. That was a thousand years ago!

Robin looked worried.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Oh, no! So, the real Alicorn amulet is still with Zecora.

PATRICK WALTER:

We gotta find Skystar before it's too late.

Everyone heard an evil voice echoing around the castle.

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

Robin! I'm waiting for you in the main hall!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Skystar?

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Let's get to the main hall and find out!

The team ran to the main hall. As they arrived, the entire hall was spread with dark roots and it looked different than Discord's Robin found Shelly and Sheldon hanging on the ceiling in cages. Robin gasped.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Shelly! Sheldon! What happened?

SHELLY:

A dark shadow appeared in front of us and it put us in cages!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Where's Cozy Glow?

SHELDON:

Look to your left!

The team saw Princess Skystar sitting on a dark chair holding Cozy Glow as hostage. Princess Skystar looked different. Instead of light blue hair and eyes, she had white hair and orange eyes.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Skystar?

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

There is no Skystar. There is only Darkstar.

COZY GLOW:

Robin, help!

Darkstar was squeezing Cozy Glow to keep her quiet.

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

So, you're the human who was chosen by the Keyblade. Oh, I've been waited years for this.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Let her go, Darkstar! She's not evil anymore!

Princess Darkstar sniffed a Cozy Glow.

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

You're right. She's not. You can have her.

Princess Darkstar pushed Cozy Glow to the floor and Robin ran up to her.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Cozy!

As Robin picked Cozy Glow up, he saw the amulet around Princess Darkstar's neck glowing with darkness.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

What happen to Skystar?

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

Her heart is perfectly safe, for now.

Princess Darkstar smiled evilly.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

What do you want?

Princess Darkstar got up from her chair and walked forward slowly.

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

I want to test Robin's strength. I want to see if he's not weak as Discord.

Patrick looked confused.

PATRICK WALTER:

Discord, what's she talking about?

DISCORD:

I don't know.

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

Come on, Robin, show me your Keyblade and I'll shall show the power you will gain after you defeat me.

Robin didn't know what to do.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

If I defeat you, will Skystar be free?

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

You need the trust me.

Robin saw darkness glowing in Princess Darkstar's heart. It was the Darkness of Lies. Robin knew Princess Darkstar was lying. So, he took two pokeballs out of his pockets. Princess Darkstar looked confused.

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

You're gonna fight me with two of your beach balls?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

They're called pokeballs. For my Pokémon!

Robin pointed his pokeballs at Shelly and Sheldon.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Shelly! Sheldon! Return!

The red beams from Robin's pokeballs shoots at Shelly and Sheldon, then it absorbed them back into the pokeballs.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Discord, use your magic to get us outta here!

Discord looked happy.

DISCORD:

Now you're speaking my language!

Discord took out some pink smoke bombs from his pockets.

DISCORD:

Here's a little something I've learned from the Great and Powerful Trixie!

Discord threw the smoke bombs on the floor and pink smoke burst out of them. Discord quickly opened the portal, and he and his friends quickly went through it. When the pink smoke was cleared, Princess Darkstar was that Robin and his friends were gone.

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

All right, Robin. I'll let you think about it. But soon your heart will be mine!

Princess Darkstar made an evil laugh.

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Location: Fluttershy's Animal Sanctuary

The next morning, Robin, Patrick and their friends woke up, feeling a little dizzy. After they yawned, they found themselves in a place filled with all kinds of animals like ducks, birds, mongeese, mice, goats, snakes and bears.

GRUBBER:

What is this place?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

It's Fluttershy's animal sanctuary.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

It's beautiful!

Smolder spotted Angel Bunny.

SMOLDER:

There's Angel!

Angel Bunny was helping Fluttershy carrying some food for the animals.

FLUTTERSHY:

It's so nice for you to help me once in a while, Angel.

Fluttershy saw Robin and his friends.

FLUTTERSHY:

Robin. What are you doing in my animal sanctuary?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

We met a new Heartless named Darkstar, then Discord threw some smoke bombs and we felt sleepy after we escaped.

Fluttershy looked at Discord seriously.

FLUTTERSHY:

Discord, have you been using sleeping bombs again?

DISCORD:

I thought the True Believers we're immune to that stuff.

Fluttershy turned to Robin.

FLUTTERSHY:

Where's Skystar?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Well that's the thing. Darkstar is Skystar.

Fluttershy looked shocked.

FLUTTERSHY:

WHAT?!

SMOLDER:

Discord told us, a thousand years ago, the Storm King gave him the Heartless amulet. He put it on and the Heartless took over his heart. Then he took it off and buried it in Saddle Lake.

Fluttershy turned to Discord.

FLUTTERSHY:

Is it true, Discord? Is that why you frozen Saddle Lake, while I was trying to reform you?

Discord couldn't hide his pain any longer. So, he shouted out.

DISCORD:

Yes! I'm scared of the Heartless and I've been having nightmares since Celestia and Luna turned me into stone! And I'm still having nightmares! I was gonna tell you, but I'm afraid you won't be my friend anymore! I didn't want you to go to Saddle Lake because if you find that amulet, the Heartless will take over you! I never want to happen to you because you are the most beautiful, kind and gentle pony I have ever met and I love you!

Discord was nearly out of breath and he started crying. Robin and his friends looked surprised after what Discord said to Fluttershy.

GRUBBER:

That was unexpected.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I've saw the light in his heart. So, he's telling the truth.

Fluttershy comforted Discord.

FLUTTERSHY:

Oh, Discord. Is that how you really feel about me?

Discord dried his tears.

DISCORD:

Yes.

Fluttershy smiled.

FLUTTERSHY:

Then I love you, too!

Fluttershy grabbed Discord's face, gently and kissed him on the lips. Angel Bunny stuck his tongue out in disgust.

ANGEL BUNNY:

YUCK!

GRUBBER:

Yeah, I hear you, buddy.

After Fluttershy kissed Discord, she realised something.

FLUTTERSHY:

Wait! If Skystar is a Heartless, then what happen to Shelly and Sheldon?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Don't worry. I have them with me.

Robin took out his pokeballs from his pocket and threw them into the air. Shelly and Sheldon popped out of the pokeballs.

SHELDON:

What took you so long, Robin?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

What took me so long? What do you mean what took me so long?

SHELDON:

Oh, never mind. Where are we now?

FLUTTERSHY:

You're in my animal sanctuary and I'm so glad that you two are okay!

Fluttershy flew and hugged Shelly and Sheldon.

SHELLY:

Hi, Fluttershy!

Patrick noticed that Robin looked worried.

PATRICK WALTER:

Are you all right, Robin?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

No, I'm not all right, Patrick. My girlfriend is a Heartless and how am I gonna explain this to Queen Novo? She really loves her daughter.

Patrick spotted Queen Novo walking behind Robin.

PATRICK WALTER:

I'm sure she'll understand if you explain to her, calmly.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Well, I have to. She is the Queen of Mount Aris and Seaquestria, and I have to respect her.

Queen Novo was standing behind Robin.

FLUTTERSHY:

You really love her daughter, don't you?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Of course, I do! Skystar is the most beautiful hippogriff and seapony I ever met, and she and I have a lot in common!

Grubber was giving Robin signs that Queen Novo was behind him.

GRUBBER:

You did tell me once before that you promised the Queen that you will protect her daughter and keep her happy, didn't you?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Of course, I did! But how am I gonna tell the Queen that Skystar found the Heartless amulet and turned herself into a Heartless? She might get furious if I do... She's standing behind me, isn't me?

QUEEN NOVO:

Yes, she is.

Robin jumped by surprised and quickly turned around.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Your Majesty! What are you doing here?

QUEEN NOVO:

I just came here to look after the animals, while Fluttershy was getting some food, until I heard you said about what happened to my daughter.

Robin looked a little scared.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Well, Your Majesty. You see...

Robin saw Silverstream flying towards him and landed to the ground.

SILVERSTREAM:

Robin! I've been looking everywhere for you. I saw your castle is filled with dark roots. What happened?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Skystar's amulet has a Heartless inside it, and it went in her heart. It's called a Heartless amulet.

SILVERSTREAM:

I knew that amulet was bad news.

Queen Novo looked confused.

QUEEN NOVO:

What's a Heartless amulet?

Discord looked scared.

DISCORD:

Well, you see your Majesty. I met the Storm King and he gave me the amulet, and it made me eviler. After I took it off, I've buried it in Saddle Lake, so, no pony will find it.

Queen Novo didn't look happy at Discord.

QUEEN NOVO:

So, the Storm King gave you the Heartless amulet, then you buried it in the lake and you let my daughter find it?!

Smolder stood in front of Discord.

SMOLDER:

Calm down! It wasn't Discord's fault. He buried it a thousand years ago.

Queen Novo calmed herself down.

QUEEN NOVO:

I see. Well, everyone, we have to get back to the castle and save my daughter. And you and I, Discord are gonna have a nice long talk.

DISCORD:

Why? We only just met.

Pinkie Pie arrived in Fluttershy's animal sanctuary.

PINKIE PIE:

Fluttershy! I brought Zecora like you ask!

Zecora spoke in rhyme.

ZECORA:

What a beautiful place filled with animals, and they are very adorable.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Hai, Zecora.

Zecora looked happy to see Robin and she spoke normally.

ZECORA:

Robin Mcdonald! It's very nice to meet you. I always wanted to meet a True Believer.

Everyone looked surprised at Zecora.

COZY GLOW:

She didn't rhyme!

Fluttershy looked worried.

FLUTTERSHY:

Are you okay, Zecora? Do you have the swamp fever again?

ZECORA:

Oh, no. I've been reading the Outside World book that Princess Twilight gave me. I can still rhyme, but thanks to the book, everypony can understand me.

PINKIE PIE:

It's true. I saw her reading it when I went to her hut.

Robin felt impressed.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You're very clever, Zecora!

PATRICK WALTER:

I agree, but we don't have much time. We have to get back to our castle and remove the Heartless amulet from Skystar!

Zecora looked surprised.

ZECORA:

The Heartless amulet? I think I know about in a book somewhere.

Zecora took a book out of her satchel and show it to Robin and his friends.

ZECORA:

Here it is! The Book of Heartless. It has every kind and every information of about them. Princess Celestia gave it to me after you and your friends arrived in Equestria, Robin.

Zecora opened the book and found a page that said "Heartless amulet". The first page has a picture of an earth pony wearing the amulet. The second page has information.

ZECORA:

When a pony wears the amulet, it will become dizzy and falls asleep. Then a Heartless from inside the amulet enters the pony's heart and controls it. But if another pony fights the Heartless, it will destroy the heart of the pony it's inside and it will go to another pony's heart that is the strongest.

Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, Darkstar doesn't want to give me power. She wants my heart because she knows I'm strong.

QUEEN NOVO:

SO, if you fight her, she'll destroy my daughter's heart. We can't let that happen!

SILVERSTREAM:

What are we gonna do?

COZY GLOW:

Well, we better think of something! Charlie's gonna come back tomorrow!

SUNSET SHIMMER:

We need to come up with a plan.

Grubber was thinking, then he had an idea.

GRUBBER:

I got it! We gather all the animals and form them into a big battering ram. So, when we get to the castle, Smolder here will use her fire-breath to burn the dark roots on the door, then the animals will ram the door and we save Skystar without fighting her!

Robin showed Grubber his Keyblade.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Or we can use my Keyblade to open the portal.

Grubber looked at Robin's Keyblade and remembered that it can open portals.

GRUBBER:

On second thought, we can use Robin's Keyblade to open the portal.

Robin turned to Zecora.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Before we go, Zecora. How can we save Skystar?

Zecora spoke in rhyme.

ZECORA:

You must find a way to wake Skystar's heart, then the amulet can be unlocked.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Thank you.

FLUTTERSHY:

We're coming with you, Robin.

PINKIE PIE:

Yeah! She's our friend ever!

QUEEN NOVO:

I'm going too. She needs her mother.

SILVERSTREAM:

And her cousin!

Robin smiled, then he used his Keyblade to open the portal. The light portal appeared. Fluttershy bend down and looked at Angel Bunny.

FLUTTERSHY:

Angel, I want you and Zecora to look after the animals. I'll be back soon.

Robin, Patrick and their friends went through the portal, leaving Angel Bunny and Zecora behind.

Location: The Castle of True Believers

The light portal appeared in the main hall, then Robin and his friends came out of it and it disappeared. Fluttershy looked scared when she saw Princess Darkstar.

FLUTTERSHY:

Oh, my Goodness! Skystar look scary!

Queen Novo looked shocked.

QUEEN NOVO:

What happen to her?

Princess Darkstar got up from her throne and walked slowly.

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

Well, well, Robin. Have you decided to fight me?

Robin swallowed hard.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yes, I am.

Everyone was shocked.

QUEEN NOVO:

Robin, are you out of your mind?!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But this is the only way to wake Skystar's heart.

QUEEN NOVO:

No!

Queen Novo tried to stop Robin, but Patrick stopped her.

PATRICK WALTER:

Novo! Robin knows what he's doing. You have to believe in him.

Queen Novo took a deep breath and exhaled.

QUEEN NOVO:

Okay.

Robin walked up to Princess Darkstar and got his Keyblade ready for battle.

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

Let the battle begin!

Princess Darkstar smiled evilly.

ACT FOUR

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

Robin, I'll let you have the first move. I promise I'll make it easy for you.

Everyone looked scared and Robin knew what will happen if he hit Princess Darkstar. So, he sticks his Keyblade on the floor. Princess Darkstar looked confused.

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

What are you doing? You we're supposed to fight me!

Robin walked up to Princess Darkstar.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I know you're still here, Skystar. I know you can hear me.

PRINCESS DARKSTAR:

Skystar can't hear you and she won't come back.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Do you remember the song I sang to you after we've watched Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You? I hope this will wake you up.

Robin started to sing "I Choose you" from Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You.

(Musical Sequence)

While Robin was singing, Shelly can see the Heartless amulet around Princess Darkstar's neck was glowing with light.

SHELLY:

Look! The amulet is glowing with light!

SHELDON:

That mean is working!

QUEEN NOVO:

Hang in there, dear!

After Robin finished singing, Princess Skystar's white hair and orange eyes had turned back into light blue. Princess Skystar was back to normal, then she looked at Robin.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Robin. Is that you? What happened?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Skystar. It's the Heartless amulet you're wearing. Please take off before it's too late.

Princess Skystar looked at the amulet she's wearing, the she took it off and threw it to the floor. After that, the dark roots started to disappear.

COZY GLOW:

Look! The dark roots are disappearing!

The dark roots from the inside and outside of the castle had finally gone. The Castle of True Believers was back to normal. Princess Skystar started to cry and embraced Robin.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Oh, Robin! I'm so sorry! I wasn't myself! Something inside was controlling me!

Robin comforted Princess Skystar.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

It's all right, Skystar. I've saved you and your free with me.

Princess Skystar dried her tears.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Thank you, Robin.

Princess Skystar kissed Robin on the lips. Discord was in disgust.

DISCORD:

So, all Robin had to do is sing to Skystar?! I'm getting too old for this romantic nonsense!

Discord turned to Fluttershy, feeling embarrassed.

DISCORD:

Oh. Not with you, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiled.

FLUTTERSHY:

It's okay, Discord. I love you for who you are.

Fluttershy kissed Discord on the cheek. Pinkie Pie looked confused.

PINKIE PIE:

Fluttershy and Discord in love? That's new?

Princess Skystar stopped kissing Robin and happily saw Pinkie Pie behind him.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Pinkie!

Princess Skystar ran up to Pinkie Pie and they both hugged each other.

PINKIE PIE:

It's good to have you back!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I know!

Princess Skystar looked surprised when she saw Queen Novo.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Mum! I can explain! I found that amulet in Saddle Lake with Silverstream. But I didn't know it was gonna make me evil after I put it on.

Queen Novo calmed Princess Skystar down.

QUEEN NOVO:

It's okay. I already know what that amulet had done to you. But I'm glad Robin saved you from the Heartless.

Queen Novo hugged Princess Skystar and she turned to Robin.

QUEEN NOVO:

Robin, thank you for saving my daughter. How can I repay you?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Well, you can let Skystar visit the Outside World, but I'll be with her all the time though.

Queen Novo smiled.

QUEEN NOVO:

It is done.

Grubber picked up the Heartless amulet.

GRUBBER:

What are we gonna do with the amulet?

Queen Novo took the Heartless amulet from Grubber.

QUEEN NOVO:

I'll give it to Zecora. She'll keep it safe.

While Queen Novo was about to leave the castle, she turned to Patrick.

QUEEN NOVO:

I hope you see me again in Mount Aris, honey.

PATRICK WALTER:

I will, Novie.

Queen Novo kissed Patrick on the lips and left the castle with the Heartless amulet. Smolder felt relived.

SMOLDER:

Phew! Thank Celestia that's over.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

It just goes to show you that fighting isn't always the answer to belief.

Princess Skystar nodded her head.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I agree.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

At least we kept the castle clean.

PINKIE PIE:

I have an idea! Why don't we have a "Robin Saved Skystar Party!"

Princess Skystar felt excited.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I love the title!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yeah! And besides, we've got plenty of time.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

I'll write the invitations.

SILVERSTREAM:

I'll start decorating.

PINKIE PIE:

And I'll start baking the best cake ever!

While everyone was about the start preparing the party, Robin heard Charlie's voice in the castle.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Robin, we're back!

Everyone froze and Robin looked scared.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Too late!

(Sub-Text) The end of Robin and Patrick's side story. Next time, Charlie and Kevin's side story.

(End of Episode)


	11. Daring Do and the Family Treasure

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Eleven: Daring Do and the Family Treasure

(Charlie and Kevin's Side Story)

ACT ONE

Location: The School of Friendship

Spike entered Twilight Sparkle's office, holding a letter.

SPIKE:

Twilight, I got a letter from Grampa Gruff. It's about Gallus.

Twilight Sparkle took the letter from Spike, using her magic from her horn and started reading.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

"Princess Twilight, my grandson, Gallus is not feeling well. But he should be better in Griffonstone for a couple of days. Sincerely, Grampa Gruff".

Twilight Sparkle felt sorry for Gallus after she read the letter.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Oh, dear. Well, at least Grampa Gruff is looking after him. I better let Rainbow Dash know that Gallus won't be coming for a couple of days. Come on, Spike.

Gallus was flying outside, looking at Twilight Sparkle and Spike leaving the room at the window. Gallus felt happy.

GALLUS:

Yes! They didn't find out I've copied my Grampa's writing. Now the first step is done and the second step is to sneak in Captain Celaeno's airship!

Gallus flew quickly to the Everfree Forest. When he made it to the Castle of True Believers, Gallus saw the airship leaving the Sky Harbour.

GALLUS:

Oh, no you don't!

Gallus flew closer to the airship and went through the window. Inside the airship, Gallus felt excited.

GALLUS:

I can't believe I'm actually inside Captain Celaeno's airship!

Gallus heard some footsteps, so, he quickly hid in the closet and closed the door behind him. Lix Spittle walked past the closet where Gallus was hiding and went to the Galley. Inside the closet, Gallus felt relived.

GALLUS:

Phew! I'm gotta stay here until the airship lands. I've better open the door a little bit, so, I can get some space.

Gallus tried to open the door, but it was stuck. Gallus was struggling because of his claustrophobia.

GALLUS:

Oh, no!

Gallus was banging on the door.

GALLUS:

Help! Let me out! I can't stand tight spaces! Let me out! Help!

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Inside the airship, Charlie and Fizzlepop Berrytwist were heading to the Captain's cabin to see Captain Celaeno and Capper.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, Matthew told you that he found the Princesses of Darkness and enemies like Grogar are back?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

He only found Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker. He hasn't found Midnight Sparkle. Shale is really Spike's father, who's working with the Storm King and Grogar is the Storm King's mentor.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, that explains why Cozy Glow was back.

Charlie shook his head.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Anyway, we can worry about that later. We're heading to Ornithia because Celaeno told us someone already found the map that will lead to her family treasure.

Charlie knocked on the door.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Come in.

Charlie opened the door, then he and Fizzlepop Berrytwist entered the cabin.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Ah, Charlie. Do you remember that I told you that someone found the map to my family treasure?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, I do.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Well, my sister, Celona wrote me a letter and said she wants us to come back to Ornithia today.

Charlie and Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Celona?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I didn't know you had a sister.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Well, I do.

Captain Celaeno opened the drawer, took out a picture of her and Celona, and showed it to Charlie and Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Are you twins?

Captain Celaeno laughed.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

No, that's what everyone believed, but she's a year older than me.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, you're her little sister.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Do you know about this, Capper?

CAPPER:

Of course. Celaeno told me in our honeymoon.

Charlie turned to Captain Celaeno.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, what's your sister like?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

She's a carefree pirate. She works in a place called Swashbuckle Diner. Oh, yeah, and she likes to party.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Really?

Captain Celaeno was thinking about Celona.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Yeah. My sister is the best.

(Flashback Sequence)

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

When I was little, my parents weren't always around because they we're busy hunting treasures, like all pirates do. So, my sister, Celona looked after me and I told her that my dream is to become a captain. She taught me how to be courageous and adventurous. While we in Pirate School, we had to learn about pirates and treasure hunting. That's when I'd met Mullet, Boyle and Lix before they became my crew. After ten years of training, I've lost my right leg, during the cannon fire accident. Luckily, Celona replace it with a green crystal peg leg she found at the entrance of Parrot Skull and help me to walk with it. I'm very happy. At Graduation Day, I became captain. Mullet became my first mate. Boyle became my navigator. Lix became my cook and so did Celona. But she didn't mind because she helped me completed my dream. Two years ago, my crew and I decided to sail and find the family treasure map that my parents hid in one of the islands they visited. But Celona decided to stay with them until I get back.

(Present-Day Sequence)

Captain Celaeno looked sad.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

And that was before I...

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You met Capper and you been force to work with the Storm King.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Yes.

CAPPER:

I know you're autistic, Charlie, but how did you know all of this?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I've reading My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel Graphic Novel.

Capper understood Charlie.

CAPPER:

Oh, I see.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Charlie, I've never told my sister that I was working with the Storm King. So, you and Fizzlepop cannot tell her for me.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We understand, Celaeno. It's a family thing.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

And we're gonna let you tell her when you're ready.

Captain Celaeno smiled.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Thank you for understanding.

Captain Celaeno stood up from her chair.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Anyway, we'll be arriving at Ornithia in thirty minutes. Now let's go outside and do some training.

Captain Celaeno, Capper, Charlie and Fizzlepop Berrytwist left the captain's cabin. In the hallway, Kevin and Autumn Blaze were heading to the closet. Autumn Blaze felt excited.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

I can't believe we're gonna do this, Kevin. Is that what humans do, while they're in love?

KEVIN DALY:

Sometimes, when they're crazy.

Autumn Blaze smiled and wrapped her hooves around Kevin.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Well, I'm crazy for you.

KEVIN DALY:

Well, let's get in the closet and have an adventure in Narnia.

Autumn Blaze giggled.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Oh, Kevin!

Kevin opened the closet, then Gallus fell out of it and landed on the floor.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Gallus?

KEVIN DALY:

What are you doing in the closet?

Gallus was panicking.

GALLUS:

I need some air! I need some air!

Gallus quickly ran past Kevin and Autumn Blaze.

KEVIN DALY:

Gallus, where you going?

Kevin and Autumn Baze were running after Gallus. At the deck of the airship, Charlie and Captain Celaeno were having a spar. Charlie only used his Sun Keyblade to block Captain Celaeno's swords attacks. Captain Celaeno was impressed with Charlie.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Wow, Charlie! Where did you learn to do that?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I've learned them from my favourite T.V shows and movies. Sword Art Online, Trollhunters and Pirates of the Caribbean.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

That last part. Is it about pirates?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes.

Captain Celaeno smiled.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Well, in that case. I'm naming you, Pirate McEvoy, the Believer of Pirates!

Charlie felt happy and hugged Captain Celaeno.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you, Celaeno!

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

You're welcome.

Charlie heard a noise, turned around and saw Gallus opened the door appeared at the deck. Gallus was catching his breath.

GALLUS:

Thank Celestia! I just hate tight spaces!

Gallus looked happy as he saw Captain Celaeno with Charlie.

GALLUS:

Captain Celaeno!

Gallus ran up to Captain Celaeno and hugged her.

GALLUS:

I know we already just met, but I've been your biggest fan since Rainbow Dash told me all about you!

Captain Celaeno looked confused.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

How did you get into my ship?

GALLUS:

I flew through the window.

Charlie looked suspicious.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Really? Then why aren't you in school?

Gallus looked worried, while he was sweating.

GALLUS:

Well, Charlie. You see...

Kevin and Autumn Blaze entered the deck and found Gallus.

KEVIN DALY:

You got a lot explaining to do, young griffon.

Kevin slip and fell on the floor that First Mate Mullet moped. Kevin's Keyblade appeared, then it fell on the floor and activate the Harmony Crystal. A big bright light appeared on deck and it revealed to be Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash turned to Kevin.

RAINBOW DASH:

You summoned me, Kevin?

Autumn Blaze used her magic to lift Kevin up. Kevin smiled at Rainbow Dash.

KEVIN DALY:

By accident.

Rainbow Dash looked around and realised she's on Captain Celaeno's airship. Then she spotted Gallus with Charlie and Captain Celaeno. Rainbow Dash looked surprised.

RAINBOW DASH:

Gallus? I thought you we're sick.

Captain Celaeno looked suspicious at Gallus.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Sick?

Gallus looked even more worried when he looked at Charlie and Kevin. He tried to hold it in, but he couldn't.

GALLUS:

All right! I confess! I wrote a sick note to Twilight in my Grampa's writing because I heard that Celaeno is going to Ornithia for a treasure hunt! So, I flew to her ship, hid in the closet, then I got trapped until Kevin opened the door!

Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

I thought you overcame your claustrophobia.

GALLUS:

I did. But it wasn't permanent.

Charlie whispered to Captain Celaeno.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

He's telling the truth.

Captain Celaeno walked closer to Gallus.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Well, truth or not. We don't let stowaways aboard my ship.

Gallus looked scared, while he was looking at the plank. Captain Celaeno smiled.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

But I can't disappoint my fan.

GALLUS:

What?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Gallus, would you like to help us on a treasure hunt?

Gallus felt excited.

GALLUS:

Yes, Captain! Finding treasure is what Griffons do best!

RAINBOW DASH:

That's out of the question, Celaeno, cause me and Gallus have to go back to Ponyville right now.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I'm afraid is a little late for that, Dash.

RAINBOW DASH:

Why?

Pirate Boyle saw an island from his telescope.

PRIATE BOYLE:

Island, ahoy!

Everyone ran to the centre of the of the ship and saw a huge island with a giant parrot-skull statue in the middle.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

There it is, me hearties. Ornithia!

Captain Celaeno's crew cheered, and Charlie, Kevin, Rainbow Dash and the rest looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It looks a bit like Treasure Island.

KEVIN DALY:

Yeah, but much cooler.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

All right, everyone! We're preparing to land in five minutes.

While everyone was getting prepared, Rainbow Dash whispered to Gallus.

RAINBOW DASH:

Just between us, I used to write sick notes in my parents writing, so, I can skip school, do some private flying lessons and pull pranks with Gilda.

GALLUS:

Really?

RAINBOW DASH:

Yeah. But that was before my parents found out and grounded me for a month and it was worth it!

Gallus looked impressed.

GALLUS:

Wow, Rainbow Dash! That was awesome!

RAINBOW DASH:

I know!

Rainbow Dash laughed and she looked serious at Gallus.

RAINBOW DASH:

But when we get back, you're at detention for a week. You got me?

Gallus didn't look happy and moaned.

GALLUS:

Fine!

Location: Ornithia

After the airship landed at the harbour, Charlie, Kevin and their friends arrived at the marketplace. Rainbow Dash looked amazed, while she saw all the pirates.

RAINBOW DASH:

Celaeno, this island is awesome! I know you told me about it, but it looks better in person.

Capper saw a pirate mashing all the fruits with his mullet at his Mash Fruit Salad stand.

CAPPER:

Honey?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Yes, Capper?

CAPPER:

What's that pirate doing over there?

Captain Celaeno saw what Capper just seen.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Oh, he's making Mash Fruit Salad. All he does is mash all kinds of fruit with a mullet, mis them all together in a bowl and the topping is bird seeds.

Rainbow Dash heard what Captain Celaeno said and quickly flew next to her.

RAINBOW DASH:

Wait, that's the food that Lix gave me and my friends when we first met. But I didn't eat it because I didn't know where it came from until now.

Lix Spittle laughed at Rainbow Dash.

LIX SPITTLE:

You didn't really think that Mash came out from my stomach, did you?

Rainbow Dash looked embarrassed.

RAINBOW DASH:

Sort of, but that was my bad.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

If Grubber had one of these ash Fruit Salad, he'll be healthy in no time.

Gallus found a building and a big sign in front that said Swashbuckle Diner.

GALLUS:

Hey, guys. Look at this.

The team walked up to Gallus and saw the building.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, that's Swashbuckle Diner.

Rainbow Dash turned to Captain Celaeno.

RAINBOW DASH:

You know this place, Celaeno?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Yes. My sister works there. Let's go in everyone.

Rainbow Dash looked confused.

RAINBOW DASH:

Your sister?

The team went in the building. Inside the Swashbuckle Diner, everybody was eating and talking. Captain Celaeno turned to her friends and crew.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

You guys can take a look around, while I go into the kitchen to find Celona.

While Captain Celaeno went to the kitchen, Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

Celona?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

She's Celaeno's big sister.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

I never knew she had a sister.

RAINBOW DASH:

Nor did I.

GALLUS:

I wonder how big she is.

Rainbow Dash bumped Gallus on the head with her hoof.

GALLUS:

Ow!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, we won't know until we find out. Let's look around.

In the kitchen, Captain Celaeno found Celona baking a cake.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Celona?

Celona turned around and looked surprised, as she saw Captain Celaeno.

CELONA:

Celaeno! You're okay!

Celona hugged Captain Celaeno.

CELONA:

How's my little sister?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I'm okay. Just busy hunting treasure as always.

CELONA:

I'm glad.

Celona looked serious.

CELONA:

Now, why didn't write any letters to me?! I've been worried about you for over two years now!

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I'm sorry, sis. But I do have a very good explanation.

CELONA:

Oh, I bet you do. You're lucky I wrote to you first after someone found our family treasure map.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Who found the map then?

CELONA:

Oh, just two Pegasus ponies, one Unicorn pony and one Earth pony. They came to Ornithia yesterday.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Really? Who are the four ponies?

CELONA:

Come with me. I'll show you.

Captain Celaeno followed Celona. Back at the diner, Charlie, Kevin and their team found Quibble Pants with his girlfriend, Clear Sky and her daughter, Wind Sprint, sitting at their table.

RAINBOW DASH:

Quibble Pants?

Quibble Pants saw Rainbow Dash.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

Oh, it's so good to see you again!

Quibble Pants saw Charlie and Kevin.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

Who are you guys?

RAINBOW DASH:

They are the True Believers, Charlie McEvoy and Kevin Daly. They're from the Outside World.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hello.

CLEAR SKY:

Nice to meet you. I'm Clear Sky and this is my daughter, Wind Sprint.

WIND SPRINT:

Hi, Charlie. Hi, Kevin.

Charlie only Quibble Pants, Clear Sky, and Wind Sprint as his sister, Gemma, his brother-in law, H and his nephew, Solomon in his vision. Kevin looked worried.

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie, are you alright?

Charlie shook his head and his vision was to normal.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Sorry, Kevin. They just remind me of my sister and her family.

Kevin turned to Clear Sky.

KEVIN DALY:

Don't worry about Charlie. He hasn't seen his sister for a long time.

CLEAR SKY:

Oh, I see.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

So, anyway, what brings you all to Ornithia?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We're here to find someone or somepony who found Celaeno's family treasure map.

CLEAR SKY:

Treasure map? You mean this?

Clear Sky took out the treasure map out of her satchel and showed it to Charlie and Kevin.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

It was buried in the beach. Somewhere at Manehatten.

WIND SPRINT:

We wouldn't be able to find it without her.

Everyone saw what Wind Sprint was pointing at. It was Daring Do, leaving the restroom. Rainbow Dash looked surprised.

RAINBOW DASH:

Daring Do?

Daring Do saw Rainbow Dash.

DARING DO:

Rainbow Dash!

Daring Do walked up to Rainbow Dash and hugged her.

RAINBOW DASH:

How come you're not in disguise?

DARING DO:

Everyone in Ornithia doesn't know who Daring Do is. So, I'm free to be who I am.

RAINBOW DASH:

That's great!

Rainbow Dash introduced Daring Do to Charlie and Kevin.

RAINBOW DASH:

Daring Do, there are True Believers I was telling you about. Charlie McEvoy and Kevin Daly.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hi, Daring Do. We know you're a treasure hunter, adventurer and an author.

KEVIN DALY:

And your motto is "another day, another dungeon".

Daring Do looked impressed.

DARING DO:

Dash told me that you guys are smart!

Daring Do saw Autumn Blaze.

DARING DO:

Is that a Nirik?

Autumn Blaze laughed.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Actually, I'm a Kirin. My name is Autumn Blaze and I can only be a Nirik when I'm angry. And trust me...

Autumn Blaze walked up to Daring Do.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!

Daring Do didn't look afraid when she looked at Autumn Blaze's fiery eyes.

DARING DO:

I'm not afraid of Kirins and Niriks.

Autumn Blaze's eyes were back to normal and she smiled.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Great!

Autumn Blaze walked back to Kevin, and Quibble Pants look terrified.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

You saw her eyes, didn't you?

CLEAR SKY:

Yes, sweetheart. At least she's staying calm.

Daring Do saw Gallus and she looked happy.

DARING DO:

Gallus! Rainbow Dash told...

GALLUS:

Yeah, yeah, yeah, she told you about me in her letters. Big deal!

Daring Do didn't look happy.

DARING DO:

Charming.

Rainbow Dash laughed and whispered to Daring Do.

RAINBOW DASH:

You have to excuse Gallus. He's not happy because I've gave him detention for skipping school.

Daring Do understood.

DARING DO:

Oh, Right.

Capper introduced himself to Daring Do.

CAPPER:

Hello, Ms. Do. I'm Capper. Second captain of the airship.

DARING DO:

A cat from Abyssinia. Heard your wedding was nice.

CAPPER:

You went to my wedding?

First Mate Mullet saw Captain Celaeno and Celona.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Everybody, this is my sister, Celona. Celona, this is the True Believers, Charlie and Kevin.

CELONA:

Oh, really?

Celona took a good look at Charlie and Kevin.

CELONA:

So, you're the humans that Princess Celestia summoned. From the Outside World, right? You two are looking fine. Dang fine!

Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

Are you talking street?

CELONA:

I don't know what that is. What am I? A street bird?

RAINBOW DASH:

Celona, I'm Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in Equestria and I'm also a member of the Wonderbolts.

CELONA:

Wonderbolts. Does that mean you wonder around in a lightning bolt?

Rainbow Dash found Celona's joke offence.

RAINBOW DASH:

Hey!

Gallus was laughing because he found Celona's joke funny.

GALLUS:

Ha! Ha! Ha! That's a good one!

Celona's eyes widened, happily, when she saw Gallus. Celona walked up to Gallus.

CELONA:

Now, who's this blue bird?

Gallus looked embarrassed.

GALLUS:

I'm Gallus.

CELONA:

A griffon, right? Big wings. Big Claws. A long tail. Lovely hair style.

Celona sniffed at Gallus.

CELONA:

And you smell nasty.

GALLUS:

Nasty? At least I don't bathe myself in chocolate.

Celona gasped, happily.

CELONA:

I love chocolate, and I know you love me.

GALLUS:

What?! No, I don't!

CELONA:

Then how come your tail is wagging when I called you "blue bird".

Gallus can see his tail wagging.

GALLUS:

Hey, stop that!

Capper laughed.

CAPPER:

You can't deny it forever when it comes to love, Gallus.

Celona looked at Capper and whispered to Captain Celaeno.

CELONA:

Who's that, sis?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

That's my husband, Capper. We got married in Abyssinia.

Capper held and kissed Celona's hand.

CAPPER:

Nice to meet you. My wife told me all about you.

CELONA:

Thank you for being charming.

CAPPER:

That's my game.

Celona looked surprised, when she saw Lix Spittle, Pirate Boyle and First Mate Mullet.

CELONA:

Lix! Boyle! Mullet!

Celona gave the three pirates a group hug.

CELONA:

How's my old school mates?

LIX SPITTLE:

Still cooking.

PIRATE BOYLE:

Still navigating.

FIRST MATE MULLET:

And I'm still the captain's First Mate.

CELONA:

Good for you, guys.

Celona turned to Captain Celaeno.

CELONA:

Oh, Celaeno. These are the four ponies I was telling you about. Quibble Pants, Clear Sky, Wind Sprint and the famous treasure hunter, adventurer and author, Daring Do.

Daring Do looked happy to see Captain Celaeno.

DARING DO:

So, you're Captain Celaeno. Dash told me about all about you.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Daring Do. I've read all of your books and all of your adventures was totally awesome!

DARING DO:

Why thank you for your comment.

CELONA:

Well, now everybody's here and my shift is done. Let's head to my place and talk about the treasure, while we have C.C.C. "Chocolate Celona Cake".

Everyone felt amazed, while they left the diner and followed Celona to her house. Charlie whispered to Celaeno.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Celaeno, what's Chocolate Celona Cake?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

You'll see.

Location: Celona's House

Inside the house, everyone in the dining room was enjoying the chocolate cake that Celona baked.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Mmm! Celona, this cake is delicious!

CELONA:

Well, I'm glad you like it, Miss... Um...

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Fizzlepop Berrytwist. I used to work with the Storm King, but now I'm helping the True Believers.

CELONA:

I see.

Celona turned to Captain Celaeno.

CELONA:

Celaeno, why didn't you tell me you we're forced to work with the Storm King?

Captain Celaeno looked sad.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I didn't have a choice. The Storm King said if we don't work with him, we have to face his wrath. So, we been delivery birds for three months.

Captain Celaeno looked happy.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

But, when we met Rainbow Dash and her friends, she helped us return to our swashbuckling ways.

RAINBOW DASH:

Yeah! Back in Canterlot, Celaeno and her pirate friends popped out of the big cake that Pinkie Pie made and helped us defeat the Storm King. Before he came back to life.

CELONA:

Who's Pinkie Pie?

RAINBOW DASH:

She's a pony who loves to laugh, baking cakes, cookies and pies, and she loves parties.

Celona looked surprised.

CELONA:

Sounds like my kind of pony.

WIND SPRINT:

Celaeno, are you and Celona twins?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

No, Wind. Celona is a year older than me.

CELONA:

Everybody believes we're twins because we're look-a-like.

Wind Sprint understood.

WIND SPRINT:

Oh, I get it.

Captain Celaeno turned to Celona.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

So, Celona. Are our parents still around?

CELONA:

No, they moved to Abyssinia to start their retirement days and wrote to me from their letter that they saw you getting married, and they we're pleased with you.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

They saw me and Capper at our wedding? I never knew that.

CAPPER:

Well, the important thing is they we're there for you.

Capper held to Captain Celaeno's hand.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Yeah. Thanks, Capper.

Charlie was looking at Captain Celaeno and Celona's treasure map and he used his iPhone to shed some light on it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hmm. Celona, this map doesn't look anything like Ornithia.

CELONA:

That's because that map is the inside of the temple in Parrot Skull and I know where the entrance is

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Is that where you found a green crystal peg leg for Celaeno?

Celona quickly got out of her chair.

CELONA:

What the beak? Have you been there before?

Captain Celaeno calmed Celona down.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Celona, it's okay. I've already told Charlie about it.

Celona sat back in her chair and Daring Do looked confused.

DARING DO:

Wait, if your parents went in the temple, how did they avoid the traps?

Celona was thinking.

CELONA:

Hmm. You know, they never told us. All they said was they buried the Map in Equestria after they buried the treasure in the temple.

Celona shook her head.

CELONA:

But let's not worry about that. We're going there first thing in the morning. Now let's play some music and PARRTYY!

KEVIN DALY:

Are we gonna sing a shanty?

CELONA:

No, something different. I've read the music section on the Outside World book and I've found the album about a blue hedgehog.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You read the Outside World book already?

KEVIN DALY:

What's the album?

CELONA:

Sonic the Hedgehog: Passion and Pride.

Kevin looked happy.

KEVIN DALY:

That's the album from Sonic Adventure video game series! I've got that on my phone! I'll play one of the songs right now!

Kevin took his iPhone out from his pocket and played "My Sweet Passion" from Sonic Adventure. Celona liked that song.

CELONA:

Wooo! That's my jam, baby!

KEVIN DALY:

But that song's about Amy Rose.

CELONA:

Who cares! Let's dance!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

She's right, everybody. Time to kick back and shake our pony tails!

Everyone got out of their chair and started dancing, except Gallus. Charlie encourage Gallus.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Come on, Gallus. Dance with Celona.

Gallus looked at Celona dancing and he wasn't interested.

GALLUS:

I think I'm gonna go to bed.

Charlie stopped Gallus from leaving.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Your head said no, but your heart and tail said yes!

Charlie pushed Gallus, then he bumped into Celona. Gallus and Gallus were looking at each other, happily and they started dancing. At midnight after the dance, everyone was in their beds, sleeping, except Fizzlepop Berrytwist. She was lying on her bed thinking about Matthew, happily.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Oh, Matthew.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist heard someone tapping on the window. She got up and saw Matthew, who's outside of the house. Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked happy.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Matthew!

Matthew whispered to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Meet me outside, Fizzlepop and Come alone.

After Matthew disappered, Fizzlepop Berrytwist got out of bed and left the room, quietly. Wind Sprint woke up in her bed room and saw Fizzlepop Berrytwist's shadow.

WIND SPRINT:

Fizzlepop?

Wind Sprint got out of her bed without waking up Clear Sky and Quibble Pants and started following Fizzlepop Berrytwist, quietly. Fizzlepop Berrytwist went outside and closed the door behind her, quietly. She saw Matthew, ran up to him and hugged him.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Oh, Matthew.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist kissed Matthew on the lips.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Follow me.

Matthew and Fizzlepop Berrytwist went in the jungle.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

My campsite is not that far. It isn't much, but it will do.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

You're still wearing your stealth coat, I see.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I never leave the realm without it.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, why did you come to Ornithia?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

To warn you that the Storm King is going to release the Pony of Shadows.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked surprised.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What?! I thought Twilight and her friends banished him to Limbo.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

They did, but the Storm King is going in the Heartless Temple at Parrot Skull and use his staff to bring him back. The Pony of Shadows is the very first Heartless he ever created. That's why he and I came to warn you.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked confused.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What do you mean "he"?

After Matthew and Fizzlepop Berrytwist made it to the campsite, she saw King Sombra. King Sombra smiled at Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

KING SOMBRA:

Hello, Tempest.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked shocked.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Sombra?!

ACT THREE

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked angry.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What are you doing here? I thought Twilight destroyed you!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Fizzlepop, no!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist change at King Sombra and she went through him. Fizzlepop Berrytwist turned around and looked surprised.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I've just went through you! How did you do that?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Fizzlepop, I think you should sit down. There's something I meant to tell you.

After a long conversation, Fizzlepop Berrytwist was trying to put all the pieces together.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, let me get this straight. Queen Chrysalis and the Storm King are Sombra's parents and they abandon him for not being evil?

Matthew nodded his head.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, when the Storm King gave you the Power of Darkness, Sombra went inside you and we're the only ones who can see and hear him?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Why didn't you tell me this before?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Because Sombra was looking sad. So, I thought it was best not to tell you on the phone.

KING SOMBRA:

I'm only sad because I was thinking about Radiant Hope. She was my only friend, until she called me a monster. I was only a monster because my Mum gave me the Power of Darkness after she and Dad erased my memories!

After King Sombra got angry, he started crying.

KING SOMBRA:

How could they do that to me?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked sad, as she walked up to King Sombra.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Sombra. I understand what you're going through for over a thousand years, but you need to understand. It's your parent's lost, not yours.

King Sombra dried his tears.

KING SOMBRA:

You're right. It is their lost. I don't want them to be evil. I want them to love me.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Why didn't you tell Twilight about this?

KING SOMBRA:

I didn't want to because I know she won't believe me.

WIND SPRINT:

I do.

Everyone turned around and saw Wind Sprint. Fizzlepop Berrytwist surprised.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Wind, what are you doing here?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Fizzlepop, I've told you to come alone.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I did. I guess she must've followed me.

WIND SPRINT:

I've followed you because I was worried about you.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Well, your mum will be worried if she finds out you're missing.

WIND SPRINT:

I know. Can I talk to Sombra for a while?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Go ahead.

Wind Sprint walked up to King Sombra.

WIND SPRINT:

Is it true? Did you destroy Princess Amore because your parents abandon you?

KING SOMBRA:

Yes, and I know what I did was wrong. I've been thinking about it for a thousand years now. So, when I'm free, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make it up to all the ponies I'd enslaved.

Wind Sprint smiled at King Sombra.

WIND SPRINT:

I know you will.

Wind Sprint held out her hoof and it went through King Sombra.

WIND SPRINT:

Cool!

Wind Sprint put her hoof down.

WIND SPRINT:

Well, I better get back to the house. All those weird monkeys I've saw in the jungle are creeping me out.

Matthew looked curious.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What kind of monkeys?

WIND SPRINT:

Well, they have yellow glowing eyes, and they have strange Cutie Marks on their chests.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist knew what the monkeys are.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

They're not just monkeys, they're Heartless!

KING SOMBRA:

And they're not Cutie Marks on their chests, they're Heartless emblems.

MATTHEW O'CONNELL:

That means the Storm King is here in Ornithia. They must be going to the temple to see him release the Pony of Shadows. We gotta go there now.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

But what about Wind Sprint?

MATTHEW O'CONNELL:

If she goes back to Celona's house, the Heartless will follow her and take her heart. So, we have to take her with us.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist understood Matthew.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

You're right.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist turned to Wind Sprint.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Wind, this is very important. It's too dangerous for you to go back to the house right now. We're going to the temple to see what's going on first, and I'm gonna take you back to your mum, okay?

Wind Sprint understood.

WIND SPRINT:

Okay.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

That's a good filly.

Matthew, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, King Sombra and Wind Sprint left the campsite. Back at the house, Celona got out of bed without waking Gallus in the middle of the night. She went in the kitchen to pour some coffee in her cup, then she saw a dark portal right behind her.

CELONA:

What's that?

Celona walked closely to the portal and put her hand through it. Then a dark claw came out of the portal and grabbed Celona's arm.

CELONA:

What the...

The dark claw pulled Celona through the portal. Celona screamed.

CELONA:

AARRGGHH!

Everyone woke up by the sound of Celona's screams.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Celona!

Captain Celaeno quickly got out of bed, ran to the kitchen and saw a dark portal disappearing. Charlie, Kevin and their friends ran to the kitchen as well.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What happened?

Captain Celaeno looked panicked.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

They've taken Celona!

KEVIN DALY:

Who did?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

The Heartless! They've taken Celona!

GALLUS:

Quick, let's get outta here before they bring her back!

Everyone looked at Gallus, awkwardly.

RAINBOW DASH:

Gallus!

Gallus looked embarrassed.

GALLUS:

Sorry.

Quibble Pants looked confused.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

Wait, the Heartless are in Ornithia?

Clear Sky gasped.

CLEAR SKY:

Wind Sprint!

Clear Sky rushed to her room to check her daughter. First Mate Mullet was looking for the map in the kitchen, but it was gone.

FIRST MATE MULLET:

Captain, they took the map too!

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Why would they want the map? They're after hearts, not treasure!

Clear Sky rushed back to the kitchen.

CLEAR SKY:

Quibble, Wind Sprint is gone!

QUIBBLE PANTS:

The Heartless took her too?!

Quibble Pants started to panic.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

Oh, this is bad. This is very bad. They took our daughter. Now they will take her heart and they'll turn her into a Heartless. Oh, she's a Heartless! She's a Heartless! She's a Heartless! She's a Heartless! She's a Heartless!

Kevin was getting fed up with Quibble Pants getting hysterical. Kevin grabbed Quibble Pants and slapped his face.

KEVIN DALY:

Quibble Pants, snap out of it!

Kevin slapped him again. Quibble Pants calmed himself down.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

Thank you, Kevin. I don't know what got...

Kevin kept slapping Quibble Pants, until Autumn Blaze stopped him.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Kevin, I think he's okay...

Kevin was still slapping Quibble Pants.

KEVIN DALY:

It's better to be safe than sorry!

After a series of slaps, Kevin stopped and apologised to Quibble Pants.

KEVIN DALY:

Sorry.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

Heartless.

Kevin slapped Quibble Pants again.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Kevin!

Kevin looked at Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Doe's behaving like Homer Simpson make you feel better?

Kevin smiled.

KEVIN DALY:

Yeah, it does.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Great. Now let him go.

Kevin let Quibble Pants go and walked away. Clear Sky comforted Quibble Pants.

CLEAR SKY:

Are you okay, honey?

QUIBBLE PANTS:

Yeah. But I deserved it because I was really getting hysterical.

Pirate Boyle turned to Captain Celaeno.

PIRATE BOYLE:

What do we do now, Captain?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I don't know. But I think that temple has to be a connection to the Heartless.

LIX SPITTLE:

But you know where the entrance is, right?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Only my parents and my sister know where it is.

DARING DO:

And me.

Everyone turned to Daring Do.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

What?

DARING DO:

Yesterday, I went in the jungle and saw a big door with strange inscriptions on it. I know where it is.

Rainbow Dash wrapped her hoof around Daring Do.

RAINBOW DASH:

That's Daring Do for you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And I have a copy of the map on my phone. Look.

Charlie gave Captain Celaeno his iPhone and she looked at the screen.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

How did you do this?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I've took a picture with my phone.

Captain Celaeno smiled.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

That's brilliant, Charlie! I'm glad I made you a pirate!

Captain Celaeno turned to her crew.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I want you guys to head back to the ship. We're going to the temple.

FIRST MATE MULLET:

Yes, Captain.

Gallus looked confused.

GALLUS:

But what about the treasure?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Finding my sister and Wind Sprint is very important than treasure right now, Gallus. I hope you understand.

After Captain Celaeno walked away, Gallus saw his tail wagging again.

GALLUS:

Yeah, I guess I do.

Everyone was leaving the house.

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie, where's Fizzlepop?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't worry. She can take care of herself.

Inside the Heartless Temple, the Storm King was looking at the portal he'd created years ago.

THE STORM KING:

Ah! I've never thought I seen this place again. Now I can finally release you, my friend.

The Heartless appeared from the dark portal, holding Celona. Celona tried to struggled.

CELONA:

Get you creepy claws of me, you dang, ugly Heartless!

The Storm King smiled and turned himself around.

THE STORM KING:

Celaeno, it's been a while, my old friend.

The Storm King saw that Celona had two legs, not one crystal peg leg. He didn't look too happy.

THE STORM KING:

What? You're not Celaeno! Who are you?

CELONA:

My name is Celona and you caught the wrong bird!

The Storm King smiled and took a closer look at Celona.

THE STORM KING:

Celona? Let me guess. You're her twin sister, are you?

CELONA:

I am her sister, but not a twin. And I know you, Storm King. You made Celaeno work with you as a delivery bird. You mess with my sister again, you're gonna be messing with me!

THE STORM KING:

You have a lot of courage. I can see where your sister gets it from. Your body will be perfect for my Heartless.

Celona scoffed at the Storm King.

CELONA:

Sorry, I'm already taken by the blue bird.

The Storm King rolled his eyes.

THE STORM KING:

That's not what I meant. Let me show you.

The Storm King used his Staff of Sacanas to open the portal.

THE STORM KING:

Behold! The first Heartless I've ever created. The Pony of Shadows!

The Pony of Shadows appeared from the portal.

PONY OF SHADOWS:

I'm free again!

Celona looked scared as she saw the Pony of Shadows. Back at the jungle, Matthew, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, King Sombra and Wind Sprint had made it to the entrance of the Heartless Temple. Wind Sprint looked amazed when she saw the inscriptions on the big door.

WIND SPRINT:

These inscriptions are just like the ones from Daring Do's books.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

You read the books?

WIND SPRINT:

Yes. Quibble Pants bought them at every Daring Do conventions before he met my mum. I'm really into sports, and adventure is sports.

Matthew saw the inscription of the Sun and Moon.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Well, we're outta luck. It said we need the Sun and Moon Keyblades to open the door.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, only Charlie can do it.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes. But the Storm King said to me that there's a secret door somewhere. We just need to find it.

While Matthew and King Sombra were searching for a secret door, Wind Sprint was whispering to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

WIND SPRINT:

Is Matthew working with the Storm King?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

He's working undercover.

Wind Sprint understood Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

WIND SPRINT:

Oh!

King Sombra spotted the Storm King's symbol on the wall next to the left side of the big door.

KING SOMBRA:

Matthew, I've found something!

Matthew, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Wind Sprint went to see what King Sombra found.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It's the Storm King's symbol.

Matthew looked at the symbol on his hand and it was exactly the same. Matthew placed his hand on the wall where the symbol was. The Storm King's symbol on Matthew's hand was glowing, then the secret door was revealed and opened.

WIND SPRINT:

You found the secret door, Matthew!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Let's go in.

Everyone went inside and the secret door closed right behind them. The room was too dark to see.

WIND SPRINT:

Who turned off the lights?

KING SOMBRA:

Relax, I've got one.

King Sombra used magic from his horn to shed some light. Matthew looked at the secret door behind him.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

The door closed behind us.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Okay. No turning back. Let's go.

Matthew, King Sombra and Wind Sprint followed Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Back at the jungle, Charlie, Kevin and their friends followed Daring Do. Daring Do saw a big door to the temple.

DARING DO:

There it is, guys!

Everyone ran to the big door with inscriptions on it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, those are the inscriptions.

KEVIN DALY:

Too bad we didn't go to Egypt.

DARING DO:

It's okay, I can read it.

Daring Do was reading the inscriptions on the big door.

DARING DO:

It said, "The Heartless Temple. The birthplace of the first Heartless called, the Pony of Shadows. You'll need the Sun and Moon Keyblades to open the door, and you must complete three challenges to witness the Pony of Shadows".

Rainbow Dash looked surprised.

RAINBOW DASH:

The Pony of Shadows is the first Heartless?!

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

You know it, Dash?

RAINBOW DASH:

Yeah. My friends and I banished him at the Well of Shade, while we're saving Stygian. But we didn't know it was the Heartless controlling him.

Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

Does Stygian know it was a Heartless?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know. But we're gonna find out after we save Celona and Wind Sprint.

Clear Sky looked worried.

CLEAR SKY:

So, my daughter is in that temple? I hope she's okay?

Charlie got his Keyblades out, aimed them at the big door and shoots out beams of light at the keyholes. The big door opened like magic. Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's see what's inside.

GALLUS:

I hope we find the treasure after our rescue mission.

After the team went inside the temple, the big door closed right behind them. All the blue flames from the torches lit up like magic, and it revealed a big room with no bridge and a bottomless pit. The blue flames also revealed the secret route where Matthew, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, King Sombra and Wind Sprint were in. Gallus looked surprised.

GALLUS:

WOW! Is that what the inside of the temple looks like, Rainbow Dash?

RAINBOW DASH:

Pretty much.

The swarm of arrows appeared in the middle of the room.

GALLUS:

How're we gonna get through that?!

RAINBOW DASH:

No swarm of arrows is gonna stop me!

DARING DO:

Rainbow Dash, wait!

Rainbow Dash flew fast to the swarm of arrows, but a magic shield pushed her back. Rainbow Dash fell to the ground and shook her head.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Dash, are you alright?

RAINBOW DASH:

I'm fine. But why is that shield here?

DARING DO:

Because, only the True Believers can complete the challenges.

Daring Do took her note book out of her satchel.

DARING DO:

I've wrote the inscriptions from an old book at the Canterlot Library.

Daring Do started reading the inscriptions from her notebook.

DARING DO:

The first challenge is, "A True Believer with super-speed must run through the swarm of arrows to get to the other side. Then he presses the green button to stop the arrows, reveal the bridge and open the door to the second challenge".

Kevin was thinking.

KEVIN DALY:

Hmm. Super-speed.

Kevin was looking at his power shoes. Then had an idea.

KEVIN DALY:

Of course! My Power Shoes! I can do this!

Autumn Blaze stopped Kevin.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Kevin, no! There's no bridge!

KEVIN DALY:

With my super-speed, I don't need bridges.

Autumn Blaze let go of Kevin. Kevin got in position and change up his power shoes.

KEVIN DALY:

Ready... Go!

Kevin used his Light Dash move to ran through the arrows without getting hit by one. Kevin made it to the other side and pressed the green button. The arrows were gone, the bridge magically revealed itself and the door behind Kevin was opened.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You did it, Kevin!

AUTUMN BLAZE:

That was scary, and I love it!

DARING DO:

The first challenge is done. Let's move on.

Quibble Pants looked brave.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

If theses Heartless get their claws on Wind Sprint, I'll buck kick them like buckball!

Clear Sky looked impressed.

CLEAR SKY:

Whoa, Quibble! When do you get so brave?

Quibble Pants smiled.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

Just now.

At the secret route, Matthew was looking through the peephole, and saw Charlie and the others walking on the bridge. Matthew turned to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

They completed the first challenge.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

How many are left?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Two. Let's see what the next one is.

Wind Sprint found some claws prints.

WIND SPRINT:

Fizzlepop, I've found some claw prints and they're just like Celaeno's and Celona's.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked at the claw prints and took a sniff.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

They must be their parents' claw prints.

KING SOMBRA:

But why would they go to the secret route?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I don't know. But the Storm King told me that he adds a magic lock because someone broke in the temple. That's why he gave me his symbol as a key.

Matthew showed Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Wind Sprint the Storm King's symbol on his hand.

WIND SPRINT:

Well, that explains a lot.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Let's get moving. We need to catch up with Charlie and Kevin.

While Matthew's team moved forward, Charlie and Kevin's team made it to the room where the second challenge is. The floor was filled with random letters.

KEVIN DALY:

This room looks like a crossword puzzle.

DARING DO:

That's because it is.

Daring Do was reading her notebook.

DARING DO:

The second challenge is, "You must step on the letters in the correct order to reveal the second bridge and the second door. The clue is, name the heart-shaped moon that's in the Realm of Light".

Charlie and Kevin knew what the heart-shaped moon is.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The heart-shaped moon.

KEVIN DALY:

The Realm of Light.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, KEVIN DALY:

Kingdom Hearts!

KEVIN DALY:

That's easy! It a good thing I've watched Indiana Jones.

While Kevin went to the big crossword puzzle, found more inscriptions on her notebook, she looked worried.

DARING DO:

Uh, oh!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What's wrong?

DARING DO:

It also said, "In ponish, Kingdom Hearts begins with a J".

Charlie looked shocked. After Kevin step on the letter K, he fell, until Charlie quickly grabbed him by the arms at the nick of time. Charlie pulled Kevin up to safety. Kevin looked scared.

KEVIN DALY:

What's going on? I've step on the letter K! Why didn't it work?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's because Daring Do forgot to tell you that in Ponish, Kingdom Hearts begins with a J.

Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

Jingdom Hearts?

Charlie sighed.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let me handle this.

After calmed Kevin down, he went to the big crossword puzzle and started stepping on the letters in the correct order.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"J". "I". "N". "G". "D". "O". "M". "H". "E". "A". "R". "T". "S".

After Charlie completed the second challenge, the second bridge magically reveal itself and the second door was opened.

CAPPER:

Two down, one to go.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

We're almost there, Celona.

At the secret route, Fizzlepop Berrytwist was looking through a second peephole, and saw Charlie, Kevin and the others leaving the second room. Fizzlepop Berrytwist turned to Matthew.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Charlie's completed the second challenge.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Good! Only one left to go. Let's keep moving.

While Matthew's team went to the third route, Charlie and Kevin's team made it to the third room. There were no traps. Just a big hall and a door.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Daring Do, what's the last challenge?

Daring Do was reading her notebook.

DARING DO:

The last challenge is, "Fight the Heartless, nonstop."

Everyone was waiting.

GALLUS:

Is there more?

DARING DO:

No. That's all I'd wrote from the old book.

Charlie looked suspicious.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's gotta be a trap. But we're not gonna find out by waiting. We better get the door open.

Everyone ran to the door, but they were surrounded by several monkey Heartless. Rainbow Dash looked surprised.

RAINBOW DASH:

Heartless!

KEVIN DALY:

Are there the monkey ones in KINGDOM HEARTS, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, and they we're in KINGDOM HEARTS III.

Charlie and Kevin got their Keyblades out, and Captain Celaeno got her sword out. The rest of the team were in battle positions.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right, me hearties! Time to give those monkeys some rotten bananas!

While Charlie and Kevin were fighting the Heartless with their Keyblades, Autumn Blaze was caught in a pile of Heartless. She turned into a Nirik to push all the Heartless away and used her fire to destroy them. One of the Heartless jumped on Clear Sky's back, but luckily Quibble Pants buck kicked it. Gallus used his Griffon Roar to blast the Heartless away. Rainbow Dash used her Rainbow Wind at the Heartless with her wings. Captain Celaeno used her sword and Capper used his claws to fight the Heartless. Daring Do used her whip at the Heartless.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We're almost finish, guys! Keep it up!

DARING DO:

Don't push your luck, Charlie! There's more coming!

More Heartless kept coming from the dark portals. At the secret route, Wind Sprint was looking through the peephole. She looked scared.

WIND SPRINT:

Matthew, those are the monkeys I was telling you about!

Matthew looked through the same peephole.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Oh, no, I know that challenge! They have to fight the Heartless nonstop!

WIND SPRINT:

What does that mean?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

They won't stop until they take all of their hearts. No pony has ever completed the last challenge!

Wind Sprint looked scared.

WIND SPRINT:

They're gonna take my mum's heart? How we're gonna stop them?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Well, all I know is they are coming from these dark portals. So, we're gonna find something to shut them off.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist found a lever.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Matthew, I've found a lever!

Matthew ran up to Fizzlepop Berrytwist and saw the lever next to her. Matthew looked happy.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Of course! This lever has to shut off the portal.

Matthew tried to pull the lever down, but it wouldn't move.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It won't move! It's stuck!

KING SOMBRA:

That's because it can only move by magic.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Magic!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist knew what to do.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I'll do it.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Are you sure?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I may not have my horn, but I still have some magic in me.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist used her magic from her broken horn to pull the lever down. But it was a bit stiff, so Fizzlepop Berrytwist focus really hard on her maigc, and finally the lever was pulled down.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Got it!

Back at the third room, Gallus saw the dark portals was disappearing.

GALLUS:

Charlie, the portals are gone!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Great!

Charlie turned to Captain Celaeno.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Celaeno, let's use the Friendship Link again.

Captain Celaeno smiled.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

It is on!

Charlie and Captain Celaeno stood together, their hearts were glowing with light, but instead of summoning a treasure chest, they slashed every last Heartless in zig-zag lines. It's called The Pirate Slash. Charlie and Captain Celaeno made a victory pose.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We did it!

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

No one messes with the pirates of Orinthia!

After the Heartless were gone, the third door was opened.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

The door is open!

DARING DO:

We've completed every challenge.

CAPPER:

We'll, let's get outta this room before more of them shows up. And when we get back, I'm gonna ask Rarity to make me a new, but fashionable jacket.

While Charlie and Kevin's team left the third room, Fizzlepop Berrytwist was feeling tried in the secret route. Matthew comforted Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Are you okay?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I'm fine, Matthew. It's just using my magic is exhausting. But it would've been easier if I still have my horn.

Matthew look at his pocket where he kept Fizzlepop Berrytwist's horn and he sighed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Fizzlepop, I was gonna tell you about your horn when I see you again at Charlie's castle, but I think this is the right time.

Matthew took Fizzlepop Berrytwist's horn out of his pocket and showed it to her. Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked happy.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

My horn! Where did you find it?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's was in the Ursa Major's cave at Everfree Forest.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist hugged Matthew.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Thanks, Matthew.

Wind Sprint smiled as she saw Fizzlepop Berrytwist hugging Matthew.

WIND SPRINT:

Fizzlepop, if Matthew attaches your horn, your magic will be fully restored.

King Sombra agreed with Wind Sprint.

KING SOMBRA:

She's right, you know.

Matthew turned to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Are you ready, Fizzlepop?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist nodded her head. While Matthew was about to attach Fizzlepop Berrytwist's horn to her head, she was having second thoughts and stopped him.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Wait! If you attach my horn, Kevin will ask Charlie a lot of questions.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist had an idea.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Keep it safe. And when we see each other again in Charlie's castle, you can tell Robin and Kevin about it.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Don't worry. I will. There's a door straight ahead. Just push it and you'll be at the hall of the Pony of Shadows.

WIND SPRINT:

Where are you going?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Sombra and I are heading back to the Storm King's Realm. He'll properly know where I've been. At least Shale's covering for me.

Wind Sprint whispered to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

WIND SPRINT:

Who's Shale?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Spike's father.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist walked up to Matthew.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

See you soon, my love.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist kissed Matthew, then she turned to Wind Sprint.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Come, Wind. We don't want to keep your mum waiting.

Wind Sprint followed Fizzlepop Berrytwist to the door, leaving Matthew and King Sombra behind. King Sombra was looking at Matthew.

KING SOMBRA:

You didn't tell her about her horn made you invisible, didn't you?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I will, when I see her again. But I just don't know when.

After Charlie and Kevin's team arrived at the hall of the Pony of Shadows, Rainbow Dash looked surprised because she recognised it.

RAINBOW DASH:

Whoa! This place looks like the Well of Shade at Hollow Shades.

Daring Do found some interesting inscriptions.

DARING DO:

Guys! Look at this!

Charlie, Kevin and the others went to see the inscriptions that Daring Do found. Captain Celaeno was curious.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

They look like portals.

DARING DO:

They are. The first one is in the Well of Shade. The second one is at the Ponhenge and the last one is in the Heartless Temple.

KEVIN DALY:

But I don't see a portal anywhere.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

It must be in the next room.

GALLUS:

We'll let's go! The treasure and Celona must be there!

The secret door was opened in front of Charlie and his friends. It was Wind Sprint. Quibble Pants and Clear Sky was relieved to see her.

CLEAR SKY:

Wind?

WIND SPRINT:

Mum! Quibble Pants!

Wind Sprint ran up to Clear Sky and Quibble Pants and hugged them with delight.

CLEAR SKY:

Oh, we we're so worry about you!

WIND SPRINT:

Sorry, Mum, but I'm okay.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

Well, I'm glad.

Quibble Pants looked serious.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

Now, why did you wonder off to the temple alone, young filly?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

She's not alone.

Clear Sky and Quibble Pants saw Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Quibble Pants looked surprised.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

Fizzlepop? You're with her?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Wind was worried about me, so, she followed me.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

Well, at least Wind didn't turn into a Heartless.

Captain Celaeno looked confused.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Wait a minute. How did you to get in the temple?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

There's a secret door next to the big door. And I was the one who shut off the dark portals. Then Wind has found your parents' claw prints and that made us realised they've taken the secret route.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

The secret route? So, that's how they avoided the traps!

Charlie was looking at the map on his iPhone.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, that straight line must be the secret route that Fizzlepop and Wind took. But that room over there must be where we are, and the next room on the right with the X mark on it must be where the treasure is. So, that means...

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Celona must be there too! Let's go!

Everyone followed Captain Celaeno to the last door. After Captain Celaeno opened the door, she and the others entered the portal room. Captain Celaeno spotted Celona.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Celona!

Captain Celaeno ran up to Celona, but Charlie was getting suspicious.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Something doesn't look right.

After Captain Celaeno ran up to Celona, she looked worried.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Celona, are you okay?

Dark Celona spoke in a dark voice.

DARK CELONA:

This heart belongs again to darkness.

Captain Celaeno looked confused.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

What?

DARK CELONA:

All worlds begin in darkness. It also ends. The heart is no different. Darkness spouts within it. It grows, consumes it. Such as its nature.

Dark Celona turned around to face Captain Celaeno.

DARK CELONA:

In fact, every heart returns to the darkness once it came!

Captain Celaeno looked surprised when she saw Dark Celona's eyes was white glowing instead of normal.

ACT FOUR

Dark Celona threw a dark ball at Captain Celaeno, then Kevin used his super-speed and his Keyblade to block the dark ball away, saving Captain Celaeno.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Kevin!

KEVIN DALY:

That's not Celona!

The rest of the team joined up with Captain Celaeno and Kevin. Capper was checking to see if Captain Celaeno's okay.

CAPPER:

Are you all right, honey?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I'm fine, Capper.

Dark Celona saw Kevin's Keyblade.

DARK CELONA:

A Keyblade. So, it's true. You humans are the new True Believers.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Pony of Shadows, why did you made Stygian give in to the darkness?

DARK CELONA:

I've tried, but he wouldn't listen. So, I've took over his heart, and thanks to his jealousy and his greed, I've became the powerful Heartless in the world. Until the Pillars and the Mane Six banish me to Limbo! But that was after Steve created me in Ornithia.

Capper looked confused.

CAPPER:

Steve? Is he human?

DARK CELONA:

He was before he obtained the Staff of Sacanas.

Rainbow Dash looked surprised.

RAINBOW DASH:

Steve is the Storm King?!

DARK CELONA:

That's right, Rainbow Dash. Now that I'm free again and inside this body, I can show everypony that the darkness is the heart's true essence.

Captain Celaeno had enough.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Enough of this nonsense! Give my sister's heart back!

Dark Celona made an evil laughter.

DARK CELONA:

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! If you want her back, you gonna have to deal with me. Every light must fade, every heart returns to darkness!

Dark Celona transformed into the Pony of Shadows. Quibble Pants looked scared.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

That's a big pony!

PONY OF SHADOWS:

Now you will all give in to the darkness!

Charlie turned to Capper.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Capper, get Quibble, Clear and Wind to a safe place!

CAPPER:

I'm on it!

While Capper was taking Quibble Pants, Clear Sky and Wind Sprint away from the Pony of Shadows, Charlie got his Keyblades out, and he and his friends charged at the Pony of Shadows. Charlie saw free running on the walls to dodged the Pony of Shadows' dark beam coming out of its horn. Kevin attacked the Pony of Shadows with his Keyblade in super-speed. Rainbow Dash and Gallus saw Captain Celaeno. She looked scared, So Rainbow Dash and Gallus flew down to her.

RAINBOW DASH:

Come on, Celaeno! The Believers need our help!

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I can't. I might lose my sister.

Gallus was thinking.

GALLUS:

Rainbow Dash, how did Twilight save Stygian?

RAINBOW DASH:

She went inside the Pony of Shadows and freed him from it. Why?

Gallus had an idea.

GALLUS:

I'm going in!

Gallus flew fast and went inside the Pony of Shadows. Everyone looked shocked, especially Rainbow Dash.

RAINBOW DASH:

GALLUS, NO!

Inside the Pony of Shadows, Gallus was looking for Celona.

GALLUS:

Celona! Celona, where are you?

Gallus finally found Celona tied up in dark roots. Gallus gasped in fear.

GALLUS:

Celona!

Gallus ran up to Celona, cutting all the dark roots with his claws and caught her from falling. Celona wasn't moving or breathing. Gallus started to panic.

GALLUS:

Celona! Celona! Please wake up.

Gallus started to cry.

GALLUS:

I don't know it you can hear me, but you're right. My tail is wagging because I do love you. You are the most beautiful and awesome parrot I've ever met and I adore your chocolate cake. I don't want you to leave me!

Celona opened her eyes and saw Gallus crying.

CELONA:

I'm not gonna leave you, blue bird.

Gallus stopped crying and saw Celona smiling at him. Gallus looked happy.

GALLUS:

Celona! You're alright!

CELONA:

Of course, I am. Now that you're here with me.

Celona took a look around.

CELONA:

What is this place?

GALLUS:

You're inside the Pony of Shadows.

CELONA:

Ah, yes. I remember now. I've seen him with my own eyes. Then he went inside me and everything went blank.

GALLUS:

Well, you don't have to worry about that because we're getting outta here.

Gallus used his claws to open a hole then he and Celona escaped from the Pony of Shadows' body.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

He did it!

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Celona!

Gallus turned to Charlie.

GALLUS:

Now, Charlie!

Charlie pointed his Keyblades at the Pony of Shadows.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't move, Heartless!

The Pony of Shadows smiled.

THE PONY OF SHADOWS:

Go ahead. Banish me.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Not this time.

The beams of light shoot out from Charlie's Keyblades and destroyed the Pony of Shadows. Celona looked impressed.

CELONA:

Dang! I've got to get one of those!

Captain Celaeno ran up and hugged Celona.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Celona, I was so worried about you!

CELONA:

Don't be, because your big sis can take care of herself.

Captain Celaeno laughed.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

You haven't change at all.

Captain Celaeno spotted the map on Celona's belt.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

You have the map all along.

CELONA:

Mum always said to keep it with you if you're going on a treasure hunt.

Celona turned to Gallus.

CELONA:

And thanks to my blue bird, Gallus. He saved my life.

When Celona was about to kiss Gallus, he spotted an old treasure chest behind her. Gallus ran past Celona to the old treasure chest. Gallus looked happy.

GALLUS:

Treasure! I've finally found it! I hope there's is gold and jewels!

Gallus opened up the treasure chest and inside it was a big book. Gallus picked the book up and he didn't look too happy.

GALLUS:

A book? One big book?! What am I gonna do with a book? That Storm King must've taken all the treasure and replace it with a book!

KEVIN DALY:

What's the book called, Gallus?

GALLUS:

It's called "The World of Paw Tucket".

Captain Celaeno looked confused.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Paw Tucket?

Captain Celaeno knew the words. So, she and Celona ran up to Gallus.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Gallus, don't throw that!

Captain Celaeno took the book away from Gallus, then she and Celona were looking at it.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

The World of Paw Tucket. Our parents use to tell us stories about it.

CELONA:

And we never knew it exist in a book.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let me see that please.

Charlie was looking at the book.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The World of Paw Tucket, where did I hear that from?

KEVIN DALY:

Isn't it a book world like Maretropolis?

CELONA:

Well, whatever it is, that book belong to our parents. But now we've found it, it belongs to us.

GALLUS:

So, that book is your family treasure?

RAINBOW DASH:

You didn't really think it was gonna be filled with gold and jewels, did you?

Gallus looked disappointed. Daring Do was looking at the portal.

DARING DO:

So, this is the portal the Storm King built.

Everyone was looking at the portal as well.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

This look very curious. I'm getting a feeling we're gonna come back to the temple someday. Let's head back to the ship and go home.

RAINBOW DASH:

But how we gonna do that, Charlie? The entrance is closed.

Charlie got his Sun Keyblade out and used it to open the portal.

RAINBOW DASH:

Oh, yeah. I've forgot.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right, everyone. This portal will take us back to the ship.

Captain Celaeno turned to Celona.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I hope you like Equestria, Sis. Because that place is where friendship never ends.

Celona looked excited.

CELONA:

Are you kidding me? I always wanted to go there! As long as I get to meet Pinkie Pie and her cake store you, we're talking about.

Everyone went through the portal one at the time. Back at the airship, Captain Celaeno's crew were waiting, until a portal appeared at the deck. Charlie and Kevin's team appeared from the portal and disappeared. Captain Celaeno's crew were very happy to see their captain and Celona again.

LIX SPITTLE:

Captain, you're okay!

PIRATE BOYLE:

And Celona's okay too!

FIRST MATE MULLET:

Do you also find your family's treasure?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Yes, we did, but we'll tell you all about it on the way back. Boyle, plot a course to the Castle of True Believers.

PIRATE BOYLE:

Aye, aye, Captain!

Captain Celaeno's crew started to get the airship moving, then it started to fly and left Ornithia. In the morning, while the airship was heading back to Equestria, Celona was in the Captain's Cabin trying out the delivery outfit that Captain Celaeno use to wear. Captain Celaeno entered her cabin.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Sorry, I didn't have any pirate outfits, but the delivery outfit is all we have.

CELONA:

Don't be sorry, sis. This outfit fits perfectly and I love the bandana.

Celona turned to Captain Celaeno.

CELONA:

I'm so glad that Rainbow Dash helped you get back to your swashbuckling ways. You we're meant to be captain and our parents will be happy when they find out we've found their book.

Captain Celaeno smiled.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Thanks, Celona.

Captain Celaeno Celona hugged each other. At the deck, Charlie and Fizzlepop Berrytwist were looking at the sky. Charlie can see Fizzlepop Berrytwist humming happily.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're in a good mood today, Fizzlepop.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST: Everypony need to be in a good mood sometimes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew was there, wasn't he?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Yes. He and I shut down the dark portals in the temple, and he showed me my horn.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Your horn? Where did he found it?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It was in Rebel's cave all the time. I guess she didn't look everywhere properly. I've told Matthew to keep is safe until he talks to Robin and Kevin.

Charlie agreed with Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm glad you told him that. I'm sure we'll see him again. Someday.

Gallus ran up to Charlie.

GALLUS:

Charlie, something's happen to your castle! Come quick!

Charlie and Fizzlepop Berrytwist followed Gallus to the edge of the deck and saw the Castle of True Believers was covered with darkness. Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The Storm King must've known where we live. We better warn Celaeno.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist stopped Charlie.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Wait, Charlie. Just a minute. The Darkness is disappearing.

The darkness disappeared and the Castle of True Believers was back to normal.

GALLUS:

Your castle is back to normal, Charlie. Why was it covered in darkness?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know. But Robin is gonna have a lot of explaining to do after we land.

Location: The Castle of Believers

After the airship landed at the sky harbour, Charlie, Kevin and their friends were in the hall. Charlie turned to Quibble Pants, Clear Sky, Wind Sprint, Daring Do and Celona.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I want you guys to stay here, until I called you.

Charlie, Kevin, Rainbow Dash, Gallus, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Captain Celaeno arrived at the main hall and saw Robin, Patrick, Princess Skystar, Smolder, Grubber, Shelly, Sheldon, Pinkie Pie, Cozy Glow, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Discord and Silverstream.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Robin! We're back!

Robin froze and looked scared.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Too late!

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Too late for what?

Robin quickly turned to Charlie and smiled.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie! Kevin! Surprise to see your day early!

Charlie was looking around at the main hall.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hmm! It looks exactly where I've left it. Not too dark, I suppose.

Robin looked worried.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Too dark? Well... Um... You see...

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Oh, I can't lie to you, Charlie. Skystar and Silverstream found an amulet at Saddle Lake. When Skystar wore it, a Heartless inside it controls her and took over the castle. But when I took the amulet off at her, she was back to normal and so was the castle, and Queen is giving the amulet to Zecora.

FLUTTERSHY:

Now, she's speaking without rhyming.

Charlie smiled and put his left hand on Robin's shoulder.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Robin, I'm glad you told me the truth.

Robin looked confused.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, you're not mad?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

About our castle with darkness? Of course, I am. But since it's back to normal, I guess I can forgive you.

Robin looked happy.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Oh, thank you, Charlie. I knew you would believe me.

Robin hugged Charlie. Cozy Glow was happy to see Charlie.

COZY GLOW:

Charlie!

Cozy Glow ran up to Charlie and hugged him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Did you miss me?

COZY GLOW:

A lot.

Charlie turned to Princess Skystar and the others.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Everyone, I would like you to meet a few ponies and one parrot.

Charlie turned around.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You can all come out now!

Daring Do, Quibble Pants, Clear Sky, Wind Sprint and Celona approached the main hall.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

This Daring Do, a treasure hunter, adventurer and author. Quibble Pants, his girlfriend Clear Sky, her daughter Wind Sprint and Celaeno's sister, Celona.

Pinkie Pie looked surprised when she saw Celona.

PINKIE PIE:

Wow, Celaeno! You never told me you had a twin sister.

Captain Celaeno was frustrated.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

She's not my Twin!

Celona walked up to Pinkie Pie.

CELONA:

So, you're Pinkie Pie, huh? Charlie told me you are a Party-loving pony.

PINKIE PIE:

Guilty as charged.

CELONA:

And you back cakes and pies, right?

PINKIE PIE:

Right!

CELONA:

Well, I love parties and I bake cakes and pies too!

PINKIE PIE:

Really?

CELONA:

Yes. And I would to bake you a P.P.C.

Pinkie Pie looked confused.

PINKIE PIE:

P.P.C?

CELONA:

Pinkie Pie Cake!

PINKIE PIE:

Is that a Pie or a cake?

CELONA:

Both. The outside is a pie crust and the inside are a cake.

Pinkie Pie's eyes widen and she screamed happily.

PINKIE PIE:

BEST IDEA EVER!

Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down happily.

PINKIE PIE:

I've never made a Pie-cake before! But thanks to your idea, Celona, would you like to work with me at Sugarcube Corner?

CELONA:

You dang right I will!

Gallus was stretching his wings.

GALLUS:

Well, I better get back to the School of Friendship and explain to Headmare Twilight.

RAINBOW DASH:

Whoa there, Gallus. You know you still got a week's detention.

Gallus moaned.

GALLUS:

I know. Stay in class after school and do lots of homework.

RAINBOW DASH:

That's not the kind of detention I want you to have anymore.

GALLUS:

Well, what is it?

Celona was behind Gallus and she embraced him.

CELONA:

Staying with me after school, blue bird!

Gallus looked scared.

GALLUS:

What?!

CELONA:

Rainbow Dash told me that you said you love me. So, I asked her you can stay with me for a week, baby!

GALLUS:

But I don't want to stay with you for a week!

CELONA:

But your tail does.

Celona grabbed Gallus by the tail and dragged him to the door. Gallus tried to break free, but he couldn't.

GALLUS:

Wait! I do love you, but I meant after graduation!

Pinkie Pie turned to Princess Skystar.

PINKIE PIE:

Sorry, Skystar, but the party will have to wait. Byeee!

After Pinkie Pie left the castle with Celona and Gallus, Discord turned to Charlie.

DISCORD:

Well, I can't stay for long now. Me and Fluttershy have to go back to the Animal Sanctuary and help her beautiful animals.

Fluttershy giggled.

FLUTTERSHY:

Oh, Discord.

Fluttershy kissed Discord and they magically disappeared. Kevin gave a wired look on his face.

KEVIN DALY:

Are those two in love?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Looks that way.

Charlie turned to Quibble Pants, Clear Sky and Wind Sprint.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I guess you guys are gonna go back to wherever you live.

QUIBBLE PANTS:

Actually, we're planning to stay in your castle.

CLEAR SKY:

We've been talking about it at Manehatten.

WIND SPRINT:

That was the day before we and Daring Do found the map.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, you're in luck! We got lots of rooms! But I'm a bit busy right now, so, Patrick will show you to them.

Charlie turned to Patrick.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Patrick, would you mind?

PATRICK WALTER:

Not at all. Come along everypony.

Quibble Pants, Clear Sky and Wind Sprint followed Patrick upstairs to their new rooms. Daring Do turned to Charlie.

DARING DO:

I better get back home. I've got another book to write.

KEVIN DALY:

Do you know what you're going to call it?

Daring Do was thinking.

DARING DO:

No. I think I'm out of ideas.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

How about "Daring Do and the Family Treasure".

Daring Do liked the title and so does Rainbow Dash.

DARING DO:

That's a great idea!

RAINBOW DASH:

Great? That title is awesome!

Daring Do took out her notebook from her satchel and gave it to Charlie.

DARING DO:

Take my notebook. I've wrote all the inscriptions from the temple. It's important that you give it to Princess Celestia.

Charlie shook Daring Do's hoof.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thanks, Daring Do.

DARING DO:

Goodbye, True Believers. Maybe we will have another adventure someday.

Daring Do walked to the door and left the castle.

KEVIN DALY:

She didn't say her catchphrase.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Maybe she didn't need to. Some people and Ponies change for a reason.

Starlight Glimmer magically appeared in the main hall and saw Charlie happily.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie!

Starlight Glimmer ran up to Charlie and hugged him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight!

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I saw the airship and I knew you'll come back. Did you find Celaeno's family treasure?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, we did. And you're not gonna believe what we've been through.

Starlight Glimmer smiled.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I believe I will.

Everyone went to the living room, except Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber and Smolder. Grubber looked at Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

GRUBBER:

You saw Matthew again, didn't you?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

How'd you know?

SMOLDER:

COme on, Fizzy, we saw you with him at the treehouse on Hearts and Hooves Day and we know you love him.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Well, you two better come with me to my room and I'll explain everything. But you must promise me...

GRUBBER:

I know, I know. We'll let Matthew explain to Robin and Kevin why he's working with the Storm King, undercover.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Smart hedgehog.

Grubber and Smolder followed Fizzlepop Berrytwist to her bedroom.

(End of Episode)


	12. Origins of the Storm King

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Twelve: Origins of The Storm King

ACT ONE

Location: The Storm King's Realm

In the throne room, Shale was Juggling lightning orbs. The Storm King and his wife, Queen Chrysalis were laughing at Shale.

QUEEN CYRYSALIS:

You're right, Stormy. Your jester is the best.

THE STORM KING:

At least you're happy, my love.

Shale looked angry. Then the Storm King was shooting lightning bolts on the floor with his Staff of Sacanas. That made Shale jumped and dance.

THE STORM KING:

Dance, Jester! Dance!

Shale looked even more angry. Later, Shale was bringing some food to give to the Storm King, until he slid on some oil to the throne room and fell on the floor flat face. The food fell on his back. Shale looked at the Storm King.

SHALE:

Breakfast is served.

THE STORM KING:

Yes. Thank you for ruining it.

The Storm King laughed out loud.

THE STORM KING:

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Shale looked and sounded furious. So, he went to Matthew's room and opened the door, furiously.

SHALE:

THAT'S IT! I QUIT!

Matthew looked worried.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What's wrong, Shale?

SHALE:

What's wrong?! The Storm King made me juggle, dance and I'd sild on some oil he just poured on the floor!

KING SOMBRA:

You look like a salad dressing.

SHALE:

Well, I'm not gonna do that anymore.

Shale went to the window and opened it.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Where are you going?

SHALE:

I'm going to Equestria, find Spike and tell him the truth. Don't try and stop me!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm not going to.

Shale looked confused.

SHALE:

You're not?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

No. I think you should see your son, but I suggest you go see Charlie first and explain to him.

Shale calmed himself down and closed the window.

SHALE:

You're right, Matthew. Maybe I should see Charlie.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Good. And besides, if you got out through that window, the Storm King will stop you.

Matthew used his Storm Keyblades to open the dark portal.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

This portal will take you to the Castle of True Believers. You'll find Charlie there. You better go now, before the Storm King finds out.

Shale smiled and hugged Matthew.

SHALE:

Thanks, Matthew.

Shale turned to King Sombra.

SHALE:

Thanks, Sombra. I won't forget you, guys.

Shale went through the portal and Matthew smiled after it disappeared. King Sombra looked suspicious.

KING SOMBRA:

My dad's gonna find out, isn't he?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes. But I believe Charlie will protect him.

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO:

Location: The Castle of True Believers

Charlie, Robin, Kevin and Cozy Glow left their bedrooms and went to the main hall.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Is everybody ready?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yes.

KEVIN DALY:

All dressed and ready to go.

COZY GLOW:

So, where are we going, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We're going to the Crystal Empire and give Daring Do's notebook to Princess Celestia.

Robin looked worried.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

But, Charlie, the train will be leaving in five minutes. We'll never make it on time.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's all right, Robin. I'll use one of my Keyblades to open a portal.

While Charlie was about to get Moon Keyblade, a dark portal appeared in front of the True Believers and Cozy Glow. Shale appeared from the portal and it disappeared. Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Shale?

Shale saw Charlie.

SHALE:

You're Charlie McEvoy, right?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes.

SHALE:

Well, let's make sure.

Shale walked up to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek. Charlie pushed Shale in disgust.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What are you doing?!

Shale felt relieved.

SHALE:

Phew! You're not a changeling. I've heard they can react by love.

Kevin looked at Shale.

KEVIN DALY:

Who send you to our castle?

SHALE:

Matthew did. So, I can tell Charlie that I'm really Spike's father.

Robin looked confused.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Matthew send you? This doesn't make any sense.

Charlie took a deep sigh and turned to Robin and Kevin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I might as well tell you, guys. You're gonna find out anyway, and Matthew might take a long time to tell you. Do you remember the notes from M.C?

KEVIN DALY:

Well, yeah I... Wait a minute. M.C? That stands for Matthew O' Connell!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, he was helping us.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. When I saw him again, he told me and Fizzlepop that he's working with the Storm King, undercover.

Kevin looked amazed.

KEVIN DALY:

Undercover? So, Matthew only said these horrible things to you because the Storm King was watching him.

Charlie agreed with Kevin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. Those are my thoughts exactly.

Robin looked happy.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I knew Matthew has a good heart!

COZY GLOW:

What else did he said, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew told Fizzlepop to tell me that after he resurrected the Storm King, foes like Grogar are back from the Realm of Darkness.

KEVIN DALY:

I guess that explains why Cozy Glow is back.

COZY GLOW:

Well, I'm a different pony now.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And Matthew also said to Fizzlepop that he saw the light in Shale's heart and I knew what he was talking about. Allow me to demonstrate.

Charlie walked up to shale.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Shale, I would you to explain the whole story to me, but try to keep it short.

SHALE:

Okay.

Shale looked worried and explained to Charlie.

SHALE:

The Storm King force me to abandon Spike in Canterlot, when he was an egg. Then I been working in his realm as a jester. After he went to Canterlot. I've escaped to the Dragon Lands. After that, I went to Ponyville to see Spike and I've lied to him about my past After he told me to leave, I saw two ponies saying the Storm King is defeated and that made me realised I've made a terrible mistake. Then I've spent two years living in different places after Lord Ember banished me and before I met Matthew.

Everyone can see the light in Shale's heart.

COZY GLOW:

Well, Charlie. I can see the Light of Truth in him.

Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

He really is Spike's father!

Charlie was wondering.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Shale, about the two ponies. What do they look like?

SHALE:

Well, one of them was wearing a scarf and the other was wearing a sweater.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wait. Are they Earth pony and Pegasus pony?

SHALE:

Yeah.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And are they fillies?

SHALE:

Yes.

Charlie looked happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty! I like them!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

You mean Scootaloo's aunts? The married couple?

Kevin scoffed.

KEVIN DALY:

Don't be ridiculous, Robin. Two fillies can't get married.

Charlie looked serious at Kevin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And what's wrong with that?

Kevin looked worried.

KEVIN DALY:

I just don't see why two fillies can choose to love each other.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

They didn't choose Kevin. They we're born this way.

Kevin sighed.

KEVIN DALY:

I've should've guessed.

Charlie turned to Shale, happily.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Shale, my friends and I are heading to the Crystal Empire. Wanna come?

SHALE:

Will my son be there?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. He and Twilight will be waiting for us there.

Shale looked worried.

SHALE:

I don't know, Charlie. I'm worry that Spike won't believe me like you guys.

Charlie smiled and put his hand on Shale's right shoulder.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

He will.

Shale smiled. Then Charlie took his Sun Keyblade out and opened the light portal.

Location: The Crystal Empire.

At the main square, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were waiting for the True Believers. Spike looked sad.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

What's wrong, Spike?

SPIKE:

I'm worried about Shale, Twilight. I know he'd lied to me, but I'm still getting that warm feeling in my heart.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

You still believe that Shale really is your father, don't you?

SPIKE:

Yeah. I've been believing that since we first met him.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Well, if that's how you feel. Maybe he wasn't ready to tell you the real truth.

Spike sighed.

SPIKE:

That's what I'm afraid of.

The light portal appeared in front of Twilight Sparkle and Spike. The True Believers, Cozy Glow and Shale appeared from the portal and it disappeared. Spike looked surprised when he saw Shale.

SPIKE:

Shale! What are you doing here?

Charlie looked at Spike.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

He's here because he missed you, and he wants to make it up to you.

Charlie pushed Shale forward to Spike, gently.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Go on, Shale. Tell him.

Shale looked at Spike and sighed.

SHALE:

Okay, Spike. It was like this...

(Sub-Text) Two minutes later.

SHALE:

And that's the whole real truth, Spike. Please forgive me.

Spike can see the light in Shale's heart.

SPIKE:

I have one question, Shale. What's that light in your heart?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

That is the Light of Truth, Spike.

Spike looked confused.

SPIKE:

I thought only the True Believers can see that.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I guess I was wrong.

SPIKE:

So, everything Shale said to me now, was the truth.

Spike turned to Shale.

SPIKE:

Why did you leave me in Canterlot?

SHALE:

Because the Storm King will destroy me and you if I don't.

SPIKE:

So, you left me in Canterlot as an egg to protect me?

Shale nodded his head and Spike smiled in tears.

SPIKE:

You really are my dad!

Spike ran up to Shale and hugged him. Shale was in tears of joy.

SHALE:

I'm so sorry for lying to you, Son. Well, I'm not gonna do that anymore. I'm gonna teach you all the things about being a dragon, and this time is going to be the truth.

Spike felt worried.

SPIKE:

Um... Dad, I don't want you to do that. I'm happy for being who I am.

SHALE:

Well, what would you like me to do?

SPIKE:

I want you to spend some time with me, watch over me and be there for me.

SHALE:

Then I guess I have no choice but to be here to support you.

SPIKE:

Thanks, Dad.

Spike showed Shale the statue of him, holding the Crystal Heart.

SPIKE:

Dad, this is a statue of me, holding the Crystal Heart.

Shale was reading the plat on the floor.

SHALE:

"Spike, the Brave and Glorious". So, you saved the Crystal Empire. But you don't have any wings.

SPIKE:

That statue was built before I have wings.

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she saw Spike bonding with Shale.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

It's so nice foe Shale to be reunited with Spike again. But this time he told him the real truth.

Charlie remembered why he and his friends came to the Crystal Empire. Charlie turned to Twilight Sparkle.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Twilight, is Celestia and Luna there yet? I would like to give them Daring Do's notebook.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

They won't be here for an hour, Charlie. But we can wait for them in the castle.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Good idea!

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Guys, let's head to the castle!

The rest of the True Believers and Cozy Glow followed Charlie and Twilight Sparkle to the Crystal Castle. Spike and Shale followed them too. In the castle hall, Twilight Sparkle was having a conversation with the True Believers.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Pinkie Pie told me Celaeno has a sister.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah. Her name is Celona and now she's working at the Sugarcube Corner.

Spike looked happy.

SPIKE:

I know! He Pinkie Pie Cake was delicious! The outside was a Pink pie crust and the inside was a pink cake. Pinkie Pie Cake! Get it?

Charlie and Twilight Sparkle laughed.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Yeah, we get it, Spike!

Robin saw a light-green unicorn pony with a light-brown mane and a camera. She was trotting after the True Believers, happily.

LADY LEAFBUG:

Mr. McEvoy! Mr. McEvoy!

The unicorn stopped trotting and Charlie turned around and saw her.

LADY LEAFBUG:

Oh, Mr. McEvoy. It's so nice to meet you and your friends at last.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Who are you?

LADY LEAFBUG:

Where are my manners? My name is Lady Leafbug. I'm a photographer.

Twilight Sparkle recognised Lady Leafbug.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Oh, yeah! I've seen you before. You took pictures of me and my friends and the School of Friendship. But I still don't know why you wanted our locks of mane.

LADY LEAFBUG:

That's just part of my collection, Princess.

Lady Leafbug saw Cozy Glow.

LADY LEAFBUG:

Are you Cozy Glow?

COZY GLOW:

Yes.

LADY LEAFBUG:

I've seen... Uh... Know all about you. I would like to talk to you about your past, alone. It's for my article.

Cozy Glow turned to Charlie.

COZY GLOW:

Is that okay, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It'll be fine.

Lady Leafbug turned to Charlie.

LADY LEAFBUG:

And after that, I would like to take a picture of you and your friends for the front page.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Sure, why not.

Charlie turned to Cozy Glow.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy, we're just gonna find Cadance. We'll be back in a few minutes.

After the True Believers and their friends left the hall, Lady Leafbug looked at Cozy Glow, evilly.

LADY LEAFBUG:

It's been a long time, Cozy Glow.

When Cozy Glow saw Lady Leafbug's glowing green eyes, she looked shocked.

COZY GLOW:

Chrysalis!

Lady Leafbug placed her hoof at Cozy Glow's mouth.

LADY LEAFBUG:

Shhh! No pony knows I'm in that form

COZY GLOW:

What are you doing here?

LADY LEAFBUG:

I came to get you.

COZY GLOW:

Why? I thought you didn't like me anymore.

Lady Leafbug laughed.

LADY LEAFBUG:

That's because my husband was destroyed, before Matthew brought him back.

Cozy Glow looked surprised.

COZY GLOW:

The Storm King is your husband?!

LADY LEAFBUG:

Yes. Stormy and I had a great life and we had a child together, until Grogar forced us to abandon our son at the Crystal Empire. After my son became King, Celestia and Luna defeated him before Cadance.

COZY GLOW:

Sombra is your son?

LADY LEAFBUG:

He was? When he came back for the third time, he didn't recognise me and after Twilight and her friends destroyed him, I was devastated, until my husband came back. I've explained everything to him and he understands. Then he told me when gets all of his magic back, he'll destroy Grogar, and we'll honor Sombra's memory by ruling Equestria and the Outside World. That's why I want you to come with me.

COZY GLOW:

That's very moving, Chrysalis. But I'm a change pony now and I'm not coming with you.

LADY LEAFBUG:

C'mon, Cozy. Tirek is waiting for you and you don't want to upset your pen pal, do you?

COZY GLOW:

I said, no!

Lady Leafbug looked serious and threaten Cozy Glow.

LADY LEAFBUG:

If you don't come with me, the Storm King will take your heart and you'll be a Heartless again. Then you will listen to me!

Twilight Sparkle came back to the hall and saw what Lady Leafbug had been saying to Cozy Glow. Twilight Sparkle looked a little surprised. Lady Leafbug saw Twilight Sparkle and quickly smiled and pretended to be surprised.

LADY LEAFBUG:

Oh, Princess! I was just telling Cozy Glow how cute and sweet she is.

Twilight Sparkle didn't look happy, as she walked to Lady Leafbug.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

No, you didn't. I've heard exactly what you just said. How dare you talk to Cozy Glow like that. And I think you should leave.

Charlie came back to the hall.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What's going on here?

COZY GLOW:

Charlie!

Cozy Glow quickly walked up to Charlie.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

She'd threatened Cozy Glow that if she doesn't come with her, the Storm King will take her heart.

Charlie didn't look too happy at Lady Leafbug.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

How could you say something cruel to a pony who hasn't done anything to you?

LADY LEAFBUG:

I was just getting my anger out, that's all. But let's forget about it and let me take your picture.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't want you to take my picture. You should leave right now.

LADY LEAFBUG:

But, Mr. McEvoy. I really need your picture for the front page.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No pony threatens Cozy Glow. You should take a hike. Or I'll call the guards.

Lady Leafbug looked angry, but she stayed calm.

LADY LEAFBUG:

Fine. I don't need your hair anyway.

After Lady Leafbug left the castle, Twilight Sparkle looked confused.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

What was that all about?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know. But Lady Leafbug looks very familiar.

Charlie bent down to check if Cozy Glow is okay.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You okay?

Cozy Glow whispered in Charlie's left ear. Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's okay. I won't let her go near you again.

COZY GLOW:

Thanks, Charlie.

Spike flew in the hall and found Charlie.

SPIKE:

Charlie, you gotta come with me to the throne room! Quick!

Charlie, Cozy Glow and Twilight Sparkle followed Spike, and they made it to the throne room.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What's wrong?

SPIKE:

While we're talking to Cadance, my dad lifted up the rug and found a mysterious keyhole.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

A Keyhole?!

Charlie ran up to Robin, Kevin, Shale and Cadance. Charlie looked at the keyhole on the floor.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

How did that keyhole appear?

PRINCESS CADANCE:

I don't know. It was never there before.

Charlie saw a crystal heart symbol next to the keyhole.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cadance, look at that symbol. It looks your Cutie Mark.

Cadance looked at the symbol and she gasped.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

So, it does!

Kevin looked at the symbol and the keyhole closely.

KEVIN DALY:

Cutie Mark. Keyhole.

Kevin knew what to do.

KEVIN DALY:

Stand back, everybody. And pony.

Everyone stood back, while Kevin was getting his Crystal Heart Keyblade out. Kevin aimed his Keyblade at the keyhole, then a little light came out of it and it shoots though the keyhole. The floor magically opened like a big door and it revealed a staircase. Shale looked surprised.

SHALE:

What is that?

SPIKE:

It's a secret staircase to King Sombra's study room.

Twilight Sparkle felt relieved.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

At least I didn't use my magic again.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Come on, guys. Let's go check it out.

The True Believers and their friends walked downstairs. Twilight Sparkle looked scared.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Charlie, there's something I must tell you. Cadance and I already been down there and found Sombra's diary.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know.

Robin looked confused.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

What do you mean "you know"? It wasn't in the T.V show.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It was in the graphic novel. "Fiendship is Magic".

Robin remembered.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Oh yeah! You'd showed me!

As they made it to the door, Kevin noticed it was already opened.

KEVIN DALY:

Guys, the door is open.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

That's because Sombra went to his study room before Twilight and her friends came to save me and my family.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, let's inside and see what we can find.

Everyone went inside King Sombra's study room. Robin found King Sombra's diary.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, that's Sombra's diary and it tells all about how he became the King of All Monsters.

Twilight Sparkle turned to Charlie.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

What exactly are you looking for?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know. But I think King Sombra might be the link to the Storm King.

While everyone was looking around King Sombra's study room, Cozy Glow found and old diary from the top of the bookshelf and she looked surprised.

COZY GLOW:

Charlie, I think you need to take a look of this!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What is it?

Cozy Glow gave the old diary to Charlie. Charlie, Robin and Kevin looked at the old diary. Charlie was reading the front of the diary.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"The Diary of Steve Storm, The First Human of Equestria, Vol Two".

Robin pointed at the diary, while looking surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie! Look!

Charlie saw the Storm King's symbol where Robin was pointing. Charlie gasped.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The Storm King's symbol!

ACT THREE

Twilight Sparkle and the others were looking at Steve Storm's diary with the True Believers. Cozy Glow looked surprised.

COZY GLOW:

Steve Storm is the first human in Equestria?! But how did he become the Storm King?

Charlie opened the diary and started reading.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

_May 12__th__ 1015\. When I made it to the Ponhenge, Star Swirl abandoned me after he and his friends defeated the Pony of Shadows that I'd created. So, I ran away in depress and I'd met_...

Princess Cadance interrupted Charlie's reading.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Charlie, I think reading Steve's diary is going to take a long time. Why don't we just see what he was doing with my magic.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You can do that?

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Only for emergencies. I've done it once on one of Flurry Heart's storybooks and she loves it. But I went back to reading at the end.

Charlie placed the diary on the table, then Princess Cadance used her magic on it and it revealed a magic screen that look like a T.V. Robin can see a human on the magic screen.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Is that Steve Storm?

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Shh! He's about to say something.

Everyone was watching the magic screen.

(Past-Day Sequence)

(Sub-Text) May 12th 1015

Location: Ponhenge

Steve Storm was feeling depressed and he was crying on the tree.

STEVE STORM:

Why! Why did you lie to me, Star Swirl?! You promise you won't leave me. We've friends for two months!

Steve Storm heard a voice.

GROGAR:

Maybe he isn't the right friend for you.

Steve Storm turned around and saw Grogar.

STEVE STORM:

Who are you?

GROGAR:

I'm Grogar, the Emperor of Equestria. Well, I use to be.

STEVE STORM:

What do you want?

GROGAR:

I want to help you, Steve Storm.

Steve Storm looked confused.

STEVE STORM:

How'd you know my name?

GROGAR:

I know you're from the Outside World and you're the first True Believer to come to Equestria.

STEVE STORM:

That's what Star Swirl told me.

GROGAR:

But all he does was working on new magic spells and hardly spend time with you. Do you why he did that, Steve?

Steve Storm was thinking.

STEVE STORM:

He did say to me he'll look after me and he's very busy with his magic and...

Steve Storm realised something.

STEVE STORM:

Star Swirl is not my friend, isn't he?

Grogar shook his head and Steve Storm felt angry.

STEVE STORM:

I knew it! He doesn't care about me! He only cares about his magic! He only pretended to be my friend, so, I'll never find out, but I did! I'd only created the Pony of Shadows at the Ornithia to impress him and he never notice! All I want in my life is power and that's what I believe in!

Steve Storm was on his knees and begged Grogar.

STEVE STORM:

Grogar, please give me the power I need, so, I can show everypony that I am immortal.

Grogar smiled.

GROGAR:

And I will, my friend. Come. Let me take you to my lair.

Steve Storm got up from his knees and followed Grogar.

Location: Skull-Shaped Lair

After a long walk, Steve and Grogar made it to the lair, and they went inside.

GROGAR:

Welcome to my lair. It isn't much, but it will have to do.

STEVE STORM:

I don't mind.

Steve Storm looked at the crystal ball.

STEVE STORM:

Is that a crystal ball?

GROGAR:

Yes. And that's how I'd been watching you.

STEVE STORM:

So, where is that power you been talking about?

GROGAR:

It's somewhere in the Realm of Darkness. I can take you there, after you do one job for me.

STEVE STORM:

What's that?

GROGAR:

I want you to go to the swamps, find the Queen of Changelings and bring her to me.

Steve Storm nodded his head.

STEVE STORM:

Yes, Master.

Grogar opened the portal by using a yellow magic orb.

GROGAR:

Now, Steve. The Queen of Changelings is a shape-shifter. To find her, you must look into her eyes.

STEVE STORM:

I will.

Steve Storm went through the portal.

Location: The Swamps.

Steve Storm came out from the portal and found himself at the swamps.

STEVE STORM:

Now where is that changeling?

Steve Storm looked around in the swamps and spotted Princess Luna.

STEVE STORM:

Luna?

Steve Storm ran up to Princess Luna.

STEVE STORM:

Luna.

Princess Luna turned around and saw Steve Storm. Princess Luna looked happy.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Steve. I was so worried about you.

Steve Storm looked happy too

STEVE STORM:

What are you doing in the swamps?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Oh, I had a fight my sister again. She just wants to be more powerful than me, so, she can create eternal night.

Steve Storm looked confused.

STEVE STORM:

Wait a minute. Celestia will never say that.

Steve Storm saw a green glow in Princess Luna's eyes and smiled.

STEVE STORM:

That's a good imitation, but I know you're a changeling because they shape-shift into anything, and Celestia doesn't want to create eternal night. Luna does.

Princess Luna smiled and spoke in a different voice.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

That is right.

Princess magically revealed herself as Queen Chrysalis.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

But changelings don't just shape-shift, we feed on love.

Steve Storm looked surprised.

STEVE STORM:

You're the Queen of Changelings?!

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Yes. My name is Chrysalis, and I've seen you before, Steve Storm.

STEVE STORM:

Where did you see me?

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

At Hollow Shades where you met the Sirens.

STEVE STORM:

Oh, yeah. They we're nice to me before Star Swirl banished them.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I know. But the way you behave to them makes my heart melt like ice cream, and the strange thing is, I don't want to take your love. I want to embrace it, but I don't know how.

Steve Storm smiled.

STEVE STORM:

Let me show you how we humans embrace love.

Steve Storm grabbed Queen Chrysalis' face gently and kiss her, romantically. Queen Chrysalis started to feel bashful.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Oh, Steve. That was so... So...

STEVE STORM:

Evil?

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Yes! I love it! And I love you!

STEVE STORM:

I love you too, Chrysalis.

Steve Storm remembered his mission.

STEVE STORM:

But Grogar sent me here to find you and bring you to him.

Queen Chrysalis looked happy.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Grogar? The emperor? I've always wanted to meet the legendary tyrant!

STEVE STORM:

Well, you're in luck. That portal behind me will take us to his lair.

Steve Storm reach out his right hand.

STEVE STORM:

Come with me.

Queen Chrysalis reach out her left hoof and Steve Storm hold it gently.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

How could I say no to a lovely, evil human like you?

Steve Storm and Queen Chrysalis smiled at each other and went through the portal together.

Location: Skull-Shaped Lair

Steve Storm and Queen Chrysalis came out from the portal and it disappeared behind them. Grogar walked up them.

GROGAR:

Ah, Steve! You're back! And Chrysalis, so nice to meet you.

Queen Chrysalis bow to Grogar.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

It is an honour to meet the legendary tyrant.

GROGAR:

The honour is mine.

Grogar turned to Steve Storm.

GROGAR:

Steve, it's time for you to claim your power.

Grogar opened a dark portal with his dark magic orb.

GROGAR:

This portal will take you to the Realm of Darkness. There you will find your power.

Queen Chrysalis kissed Steve Storm on the cheek.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Good luck, Stormy.

STEVE STORM:

I love it when you called me that.

Steve Storm went through the dark portal.

Location: Realm of Darkness

Steve came out from the dark portal and saw a long staff on the stone. Steve Storm walked up to the staff and pulled it out from the stone. Steve Storm looked at the staff.

STEVE STORM:

This is it? This old staff is the power I always wanted?

The dark stream appeared from the staff and infused into Steve Storm's body. Steve Storm's hands turned into claws. His body was filled with white fur, his face changed and he grew tall. Steve has become a storm creature and his voice has changed.

THE STORM KING:

What just happened to me?

Steve looked at his reflection on the dark water. Steve Storm smiled.

THE STORM KING:

I like my new look. I hope Chrysalis does.

Location: Skull-Shaped Lair

Steve Storm came out from the portal and it disappeared behind him. Queen Chrysalis looked surprised when she saw Steve Storm's new form.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Steve? Is that you?

THE STORM KING:

The one and only.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

You voice sounds different, and you got so big and you have muscles.

Queen Chrysalis hugged Steve Storm's left arm.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

What happen to you?

GROGAR:

When Steve obtained the Staff of Sacanas, he became a new creature of darkness. A storm creature.

Then three Shadows and Soldiers appeared from a dark pond.

THE STORM KING:

What are those things?

GROGAR:

They're called Heartless. They take every creatures' hearts. The Shadows have no hearts, but the Soldiers does and the plates on their chest are called Heartless emblems. With your darkness and your staff will let them obey your every command.

Steve Storm laughed because he liked the sound of that.

THE STORM KING:

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I feel like a king!

Steve Storm had an idea.

THE STORM KING:

Yes! I like that! For now, on, Steve Storm no longer exists. I am the Storm King!

Queen Chrysalis wrapped he hooves around the Storm King.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Can I still call you Stormy?

THE STORM KING:

If you let me call you Crissy.

Queen Chrysalis smiled.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I like that.

Grogar used his magic from his horns and put a spell on the Storm King. The Storm King turned to Grogar.

THE STORM KING:

What did you to me?

GROGAR:

I've gave you a resurrected spell.

THE STORM KING:

A resurrected spell?

GROGAR:

Yes. If you die, you'll come back to life and an added bonus. If I die, I'll come back after you.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

And me?

GROGAR:

Yes.

THE STORM KING:

But what about...

GROGAR:

Every friend you make.

The Storm King shook Grogar's right hoof.

THE STORM KING:

Thank you, Master.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Stormy, would you like to stay with me at the Changeling Kingdom?

THE STORM KING:

Yes, I will. But If we're gonna stay together, you'll take the ponies' love and I'll take their hearts.

The Storm King and Queen Chrysalis left Grogar's lair.

(Present-Day Sequence)

Back at King Sombra's study room, the True Believers and their friends looked surprised as they watched the magic screen.

KEVIN DALY:

So, the Storm King was human.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

And Steve Storm must be the first True Believer!

COZY GLOW:

And Grogar is his mentor.

Spike felt disgusted.

SPIKE:

Chrysalis is in love with him?! Yuck!

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Let's keep watching, everyone.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

We need to see more information about Steve Storm.

Everybody went back to watching the magic screen.

(Past-Day Sequence)

(Sub-Text) February 20th 1016

Location: Changeling Kingdom

The Storm King was pacing left and right, until the nurse changeling opened the door.

NURSE CHANGELING:

Congratulations, Storm King! It's a boy!

The Storm King looked surprised.

THE STORM KING:

A boy? I always wanted a boy!

The Storm King entered the room and saw Queen Chrysalis in bed, holding a baby unicorn. The Storm King couldn't resist the baby unicorn's green eyes.

THE STORM KING:

Aww! He's so cute!

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I'm so glad we got married nine months ago, Stormy.

The Storm King ticked the baby unicorn's face, and the baby unicorn giggled.

THE STORM KING:

Any idea what to name him?

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Sombra.

THE STORM KING:

Sombra?

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

It sounds evil and it's perfect.

The Storm King liked that name and looked at little Sombra.

THE STORM KING:

Sombra, welcome to the family.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

We'll teach him the ways of being evil when he grows up.

The Storm King held Queen Chrysalis' left hoof and pat it gently.

(Sub-Text) September 4th 1021

While the Storm King and Queen Chrysalis were watching little Sombra playing his toys, the changeling captain entered the bedroom.

CHANGELING CAPTAIN:

Storm King. Grogar is here to see you.

THE STORM KING:

Thank you, Captain.

The Storm King turned to Queen Chrysalis.

THE STORM KING:

Look after son. I'll be back in a minute.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

All right.

The Storm King left the bedroom and went to the throne room while Grogar awaits. The Storm King looked happy, while he saw Grogar.

THE STORM KING:

Grogar! It's been a long time, my friend.

GROGAR:

Storm King! I've heard you and Chrysalis have a child.

THE STORM KING:

Oh yes. His name is Sombra and he's a unicorn. Oh, I just can't resist his adorable green eyes!

Grogar looked serious at the Storm King.

GROGAR:

Well, his green eyes are what distracting our business! You we're supposed to stop the Princesses six years ago!

THE STORM KING:

I'm sorry, master, but my wife and I've got everything planned. When Sombra grows up, we'll teach him the ways of being evil, and we'll stop the Princesses together.

Grogar didn't like the Storm King's idea.

GROGAR:

I can't wait that long! I want you to get rid of your son.

THE STORM KING:

I'm not going to destroy my own son.

GROGAR:

That's not what I meant! I want you to erase Sombra's memory and send him to a place where he can't distract you.

The Storm King refused.

THE STORM KING:

I can't do that, Master. Chrysalis and I had grown attach to him. I won't give him up.

Grogar looked angry.

GROGAR:

If you don't give up your son. I will destroy him!

The Storm King didn't like Grogar threatening him.

THE STORM KING:

You wouldn't!

GROGAR:

I will, so, think about it!

After Grogar left the Changeling Kingdom, The Storm King went back to the bedroom and talked to Queen Chrysalis. After a long chat, Queen Chrysalis didn't like Grogar's idea.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Is he out of his mind?! There's no way we're giving up Sombra!

THE STORM KING:

But Grogar said he'll destroy him if we don't.

Queen Chrysalis looked sad, then she saw little Sombra playing his toys. Queen Chrysalis sighed, sadly and turned to the Storm King.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

When do we start?

THE STORM KING:

Tonight, while he's asleep.

Later that night, the Storm King and Queen Chrysalis opened the door slowly and went in little Sombra's bedroom quietly. The Storm King found little Sombra sleeping peacefully in his bed and whispered to him.

THE STORM KING:

I'm sorry, Sombra. But I'm doing this to save your life.

The Storm King used his Staff of Sacanas to put magic on little Sombra's head and magically teleported him to another place.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Is it done?

THE STORM KING:

Yes. I've sent him to the Crystal Empire. Hope somepony will find him.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

What about his memories?

THE STORM KING:

I didn't erase it, I'd block it with my magic. But Grogar doesn't need to know that.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

From now on, I'll watch over Sombra as a crystal guard, and when he grows up, I'll unblock his memories with my magic.

THE STORM KING:

But you know his darkness will awaken in a few weeks.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I know.

Queen Chrysalis embraced the Storm King.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I hope he'll forgive us when the time comes.

THE STORM KING:

And I hope he'll understands that I'm only doing this to protect him from Grogar.

(Present-Day Sequence)

Back at King Sombra's study room, Spike looked surprised, while he was watching the magic screen.

SPIKE:

So, that's why he made you abandon me, Dad!

Shale looked sad.

SHALE:

Yes. It's the most hurtful and tragic thing I've ever witness.

Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I can't believe King Sombra is the son of the Storm King and Queen Chrysalis.

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie, does Steve Storm's diary has something to do with Grogar?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's keep watching, Kevin. I think we're getting closer to the end.

The True Believers and their friends carried on watching the magic screen.

(Past-Day Sequence)

(Sub-Text) November 11th 1041

Location: Changeling Kingdom

Queen Chrysalis was in bed, struggling in pain, while the Storm King was calming her down.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

What's happening to me?!

THE STORM KING:

Relax, my love. The nurse is going to get you some medicine.

The Storm King spotted a light in Queen Chrysalis' heart.

THE STORM KING:

There's a light in your heart! I've got to take it out!

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

How?

The Storm King aimed the Staff of Sacanas at Queen Chrysalis' heart and magically took the ball of light out of her. A crystal heart cutie mark appeared on the ball of light and it disappeared. The Storm King turned to Queen Chrysalis.

THE STORM KING:

Are you all right, Crissy?

Queen Chrysalis felt relieved.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I feel much better now.

The nurse changeling entered the bedroom with the medicine.

NURSE CHANGELING:

Storm King! I've finally got the medicine!

THE STORM KING:

It's okay, nurse. I've already cured her.

The nurse changeling looked disappointed.

NURSE CHANGELING:

Yes, Storm King.

After the nurse changeling left the bedroom, Queen Chrysalis got out of her bed and stretched her hooves.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I'm so glad Sombra wasn't here to see me in pain.

THE STORM KING:

It's been twenty years since I'd sent him to the Crystal Empire.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Well, a week ago, I saw Sombra running away. So, I'd shaped-shift into dark crystal and opened his memories. But he doesn't know I'm a changeling.

THE STORM KING:

He will now because our son is a king in the Crystal Empire, and we're gonna see him tonight.

Queen Chrysalis looked happy.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I hope he can forgive us, Stormy.

THE STORM KING:

He will, Crissy.

The changeling captain entered the room in a rush.

CHANGELING CAPTAIN:

Your Majesty! I've urgent news about your son!

Queen Chrysalis looked worried.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Tell me! What happen to Sombra?

CHANGELING CAPTAIN:

I went to the Crystal Empire and I saw two princesses, Celestia and Luna. They've destroyed Sombra and restored the castle with their magic.

The Storm King and Queen Chrysalis felt shocked because they couldn't believe their son is dead.

CHANGELING CAPTAIN:

Storm King, I'm very sorry.

THE STORM KING:

Out.

CHANGELING CAPTAIN:

But, Storm King.

THE STORM KING:

Out!

CHANGELING CAPTAIN:

There's nothing I could do.

The Storm King shouted.

THE STORM KING:

OUT!

The changeling captain quickly left the room in fear.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

What should we do now?

The Storm King felt angry.

THE STORM KING:

Grogar! He told me to abandoned Sombra and I did! I've spent twenty years of waiting, and now the princesses destroyed him!

Queen Chrysalis calmed the Storm King down.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Stormy, it's not your fault.

THE STORM KING:

No. It's Grogar! And now he's gonna pay for what he made me do!

The Storm King took his and staff and he was about to leave the room.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Where are you going?

THE STORM KING:

I'm going to find an empty island to build a castle. Then I'll gather more Heartless, steal the princesses' magic and I'll use them to destroy Gorgar.

Queen Chrysalis walked closer to the Storm King.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Then do it. Avenge our son! Make that ram suffer!

Queen Chrysalis kissed the Storm King on the lips.

THE STORM KING:

I will. And I 'll be back soon.

The Storm King used his staff to open a dark portal and went through it.

Location: Unknown Island.

The Storm King appeared from the portal and it disappeared. The Storm King looked around the island and smiled.

THE STORM KING:

This island is perfect.

The Storm King summoned the Heartless with his staff.

THE STORM KING:

Heartless!

Thousands of Heartless' appeared around the Storm King and he gave them their first order.

THE STORM KING:

Build me a Storm Castle!

All the Heartless was building the Storm Castle from bottom to the top, magically. After the castle was built, the Storm King used his staff to create lots of storm clouds.

THE STORM KING:

I love the sound of thunder. Sounds shocking.

After the Storm King surround his castle with storm clouds outside, he went inside to see what the Heartless were doing. Some of the Heartless transformed into storm creatures and they made a storm symbol for the Storm King.

THE STORM KING:

Oh, I love it! We don't want anypony to know about the Heartless. Not yet.

While the Storm King sat on his throne, the Heartless presented him a storm crown. The Storm King took it and place it on his head.

THE STORM KING:

Now I have my own castle and my Heartless, I'll find the princesses, take their magic and use them to destroy Grogar. Then my son will be avenged and everypony will see that I am the Storm King! But first, I have some things to prepare in Ornithia.

(Present-Day Sequence)

Back at King Sombra's study room, the magic screen disappeared.

KEVIN DALY:

Wait. What just happened?

PRINCESS CADANCE:

That's it. That's all we get to see in Steve's diary.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

So, Steve only wanted our magic to destroy Grogar.

COZY GLOW:

But he also mentioned Star Swirl. Does that mean Steve was friends with him, Charlie?

Charlie was thinking.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, he did say it in his second diary. But maybe in his first diary might tell us about when he came to Equestria and met Star Swirl.

KEVIN DALY:

But how are gonna find Steve's first diary?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Maybe Star Swirl has it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Possibly. If we see him again, we'll talk to him.

Twilight Sparkle notice that Princess Cadance looked sad.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

What's wrong, Cadance?

PRINCESS CADANCE:

That ball of light has a cutie mark. My cutie mark!

Twilight Sparkle looked confused.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

What are you saying?

PRINCESS CADANCE:

I'm saying that ball of light is me. I'm Chrysalis' light.

Charlie walked up to Princess Cadance.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What are you talking about?

PRINCESS CADANCE:

A few days before my wedding, Chrysalis came to Canterlot and said to me, "I've found you, my little light". Now I know why she called me that.

KEVIN DALY:

So, you didn't know Celestia adopted you?

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Oh, I already knew that. It's just she never told me why. Well, when I see her again, I'm gonna talk to her.

Flash Sentry appeared in King Sombra's study room.

FLASH SENTRY:

Your Majesty. The princesses of Canterlot are waiting for you in the throne room.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Thank you, Flash.

Princess Cadance turned to her friends.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Let's go, everypony.

Everybody left King Sombra's study room.

ACT FOUR

While the True Believers and their friends were in the throne room, Princess Cadance was talking to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Celestia, why didn't you tell me that I'm Chrysalis' light?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

I'm sorry, Cadance. It's just after I've found you in the Realm of light, you gave lots of ponies love. That's when I realised, you're Chrysalis' light. I've already explained it to Luna after Twilight became Princess of Friendship.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

But why did you adopt me?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Because I love you and you will always be my favourite niece.

Princess Cadnace found Princess Celestia's words very moving.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Oh, auntie. That's all I wanted to hear!

Princess Cadance ran up to Princess Celestia and hugged her. Princess Celestia hugged Princess Cadance back. Robin found it very touching when he saw the Princesses, Celestia and Cadance hugging each other.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Aw! That's so sweet!

KEVIN DALY:

So, Celestia is Cadance's adopted aunt?.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. Everybody in the Outside World knows that.

SHALE:

Well, I didn't know that.

COZY GLOW:

Me too.

Charlie walked up the Princesses, Celestia, Luna and Cadance.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Um, Celestia. Sorry to interrupt the moment. But do you know that Steve Storm is the Storm King?

The Princesses, Celestia and Luna took a deep sigh and explain to the True Believers.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Yes.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Steve is our first human friend. He helped us stop fighting. But when he was gone, I refuse to lower the moon because I wanted to show it to him. I didn't want to tell Celestia because I was afraid, she won't believe me.

When Princess Luna was crying, Princess Celestia wrapped her hoof around her.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

I do now, sister.

KEVIN DALY:

So, you two knew that Steve married to Chrysalis?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Yes, we do.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

But we didn't know Sombra was their son, until after defeated him.

KEVIN DALY:

So, Steve wanted revenge on Grogar and he send the Heartless to keep us out of the way.

Spike looked confused.

SPIKE:

Wait a minute, If Chrysalis is married to the Strom King, how come she tried to take over Equestria all by herself?

Lady Leafbug appeared in the throne room, smiling evilly.

LADY LEAFBUG:

Isn't it obvious?

Everyone turned around and saw Lady Leafbug. Charlie wasn't happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Lady Leafbug. I thought I told you to leave.

LADY LEAFBUG:

You don't tell the Queen of Changelings what to do.

Lady Leafbug revealed her as Queen Chrysalis.

ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

Queen Chrysalis!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You are alive.

Twilight Sparkle looked scared.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

You're the photographer?!

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

That's right, Twilight Sparkle.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Then why did you ask me and my friends for our flocks of mane?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Because she wants to make evil clones of you and your friends to break up your friendship.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

And it would've work if they listen to me. But the Tree of Harmony destroyed them.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

Chrysalis, what are you doing in my castle?

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

To tell you why I've tried to take over Equestria a few times alone. When I waited for my husband to return, I've decided to go to his castle and find him. Then I saw him sleeping in a crystal pod. So, I've promised him I'll take over Equestria before he wakes up. And my plan would've work if it wasn't for Twilight and her friends! But no matter. My Stormy is back, and when his Staff of Sacanas is fully restored, I'll take over the Crystal Empire to restore my son's fate. But before I go...

Queen Chrysalis reached her hoof out to Cozy Glow.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Come with me, Cozy Glow.

Charlie stood in front of Cozy Glow.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

She's not going anywhere with you and she already told me what you we're planning to do.

Queen Chrysalis didn't look too happy.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Either she comes with me or you can fight me, one on one, Charlie McEvoy.

Charlie made a choice.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'll take the fight.

Robin and Kevin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

What?!

Queen Chrysalis smiled.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Thank you for making this interesting.

While Princess Cadance made a magic shield around her and her friends with her magic. Charlie and Queen Chrysalis were in battle formation.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, what are you gonna change into? A Mouse? A Tiger? Or a Timberwolf?

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Neither. I'm going to change into a human you recognised. 1st Class SOLDIER!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What?

Queen Chrysalis magically changed into Sephiroth from FINAL FANTASY VII, but with a different look. Robin and Kevin gasped.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

It's Sephiroth from FINAL FANTASY VII!

KEVIN DALY:

But he looks different. He has green long hair, a green masamune sword and he has a female body.

Shale looked scared.

SHALE:

That's a long sword!

Charlie got his Keyblades out and Queen Chrysalis saw them.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Ah, I've seen these swords before. They look different than Matthew's.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They're called Keyblades.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I see. So, those are Keyblades. And I suppose they we're made by the princesses and they've chose you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, what if they did.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I wonder if they'll choose me once I've defeat you.

Queen Chrysalis sprouted a big green wing. Robin gasped.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

She's a One-Winged Angel!

KEVIN DALY:

Or a One-Winged Changeling.

Queen Chrysalis pointed her sword at Charlie.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Show me your strength.

Charlie charged at Queen Chrysalis and they both started the battle. Queen Chrysalis used her Octaslash move at Charlie, but he was counting while dodging.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.

Queen Chrysalis teleported different places in the same room and she floated into the air, while performing a Heartless Angel move.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Descend Heartless Angel!

Charlie tried to stop Queen Chrysalis, but it was too late. The magic went inside Charlie and weakened him. Queen Chrysalis floated down to the floor and walked up to Charlie.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Look at you. You're helpless and weak to help everypony. You're just like Starlight Glimmer.

Charlie looked angry.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't you dare say another word about Starlight.

Queen Chrysalis was being sarcastic.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Oh, I'm sorry! I forget that she's your girlfriend and you only love her when she was evil!

Queen Chrysalis summoned a giant portal above her and Kevin knew what it was. Kevin warned Charlie.

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie! She's going to use the Supernova move! Heal yourself! Quick!

Charlie didn't listen to Kevin because he got up and saw lots of meteors coming from the giant portal. Charlie jumped into the air and destroyed the meteors with his Keyblades. But when the giant meteor came out of the portal, Charlie shoots the beam of light from his Keyblades at it, and a big blast destroyed it. After the giant portal was gone, Queen Chrysalis was surprised to see Charlie was still alive.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

That's Impossible!

Charlie pushed Queen Chrysalis to the wall and pointed his Sun Keyblade at her.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You threaten Cozy Glow or go near her again, I'll destroy you!

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Very well, Charlie. I'll leave her alone for now.

Charlie let Queen Chrysalis go and she changed back into a changeling.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

But the next time we meet, it won't be easy.

After Queen Chrysalis magically disappeared, Charlie collapsed on the floor. Robin and Kevin looked shocked.

ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

Charlie!

After Princess Cadance removed the shield, everyone ran up to Charlie.

COZY GLOW:

Charlie, are you okay?

Charlie got up slowly.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm fine, Cozy.

Robin looked worried.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

But you don't look fine.

Kevin looked angry.

KEVIN DALY:

What is wrong with you, Charlie? Destroying all the meteors without healing yourself was reckless of you! You could've got yourself killed!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I'm still alive, am I?

Kevin looked calm.

KEVIN DALY:

You are, my friend. You are.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I'm glad you'd survive, Charlie, but we better take you to the hospital.

Charlie took his rainbow potion out of his pocket.

SPIKE:

What is that?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's a rainbow potion, Spike. Starlight made that for me at Hearts and Hooves Day. She said it will cure everything.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

But how'd you know is going to work?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's find out.

Charlie took the cap out of the bottle and drank all the rainbow potion. All of Charlie's wounds were magically healed and he felt much better.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, what do you know? It worked!

Cozy Glow hugged Charlie happily.

COZY GLOW:

Oh, Charlie!

Everyone was happy to see Charlie feeling better.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

I'm so glad the rainbow potion worked for you, Charlie. But we still need to take you to the hospital for a check-up.

Charlie agreed with Princess Celestia.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're right, Celestia.

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's go, everyone.

Everyone left the throne room.

PRINCESS CADANCE:

When I see Shining Armor, I have to tell him that I'm Chrysalis' light. I hope he'll understands.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

I'm sure he will.

Location: The Storm King's Realm.

King Sombra was in Matthew's bedroom, watching FINAL FANTASY VII: Advent Children Complete on Matthew's iPad. Matthew entered his room, holding his FINAL FANTASY VII: Remake guide book.

KING SOMBRA:

Did you find your book, Matthew?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yeah, I found it. It was in your parents' bedroom. I don't know why it was there, but it's okay. How's the film?

KING SOMBRA:

It's fine. The ending was a bit sad.

Matthew notice that King Sombra looked sad.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Are you all right?

KING SOMBRA:

Sit down, Matthew. There's something I forgot to tell you.

Matthew sat on his bed net to King Sombra.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What is it, Sombra?

KING SOMBRA:

While I was working with Grogar, I went to my father's realm to find him, but he wasn't there. All I can find was his diary. So, when I went to the Crystal Empire and before Twilight and her friends came to stop me, I went to my study room and read my father's diary. And that made me realised my parents only abandoned me because they we're trying to protect me from Grogar.

Matthew looked confused.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

How could be so sure?

KING SOMBRA:

Because my father said to me in my sleep. "I'm sorry, Sombra. But I'm doing this to save your life". So, I'm not really angry of my parents. I'm angry of Grogar because I've overheard him said to my father that he'll destroy me if my father doesn't get rid of me! I don't want the darkness to take over my parents, like it took over me!

King Sombra was crying and Matthew understand his story.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Now I understand why your father wanted revenge. Don't worry, Sombra, After I find a way to free you, I'll try to find a way to free your parents from the darkness.

After King Sombra dried his tears, he felt happy.

KING SOMBRA:

Thanks, Matthew, you're the only human friend I can rely on.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You're welcome.

What Matthew and King Sombra doesn't know that Grogar was watching them through the open door and he was smiling evilly.

GROGAR:

So, that's where you're hiding, Sombra!

(End of Episode)


	13. The Keyblade of Harmony

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Thirteen: The Keyblade of Harmony

ACT ONE

Location: The Crystal Empire

Inside Sunburst's house, Stygian was trying to finish his theory of the Keyblade of Harmony. Sunburst was seeing how Stygian.

SUNBURST:

How's the Keyblade of Harmony theory going, Stygian?

Stygian sighed.

STYGIAN:

Not good. It turns out the princesses' Keyblades and the Crystals of Harmony joining together won't work. So, I need to find another way before the Storm King's Staff of Sacanas is restored.

Sunburst was thinking.

SUNBURST:

Maybe you should focus on the crystals first before the Keyblades.

STYGIAN:

What are you suggesting?

SUNBURST:

I suggest you should find a secret room in an ancient building like a pyramid in Somnambula.

STYGIAN:

Secret room? Pyramid? Somnambula?

Stygian got out of his chair, happily.

STYGIAN:

Yes! I remember now!

SUNBURST:

Remember what?

STYGIAN:

A thousand years ago at the Castle of the Two Sister, I heard Somnambula and Star Swirl we're talking about building a secret room inside the pyramid before I became the Pony of Shadows. They must've already built it before they trapped me in Limbo! I better bring my books and maps.

Stygian got his satchel and put his books and maps in it.

SUNBURST:

Where are you going?

STYGIAN:

I'm going to meet the True Believers at their castle, and I'm going to tell them about my theory.

Stygian left the house and Sunburst followed him.

SUNBURST:

Wait for me! I can meet Starlight on the way!

Stygian and Sunburst were trotting fast to the train station.

STYGIAN:

Why you wanna meet Starlight?

SUNBURST:

Because I've heard she has a boyfriend, and he's one of the True Believers!

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Location: The Castle of True Believers

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer were having a picnic at the garden. Starlight Glimmer was sitting next to Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, thank you for helping me with my school counsellor duties. All the students really needed my help.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's okay. All I did was give them good advice and they haven't bothered you for three days.

Starlight Glimmer looked happy.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Yeah, and I really needed a break. I've heard that rainbow potion works.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It did. I've drank it after my battle with Queen Chrysalis at the Crystal Empire. But I went to the hospital for a check-up.

Starlight Glimmer look a little worried.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

My potions are not going to replace all the hospitals, are they?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No, I've just told the doctor that you're only going to make them for me and my friends, while we're fighting the Heartless.

Starlight Glimmer felt relieved.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Phew! That's a relief!

While Charlie was looking at the sky, Starlight Glimmer was wondering.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

So, the Storm King was human, wasn't he?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. His name is Steve Storm. He's married to Queen Chrysalis and their son was King Sombra. Grogar made them abandon him and they wanted to destroy him, so they can restore their son's fate.

Starlight Glimmer looked surprised.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

So, that's why he wanted revenge. They must've really love Sombra.

Charlie looked at Starlight Glimmer and hold her hooves with his hands.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's not worry about that now. This is our second date and I wanted to make it special.

Starlight Glimmer smiled.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, it can only be special if you're with me.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know. But you, the unicorn who formally takes Cutie Marks. The only thing you can take from me, is my heart.

Starlight Glimmer found Charlie's words romantic.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, Charlie. You know how to make a former evil pony happy.

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer were about to kiss, but they were interrupted by Grubber, who came to the garden.

GRUBBER:

Charlie!

Charlie sighed and turned to Grubber.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Grubber, we're kinda in a moment.

GRUBBER:

I know, but this is serious. It's Stygian and Sunburst. They wanted to see you.

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer looked surprised. Inside the castle, Charlie and Starlight Glimmer followed Grubber to the living room. As they entered the room, Robin, Kevin, Patrick, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Stygian and Sunburst were there too. Stygian looked happy.

STYGIAN:

Ah, Charlie! You finally made it. Now I can tell you all about my theory.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

What is your theory?

Stygian got his book out from his satchel and placed it on the table. He opened it and showed it to the True Believers.

STYGIAN:

My theory is the Keyblade of Harmony. I've already told Patrick about it, while you guys, we're training with Star Swirl. I thought about the Crystals of Harmony can join the Keyblades together, but it won't work. But when Sunburst said "Somnambula" and "the pyramid", I remember that Somnambula and Star Swirl we're talking about building a secret room inside the pyramid a thousand years ago!

SUNBURST:

That's why we all need to go to Somnambula, find her and she'll take us to the secret room in the pyramid.

KEVIN DALY:

I can't wait to meet her again. But what is the name of her village?

Charlie sighed.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The village was named after Somnambula, because she saved Prince Hisan from the Sphinx.

Kevin was being smart.

KEVIN DALY:

I knew that.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and meet Somnambula!

SUNBURST:

Wait! We can't go without the Mane Six because they might be the keys to make the Keyblade of Harmony.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist agreed with Sunburst.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

He's right. We better go to the Castle of Friendship and get them.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We don't have to go the castle, Fizzlepop. We can summon them here with our Keyblades.

Charlie, Robin and Kevin got their Keyblades out pressed the Crystals of Harmony and the Mane Six magically appeared in the living room, including Spike who was on Twilight Sparkle's back. Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned to the True Believers.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

You summoned us?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, Twilight. Stygian just told us that Somnambula and Star Swirl had built a secret room inside the pyramid a thousand years ago. And Sunburst told us that you and your friends might be the keys to a make the Keyblade of Harmony.

Fluttershy looked surprised.

FLUTTERSHY:

The Keyblade of Harmony?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. That's why we have to go to Somnambula's village and find her.

Spike salute to Charlie.

SPIKE:

We're with you, Charlie.

Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

Spike, what are you doing here? We didn't summon you.

SPIKE:

When I saw Twilight disappearing, I hopped on her back at the nick of time.

Applejack turned to Charlie.

APPLEJACK:

So, when are we going?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Admittedly. We'll get the portal open, so we can go.

Starlight Glimmer wrapped her hooves around Charlie's left arm.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I'm going too. Our second date hasn't finish yet.

Pinkie Pie felt excited.

PINKIE PIE:

I can't believe we're going to Somnambula's village!

RAINBOW DASH:

Why are you excited, Pinkie? We already been there.

PINKIE PIE:

Not with the True Believers!

Charlie, Robin and Kevin got their Keyblades out and used them to open the portal. Charlie turned to Patrick.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Patrick, make sure you tell everyone in the castle that the True Believers are in Somnambula's village. They'll understand, okay?

Patrick shook Charlie's hand.

PATRICK WALTER:

I will, Charlie, and good luck.

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right, everypony! Let's go!

The True Believers, the Mane Six and their friends went through the portal, while Patrick stayed behind.

Location: Somnambula

The Portal appeared in the village, then the True Believers, the Mane Six and their friends came out of it. After the portal disappeared, Stygian can see the village around him.

STYGIAN:

Well, here we are.

Everyone can see the pyramid from the distance. Kevin looked surprised.

KEVIN DALY:

Wow! That pyramid looks better than the T.V show.

Robin saw a statue of Somnambula wearing a blindfold.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Look! There's a statue of Somnambula.

Grubber saw a cake stand at the market and he looked excited.

GRUBBER:

They sell cake here!

Grubber ran to the cake stand and Fizzlepop Berrytwist followed him.

FIZZLEPOP BERRTWIST:

Grubber, wait!

Grubber asked the cake salepony for a slice of cake.

GRUBBER:

I would like to buy a slice of cake, please.

CAKE SALEPONY:

All right. That'll be five bits please.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist gave five bits to the cake salepony and Grubber took the cake. After they left the cake stand, Grubber was looking at the cake with delight.

GRUBBER:

Ah! This cake looks brown. That's gotta be chocolate.

Grubber took a bite out of the cake and he swallowed it in disgust.

GRUBBER:

Urgh! That's not a chocolate cake! What is that?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist took a sniff of the cake.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It's a bran cake, made out of bran. It's very healthy, Grubber.

GRUBBER:

It may be healthy, but it tastes disgusting!

Grubber was still eating the bran cake and Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked confused.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Then why are you still eating it?

GRUBBER:

I'm trying to stay healthy for Smolder.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist rolled her eyes, then she and Grubber went to regroup with their friends. Charlie turned to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Is anything all right?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Yeah. I've just bought Grubber a healthy cake. Did you find Somnambula?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No, we haven't started asking anypony yet?

Charlie found and talked to the mare tourist.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen Somnambula, anywhere?

MARE TOURIST:

I'm sorry, she left her yoga class an hour ago.

Stygian ran up to the mare tourist and started to panic.

STYGIAN:

What?! But this is important! Somnambula had built a secret room in that pyramid with Star Swirl a thousand years ago! We have to see her!

The mare tourist calmed Stygian down.

MARE TOURIST:

Relax. She just went to Get On Inn.

Pinkie Pie looked surprised.

PINKIE PIE:

The Get On Inn? I know where that is! Follow me, everypony!

While the team was following Pinkie Pie to the Get On Inn, Sunburst was talking to Starlight Glimmer.

SUNBURST:

So, Charlie is your boyfriend, huh?

Starlight Glimmer smiled.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Yes. We've met at the Canterlot Sky Harbour, we had a fantastic date on Hearts and Hooves day and he helped me with my school counsellor duties.

SUNBURST:

That's sounds like he's a helpful and respectful boyfriend.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

He is. That's why I love him.

The team had finally made it to the Get On Inn. I've told you I know where it is.

PINKIE PIE:

Here it is. The Get On Inn. I've told you I know where it is.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, at least you saw the My Little Pony episode "Daring Done" After you and Rainbow Dash been there, right?

PINKIE PIE:

No. I've just gotta good memory.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Sorry I asked.

The team went inside the Get On Inn. Robin looked amazed.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

This place looks a little bit Egyptian.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

My brother in-law used to live in Egypt.

Rainbow Dash spotted a ban poster of Dr. Caballeron.

RAINBOW DASH:

Well, at least the ban poster of Dr. Caballeron is still here.

Charlie went to the reception desk and rang the bell. The receptionist came to her desk.

THE RECEPTIONIST:

Can I help you, Sir?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, my name is Charlie McEvoy. My friends and I are looking for Somnambula, have you seen her?

The receptionist looked surprised.

THE RECEPTIONIST:

The True Believers! It is an honour to meet you, sirs. And yes, Somnambula at the lounge room, drinking a cup of water.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Somnambula?

Somnambula saw the True Believers and she looked happy.

SOMNAMBULA:

Charlie! Robin! Kevin!

Somnambula walked up to the True Believers and hugged them.

SOMNAMBULA:

I'm so glad to see you again! What brings you to my village?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, Stygian has an important question he would like to ask you?

Stygian walked up to Somnambula.

STYGIAN:

Somnambula, did you and Star Swirl really build a secret room in the pyramid?

Somnambula looked a little worried.

SOMNAMBULA:

Let's all sit down.

Everyone sat at the table with Somnambula.

SOMNAMBULA:

Stygian, I'm glad you brought that up. Yes, Star Swirl and had built a secret room.

Pinkie Pie looked excited.

PINKIE PIE:

When?! I know it was a thousand years ago, but when?

SOMNAMBULA:

When I saw Star Swirl designing four types of Keyblades. I've told him we can create a better Keyblade. The Keyblade of Harmony.

Stygian looked surprised.

STYGIAN:

Wait. I know these words. I've heard them from you. So, it wasn't my theory after all!

SOMNAMBULA:

Anyway, as I was saying, Star Swirl and I went to the pyramid to build a secret room. I mean I designed it and he built it. The table has six crystal holes. Magic, Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter and Honesty. We need six ponies to create the Keyblade, and I thought it was going to be me and the rest of the Pillars. At the Castle of the Two Sisters, we're about to get the Elements of Harmony, but then we... Um...

STYGIAN:

You banished me to Limbo when I was the Pony of Shadows.

SOMNAMBULA:

Yes.

Charlie put his hand on Stygian's back.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You don't have to worry about that, Stygian. Kevin, Rainbow Dash and I went to Ornithia and destroyed the Pony of Shadows.

STYGIAN:

You have?

Charlie nodded his head and Stygian hugged him.

STYGIAN:

Thank you, Charlie. Thank you.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist turned to Grubber who looked a little worried.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Are you all right, Grubber?

GRUBBER:

I'm fine. I'm going to the lake to wash the bran cake taste out of my mouth.

Rarity saw Grubber leaving the Inn.

RARITY:

But they serve water here, darling.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Let him go, Rarity. He knows what he's doing.

Rainbow Dash was curious about the Keyblade of Harmony.

RAINBOW DASH:

So, the Elements of Harmony, which is now the Crystals of Harmony are the keys to create the Keyblade of Harmony, and me and my friends have to do it?

SOMNAMBULA:

That's right.

APPLEJACK:

So, how can we find that secret room?

SOMNAMBULA:

There's a keyhole inside the pyramid. That Keyhole is a door, and it can only by any of the Princesses' Keyblades.

Pinkie Pie looked surprised.

PINKIE PIE:

A Keyhole?! I've seen it before!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

You did, Pinkie? Where?

PINKIE PIE:

While me and Daring Do we're saving Rainbow Dash from Dr. Caballeron, I've saw a weird looking keyhole at the left side in the pyramid.

SOMNAMBULA:

That's exactly where it is, Pinkie! Once we created the Keyblade of Harmony, we can use it to defeat the Storm King!

The True Believers, Twilight Sparkle and Spike looked worried.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Uh... Now you come to mention it, Somnambula. Do you know a human named Steve Storm?

SOMNAMBULA:

Steve Storm? Yes! He was my first human friend!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, the thing is we've found his second diary at the Crystal Empire, we found out he is the Storm King.

Everyone gasped except Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

RARITY:

The Storm King was human?!

FLUTTERSHY:

Oh, my goodness!

Sunburst turned to Starlight Glimmer.

SUNBURST:

Starlight, you don't look too surprise.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie already told me.

Somnambula looked sad.

SOMNAMBULA:

Is that true, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. Steve started working with Grogar because he believed you and the rest of the Pillars abandon him, while you we're fighting the Pony of Shadows.

SOMNAMBULA:

But we didn't, Charlie. We we're in Limbo, trapping him. And I thought Steve had figure it out.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Actually, he didn't. I'm sorry, Somnambula.

Applejack turned to Twilight Sparkle.

APPLEJACK:

Twilight, you know about this?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Yes. Steve Storm is the first human who came to Equestria a thousand years ago.

APPLEJACK:

So, he's the first True Believer?!

RARITY:

What are we gonna do?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, we can't defeat him. We have to save him.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

But how? He's so powerful.

Kevin had an idea.

KEVIN DALY:

His staff! If we destroy the Staff of Sacanas, it will destroy Steve's darkness.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And then he'll be saved.

STYGIAN:

But Celestia said that staff is indestructible.

SOMNAMBULA:

That is why we need the Keyblade of Harmony. We've gotta go to the pyramid and make one. Who's with me?

Everyone exchanged their hooves and hand with Somnambula.

RAINBOW DASH:

I am!

APPLEJACK:

Me too!

PINKIE PIE:

And me!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Oh, what the hey.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

All for one, and one for all!

KEVIN DALY:

We're a team!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We're friends for life!

Everyone at the Inn heard a loud squawking noise coming from outside.

RARITY:

What was that?

SPIKE:

Sounds like a loud bird.

Somnambula recognised that noise.

SOMNAMBULA:

That's not a bird.

ACT THREE

(Sub-Text) Few minutes ago

Grubber went outside and he was drinking from the lake. After a few sips, Grubber felt refreshed.

GRUBBER:

Ah! That feels better. I'm gonna have a chocolate cake when I get back.

Grubber turned right and saw a weird looking log covered in sand. So, he went to have a look.

GRUBBER:

I thought there we're no logs in the desert.

Grubber tried to lift the log up.

GRUBBER:

Hmm. This log feels soft and furry.

The log turns out to be a tail. It began to move and pushed Grubber away.

GRUBBER:

What the...

Grubber turned to the lake and saw an evil sphinx named Cleopatra risen from it. Grubber looked surprised.

GRUBBER:

Holy pie!

Cleopatra spoke in a powerful voice.

CLEOPATRA:

Who's awaken the powerful sphinx?!

Grubber looked scared.

GRUBBER:

It is I, Grubber.

Cleopatra took a good look at Grubber.

CLEOPATRA:

I've never seen you before. Are you Prince Hisan's pet?

GRUBBER:

I'm not his pet! And I know Somnambula saved him from you a thousand years ago.

Cleopatra looked surprised.

CLEOPATRA:

A thousand years? Is that how long I've slept?

GRUBBER:

Yeah! And Somnambula is still here!

Cleopatra smiled.

CLEOPATRA:

Really?

Grubber swallowed hard.

GRUBBER:

I probably shouldn't say that.

CLEOPATRA:

Oh, no. I'm just glad you told me. Now you've awoken, you have to solve my riddle.

GRUBBER:

What is your riddle.

CLEOPATRA:

_If you have something in your heart and you want to follow it_._ What do you do_?

Grubber was thinking.

GRUBBER:

Eating cakes and pies?

Cleopatra didn't look impressed.

CLEOPATRA:

That's is the wrong answer.

Cleopatra warned Grubber.

CLEOPATRA:

If you don't solve my riddle before the full moon tonight, I will take over the village, destroy Somnambula and I will eat you!

Cleopatra sqwarked very loudly and Grubber covered his ears with his hands. After Cleopatra flew away, the True Believers and their friends left the Get On Inn and found Grubber looking scared. Fizzlepop Berrytwist ran up to Grubber.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Grubber, are you all right? What happened?

Grubber panicked and he was shaking Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

GRUBBER:

Don't let her get me! Please don't! She's a monster! Don't let her eat me!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist threw water from the lake at Grubber with her hooves.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Grubber, get a hold of yourself!

Grubber started to calm down.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Now tell me, calmly what happened?

GRUBBER:

I've woken the sphinx.

Somnambula looked surprised.

SOMNAMBULA:

What?!

GRUBBER:

That log over there was her tail. I tried to lift it, but it just pushed me away and she awoke from that lake. Then she told me she'll take over the village, destroy you, Somnambula, and she'll eat me if I don't solve her riddle before the full moon tonight.

Twilight Sparkle looked surprised.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Full moon?! 

Rarity looked at her pocket watch.

RARITY:

That's one hour!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Grubber, what was the sphinx's riddle?

GRUBBER:

The riddle is, _if you have something in your heart and you want to follow it_._ What do you do_?

FLUTTERSHY:

And what did you say to her?

GRUBBER:

I said, "eating cakes and pies".

Kevin sighed.

KEVIN DALY:

Really? Why would you give her that answer?

GRUBBER:

Because I'm hungry!

KEVIN DALY:

You're always hungry!

Robin stopped Kevin and Grubber arguing each other.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

All right. That's enough, you two.

Somnambula walked up to Grubber.

SOMNAMBULA:

Grubber, the answer to that riddle is "believing yourself".

GRUBBER:

Oh, that actually make sense.

Somnambula looked a little worried.

SOMNAMBULA:

This is bad. Cleopatra must be furious right now.

Charlie looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cleopatra?

SOMNAMBULA:

That's the sphinx's name. She'd kidnapped Prince Hisan and I saved him by...

Charlie interrupted Somnambula.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, I know what you did, Somnambula. We knew a Cleopatra from the Outside World. She was one of the most powerful women in Ancient Egypt.

Rainbow Dash turned to Kevin.

RAINBOW DASH:

What did she do, Kevin?

KEVIN DALY:

Don't ask.

RAINBOW DASH:

Uh, I just did.

SOMNAMBULA:

Never mind about that now. We need to get to the pyramid and make the Keyblade of Harmony before Cleopatra gets back.

Sunburst was thinking.

SUNBURST:

Maybe that will stop her from taking over the village.

GRUBBER:

Or eat me.

STYGIAN:

Well, if we get to the pyramid by running, we might make it in about thirty minutes. Follow me!

The True Believers and their friends followed Stygian to the pyramid. After they made it to the pyramid, Charlie was looking at the time on hid iPhone.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Good. We've got twenty-five minutes left.

Grubber was catching his breath.

GRUBBER:

I've never run like that before. But I kinda like it.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Maybe is because of that bran cake you ate, Grubber.

Somnambula turned to her friends.

SOMNAMBULA:

There's no tourist coming tonight, everypony, so, let's go inside and find that secret room.

Everyone followed Somnambula and entered the pyramid. While they were inside, Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wow! This place looks better than the T.V show.

Kevin was getting fed up with Robin.

KEVIN DALY:

Do you have to keep saying that every time we go places you already know?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Well, I love My Little Pony. So, yes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cut the chit-chat, guys. We need to find that secret room. Somnambula said there's a keyhole on the wall at...

Pinkie Pie interrupted Charlie.

PINKIE PIE:

There it is, guys!

Pinkie Pie pointed at the Keyblade, which was on the wall at the left side of the room. The True Believers and their friends went to the keyhole wall.

SOMNAMBULA:

There it is, everypony. That wall with a keyblade is a door to the secret room.

Pinkie Pie whispered to Twilight Sparkle.

PINKIE PIE:

I told you I know where it is!

Charlie spotted a glowing crescent moon Cutie Mark on the wall next to the Keyhole.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's Luna's Cutie Mark. Time to use the Moon Keyblade.

Charlie got out his Moon Keyblade and aimed it at the keyhole. Then a beam of light came out of the Keyblade and shoots through the Keyhole. After that, a bright light came out as the door opened. Everyone closed their eyes. After the bright light was gone, the True Believers and their friends opened their eyes and enter the room filled with books, shelfs and a big round table with six crystal holes and twelve hoof holes. Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Is this the secret room?

SOMNAMBULA:

Yes. Star Swirl called it the Keyblade Forge Room.

Stygian looked happy.

STYGIAN:

The Keyblade Forge Room.

Sunburst found some old blueprints of the Sun and Moon Keyblades.

SUNBURST:

So, it's true. Star Swirl did design the Sun and Moon Keyblades.

Stygian was looking at the old blueprints.

STYGIAN:

Celestia and Luna must've made them during the Heartless War.

Starlight Glimmer whispered to Twilight Sparkle.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Is this the room where you made where you made you Keyblade, Twilight?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I only made it at the Crystal Empire.

Spike was looking at the big table.

SPIKE:

That table looks like the Cutie Map from you castle, Twilight.

Everyone went to the big table.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

You're right, Spike. It does.

SOMNAMBULA:

That table is the Harmony Forge. Where we're about to make the Keyblade of Harmony.

Somnambula pointed at the six crystals hole.

SOMNAMBULA:

And these holes are for the Crystals of Harmony.

APPLEJACK:

What about these round holes?

SOMNAMBULA:

These are hoof holes. For Six Ponies. One Alicorn. One Unicorn. Two Pegasus and two Earth ponies.

Rainbow Dash looked surprised.

RAINBOW DASH:

That's us, guys!

Charlie spotted six Cutie Marks on the crystal holes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Look at this! There's six Cutie Marks. Magic, Generosity, Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty and Laughter. They are the Mane Six's Cutie Marks.

APPLEJACK:

That's definitely us.

SOMNAMBULA:

True Believers, please take the crystals from your Keyblades and put them in the crystal holes.

The True Believers got their Keyblades out and took the Crystals of Harmony out of them.

SOMNAMBULA:

Make sure you put these crystals on the right Cutie Mark.

The True Believers put the crystals on the right crystal holes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Magic. Generosity.

ROBIN MCDONALD

Kindness. Laughter.

KEVIN DALY:

Honesty, Loyalty.

Somnambula turned to Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

SOMNAMBULA:

Twilight, you and your friends must place your hooves on these holes.

Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the Mane Six put their hooves on the hoof holes. Then the six crystals started to glow and they shoot colourful beams at the middle of the table. A ball of rainbow light appeared in the air. Stygian and Sunburst looked surprised.

SUNBURST:

It's doing something!

STYGIAN:

That's means it's working.

Somnambula heard a squawking noise.

CLEOPATRA:

SQUAWK!

SOMNAMBULA:

Oh, no! She here!

KEVIN DALY:

That's impossible! We only have twenty minutes!

RARITY:

Uh, oh!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

What's wrong, Rarity?

RARITY:

I just realise my pocket watch is about twenty minutes slow. I've forgot to get it fix.

Grubber looked scared.

GRUBBER:

What are we gonna do?

SOMNAMBULA:

Well, they can't stop now. They're half way there!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't worry.

Charlie turned to Stygian and Sunburst.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Stygian. Sunburst. You two look after the Mane Six, while we hold Cleopatra off. Let's go, guys!

The True Believers, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber and Somnambula left the Keyblade Forge Room. Starlight Glimmer chased after Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Wait for me, Charlie!

Back at the hall, the True Believers and their companions found Cleopatra and surrounded her.

SOMNAMBULA:

Cleopatra!

Cleopatra was Somnambula.

CLEOPATRA:

Somnambula. It's been a thousand years.

Cleopatra saw the True Believers and their friends along with Somnambula.

CLEOPATRA:

And you brought some allies, and my dinner.

Grubber stood behind Fizzlepop Berrytwist and shallowed hard.

SOMNAMBULA:

No pony is going to eat anypony and you will never torment my village again!

Somnambula changed into her human form and got out her Hope Keyblade. Cleopatra looked impressed.

CLEOPATRA:

Oh! I like your new look. Too bad this will be your last!

The True Believers and their friends got in to battle formation, while Grubber was hiding behind the column. Charlie shoots fire balls at Cleopatra from his Sun and Moon Keyblades, but no damage. Kevin used his blizzard shot spell at Cleopatra from his Crystal Heart Keyblade, but that didn't work. While Starlight Glimmer was about to use her magic, Cleopatra used her wings to blow her away.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight!

Charlie rushed and grabbed Starlight Glimmer's hoof before she was about to fall in that hot green slime pit. Charlie saved Starlight Glimmer by pulling her up.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

You saved me, Charlie! I'm gonna give you something special tonight.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You can tell me later, Starlight.

Somnambula used the Ragnarok move from at Cleopatra with her Hope Keyblade, and Fizzlepop Berrytwist shoots her electric ball at Cleopatra from her broken horn. But these didn't work as well. The team looked tired.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

What's going on! Why can't we beat her?

KEVIN DALY:

Because she's very powerful.

CLEOPATRA:

That's right. No pony has ever defeated me.

Cleopatra turned to Somnambula.

CLEOPATRA:

Once I destroy you and eat my dinner, your village will be mine again and no pony will stop me!

While Cleopatra was absorbing a big blue ball, the Mane Six, Stygian, Sunburst and Spike went to the hall and saw the True Believers fighting Cleopatra.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Charlie! Catch!

Charlie saw Twilight Sparkle threw something in the air. After Charlie caught it, he notices he was holding a rainbow crystal heart.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

A rainbow crystal heart?!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Read the words on it, Charlie! Hurry!

Charlie looked at the words on the crystal and read it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

_For the magic of friendship, believing is powerful_.

When the crystal on Charlie's hand was starting to glow, Cleopatra shoots the big blue ball at Somnambula.

ACT FOUR

Charlie quickly stood in front of Somnambula and used the rainbow crystal heart to stop the big blue ball. Then the crystal turned into the Keyblade of Harmony. Charlie used it to deflect the big blue ball, which it hit the wall with a big explosion. Grubber looked surprised.

GRUBBER:

Wow!

Robin and Kevin were looking at the Keyblade of Harmony that Charlie was holding.

KEVIN DALY:

Wow! That Keyblade is in rainbow colour.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

And it looks like the ultima Keyblade!

Charlie looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why did that crystal turn into a Keyblade?

The Mane Six, Spike, Stygian and Sunburst walked up to the True Believers.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

That's because that crystal we made is the Keyblade of Harmony.

Cleopatra looked surprised, when she saw the Keyblade of Harmony and the True Believers.

CLEOPATRA:

A Keyblade? Humans?

Cleopatra gasped.

CLEOPATRA:

The True Believers?!

Cleopatra knelled down to the True Believers.

CLEOPATRA:

My apologies. I didn't know you we're from the Outside World. I thought you we're creatures who shape-shift into anything.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

You mean Changelings?

CLEOPATRA:

Yes.

Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

Wait. How did you know we're from the Outside World?

CLEOPATRA:

Because I've met Steve Storm.

Somnambula looked surprised.

SOMNAMBULA:

You know Steve?

CLEOPATRA:

Yes. He is my first human I ever met.

Pinkie Pie turned to Somnambula.

PINKIE PIE:

Somnambula, did Steve went to the village with you and Star Swirl?

SOMNAMBULA:

Yes, he did. We we're on our way to the pyramid, but Steve wanted to go to the lake and...

CLEOPATRA:

That's where I met him. He's a very nice human, he told me about the Outside World and he said he'll wake me up from my eternal sleep. I must've forgotten all about it until I've seen that human's Keyblade.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

My name is Charlie McEvoy.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I'm Robin Mcdonald.

KEVIN DALY:

And I'm Kevin Daly.

The Keyblade of Harmony changed back into a rainbow crystal heart.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What just happened?

STYGIAN:

Don't worry. It's just restoring is magic. It will take an hour. So, you gonna have to use your regular Keyblades for a little while.

Grubber left his hiding spot and walked up to Cleopatra.

GRUBBER:

So, you're not going to destroy Somnambula and take over her village?

CLEOPATRA:

Well, not anymore. But you still need to solve my riddle!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist whispered to Grubber.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Come on, Grubber. You know the answer.

Grubber took a deep breath and exhaled.

GRUBBER:

_Believe in myself_.

Cleopatra smiled.

CLEOPATRA:

That is correct.

Grubber felt relieved.

GRUBBER:

Oh, thank Celestia! I guess that means you're not gonna eat me.

CLEOPATRA:

I don't eat hedgehogs. They taste prickly.

GRUBBER:

My hair isn't prickly! It's just stylish.

Cleopatra turned to Charlie.

CLEOPATRA:

So, Charlie. Where's Steve? Is he still around?

Charlie looked worried.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, but that's something we need to tell you about.

CLEOPATRA:

What is it?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Steve went to the Realm of Darkness and found the Staff of Sacanas. Then he turned into a storm creature and he tried to take over Equestria twice. Now he called himself the Storm King.

Cleopatra looked sad.

CLEOPATRA:

Why would he do that?

SOMNAMBULA:

Because he believes that me, Star Swirl and the others abandon him, while we're banishing the Pony of Shadows.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

So, we came to the pyramid to make the Keyblade of Harmony. We need it to destroy Steve's staff and it will free him from the darkness and destroy the Heartless.

Cleopatra was thinking, then she made a decision.

CLEOPATRA:

Then I will help you.

Robin and Kevin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

You will?!

CLEOPATRA:

My new duty is to protect the True Believers from the Heartless. Now where's your castle?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's in Everfree Forest.

CLEOPATRA:

Everfree Forest? I've flew there before. Hop on.

The True Believers, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber and Starlight Glimmer hopped on Cleopatra's back.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're not gonna come, Twilight?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

No, my friends and I are gonna take the train back to Ponyville. It's much safer this way.

STYGIAN:

Now we know Cleopatra is our ally, Sunburst and I will stay here and continue our research.

SUNBURST:

And we might find something useful to help Steve.

Sunburst took out a pouch from his satchel and gave it to Charlie.

SUNBURST:

Charlie, the Crystals of Harmony are inside this pouch. You better take them before Spike eats them.

SPIKE:

Hey! I'm not gonna eat them.

RARITY:

He's just joking, darling.

Charlie turned to Somnambula.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Somnambula, you're not gonna change back?

SOMNAMBULA:

No, I'm gonna stay in this form for a while. As long as I got my wings.

Charlie remembered something.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, I almost forgot. Doe's Star Swirl have Steve Storm's first diary?

SOMNAMBULA:

Yes, but he's on an expedition. So, I don't know when he's coming back. But I'll let you know when he does.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you. We'll see you soon, guys. Goodbye.

CLEOPATRA:

Everypony, hold on!

Cleopatra spread he wings, flew into the air and left the pyramid. While everyone was flying in the night sky. Grubber held on to Fizzlepop Berrytwist, while shaking.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Grubber, I thought you got use to the sky while you we're on the airship.

GRUBBER:

I've never rode on a sphinx before!

Starlight Glimmer was embracing Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, that was the best second date I've ever have.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

There will be more soon, my love.

Location: The Castle of True Believers

After the team arrived at the castle, Cleopatra landed in the garden. While the team got off Cleopatra's back, Grubber's hair was a mess.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Are you alright, Grubber?

GRUBBER:

I'll be fine. Just let me get a chocolate cake from the kitchen to calm my nerves.

While Grubber was leaving the garden, Patrick and Cozy Glow arrived and saw the True Believers. Cozy Glow ran up to Charlie and hugged him.

COZY GLOW:

Charlie! You're back!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Did Patrick tell you where I was going?

COZY GLOW:

Yes, he did.

Patrick walked up to Charlie.

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie, did you find the Keyblade of Harmony?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, we did.

Charlie showed the rainbow crystal heart to Patrick.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

This crystal can turn into a Keyblade, but it's restoring it's magic because I've already used it.

PATRICK WALTER:

I'm sure you can tell me all about it later. And by the way, you and your friends are just in time. Lix had already made dinner for all of us. We're having pizza pie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know Grubber will love that.

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hey guys! We're having pizza pie!

Robin and Kevin looked happy.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Pizza pie!

KEVIN DALY:

I hope it has lots of cheese!

While everyone, except Charlie and Cleopatra left the garden, Starlight Glimmer walked up to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I hope you save some room for dessert.

After Starlight Glimmer left the garden, Charlie's cheeks turned red.

CLEOPATRA:

I can see that she loves you.

Charlie turned to Cleopatra.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, she does. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce you to Patrick and Cozy Glow.

CLEOPATRA:

That's okay.

Cleopatra showed Charlie the sphinx necklace.

CLEOPATRA:

Here, take this.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

A necklace? Why?

CLEOPATRA:

This necklace will allow you to summon me. You put it around your neck, hold it with your hand and call me by my name.

Cleopatra gave the sphinx necklace to Charlie, and he put it around his neck.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you.

CLEOPATRA:

Just remember, you may believe in friendship, magic, hope and dreams, but it is time for you and your friends to start believing yourselves.

Cleopatra sighed.

CLEOPATRA:

Since there's nothing left for me to do in the village, I will guard your castle. So, the Heartless won't get in or out.

Charlie agreed with Cleopatra.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Right. I'll leave you to it then.

CLEOPATRA:

Charlie when Steve fully restore his staff, he will go back to the Realm of Darkness to find a new power, and when he does, he'll be more powerful than he was before. So, when that time comes, I will be proud to fight by your side.

Charlie smiled and he put his right hand on Cleopatra's cheek.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thanks, Cleo.

(End of Episode)


	14. Grubber's Secret Cake Recipe

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Fourteen: Grubber's Secret Cake Recipe

ACT ONE

Location: The Castle of True Believers

Grubber was looking for his secret cake recipe in his room.

GRUBBER:

Where is it? Where is it?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist entered Grubber's room and notice it was a mess.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Grubber, what are you doing?

GRUBBER:

Oh, hi, Fizzlepop. I'm just looking for a piece of paper that has pictures of a bag of flour, a bottle of milk, three eggs and butter.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked around and found Grubber's piece of paper.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Is this it?

Grubber turned around and saw his cake recipe. Fizzlepop Berrytwist gave it to Grubber.

GRUBBER:

Thanks, Fizzlepop.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What is it?

GRUBBER:

Well, since you're my friend, I might as well tell you. It's my secret cake recipe. It belonged to my parents and they gave it to me before I've left home. I was going to be a greatest cake chef. But that didn't happen because... Well...

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

The Storm King.

GRUBBER:

Yes. He found me and force me to work with him. So, I have to hide my recipe from him. But when he was gone and before he came back, I've decided to keep my recipe with me until I'm ready to bake a cake.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist spotted a question mark picture on Grubber's secret cake recipe.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What's the question mark for?

GRUBBER:

That's what makes it secret. A cake topping for any creature.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked confused.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What do you mean?

GRUBBER:

Well, if it's a pony, the topping will be apples, oranges, bananas, grapes or any kinds of fruit. But since it's Smolder's birthday today and she's a dragon, the topping will be gems!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Grubber, you can't put actual gems on the cake. Only dragons eat gems.

GRUBBER:

I know that. That's why I came up with a substitution that looks like gems, but taste sweet. Iced gems!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked happy.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

That's sounds okay.

GRUBBER:

Pinkie Pie, Celona and I are going to bake the cake this afternoon. I've already told Celona I can make iced gems, but she doesn't know I can't.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, what are you gonna do?

GRUBBER:

I'm gonna go to the School of Friendship and talk to Charlie. He might know the ingredients to make iced gems. I'm gonna make sure that Smolder's birthday party is perfect! Bye!

Grubber left his room with his secret cake recipe and Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It won't be perfect without you, Grubber.

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Location: The School of Friendship

All the students, including the Young Six were in Pinkie Pie's classroom.

OCELLUS:

Smolder, you must be thrilled that today is your birthday.

SMOLDER:

Yeah, I don't mind about the cake, balloons and party cannons. All I want is for Grubber to be there.

Silverstream looked excited.

SILVERSTREAM:

I heard Pinkie Pie is bringing Celona to the classroom! She's Captain Celaeno's sister and she bakes cakes!

Yona saw Gallus' tail wagging.

YONA:

Yona saw Gallus' tail wagging again.

Gallus felt embarrassed and hid his tail under his seat.

GALLUS:

Yona, stop looking at my tail!

SANDBAR:

You don't have to be embarrass, Gallus. You've been with Celona for ten days now. Smolder loves Grubber because he'd saved her from Cozy Glow. And Yona tried to ponify herself to impress me, but I love her in the way she is.

Yona smiled and hugged Sandbar.

YONA:

Yona finds it so sweet.

Gallus sighed deeply.

GALLUS:

Whatever!

Pinkie Pie entered her classroom and went to her desk.

PINKIE PIE:

Morning, class. As you all know, it's Smolder's birthday and we're gonna have a party tonight! YAAYY! Now I would like to introduce you to the chef from Ornithia. She bakes cakes and loves parties like me! Give it up for Captain Silverstream looked happy.

SILVERSTREAM:

Oh, she looks just like her!

CELONA:

Hey, class.

Celona spotted Gallus.

CELONA:

Hey, blue bird. Over here, honey. It's Celona. I'm here. Heyyy!

Gallus moaned and tried to hid himself with his wings. Celona talked to the students.

CELONA:

Well, you all know it's Smolder's birthday today. Pinkie Pie, Grubber and I are gonna bake a cake for her. But I'm not going to tell you what it looks like until you see it tonight. So, we need a fourth member to help us. Any volunteers? Come on. Put your hooves and claws up.

Celona pointed at Gallus.

CELONA:

Gallus!

Gallus looked surprised.

GALLUS:

What?! I didn't put my claw up.

CELONA:

Well, your tail did.

Gallus looked embarrassed and his friends were looking at him, happily. Gallus groaned.

GALLUS:

Ffffine! I'll do it!

CELONA:

Great! Be at Sugarcube Corner at 3:00pm.

The Young Six cheered for Gallus. Gallus didn't look happy.

GALLUS:

Great! Now would you excuse me, I'm gonna see my guidance counsellor.

Gallus left the classroom.

SMOLDER:

Don't worry. He can't run away from love forever.

OCELLUS:

So, is your brother coming to your party?

SMOLDER:

Yeah. He may be tough, but inside he's peaceful.

SANDBAR:

But how does he feel about Grubber?

Smolder looked sad.

SMOLDER:

You don't wanna know.

Gallus entered Starlight Glimmer's Guidance Counsellor office.

GALLUS:

Starlight, I need your...

Gallus saw Charlie with Starlight Glimmer.

GALLUS:

Charlie, what are you doing here?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Uh, I work here as Starlight's assistant.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

How can I help you Gallus?

Gallus closed the door behind him.

GALLUS:

The thing is, I've volunteered to help Celona bake a cake for Smolder's birthday and I need your help to get me out of this.

Starlight Glimmer smiled.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I know what's going on. You're afraid to be with her.

GALLUS:

No, I'm not! I want to be with her, but after graduation!

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Graduation is a long way. You've been with Celona for ten days now.

GALLUS:

Yeah, but that was Rainbow Dash's idea!

Charlie calmed Gallus down.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Gallus, calm down. Remember, you saved Celona from the Pony of Shadows and she really loves you, and I know you love her too. You're just going through the five stages of acceptance. The first is denial.

Gallus in denial.

GALLUS:

No way. Because I don't love her.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Second is anger.

Gallus in anger.

GALLUS:

Are you calling me a coward?! I'll show you a coward!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

After that comes fear.

Gallus in fear.

GALLUS:

What's after fear? What's after fear?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Bargaining.

Gallus in bargaining.

GALLUS:

Charlie, you gotta get me outta this. I'll give you a lot of treasure.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And finally, acceptance.

Gallus in acceptance.

GALLUS:

Well, my tail knows I love her.

Gallus looked surprised.

GALLUS:

Wait. What did I just do?

Gallus groaned at Charlie.

GALLUS:

Ah! You always do that! First you tell me the five stages of acceptance, and I've already done them. It drives me crazy.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

But you know it's been helping you a lot, Gallus.

GALLUS:

All right. But don't laugh at me if I get humiliated.

Grubber busted in the office.

GRUBBER:

Hey, Charlie, I've came to...

Grubber saw Gallus.

GRUBBER:

Am I interrupting?

GALLUS:

No, we're finished. Now would you excuse me, I have to go to Sugarcube Corner.

After Gallus left the office, Grubber turned to Charlie and Starlight Glimmer.

GRUBBER:

What's wrong with Gallus?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Ah, don't worry. He's just afraid to admit that he's in love with Celona.

GRUBBER:

Oh, I know that feeling.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, what brings you here, Grubber?

Grubber remembered.

GRUBBER:

Oh, yeah. Charlie, I need your help. I've told Celona I know how to make iced gems, but I don't because I don't know the ingredients.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's easy, Grubber. All you need is icing sugar and water. Can you remember that?

Grubber looked confused and Charlie sighed.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Fine, I'll write it down.

Charlie took a piece of paper from Starlight Glimmer's desk, wrote the ingredients on it with his pen and gave the list to Grubber. Grubber was reading the list.

GRUBBER:

Now I can remember.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

And don't worry about buying icing sugar, 'cause Pinkie Pie has lots of them.

GRUBBER:

Well, at least she saves me going to the shops. I don't have any bits.

Smolder entered the office.

SMOLDER:

Starlight, I need your help.

Smolder saw Grubber and smiled.

SMOLDER:

Oh, hi, Grubby.

Grubber's face turned red.

GRUBBER:

Happy birthday, Smoldy.

SMOLDER:

Oh, Grubby, you remembered.

GRUBBER:

Of course. You told me yesterday.

Smolder turned to Charlie.

SMOLDER:

Hey, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hey, Smolder. Happy birthday.

SMOLDER:

Thanks.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

So, do you have any problems, Smolder?

SMOLDER:

No, it's okay.

Smolder turned to Grubber.

SMOLDER:

Grubby, I need to talk to you outside, alone.

Grubber smiled.

GRUBBER:

Uh, okay.

After Grubber and Smolder left the office, Charlie turned to Starlight Glimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They'll be fine. They meant for each other.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I wonder what I'm going to do on your birthday, Charlie.

Starlight Glimmer winked at Charlie. Charlie felt bashful. At the Fountain Square, Grubber and Smolder were sitting on the bench, Grubber looked surprised.

GRUBBER:

Your brother?

SMOLDER:

Yes. Garble is coming to Ponyville tonight and he knows it my birthday.

Grubber looked happy.

GRUBBER:

Well, at least I'm gonna meet him for the first time.

SMOLDER:

But there's something you should know about him.

GRUBBER:

If it's about how tough he his, I've already seen My Little Pony with Charlie.

SMOLDER:

No, it's not that.

Smolder looked sad and Grubber looked worried.

GRUBBER:

What's the matter?

SMOLDER:

Yesterday at the Dragon Lands, I've told Garble I'm in love with you and he was furious. So, he forbids me to see you again.

GRUBBER:

Why?

SMOLDER:

Because I've told him you're a hedgehog.

Grubber looked shocked.

GRUBBER:

What?! He can't do that! Our love is too important!

Grubber calmed himself down.

GRUBBER:

But I don't have to worry about that. At least you stood up to him.

Smolder started to cry.

SMOLDER:

That's just it! I didn't!

Grubber saw Smolder crying in tears.

GRUBBER:

Oh, no! Don't cry! This will ruin your special day!

Grubber hugged Smolder and comforted her. Smolder slowly stopped crying.

SMOLDER:

Thank you, Grubber.

Grubber looked confused.

GRUBBER:

I don't understand. I thought you we're brave.

SMOLDER:

I am. But not when my brother forbids me to be with you!

GRUBBER:

Well, I'm not gonna let that happen. You need to stand up to Garble and I'm gonna help you. But today is your birthday and I'm gonna make it perfect!

Grubber started to sing "Happy Birthday" by Katy Perry.

(Musical Sequence)

After Grubber finished singing, Smolder felt happy and bashful.

SMOLDER:

Oh, Grubber. I've never felt this happy since I've won a pile of gemstones at The Feast of Fire.

GRUBBER:

When I'm with you, everyday feels like The Feast of Fire.

Grubber and Smolder kissed each other romantically.

GRUBBER:

What time is it?

SMOLDER:

It's about five minutes after lunch.

Grubber gasped.

GRUBBER:

After lunch?! I better get to Sugarcube Corner!

SMOLDER:

Making my birthday cake, I believe?

GRUBBER:

Yeah! But I'm not gonna tell you what it looks like, until tonight. See ya!

When Grubber left the School of Friendship. Smolder smiled.

SMOLDER:

I love that Hedgehog!

ACT THREE

Location: Ponyville

Grubber was running fast, until he went inside Sugarcube Corner. Celona and Gallus saw Grubber, while putting their aprons on.

CELONA:

Hey, Grubber. You look like you've been running from a Timberwolf.

Grubber was catching his breath.

GRUBBER:

I've lost track of time. Sorry I'm late.

CELONA:

You're not late. You're just in time. Pinkie Pie is waiting for us in the kitchen.

Gallus moaned.

GALLUS:

This is not gonna end well.

Grubber, Celona and Gallus went to the kitchen. Carrot Cake and Chiffon Swirl were putting the cupcakes and cookies in the oven. Pinkie Pie was getting some items ready to make a birthday cake for Smolder. Chiffon Swirl saw Grubber.

CHIFFON SWIRL:

Hello, Grubber. How's my favourite customer?

GRUBBER:

Hello, Mrs. Cake. I'm doing alright.

Gallus looked confused.

GALLUS:

Favourite customer?

GRUBBER:

Oh, I came to SugarCube Corner every day to buy some cake, pie and milkshake. But I share them with Smolder.

PINKIE PIE:

And you and Smolder are in love together. Just like Gallus and Celona!

Gallus looked angry.

GALLUS:

Pinkie!

CARROT CAKE:

I hope you're not planning on eating our cakes and cookies before the party.

GRUBBER:

No, Mr. Cake. I'm trying to stay healthy for a while.

CHIFFON SWIRL:

Good for you.

CARROT CAKE:

Well, my wife and I are going to the store to get a few things for the party. So, we'll leave you all to bake the cake.

CHIFFON SWIRL:

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake having their afternoon nap, so, try not to wake them up, until we get back.

Carrot Cake and Chiffon Swirl left Sugarcube Corner.

CELONA:

We never do!

Gallus was getting fed of waiting.

GALLUS:

Can we just bake the cake, so, I can get back to my normal life!

Celona looked curious at Gallus.

CELONA:

Oh, I see what this is about. You don't want to admit to your friends that you're in love with me.

GALLUS:

Yes. The first ten days we've spent together was lovely, but I never wanna admit it to my friends, until graduation! And that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you.

Celona found Gallus' words very passionate.

CELONA:

That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, G.

GALLUS:

"G"? What happen to blue bird?

CELONA:

"G" sounds cooler.

GALLUS:

Cool!

Celona kissed Gallus on the beak.

PINKIE PIE:

Alright, everypony, let's bake a birthday cake! Celona, you know what you're gonna name it?

CELONA:

I'm naming it "Smolder Cake", but it's a working title.

Pinkie Pie was thinking.

PINKIE PIE:

Hmm. It does need a lot of work.

Pinkie Pie turned to Grubber.

PINKIE PIE:

Grubber, any ideas of toppings?

GRUBBER:

Yes, we should make some iced gems.

PINKIE PIE:

Iced gems?

GRUBBER:

You know? Mix with icing sugar and water.

PINKIE PIE:

Gems made out of icing sugar. What a great idea! What kind of flavour icing sugar you want to use?

Grubber didn't know what icing sugar to choose.

GRUBBER:

I don't know. Could we a seven-kinds of flavour icing sugar?

PINKIE PIE:

Seven-kinds of flavour? I know just the one.

Pinkie Pie went to the cupboard, took out a big bag of rainbow icing sugar and placed it on the table.

PINKIE PIE:

Behold! Rainbow icing sugar! The seven flavours are strawberry, orange, banana, apple, blueberry, raspberry and cherry!

Gallus looked impressed.

GALLUS:

WOW! These flavours are the colours of the rainbow!

PINKIE PIE:

I know, right? After we've baked the cake, we're making rainbow iced gems!

Celona was thinking.

CELONA:

Rainbow iced gems. Smolder Cake.

Celona had an idea.

CELONA:

Why don't we call the cake, "Rainbow Iced Gem Smolder Cake"?

Pinkie Pie looked excited.

PINKIE PIE:

BEST CAKE NAME EVER!

GRUBBER:

What are we waiting for? Let's bake a cake for Smolder!

CELONA, GALLUS, PINKIE PIE:

Yeah!

Grubber poured some flour, eggs, milk and butter in a big bowl. Gallus mixed them all together with a wooden spoon. Celona poured the mix in a cake tray, then Pinkie Pie put it in the oven and set the timer for thirty minutes.

CELONA:

Now, while we wait for the cake to be baked, let's make rainbow icing and iced gems!

Grubber pouredthe rainbow icing sugar and some water in another big bowl. Gallus mixed them together with an egg whisker until the rainbow icing sugar was sticky.

PINKIE PIE:

What shape of gems you want me to make, Grubber?

GRUBBER:

Gemstones. That will make Smolder happy.

PINKIE PIE:

Perfect!

Pinkie Pie used her cake decorator to make ten gemstones out of rainbow icing on a baking tray.

PINKIE PIE:

Now, let's make ten more!

Celona stopped Pinkie Pie.

CELONA:

Hold it, Pinkie. Let's save some for the cake.

Celona heard a ding sound coming from the oven.

CELONA:

All right! Let's decorate the cake!

After Pinkie Pie got the cake out of the oven, Gallus and Celona used the cake decorator to decorate the cake. After that, Grubber used the cake decorator to write "Happy Birthday Smolder" on top of the cake, and Pinkie Pie put the rainbow iced gems around the cake. Everyone had finished decorating the cake.

CELONA:

Voila! The Rainbow Iced Gem Smolder Cake!

Grubber looked surprised.

GRUBBER:

It looks like a wedding cake!

PINKIE PIE:

A rainbow wedding cake.

CELONA:

It doesn't matter what it looks like. We've done baking it and Smolder will love it. Right, Grubber?

GRUBBER:

Yeah, I hope she does.

Everyone heard a knock at the door. Grubber rushed to it and looked at the window. Grubber felt relieved.

GRUBBER:

Phew! It's just Charlie.

Grubber opened the door and let Charlie in the kitchen.

GRUBBER:

Hi, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hi, Grubber. I came to see if you guys finish baking the cake.

CELONA:

And Gals!

Charlie looked surprised when he saw the Rainbow Iced Gem Smolder Cake.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wow! That cake looks beautiful! And rainbow colour too.

CELONA:

We've called it "Rainbow Iced Gem Smolder Cake".

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Smolder will definitely love that.

Pinkie Pie showed Charlie a tray of ten more rainbow iced gems.

PINKIE PIE:

And I made ten more rainbow iced gems for you to try.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, okay.

Charlie took one of the rainbow iced gems from the tray and ate it. Charlie liked it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Mmm! It tastes like Skittles!

PINKIE PIE:

Skittles? Is that the candy from the Outside World with the slogan, "Taste the Rainbow"?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You read the Outside World book, didn't you?

PINKIE PIE:

Nah! It's just a hunch.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Always.

Everyone heard a knock at the door.

SMOLDER:

Grubber, are you still in there?

GRUBBER:

It's Smolder! And it sounds like she needs help!

Charlie turned to Pinkie Pie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Pinkie, you, Celona and Gallus find a way to hide the cake from Smolder.

PINKIE PIE:

Don't worry, we'll use the back door at take the cake to my classroom.

CELONA:

But we can't do that yet until Mr. And Mrs. Cake get back.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's okay. We'll see you at the party.

Charlie and Grubber left Sugarcube Corner and saw Smolder outside. When Smolder saw Grubber, she ran up to him and hugged him.

SMOLDER:

Grubber, thank goodness.

GRUBBER:

What's wrong, Smoldy?

SMOLDER:

I've saw my brother flying to Ponyville, then a dark ball hit and he crash landed somewhere in the forest! I'm worried about him!

Charlie walked up to Smolder.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Where in the forest?

SMOLDER:

I don't know. But it's not in the direction to your castle.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Then Garble must be in the swamps.

GRUBBER:

We gotta find him!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I can't let you two go to the swamps. Not without me of course. Celestia told me that the swamps might be crawling with Heartless. So, we gotta be more careful.

GRUBBER:

I don't care how careful we're have to be! I'm not gonna rest until we find Garble and bring him back to Smolder's birthday party!

Smolder embraced Grubber.

SMOLDER:

Oh, Grubber!

Charlie was looking at his iPhone.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, the party won't start until one hour.

Grubber looked surprised.

GRUBBER:

One hour?! We gotta hurry!

Grubber and smolder rushed to the swamps and Charlie followed them.

Location: The Swamps

Charlie, Grubber and Smolder were in the swamps looking for Garble. They search high and low.

SMOLDER:

Garble, where are you?

GRUBBER:

Give us a fire signal, so, we can find you!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Keep it down, Grubber. The cragadiles do not like to be woken up.

SMOLDER:

Are they're the creatures who helped Celestia and Luna to build the Castle of the Two Sisters?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's right.

Charlie spotted Garble lying next to a big tree, injured.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Smolder! Grubber! I've found Garble!

Smolder looked shocked when she saw Garble.

SMOLDER:

Oh, no! My brother's hurt!

Charlie, Grubber and Smolder ran up to Garble and helped him get up.

SMOLDER:

Are you all right, Garble?

GARBLE:

I'm fine, sis. It'll take more than one dark ball to stop me!

Garble saw Grubber and he didn't look too happy.

GARBLE:

Who is that?

SMOLDER:

This is the hedgehog I was telling you about. Grubber.

Grubber smiled at Garble.

GRUBBER:

Hi, Garble.

GARBLE:

Hi.

Garble turned to Smolder, angrily.

GARBLE:

Smolder, I thought I've forbidden you to be with that hedgehog!

Smolder looked sad, but Grubber encouraged her.

GRUBBER:

Go on, Smoldy. Stand up to him.

Smolder looked at her brother and she felt scared.

SMOLDER:

I... I can't.

GRUBBER:

It's okay. I'll help you.

Grubber stood in front of Smolder and looked at Garble.

GRUBBER:

Now, listen you. I know you don't like me. Well I don't like you being such a...

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Grubber, you can deal with Garble later. Something's coming from the pond.

A giant Heartless called the Darkside had been risen from the pond. Everyone looked surprised, especially Garble.

GARBLE:

That's the guy who hit me with a dark ball!

ACT FOUR

Grubber looked scared.

GRUBBER:

Charlie, what is that thing?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's the Darkside. A giant Heartless who destroyed the cruise ship I was in.

SMOLDER:

What are we gonna do?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You guys, stay here, while I'll take down that Heartless.

Charlie jumped into the air, got his Keyblades out and hit the Darkside's head with them serval times. Then the Darkside threw a dark ball at Charlie. Charlie fell in the pond.

GRUBBER:

Charlie, I thought you're destroy that Heartless before.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I didn't! It nearly shallowed me with darkness, before Celestia saved me! My Keyblades are not working!

Charlie gasped.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wait a second!

Charlie took out his rainbow crystal heart from his pocket and lift it in the air.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

_For the magic of Friendship, Believing is Powerful_!

Charlie's rainbow crystal heart changed into the Keyblade of Harmony. Smolder looked surprised.

SMOLDER:

What in the name of Celestia is that?

GRUBBER:

The Keyblade of Harmony.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right, Darkside, it's time for you to meet the lightside!

Charlie jumped in the air and used the Keyblade of Harmony to slice the Darkside in half. After the Darkside disappeared, Charlie landed on the ground and joined up with Grubber, Smolder and Garble.

SMOLDER:

Charlie, that was amazing!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Just doing my job.

GRUBBER:

Great! Now, where was I? Oh, yeah!

Grubber turned to Garble.

GRUBBER:

Garble, I don't like you being such a meanie to your sister just because I'm a hedgehog. And I don't what you do in the Dragon Lands, but I am your sister's boyfriend. She loves me and I love her. And we're gonna stay this way whatever you like it or not, is that clear?

Garble smiled.

GARBLE:

Oh, I found it clear all right.

Garble looked angry.

GARBLE:

If you're a dragon! I don't want my sister to date any creatures, except us dragons! You are not a dragon, you lazy, cowardly, fat hedgehog!

Smolder looked furious.

SMOLDER:

Grr! That's it!

Smolder walked up to Garble.

SMOLDER:

Okay, Garble. I don't mind if you call Grubber lazy and coward. But I don't want you to call him fat! And what you said to me yesterday made me uncomfortable!

GARBLE:

Look, I don't think is right for you to date a hedgehog.

Smolder shouted at Garble.

SMOLDER:

I don't care if Grubber's a hedgehog! He saved my life from Cozy Glow!

GARBLE:

I'm trying to protect you, so, you can live a normal life.

SMOLDER:

Well, you're not gonna do that anymore, Garble. I'm a grown dragon now. I have my own life in Equestria and if I feel like it, I'm gonna have Grubber in my life.

GARBLE:

Well, I don't feel like it!

SMOLDER:

So, what you're saying is I should choose between staying with Grubber or break up with him?

GARBLE:

Right!

SMOLDER:

Well, don't force me to make that choice, Garble.

GARBLE:

I'm forcing you!

Smolder looked serious to Garble.

SMOLDER:

I'm staying with Grubber.

Smolder stood next to Grubber.

SMOLDER:

And as for your selfish behaviour, Garble, you're are not coming to my birthday party!

GARBLE:

I'm warning you, Smolder. If you stay with that hedgehog, I never wanna see you again! Never!

Smolder turned away from Garble.

SMOLDER:

Fine. If that's what you wanted?

Garble started to cry in tears.

GARBLE:

I hate that hedgehog!

After Garble flew away, Grubber was impressed with Smolder.

GRUBBER:

Smolder, you finally stood up to your brother.

SMOLDER:

I never wanted to leave you, Grubber. I hope I made the right choice.

Grubber held Smolder's claws.

GRUBBER:

You have, because it's your brother's problem, not yours.

Smolder smiled and hugged Grubber. Charlie looked at his iPhone and he gasped.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, no! The party will start in two minutes!

GRUBBER:

Two minutes?! We'll never make it in time!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, we will, Grubber!

Charlie got his Sun Keyblade out, opened the light portal with it and, he, Grubber and went through it one at the time.

Location: The School of Friendship

Charlie, Grubber and Smolder were in a dark room and they couldn't see.

SMOLDER:

Where are we?

GRUBBER:

I don't know. I can't see a thing.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wait for it.

When the lights went on, Charlie, Grubber and Smolder found themselves in Pinkie Pie's classroom filled with party decorations, party food, party guests and two big party cannons.

EVERYONE:

Surprise! Happy Birthday, Smolder!

Smolder felt happy and surprised.

SMOLDER:

Wow! I know it'll be a party, but I didn't know it'll be a surprise party!

PINKIE PIE:

It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you.

Celona and Gallus were pushing the trolley that holds the Rainbow Iced Gem Smolder Cake.

CELONA:

Smolder, we made a special cake for you.

Smolder saw the Rainbow Iced Gem Smolder Cake.

SMOLDER:

Wow! It's beautiful.

CELONA:

We called it "Rainbow Iced Gem Smolder Cake".

SMOLDER:

You named a cake after me?

Gallus gave a slice of cake to Smolder.

GALLUS:

As for the birthday dragon, you should be the first to try it.

Smolder took a bite from the cake and she liked it.

SMOLDER:

I can taste the rainbow!

GRUBBER:

That means she likes it!

Everyone cheered for Smolder.

SMOLDER:

Grubber, I can't believe you made a cake for me!

GRUBBER:

I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends. Now I would like to give you a special birthday song. DJ Pon-3 hit it!

DJ Pon-3 played the "Happy Birthday" by Katy Perry and remixed by Cash Cash.

GRUBBER:

Would you like to dance with me, Smoldy?

SMOLDER:

I thought you never asked, Grubby.

Grubber and Smolder went to the dance floor and started dancing together, while everyone was having a good time.

(Sub-Text) Two hours later

Grubber and Smolder left the party and went to Smolder's room.

SMOLDER:

This is my room. I've been sharing it with my friends.

GRUBBER:

So, what are we doing here?

SMOLDER:

I thought we can spend the rest of my birthday alone.

Grubber looked a little worried.

GRUBBER:

Smolder, there something I gotta tell you.

SMOLDER:

What is it?

GRUBBER:

I wanted to make your birthday perfect, but is just the same.

SMOLDER:

Grubber, it wouldn't be perfect without you. And I've already got my birthday gift early.

GRUBBER:

What is it?

Smolder embraced Grubber.

SMOLDER:

You, silly. You're my birthday gift. I love you, Grubby.

GRUBBER:

I love you too Smoldy. And happy birthday.

Grubber and Smolder kissed romantically at the moonlight.

(End of Episode)


	15. Capper's Old Friend

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Fifteen: Capper's Old Friend

ACT ONE

Location: The Castle of True Believers.

In the garden, a mysterious portal magically appeared. A black and grey striped cat named Chummer appeared from the portal. After the portal disappeared, Chummer looked surprised when he saw the garden.

CHUMMER:

This is the Castle of the Two Sisters? I thought it was in ruins. Well, Verko told me to find Capper and that's what I'm gonna do.

While Chummer was looking around the garden, Cleopatra, the Sphinx woke up from her nap and saw Chummer. Cleopatra quickly stood in front of Chummer looked a little scared when he saw Cleopatra.

CLEOPATRA:

You are trespassing in my master's castle!

CHUMMER:

You're a Sphinx.

Cleopatra sighed.

CLEOPATRA:

I was hoping something a little more dramatic. Tell me your name.

CHUMMER:

Why?

CLEOPATRA:

Tell me! I will not harm an unnamed intruder.

CHUMMER:

Which means you won't eat me and you'll properly let me live.

CLEOPATRA:

I didn't say I will eat you. I didn't say I will let you live!

SHELDON:

Cleo!

Shelly and Sheldon were running towards Cleopatra and Chummer. Shelly and Sheldon stopped running.

SHELDON:

That cat is not a Heartless!

CLEOPATRA:

I know that, Sheldon. I'm handling this intruder.

SHELLY:

He's not an intruder. He's Chummer, Capper's friend.

Chummer looked surprised at Shelly.

CHUMMER:

You know Capper?

SHELLY:

Yeah. He's in the castle and he told us all about you.

SHELDON:

And he doesn't look too happy.

Chummer was thinking.

CHUMMER:

I'm guess he's still mad at me that I left him in Klugetown. Anyway, who are you guys?

SHELDON:

We use to be seashells, but now we're different.

SHELLY:

I'm Shelly, the Pikachu.

SHELDON:

And I'm Sheldon, the Eevee.

SHELLY:

We're Pokémon.

CHUMMER:

I don't know what that is, but you two gotta take me to Capper.

Sheldon was thinking.

SHELDON:

I don't know. I don't think he's gonna be happy to see you.

Chummer got down on his knees and begged.

CHUMMER:

Oh, please take me to him! I don't care if he's not happy with me! Capper's my only friend and I want to make things right for us! Please! Please! Please!

SHELDON:

Well, all right. If you insist. We'll take you to him.

Chummer felt happy, as he got up from his knees.

CHUMMER:

Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

While Chummer was following Shelly and Sheldon to the castle, Cleopatra looked curious.

CLEOPATRA:

Something doesn't smell right.

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

In the dining room, the True Believers, Celaeno, Capper, Celona, Gallus and Gilda we're having breakfast.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's so nice for you to join us for breakfast, Gilda.

GILDA:

Well, I've only came to Ponyville to see Dash, until I heard Gallus is with a special someone.

Gallus moaned.

GALLUS:

Not now, Gilda!

Celona teased Gallus.

CELONA:

What's a matter, G? Afraid to tell Gilda about us?

GILDA:

Hey! I do the teasing, not you!

CELONA:

Well, you've been teasing everypony badly. Then you and Rainbow Dash stop being friends.

GILDA:

That was the old me. Dash and I are friends again.

Capper looked sad, while he was eating his breakfast.

CAPPER:

At least you guys are my only friends.

Gilda looked confused.

GILDA:

What is that supposed to mean?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

It's okay, Gilda, he's just thinking about Chummer.

GILDA:

Chummer? Who's he?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Chummer is Capper's old friend.

KEVIN DALY:

He wasn't in the movie, but he was in the graphic novel.

GILDA:

You guys are weird.

CAPPER:

Chummer and I we're orphans on the street back in Aybssinia and we became great thieves. But while we're in Klugetown, Chummer took the airship and left because he was afraid about two cats can't make it out on the streets. His airship crashed in the desert and no one found him. I hope he's okay.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Well, if you see him again, honey, try to stay calm, okay.

CAPPER:

If I do see him again, I'll...

SHELLY:

Capper!

Everyone turned to Shelly and Sheldon, who just entered the dining room.

SHELDON:

There's someone who wants to see you.

SHELLY:

And I know you're gonna be happy! Ta-da!

Chummer approched the dining room. Capper looked surprised and so did Captain Celaeno.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Chummer?

CHUMMER:

Hi, Celaeno.

CELONA:

You know him, sis?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Yeah. Chummer and Capper were hiding in my ship and I wanted them to be my crewmates. But when the Storm King arrived, I helped them escape.

Chummer looked at Celona.

CHUMMER:

Celaeno, you never told me you had a twin sister.

Celona got up from her chair.

CELONA:

Actually, I'm her older sister. The name's Celona. I'm a cake chef.

Celona shook Chummer's left hand.

CHUMMER:

Nice to meet you.

Gilda smiled at Chummer like she's in love with him.

GILDA:

I've never seen a cat with black and grey stripes before. That makes you look cool.

Chummer looked awkwardly at Gilda.

CHUMMER:

Uh, thank you.

Capper got up from his chair, walked up to Chummer and hugged him.

CAPPER:

Chummer, it's so good to see you again.

After Capper finished hugging Chummer, he didn't look too happy.

CAPPER:

And I bet Verko sent you to find me and bring me back to Klugetown!

CHUMMER:

That's right, but...

CAPPER:

So, you admitted. Well, you shouldn't have come here! You left me in Klugetown and took our airship!

CHUMMER:

Yes, but I can explain!

CAPPER:

I don't want to hear your explanation!

Charlie, Robin and Kevin stopped Capper and Chummer from fighting.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right! Enough you two! Capper, we all need to hear Chummer's explanation.

Charlie turned to Chummer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Chummer, my name is Charlie, and these are my friends, Robin, Kevin and Patrick.

PATRICK WALTER:

Nice to meet you, Chummer.

KEVIN DALY:

And we're the True Believers from the Outside World.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

And we have Keyblades!

Chummer looked surprised.

CHUMMER:

You're the humans the Princesses chose?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's right. So, please tell us what made you leave Capper in Klugetown and what made you come back to him?

Chummer took a deep breath and exhaled.

CHUMMER:

After Verko told me and Capper that two cats can't make it out on the streets, I saw everyone looking at me like they want something from me or inside me. The next morning, I've took the airship and left Capper behind. After the airship crashed, I've decided to go back to Klugetown to watch over Capper. Then I saw him with six ponies and a dragon. After they escaped from the storm creatures, a unicorn with a broken horn took Capper away. I was about to save him until Verko found me and forced me to work with him. I didn't have a choice. Two years later, he assigned me to find Capper and bring him back to Klugetown, which is today. But what he doesn't know is that I came to the Castle of the Two Sisters to find Capper and tell him that Verko and the people of Klugetown are not what they seem to be.

The True Believers and their friends saw the light of truth glowing in Chummer's chest.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

He's telling the truth, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know.

Capper pretended to smile.

CAPPER:

Oh, I know he is. But I know Verko planted these words in your head!

Chummer sputtered.

CHUMMER:

He didn't do that!

CAPPER:

Yeah, right. There's no way you're gonna take me back to Klugetown. I have a perfect life in this castle and I'm not gonna let you ruin that. The True Believers may believe you, but I don't. I never wanted to see you again.

After Capper left the dining room, Chummer turned to the True Believers and their friends.

CHUMMER:

Uh, I should go.

Gilda stopped Chummer from leaving.

GILDA:

Don't be silly. I don't want you to go back to that Verko. Dash told me about him.

CHUMMER:

Really?

GILDA:

Yes. My name is Gilda. I'm a griffon.

Captain Celaeno walked up to Chummer.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Sorry about my husband. He's just not being himself when he thinks about you.

Chummer looked confused.

CHUMMER:

Husband? You two are married?

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I'll tell you about it later.

Captain Celaeno left the dining room and Charlie looked at Chummer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Chummer, you can stay with us as long as you want, and by the way, it's not called the Castle of the Two Sister anymore. It's the Castle of True Believers.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

We rebuilt it with our Keyblades.

CHUMMER:

But where are the princesses, Celestia and Luna?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They're living in the castle at Canterlot.

CHUMMER:

Really? I thought they've retired and move to Silver Shores.

Charlie was thinking.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, do I. But we'll worry about that later.

Charlie turned to Patrick.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Patrick!

PATRICK WALTER:

Don't worry, Charlie. I know the routine.

Patrick got up from his chair and walked up to Chummer.

PATRICK WALTER:

Let me show to your room, Chummer, and I promise you it will be perfect.

While Patrick was taking Chummer to his room, Celona stretched her arms and yawned.

CELONA:

Well, since we have a new friend in the castle, do you mind if I play Monster Hunter World in your room, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Okay, Celona, but keep the volume down. Cozy Glow and Wind Sprint are reading next door.

CELONA:

Fine.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And try not to get upset if you keep getting beaten in the game.

Celona sighed.

CELONA:

Fine!

Celona left the dining room. In Captain Celaeno and Capper's room, Captain Celaeno was arguing with Capper.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

What did I just say? What did I say to you?

CAPPER:

Just talk to me. Don't yell.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I said, "Capper, stay calm". I said, "Capper, please behave". I said "Capper, if you see Chummer again, give him a chance"! Or did you forget all the way back to our wedding.

CAPPER:

Celaeno, I did stay calm. I said what I had to say and I feel great.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Yes, but when you Chummer's light of truth, you didn't believe him and that's what worries me. When Charlie didn't believe Cozy Glow, she turned into a Heartless. Or have you forgotten that.

Capper looked a little guilty.

CAPPER:

Okay, I've forgot. But I want Chummer to feel sorry for himself, not turn into a Heartless.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Well, you better think of something soon before you lose another friend.

After Captain Celaeno left the room, Capper sighed deeply. In Charlie's room, Celona was playing Monster Hunter World on PlayStation 4.

CELONA:

Come on! Come on! Yes! It took me a hundred goes, but I did it!

Celona saw Chummer entered Charlie's room.

CELONA:

Hey, Chummer, do you like the room Patrick showed you?

Chummer looked sad.

CHUMMER:

Yeah, it has everything I ever dreamed of, but I'm worried about Capper and boy, I need someone to talk to.

Chummer fell on the bed and Celona stroked his head.

CELONA:

There, there, little Chummy. Tell your Auntie Celona all about it.

CHUMMER:

You know I've told the True Believers that Verko and the people Klugetown are not what they seem to be?

CELONA:

Yeah, and they believe you.

CHUMMER:

But what they don't know is that they have strange emblems on their chests, hands and their heads.

CELONA:

What kind of emblems?

CHUMMER:

They're heart-shaped and it's covered with dark magic.

Celona knew what the heart-shaped emblems are.

CELONA:

Oh, I know they are. They're Heartless

CHUMMER:

Heartless?

CELONA:

They're dark creatures who steals hearts.

CHUMMER:

What kind of hearts?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Strong ones.

Celona and Chummer looked surprised when they saw Matthew and King Sombra in Charlie's room.

CHUMMER:

Who are these two?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm Matthew and this is Sombra.

CELONA:

How did you get in the castle?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I've opened the portal that took us outside of the castle and we climbed up to that window where Charlie's room is.

CHUMMER:

Well, what are you doing here?

KING SOMBRA:

To tell you that Klugetown isn't really a town. It's something else.

Gallus and Gilda entered Charlie's room.

GALLUS:

Celona, I hope you got the game ready?

Gallus and Gilda looked surprised when they saw Matthew and King Sombra.

GALLUS:

Matthew?

GILDA:

King Sombra?

Matthew looked scared.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Uh, oh. Gallus, don't panic. I'm...

GALLUS:

I know who you are.

Gallus walked up to Matthew.

GALLUS:

You're Charlie's old friend. You're working with the Storm King, undercover and you've been helping Charlie. Haven't you?

Matthew felt relieved.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

He told you.

GALLUS:

Of course, he did.

GILDA:

But he never told us about Sombra.

KING SOMBRA:

I'll explain that to them, Matthew.

King Sombra walked up to Gallus and Gilda.

KING SOMBRA:

What you see is what I look like before Princess Twilight destroyed me. My spirit is inside Matthew, and only he and his friends can see and hear me.

CELONA:

We only just met.

Chummer looked confused.

CHUMMER:

Wait. What do you mean Klugetown isn't a town?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

The Storm King told me that Klugetown is really a Heartless base that he built a thousand years ago. Then he disguised it as a town and created a mole Heartless to be in charge, which is Verko. If anyone goes to Klugetown, Verko will force them to work with him, until their hearts are stronger, and he'll take them.

CHUMMER:

So, that's why Verko wants me and Capper to work with him!

Chummer sighed.

CHUMMER:

But Capper won't believe me if I told him Verko is a Heartless. Unless I have the evidence.

Celona got up from the bed.

CELONA:

Then, there's only one thing to do. We gotta go to Klugetown, find the evidence and bring them to the True Believers.

Gallus and Gilda looked surprised.

GALLUS, GILDA:

We?!

CELONA:

Yes, we!

GALLUS:

But we never been to Klugetown before.

CHUMMER:

Well, I have.

Chummer took out two crystals out of his coat pocket.

GILDA:

Are there gems?

CHUMMER:

No, there portal crystals Verko gave me. That's how I got into Charlie's castle.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Well, if these crystals can only take you to Klugetown, you better save one for Charlie.

CHUMMER:

Why?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Trust me.

Chummer looked at his portal crystals and he placed one of them on the bed.

CHUMMER:

I got one more thing to do. I'll be back in a minute.

Chummer left Charlie's room and everyone looked confused.

(Sub-Text) One minute later

Chummer came back to Charlie's room, while everyone's waiting.

CELONA:

What were you doing?

CHUMMER:

I was writing a letter to Capper, so, he'll know what we are doing. And I was also getting my satchel to carry the evidence.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

That's great idea, Chummer. Is anybody ready?

CELONA, GALLUS, GILDA:

Yes!

KING SOMBRA:

Then, let's go!

Chummer used his portal crystal to open the portal and everyone went through it.

Location: Klugetown (A.K.A) The Heartless Base

As the portal appeared in the market, Matthew and his team appeared out of it and disappeared behind them.

CHUMMER:

Welcome to Klugetown.

ACT THREE

Everyone looked surprised, except Matthew and Chummer.

GALLUS:

This is Klugetown? Rainbow Dash told me this place is full of greedy creatures.

GILDA:

Should we ask someone where Verko's place is?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

No, because they'll ask us for a price and I know they'll be talking about our hearts. Besides, I've seen Klugetown before, while I was watching My Little Pony: The Movie.

Chummer looked confused and whispered to Celona.

CHUMMER:

What is he talking about?

CELONA:

You got a lot to learn about the Outside World, Chummer.

King Sombra turned to Chummer.

KING SOMBRA:

Chummer, do you know where Verko's place is?

CHUMMER:

Of course, I do. I've been there lots of times. Follow me.

While everyone was following Chummer, the town's people who are really Heartless in disguise were watching them. Chummer stopped walking and saw his house.

CHUMMER:

Hey, that's my house. What happen to the windmill?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

The Mane Six used it to escape from Fizzlepop, the unicorn with a broken horn.

Chummer smiled.

CHUMMER:

Oh, yeah. I've forget.

KING SOMBRA:

Let's keep moving.

The team passed Chummer's house. Outside Verko's place, the team were hiding behind a few boxes. Matthew took a peek and saw two storm creatures guarding the entrance. Matthew turned to his team.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

There are two storm creatures guarding the enterance.

GALLUS:

Could it be the Storm King is already here?

CELONA:

I don't know.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Is there another way in, Chummer?

CHUMMER:

Yeah, there's a door behind the building. But how we gonna get past the guards?

King Sombra had an idea.

KING SOMBRA:

Leave it to me. They can't see me or hear me.

King Sombra walked to the left side of Verko's place, seeing rocks and pebbles on the floor. After King Sombra made it behind Verko's place, he found a door. King Sombra waved at Matthew.

KING SOMBRA:

I've found the door, Matthew. Just follow my dark hoof prints and mind the rocks and pebbles.

Matthew saw King Sombra's dark hoof prints.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Got it!

The Team tip-toed on the left side at Verko's place to get past the storm creatures and avoiding the rocks and pebbles. Then a big rock stepped on Chummer's tail and he'd closed his mouth with his hands like he's trying not to scream in pain. Matthew turned to Chummer.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What's wrong?

Matthew saw Chummer's tail was caught by a big rock.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Oh, no!

Matthew quickly lifted the big rock off Chummer's tail, then he grabbed him from the waist and quickly re-joined his team who's waiting at the back door.

CELONA:

What happened?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

He caught his tail by a big rock.

GILDA:

That's gotta hurt.

Chummer screamed through his hand, so the storm creatures couldn't hear him. Chummer looked at his crushed tail and his was shocked.

CHUMMER:

My beautiful tail!

Celona covered Chummer's mouth.

CELONA:

Shh! Do you want them to hear us?

Chummer shook his head.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

We can fix your tail up later. Let's get inside.

Matthew opened the door, and he and his team went inside Verko's place. Chummer pointed the door in front of Matthew.

CHUMMER:

Okay, everyone, that door over there is where Verko's office is.

The team followed Chummer to the door and they opened it slowly. As the team entered Verko's office, nobody was there.

GALLUS:

Where is everyone?

KING SOMBRA:

It's too easy.

CHUMMER:

Good, I like easy.

Chummer turned to his friends.

CHUMMER:

Okay, let's start searching for the evidence and get outta here.

GILDA:

I'll search the desk.

CELONA:

We'll search the bookshelves.

While everyone was searching for Verko's evidence, Chummer looked sad.

CHUMMER:

I hope you'll understand what I'm doing, Capper.

Location: The Castle of True Believers

In the hall, Capper was knocking on Chummer's door.

CAPPER:

Chummer, I would like to apologise for my inappropriate behaviour. I know the True Believers believe you're telling the truth, and so do I. I can't stay mad at you forever because you're my best friend.

Capper was waiting for Chummer to say something, then he got worried.

CAPPER:

Chummer, are you in there?

Capper went in Chummer's room.

CAPPER:

He's gone.

Capper spotted a note on Chummer's bed. He picked it up and looked at it. The True Believers and Captain Celaeno were in the living room until they heard Capper's voice.

CAPPER:

Charlie!

Capper entered the living room, holding Chummer's note.

CAPPER:

Chummer is gone!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What? Where did he go?

CAPPER:

He'd left a note for me, Charlie. Read it.

Charlie took the note from Capper and read it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"Capper, I know you still won't forgive me for what I've done, so, I'm going back to Klugetown with Celona, Gallus, Gilda and Matthew. To find and bring back evidence to stop Verko for good. I've left one of my portal crystals in Charlie's room, so you can use it if we're in trouble. I'm only doing this because our friendship is very important then us being thieves".

Capper looked surprised.

CAPPER:

Wow! I recognise his handwriting, but I never knew he wrote that from his heart.

Captain Celaeno walked closer to Capper.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Now do you understand? Chummer wants a second chance because he knows that friendship is important to him.

CAPPER:

You're right. I guess Chummer only left me because he wanted more time to think, before he starts working with Verko.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie, we gotta get to Klugetown and help them!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Relax, Robin. As long as they're with Matthew, they'll be fine.

PATRICK WALTER:

He's right, Robin. I'm sure Matthew will call us if they are in trouble.

Location: Klugetown

Inside Verko's Office, Matthew and his team were still searching for Verko's evidence. Gilda was frustrated.

GILDA:

Argh! We've been searching for five minutes and all we found was books and paperwork!

Gilda opened Verko's diary and inside it was a red button.

GILDA:

A button?

Gilda pressed the button and the bookshelves where Matthew, King Sombra, Gallus, Celona and Chummer was standing revealed a secret elevator.

GALLUS:

Look, a secret door!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

That's not a door. That's an elevator.

Chummer turned to Gilda.

CHUMMER:

Gilda, how did you open it?

GILDA:

I've found a button inside Verko's diary.

CHUMMER:

Of course! Verko always keeps his secrets in his diary. Gilda, you're awesome!

Gilda liked the sound of that.

GILDA:

Really? Eat your heart out, Dash!

CELONA:

Did he write something in his diary?

GILDA:

A lot. So, yes.

CELONA:

Well, put it in Chummer's satchel. We need it.

Gilda put Verko's diary in Chummer's satchel. Matthew and King Sombra was looking at the elevator.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

The Storm King told me there'll be a stairway to the basement.

KING SOMBRA:

He must've change it into an elevator after he came back.

Matthew pressed the button on the elevator. After the elevator door was opened, Matthew turned to his team.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

All right, everyone, inside.

While the team went in the elevator, Celona turned to Matthew and King Sombra.

CELONA:

Matthew, are you and Sombra coming?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

No, we better not.

CHUMMER:

Come on, Matthew, we've made it this far. We can't go on without you.

KING SOMBRA:

You need to understand. If you father finds out Matthew's been helping you; he'll destroy him and I can't let that happen.

Gallus looked confused.

GALLUS:

Your father?

KING SOMBRA:

Yes. The Storm King.

Celona looked surprised.

CELONA:

Your father is the Storm King?!

GILDA:

No way!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's true. Grogar made him abandon Sombra when he was a kid.

GALLUS:

How could he do such a thing?

KING SOMBRA:

If my father didn't do that, Grogar would've destroy me.

Gilda looked suspicious.

GILDA:

Does this have something to do with Grogar?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Let's worry about that later. Just go to the basement, find the evidence and get outta here. I'll let Charlie know.

Chummer smiled and shook Matthew's hand.

CHUMMER:

Thank you, Matthew. You're been a good friend to us.

After the elevator door was closed, Chummer, Celona, Gallus and Gilda went down to the basement leaving Matthew and King Sombra behind King Sombra turned to Matthew.

KING SOMBRA:

What are you gonna do now?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Like I said, I'm gonna let Charlie know.

Matthew took his iPhone out of his pocket and dialled Charlie's number.

Location: The Castle of True Believers

In the living room, Charlie's iPhone was ringing in his pocket. He took it out and answered it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hello?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Charlie, it's Matthew.

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's Matthew!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Listen to me. Chummer, Celona, Gilda and Gallus are in the basement at Verko's place in Klugetown looking for evidence.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know. We already read Chummer's note. Where are you now?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

In Verko's office with...

Charlie could hear King Sombra's voice on his iPhone.

KING SOMBRA:

Matthew! They're here!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Oh, no! Dang! They've spotted me!

Charlie heard a lot of noises on his iPhone and it hung up.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew, what happened?

Charlie looked worried and he turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Something's wrong.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Did you hear that voice? Wasn't that King Sombra's?

KEVIN DALY:

That's impossible. Sombra is dead. He was destroyed by Twilight and her friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's true, but that definitely his voice.

Shelly and Sheldon entered the living room holding a portal crystal

SHELLY:

Charlie, we found this on your bed!

Charlie took the portal crystal from Shelly and Sheldon and looked at it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That must be the portal crystal that Chummer was using. Patrick, look after Cozy Glow. Everyone, we're going to Klugetown.

Location: Klugetown

After the elevator stopped to the basement floor, the doors opened. Chummer and his friends left the elevator and entered the room that was filled with darkness. Gallus looked scared.

GALLUS:

This place is kinda creepy and dark.

GILDA:

At least that dark ball is shedding some light over there.

Everyone saw the dark ball floating in the middle of the room.

CHUMMER:

What is that dark ball?

CELONA:

I don't know, but it might be the source of what we're looking for.

Gallus spotted a desk.

GALLUS:

Hey, look at this! Isn't that the exact same desk from Verko's office?

CHUMMER:

Yeah. This is getting weird.

CELONA:

Maybe the rest of the evidence are in the drawers. Let's go and search.

Everyone went to the desk opened the drawers and some blueprints and report papers. Chummer looked surprised.

CHUMMER:

Look at these blueprints. This one is a Heartless base and that one is a Mole Heartless.

GILDA:

A Mole Heartless?

GALLUS:

Look at this, Celona. "The Storm King's Reports". All ten of them.

CELONA:

These blueprints and reports have to be very important. Put them in your satchel, Chummer.

Chummer put the blueprints and the reports in his satchel.

GALLUS:

Now let's get outta here.

CHUMMER:

Wait, I need to find a portal crystal first.

Chummer found a portal crystal underneath the desk.

CHUMMER:

Found it! There's only one left.

GILDA:

Great, let's go.

VERKO:

You're not going anywhere.

The gang turned around and saw Verko with two storm creatures on his side.

VERKO:

You've discovered my secret.

CHUMMER:

Verko, what is going on?

VERKO:

A thousand years ago, the Storm King built a Heartless base and disguise it as a town before he put me in charge.

GILDA:

You and the townspeople are really Heartless. You forced Chummer and Capper to work with you, so, you can make their hearts grow stronger.

VERKO:

Indeed, I was. And it would've perfectly if Chummer didn't steal my airship. But when I saw six ponies and a dragon, I can smell their hearts are much stronger than Capper's and Chummer's.

GALLUS:

So, if you knew their hearts are stronger, why didn't you take them?

VERKO:

I wanted to, but I was waiting for the Storm King's orders, and when I've heard he was destroyed, I couldn't do anything about it. But when he came back, he'd warned me about the True Believers. We have to get everything ready.

CELONA:

What kind of Heartless are you?

Verko smiled.

VERKO:

Since I'm going to take all of your hearts, why not show you.

Gilda looked confused.

GILDA:

Show us?

Verko and the storm creatures transformed into a one giant mole Heartless. The gang looked surprised.

CHUMMER:

You're the Mole Heartless?!

MOLE HEARTLESS:

Yes! Now you know who I am, it is time for you to embrace the darkness!

When the Mole Heartless was about to squash the gang, the light portal appeared and stopped it's attack. The True Believers, Captain Celaeno and Capper appeared from the portal and it disappeared.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Get away from our friends, you Heartless!

ACT FOUR

The Mole Heartless got up and saw the True Believers.

MOLE HEARTLESS:

You're the True Believers? I thought you be ponies.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

We're human from the Outside World.

KEVIN DALY:

And we're here to help our friends.

The Mole Heartless saw Capper.

MOLE HEARTLESS:

Capper, it's been a long time. Now I'll make sure that you and Chummer won't make it out on the streets!

Capper looked surprised.

CAPPER:

What?

CHUMMER:

Capper, that Heartless is Verko! He forced us to work with him, so, he can make our hearts grow stronger!

CAPPER:

What?!

MOLE HEARTLESS:

Now, you all must embrace to the darkness!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Not gonna happen, Verko! Come on, guys! Let's show him what the True Believers can do!

The True Believers got their Keyblades out and started charging at the Mole Heartless. Captain Celaeno gave Celona a sword.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

I made you this sword after I've became captain.

Celona smiled.

CELONA:

Let's give that mole the light, sis.

Captain Celaeno and Celona got their swords ready and joined with the True Believers. Chummer saw the Mole Heartless was about crush Gilda with its claws.

CHUMMER:

Gilda, look out!

Gilda saw the Mole Heartless in fear until Chummer quickly saved her, but he dropped the portal crystal and the Mole Heartless crushed it into little pieces.

CHUMMER:

Are you okay, Gilda?

Gilda looked surprised when the broken pieces of the portal crystal.

GILDA:

I can't believe you sacrifice the portal crystal to save my life!

CHUMMER:

It's either you or the crystal.

Gilda smiled.

GILDA:

I had a feeling you were gonna say that.

After Gilda kissed Chummer on the lips, Chummer looked surprised.

CHUMMER:

Gilda! You're a bad griffon!

Chummer smiled.

CHUMMER:

I like it!

Capper ran towards the Mole Heartless, jumped on its head and covered its eyes with his hands.

MOLE HEARTLESS:

I can't see! I'm blind!

CAPPER:

Now, Charlie!

Charlie turned to Robin and Kevin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Guys, let's strike it together on three. One!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Two!

KEVIN DALY:

Three!

The True Believers used the Keyblades to hit the Mole Heartless, which pushed it to the dark ball and fell to the ground. The Mole Heartless felt weak after the True Believers' attack.

MOLE HEARTLESS:

So, it's true. The Princesses chose three humans from the Outside World. Why?

The True Believers walked closer to the mole Heartless.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They chose us because they believe in us.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Yeah, you lose, Verko!

The Mole Heartless started laughing.

KEVIN DALY:

What's so funny?

MOLE HEARTLESS:

Look at the core.

Everyone saw the core was changing colour.

GALLUS:

That dark ball is a core?

CELONA:

It's changing Colour!

MOLE HEARTLESS:

When you pushed me to the core, you trigger a bomb.

Everyone looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

A BOMB?!

MOLE HEARTLESS:

It will destroy the entire, base and soon everyone will share the Storm King's son's fate!

After the Mole Heartless fade away, Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

What did he mean by that, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know.

The entire room started to shake.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Great, we've started the bomb and an earthquake!

CELONA:

The entire base is gonna blow! Chummer, open the portal!

CHUMMER:

I can't! Verko destroyed the crystal, while I was saving Gilda!

CAPPER:

How we gonna get outta here?

Gallus had an idea.

GALLUS:

The elevator!

Everyone followed Gallus and went in the elevator.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's head to the top floor.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Good! Verko must have an airship we can take!

Charlie pressed the button and the elevator went up. At the top floor, everyone left the elevator and saw an airship in front of them.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

There it is! Let's go!

While the team was about to reach to the airship, a big dark lightning destroyed it.

CELONA:

Well, we're dead!

Charlie looked at his sphinx necklace.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No, we're not.

Charlie hold his necklace, and it was glowing.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cleopatra!

Everyone was looking around and all they can see was dark clouds and the buildings were falling apart. Chummer didn't look happy.

CHUMMER:

That's all you can do? Shout Cleopatra?

Robin can see something coming from the dark clouds.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Look!

Cleopatra appeared from the dark clouds and flew to save the True Believers and their friends.

CLEOPATRA:

You summoned me, master?

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let's go, guys!

The True Believers, Captain Celaeno, Celona, Capper and Chummer hopped on Cleopatra's back.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Punch it, Cleo!

Cleopatra flew away, and Gallus and Gilda flew after her. After the team flew far away from the Heartless base. Charlie took a picture of it with his iPhone. Then he saw a bright surrounding the Heartless base.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Everybody, hold on!

Everyone held on to Cleopatra and the Heartless base exploded. After the explosion, the team saw a big rainbow mushroom cloud and Charlie took a picture of it with his iPhone. Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Look at that. We've destroyed a base where the Heartless been hiding for a long time.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, we've escaped, but we didn't get the evidence.

CHUMMER:

Not exactly.

Chummer opened his satchel and showed his friends the diary, blueprints and report papers.

CHUMMER:

We got Verko's diary, blueprints and the Storm King's reports.

Capper looked impressed.

CAPPER:

I can't believe it! Chummer, you're a genius!

CHUMMER:

Well, I couldn't done it without the help of my friends.

CAPPER:

You're my friend, Chummer, and I'm sorry I've doubt it you. Can you forgive me?

Chummer looked happy.

CHUMMER:

Of course, and Verko was wrong. Two cats can make it out on the streets!

CAPPER:

You're right!

Capper and Chummer hugged each other, and Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, at least they're friends again.

Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wait a minute! What about Matthew?

Charlie's iPhone started beeping, so he took it out of his pocket and read the text message from Matthew.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"It's okay, Charlie. I was fighting the Heartless and I went back to the Storm King's realm".

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't worry, guys. Matthew's fine.

Robin felt relieved.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Phew! That's a relief.

CLEOPATRA:

Where to, master?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The Castle of Friendship. We got something to show Twilight.

Location: The Storm King's Realm

Matthew and King Sombra went to the throne room to see the Storm King. The Storm King still couldn't see King Sombra.

THE STORM KING:

I have something to tell you, Matthew. The Heartless base has been destroyed by the True Believers and Verko is gone too.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm sorry to hear that, Your Highness.

THE STORM KING:

Some of the Heartless came from my staff and most of them came from the base.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm sure your get more, once your staff is fully restored.

THE STORM KING:

Thank you, Matthew.

Matthew looked around the throne room.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Where's Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker?

THE STORM KING:

They've decided not to work with me, but they did leave me their keys.

The Storm King showed Matthew three keys.

THE STORM KING:

These keys will open the door to darkness after my staff is fully restored.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Who's third key is that?

THE STORM KING:

That's my wife's.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Did she leave you?

THE STORM KING:

Of course not! She gave it to me for safe keeping. Once Grogar has done building the dimensional portal, you will go to the Human Equestria, find Midnight Sparkle's key and bring it to me. Now, go. I'll let you know when he's finished.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes, Your Highness.

Matthew bowed to the Storm King, and he and King Sombra left the throne room.

Location: The Castle of Friendship

The True Believers were in the Hall of Friendship with Twilight Sparkle and Spike who's looking at Verko's diary, blueprints and the Storm King's reports.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

This is very interesting. So, Chummer, Celona, Gallus and Gilda went to Klugetown to find all of these evidences?

SPIKE:

And Klugetown was really a Heartless base?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, and we came to help too. After we defeat Verko who was really a Heartless, the base was destroyed, but luckily, I've summoned Cleo to get us outta here before it happened.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Well, Celestia and Luna will be so proud of you boys, once I show the evidences to them.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's great, Twilight. Oh, there's one thing I need to ask you.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

What is it?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Are you still the new ruler of Equestria?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I was for a while, but since you guys came to Equestria, I'm glad to have my old life back, and so does my friends. Being the Princess of Friendship is good enough for me.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you, Twilight.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Your welcome.

After the True Believers left the castle, they looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

This is getting weird. Celestia and Luna are still ruling Equestria.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

And Twilight is still the headmare in the School of Friendship. It's like everything's back the way it was before season nine.

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie, doe's Celestia and Luna has something to do with this?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know, but if I see them again, I'll ask them.

(End of Episode)


	16. Nightmare Moon Returns

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Sixteen: Nightmare Moon Returns

ACT ONE

Location: The Castle of True Believers

In Charlie's room, Charlie was sitting on his bed writing on his journal.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"It's been three months we're lived in Equestria. Starlight is my girlfriend. We've defeated the Pony of Shadows, found out the Storm King is the first True Believer, created the Keyblade of Harmony and destroyed Klugetown which was originally a Heartless base. But what puzzles me is why Celestia and Luna are still ruling Equestria instead of retiring and let Twilight take over the throne? So, when I see them again, I'll ask them that question".

Charlie stopped writing, put down his journal and lie down on his feeling tired.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Three hours writing my journal and I feel tired. I really need a break.

Charlie heard a knock on a door. So, he got up from his bed, opened the door and looked surprised when he saw Princess Luna.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Princess Luna! What a lovely surprise. What can I do you for?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Well, Charlie, I was wondering if you would like to come to Manehattan with me for a couple of days.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What? Now?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Yes, now. My sister insists I should spend some time with you.

Charlie smiled and being smart.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know, but I do need something traditional in Canterlot.

Princess Luna looked confused.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Traditional? Canterlot?

Princess Luna knew what Charlie was talking about.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Then let me say these words again in a different way.

Princess Luna spoke in a traditional Canterlot voice.

PRINCESS LUNA:

CHARLIE MCEVOY! I WOULD LIKE YOU TO COME TO MANEHATTAN WITH ME, SO, WE CAN SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS!

Charlie's hair was straightened out and he looked happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Your traditional Canterlot voice is all I need!

PRINCESS LUNA:

So, is that a "yes"?

Charlie looked excited.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes! I do wanna go to Manehattan with you! I always wanted to spend time with the Princess of Night! It's just you and me, right?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Of course.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you, Your Highness.

PRINCESS LUNA:

You don't have to be formal, Charlie. Just call me Luna.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Okay, Luna. I'll just go and pack my stuff and we'll be on our way.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Great! I'll wait for you outside.

After Princess Luna left Charlie's room, she sighed deeply.

PRINCESS LUNA:

At least I don't have to go out with my sister.

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Patrick entered Charlie's room and saw him putting his clothes in his rucksack.

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie, what are you doing?

Charlie turned around and saw Patrick.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, hi, Patrick. I'm just packing me clothes because I'm going to spend some time with Princess Luna for a couple of days in Manehattan.

PATRICK WALTER:

Manehattan? The pony version of New York City?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes.

Patrick looked excited.

PATRICK WALTER:

That's great, Charlie! You finally get to hang out with the Princess of Night!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

But do you realise that Luna and Celestia are still ruling Equestria.

Patrick looked curious.

PATRICK WALTER:

Yeah. But I thought they've retired and left Twilight in charge.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, Twilight told me yesterday that she was for a while, but she and her friends went back to their old lives. So, while I'm in Manehattan with Luna, I'll ask her why she and Celestia came out of retirement.

PATRICK WALTER:

I think we might be the reason, Charlie, but I'm sure Luna will you the full answer. Now you better get moving or you'll miss the train.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're right. Luna's waiting for me outside of the castle.

Charlie put his rucksack on his back and shook Patrick's hand.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, goodbye, Patrick. Let my friends know and tell Cozy Glow she can phone me.

PATRICK WALTER:

I will.

Charlie left his room and Patrick waved goodbye to him.

PATRICK WALTER:

Goodbye, Charlie! Have a great time with Luna.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you!

Charlie left the castle and saw Princess Luna waiting for him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thanks for waiting for me, Luna. Shall we head to the Ponyville station?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Oh, we're not taking a train to Manehattan. We're gonna fly there. Hop on.

Charlie hopped on Princess Luna's back.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Hold on to my mane, Charlie. It's gonna be a little windy.

While Charlie was holding on to her mane, Princess Luna spread her wings and they both flew into the sky.

Location: Manehattan

In the sky, Charlie saw the Mare Statue from the distance.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Look, Luna! It's the Mare Statue!

PRINCESS LUNA:

That means we're here, Charlie. Manehattan!

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wow! All these buildings look cool. Better than the T.V show.

Princess Luna saw the park down below.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Hold on, Charlie. We're gonna land on the park.

Princess Luna flew down to the park and landed on the grass. Charlie got off Princess Luna's back and looked at his iPhone.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It took us fifteen minutes to fly here.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Well, it would take us an hour if we took the train.

Charlie was thinking.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I thought we're going to the Manefair Hotel first.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Not yet, Charlie. There's something I need to show you.

Charlie and Princess Luna went to the big tree and saw a poster of Coloratura. Charlie gasped.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's Applejack's friend, Coloratura.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Read the poster.

Charlie read the title on the top of the poster.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"Countess Coloratura's Charity for ponies who have nightmares".

Charlie read the article on the bottom of the poster.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"A few weeks ago, everypony was having nightmares. Thanks to the Countess, her singing voice ease everypony's mind to forget their fears. Her dream Anthem is called Real Emotion".

Charlie turned to Princess Luna.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, that's really emotional.

Charlie continued reading the article from the poster.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"The song was originally sung by Koda Kumi and Jade Villalon".

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"And it was an opening theme in one of the most popular video games from the Outside World, Final Fantasy X-2"!

Princess Luna looked a little worried.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Are you mad, Charlie?

Charlie looked happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm not mad! I'm happy! I love "Real Emotion"! I've been listening to that song, both Japanese and English versions for a long-time back home!

PRINCESS LUNA:

Who sang the Japanese and English versions?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Koda Kumi sang the Japanese version and Jade Villalon sang the English version. The lyrics are both different, but the music is the same.

Princess Luna was looking at the poster.

PRINCESS LUNA:

It said here that she'll be performing in the park in three minutes.

Charlie gasped with excitement.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Three minutes?! We better hurry!

Princess Luna calmed Charlie down.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Charlie, calm down. The stage is over there.

Charlie saw the stage where Princess Luna was pointing. Charlie chuckled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, I didn't know that. At least all the ponies are her.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Come on, let's go find a place to sit.

Charlie and Princess Luna went to the stage and found a place to sit at the audience. The announcer was on stage.

ANNOUNCER:

All right, everypony! It's time to meet the superstar singer who will help you forget about your nightmares, Countess Coloratura!

Everyone applauded, while Coloratura appeared on stage in her outfit. Coloratura sang "Real Emotion" from Final Fantasy X-2, while dancing with the backup pony dancers. Charlie looked impressed.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

She's singing the English version!

Princess Luna notice that everypony's heart was glowing with light and Charlie notice it too. After Coloratura finished performing, the audience cheered, while she went backstage. Charlie and Princess Luna looked suspicious.

PRINCESS LUNA:

When Coloratura sing, everypony's heart was glowing with light.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, and that's what happen to the ponies in Ponyville, while Patrick's singing, but it looks different than the light of truth.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Let's go backstage and see her.

Charlie and Princess went backstage and found Coloratura in her dressing room. Coloratura saw Charlie and Princess Luna.

COLORATURA:

Princess Luna! What a pleasant surprise. And who is this?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hi, Coloratura. My name is Charlie McEvoy and I'm a True Believer.

Coloratura looked surprised.

COLORATURA:

A True Believer?! I've always wanted to meet a True Believer!

Coloratura hugged Charlie.

COLORATURA:

It is an honour to meet you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The honour is mine, Coloratura.

COLORATURA:

Please, call me Rara.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Rara? I thought Applejack calls you that.

COLORATURA:

Everypony can call me that, but not when I'm performing of course. So, how long you two in Manehattan?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Couple of days. Charlie and I flew here. My sister told me not do, but I didn't want to listen.

COLORATURA:

Well, if you need a place to stay, we have lots of spare rooms in my mansion.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You have a mansion?

COLORATURA:

Yes. Just me and my butler, Geoffrey. He didn't like my former manager, Svengallop. But after I fired him, Geoffrey was happy for me. He believes I can handle my career myself.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That sounds like he knows what's best for you.

COLORATURA:

That's right, Charlie. Now let's hurry and catch a taxi.

PRINCESS LUNA:

No need for that, Rara. I'll use my magic to take us to your mansion. Hold on to my hooves.

Charlie and Coloratura held on to Princess Luna's hooves and they all disappeared and reappeared outside Coloratura's mansion. Charlie looked surprised when saw the mansion.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wow! Your mansion looks beautiful.

COLORATURA:

Let's go inside. Geoffrey will be thrill to see you, Charlie.

Coloratura opened the door, then she Princess Luna and Charlie went inside. Charlie looked around the main hall.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

My Nannie and Grandad used to have a mansion like that. Well, it wasn't a mansion, but the inside of it is.

Charlie saw a unicorn butler named Geoffrey came to the main hall and saw Coloratura.

GEOFFREY:

Madam Coloratura! So nice to have you home.

COLORATURA:

Thank you, Geoffrey.

Geoffrey saw Princess Luna.

GEOFFREY:

Princess Luna. What an honour it is to see you in madam Coloratura's home.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Thanks, Geoffrey. And this is Charlie McEvoy. He's the True Believer from the Outside World.

Geoffrey looked surprised.

GEOFFREY:

Really?

Geoffrey walked up to Charlie.

GEOFFREY:

Mr. McEvoy. I've heard that you and your friends are here to stop the Storm King, am I right?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, we are.

COLORATURA:

Geoffrey, I'm gonna go freshen up for dinner. Would you mind showing my guest to their spare bedroom?

GEOFFREY

Certainly, Madam.

While Coloratura left the main hall, Geoffrey turned to Charlie and Princess Luna.

GEOFFREY:

This way, please.

Charlie and Princess Luna followed Geoffrey upstairs. At the first floor, Geoffrey opened the door and showed Charlie and Princess Luna their bedroom.

GEOFFREY:

Here we have two king-size beds; a shower room and we have a T.V.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You have a T.V?

GEOFFREY:

Yes, Mr. McEvoy. Everypony is learning about the Outside World. Thanks to the Princesses' magic, everypony knows what it feels like to live in the Outside World and they're all happy.

Charlie turned to Princess Luna.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Is that true?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Well, remember the fireworks at Rainbow Falls? That was me and my sister's magic. We spread it around Equestria.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, did you bring cars, buses and airplanes?

PRINCESS LUNA:

No, just the technology like, T.V, DVD, Blu-Ray, music CDs, digital music, computers and video games.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That will make me feel right at home. Just long as everypony knows not to do nothing but technology every day.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Oh, we already told them and they understood.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, if they're using technology reasonably, it's okay.

GEOFFREY:

I'll leave you two alone and let you know when dinner's ready.

After Geoffrey left the room, Charlie was watching "Mork & Mindy" on T.V, While Princess Luna was brushing her mane with her hairbrush. Charlie was laughing, until his iPhone was ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hello?

COZY GLOW:

Hi, Charlie!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy? How's it going?

COZY GLOW:

I'm fine. I'm just watching a funny cartoon programme.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What's it called?

COZY GLOW:

"Cow & Chicken"!

Charlie looked happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Really? That's my favourite cartoon!

COZY GLOW:

I like it when Cow became Supercow, and Chicken went crazy after he ate coffee flakes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, I remember those scenes. My favourite character is Cow. What's yours?

COZY GLOW:

Cow, of course!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wow! We have another thing in common!

Geoffrey entered Charlie and Princess Luna's guest room.

GEOFFREY:

Dinner is served!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, and enjoy watching "Cow & Chicken", okay?

COZY GLOW:

I will, Charlie! Goodbye!

Charlie hung up his iPhone, then he and Princess Luna followed Geoffrey. In the dining room, Charlie, Princess Luna and Coloratura were having dinner.

COLORATURA:

So, Charlie. You and your friends been staying in Equestria for three months now?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, yes. And we found something intresting. Grogar's back. Cozy Glow's reformed, Chrysalis is the Storm King's wife and the Storm King was a human named Steve Storm.

Coloratura looked surprised and confused.

COLORATURA:

Steve Storm?

PRINCESS LUNA:

He's my first human friend until he believed Star Swirl abandon him.

COLORATURA:

Oh, I see.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Tell me, Coloratura. What made you came up with this new charity?

COLORATURA:

Since you and Celestia came out of retirement, you didn't go back to the dream realm to help everypony to face their nightmares. So, a few weeks ago, I came up with a charity to ease everypony's minds by singing songs from the Outside World. But I know I can't keep doing this forever.

PRINCESS LUNA:

So, what are you saying?

COLORATURA:

Your Highness, everypony needs you again.

Princess Luna looked sad.

PRINCESS LUNA:

I see. I guess I've been letting them down. Maybe is because of the Storm King. I need to go lower the sun and think about this in my room.

After Princess Luna left the dining room, Charlie was worried about her.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I've never seen her sad like this before, Rara.

COLORATURA:

That's because she cares about everypony, but she never told her sister that.

Charlie was thinking.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Maybe she will this time.

ACT THREE

That night in Coloratura's mansion, Charlie went to his room and saw Princess Luna sitting on the bed, looking sad. Charlie walked up to Princess Luna and sat next to her.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Are you all right, Luna?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Charlie, everypony was doing fine. Since I've retired. But now I'm back, they're having nightmares and Coloratura is using her singing voice to ease their minds.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, do you, care about the ponies who have nightmares?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Of course, I do. It's just I've never told my sister and I thought she knew after Starlight switched our Cutie Marks.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, what are you gonna do?

PRINCESS LUNA:

I'm going back to the dream realm, and I want you to come with me.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You want me to come with you? To the dream realm? Is that possible?

Princess Luna smiled.

PRINCESS LUNA:

There's room for one more.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, if you're gonna help everypony to face their nightmares, then I will help you.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Thank you, Charlie. Take my hooves.

Charlie held on to Princess Luna's hooves.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Hang on.

Location: Dream Realm

Princess Luna used her magic, then she and Charlie arrived at the dream realm. Charlie looked surprised while he was looking around.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't believe it! I'm actually in the dream realm! I know Matthew was in my dreams, but this is much better!

Charlie looked curious, while he was looking at both sides of the dream realm.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wow! I never know the dream realm has two sides.

PRINCESS LUNA:

That's because it does. The left side is Equestria and the right side is the Outside World.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And all of these lights are dreams?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Yes. The Outside World side looks safe for now. Let's take a look at the Equestria side.

Charlie and Princess Luna went to the Equestria side of the dream realm.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Have you ever entered a dream from the Outside World?

PRINCESS LUNA:

No, because the humans learned to face their nightmares on their own.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I hope my mum is not having a nightmare about me.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Let's focus on what's causing everypony to have nightmares.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're right, Luna. Let's look around.

Charlie found Starlight Glimmer's dream. She and Charlie were RSO singing "We are Magic". Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, Starlight. At least you're having a good dream.

Charlie spotted three dark balls. It was the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who's having nightmares about their fears. Charlie looked shocked.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Apple Bloom? Sweetie Belle? Scootaloo? They're having nightmares!

PRINCESS LUNA:

Charlie! Take a look and see who's in Shale's dream.

Charlie looked surprised when he saw Nightmare Moon in Shale's dream.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Nightmare Moon!

PRINCESS LUNA:

But that's impossible! How could she be here?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew told me that he found Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker at Limbo, and now they're working with the Storm King.

PRINCESS LUNA:

So, Steve must've sent Nightmare Moon to the dream realm to give everypony nightmares!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We gotta get in there and save Shale before it's too late.

Location: Shale's dream

Nightmare Moon saw Shale swimming in a pile of gems.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Hello, Shale.

Shale looked scared, when he saw Nightmare Moon.

SHALE:

Nightmare Moon! What are you doing in my dreams?

Nightmare Moon walked closer to Shale.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. So, this is what your dream looks like?

SHALE:

What can I say? I always wanted to live in a life of luxury.

Nightmare Moon was being romantic to Shale.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

I bet a big handsome dragon like you always wanted to be a king.

Shale looked bashful.

SHALE:

Oh, Nightmare Moon, you know exactly what I was thinking. You wanted to bring eternal night and I wanted to be king. I guess we can be together, my queen.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Oh, I like the sound of that!

Nightmare Moon smiled evilly.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Too bad you have to wake up, with your fears.

Shale looked confused.

SHALE:

My what?

NIGHTMARE MOON:

You knew why I came back for you. Do you really think I was gonna marry an overweight dragon?

Shale looked scared.

SHALE:

I'm not overweight! I'm just big bone! And I thought you said you're not gonna hurt me!

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Oh, I did say that. But what I meant was you will get hurt after you wake up. Time to embrace your fears!

While Nightmare Moon was releasing a dark ball from her horn, Charlie used his fire spell from his Keyblades to destroy it. Nightmare Moon looked angry.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Who did that?!

Nightmare Moon turned around and saw Charlie and Princess Luna.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Luna. So, finally we meet. And you must be Charlie McEvoy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew told you about me, didn't he?

NIGHTMARE MOON:

He also told me you're smart. But not for long.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Nightmare Moon, what are you doing here in my dream realm?

NIGHTMARE MOON:

What does it look like? I'm giving everypony nightmares.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Well, I command you to leave everypony alone and my realm!

Nightmare Moon laughed.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

You're the one who created me when you refused to lower the moon.

PRINCESS LUNA:

I had to refuse! Because I was devastated when I found out Steve Storm is the Storm King!

NIGHTMARE MOON:

The pity human? He chooses to be king.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Don't you talk about him like that!

Charlie stopped the argument.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right, enough! Nightmare Moon, why did the Storm King send you here?

NIGHTMARE MOON:

He didn't send me. I don't work with him.

Charlie looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

But Matthew told me you and Daybreaker always wanted to work with him.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Well, we lied, because we decided to work with someone who's interested in nightmares. Once I finish embracing everypony's fears, they will be consumed with their nightmares and this dream realm will be all mine!

Everyone heard Coloratura's singing voice and Nightmare Moon covered her ears.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Argh! I hate that singing voice! If only I know where it was coming from!

Charlie and Princess Luna looked up and saw Coloratura's dream. Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Rara!

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Rara?

Nightmare Moon saw Coloratura's dream.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

So, you the pony who's been ruining my plan.

Nightmare Moon turned to Shale.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

I'll be back for you later, handsome.

Nightmare Moon spread her wing's and flew into Coloratura's dream. Princess Luna looked worried.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Charlie, we must stop Nightmare Moon, before she gives Coloratura nightmares.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Then let's go!

Charlie hopped on Princess Luna's back, while looking at Shale.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't worry, Shale. I promise she won't give you nightmares.

After Charlie and Princess Luna flew into Coloratura's dream, Shale looked surprised.

SHALE:

I can't wait to tell my son after I wake up.

Location: Coloratura's dream

Coloratura was on stage playing the piano and singing "The Music Inside" to her fans. Then all the ponies magically disappeared and Coloratura looked scared when she saw Nightmare Moon appeared.

COLORATURA:

Holy Celestia" What's going on here?

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Countess Coloratura, I presume!

COLORATURA:

Who are you?

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Your worst nightmare! Look at all the ponies.

Coloratura saw all the ponies booing and hissing at her. Then her former manager Svengallop appeared.

SVENGALLOP:

Now, you see what happens if you don't listen to me, Countess. I made you for what you are and you wouldn't be famous without me. Hire me again, and I will make all of your fans love you again.

Coloratura turned to her fans.

COLORATURA

I can see what's going on here.

Coloratura turned to Nightmare Moon.

COLORATURA:

You wanted to embrace my fears. But it's isn't going to work! Applejack helped me find who I really was and all of my fans still love me! No nightmare is gonna make me forget, cause I'm not afraid!

Nightmare Moon looked furious.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Then you left me no choice but to destroy you!

Nightmare Moon unleashed a dark ball from her horn at threw it at Coloratura. But before it could hit her, Charlie quickly stood in front of her and deflected the dark ball with his Keyblades.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Must you interfere again?!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Interfering darkness is my job, Nightmare Moon. Do not scare the countess.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Now you're being her bodyguard? I know your fears, Charlie. You're afraid of your mum being the boss since you dad left her.

Charlie looked angry.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't you talk about my parents!

While Charlie was about to attack Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna stopped him gently.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Charlie, this is my fight and she is my fear. Now I'm gonna face it. Give me your Moon Keyblade.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why?

PRINCESS LUNA:

You'll see.

Charlie gave his Moon Keyblade to Princess Luna. Princess Luna magically transformed into a human form with wings. Charlie, Coloratura and Nightmare Moon looked surprised.

ACT FOUR

NIGHTMARE MOON:

It's impossible! Now can you be human and wield the Keyblade?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Because of Star Swirl's magic and my magic. My sister and I fought at the Heartless War in this form, when I found out that Steve Storm is the Storm King, I had no choice but to be jealous of Celestia and refuse to lower the moon. Well, not anymore. I'm the Princess of Night and I'm better than you.

Nightmare Moon laughed.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

You are a fool, Luna. You and I are meant to bring eternal night.

PRINCESS LUNA:

I'll never be you again!

Princess Luna charged at Nightmare Moon and they were having a battle. Charlie and Coloratura were watching them fight.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Luna, get her!

COLORATURA:

Look out!

Nightmare Moon shoots a magic dark beam and Princess Luna blocked it with her Moon Keyblade.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Look at you. Defeating me is meaningless. You know more than anypony don't you, Luna. No matter how many times you made up with your sister, your darkness keeps making me grow stronger.

Princess Luna looked worried, while Charlie went to help her.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wrong!

PRINCESS LUNA:

Charlie, get back!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

But I want to help.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

She'll never let go of the darkness.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

She doesn't have to. She just needs a friend to surround her with light.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Friend? You're her friend? What you're gonna do? You only had one Keyblade.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I only need one.

Nightmare Moon laughed.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

You're making a big mistake.

Nightmare Moon charged at Charlie before he dodged away. Princess Luna felt the light in her head.

PRINCESS LUNA:

No!

Charlie used his Sun Keyblade to deflect all of Nightmare Moon's magic and slid next to Princess Luna.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Luna, you can have my light.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

The light doesn't suit you.

PRINCESS LUNA:

I'm... afraid.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Of what?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Of becoming her again.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Then face that fear. What makes you happy?

PRINCESS LUNA:

My sister, and... Steve Storm.

The light was glowing around Princess Luna's body and Nightmare Moon looked scared.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

STOP!

While Nightmare Moon flew straight at Princess Luna, Charlie ran to her, grabbed her hand, and they both used a Friendship Link called Moonlight to Stop Nightmare Moon. A moon appeared and a big rainbow beam of moonlight shoots at Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon felt weak after she collapsed on the ground.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Eris will be disappointed in me.

Princess Luna looked confused.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Eris?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Who's Eris?

NIGHTMARE MOON:

She is my new master. She sent me to the dream realm to give everypony nightmares and find the human whose parents banish him from his house because he believes you're still his friend, Charlie McEvoy.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wait a minute. Are you talking about Matthew?

Nightmare Moon got up from the ground.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

What do you care about him? Eris will be devastated if she found out he doesn't remember her.

Princess Luna walked up to Nightmare Moon.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Well, remember this, Nightmare Moon. I, Princess Luna, ban you from my dream realm! And I catch you here again, or see any pony having a nightmare, I will destroy you!

Nightmare Moon didn't look happy.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Fine! I never like it here anyway.

Nightmare Moon turned to Charlie.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Hear this, Charlie McEvoy, sooner or later, Equestria and the Outside World will be consumed with the Heartless.

While, Nightmare Moon magically disappeared, Charlie looked surprised for a little while. Then walked up to Princess Luna.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Luna, that was very brave of you in the way you handle Nightmare Moon.

Princess Luna looked amazed.

PRINCESS LUNA:

This is the first time I said these words without using my Canterlot voice!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, the important thing is we manage to save everypony's dreams.

Coloratura looked scared.

COLORATURA:

I wouldn't count on it, Charlie. Look.

Charlie, Princess Luna and Coloratura looked up and saw all the dreams spreading with darkness. Princess Luna looked shocked.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Oh, no! Everypony's dreams is spreading with darkness! I can't do all of this!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You don't have to.

Charlie ran up to Coloratura.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Rara, you gotta sing to everypony.

COLORATURA:

What song to you want me to sing?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know. What were you gonna sing tomorrow?

COLORATURA:

"1000 Words" from Final Fantasy X-2.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Perfect! That song will restore everypony's dreams. Get up on stage, while I'll put the music on.

Coloratura went on stage, while Charlie hooked his iPhone to the speakers.

PRINCESS LUNA:

I hope this works, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It will, Luna, if we believe.

Charlie turned to music on from his iPhone, while Coloratura sang "1000 Words" from Final Fantasy X-2. While she was singing, all the darkness from everypony's dreams started to disappear slowly, then faster. Everypony started to have good dreams again. After Coloratura finished singing, everypony from their dreams gave her an applause, especially Charlie and Princess Luna. Coloratura looked happy and bowed to her fans. Then a big keyhole magically appeared in front of Charlie and Princess Luna.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

There's a keyhole with your Cutie Mark on it, Luna.

PRINCESS LUNA:

At least I know what to do.

Princess Luna pointed her Moon Keyblade at the keyhole, then a beam of light shoots though the keyhole and sealed it. Coloratura looked surprised.

COLORATURA:

What just happened?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Luna has sealed the keyhole.

PRINCESS LUNA:

That means the darkness won't get in to my dream realm and no pony will ever have nightmares again.

Princess Luna gave the moon Keyblade back to Charlie and she change back to an alicorn. Charlie turned to Coloratura.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Rara, our work here is done. So, you don't have to sing to help everypony to face their fears.

COLORATURA:

Oh, I'll still sing, Charlie. For fun. But everypony will never forget what you and Princess Luna did. Especially me. Thank you.

Charlie and Princess Luna smiled. Back at the dream realm, Charlie and Princess Luna left Coloratura's dream.

Location: Dream Realm

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Luna, I need to ask you something?

PRINCESS LUNA:

What is it?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why did you and Celestia come out of retirement?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Because Celestia and I had a vision of you and your friends are the True Believers, and the Storm King is back. That was a week after Twilight's coronation.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Then what happen to the statues of Lord Triek, Queen Chrysalis and Cozy Glow? And why Twilight is still the Headmare of the School of Friendship? I thought it will be Starlight.

PRINCESS LUNA:

I can't answer these questions, Charlie, because I don't know. But my sister does.

Charlie looked sad.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thanks for being honest.

PRINCESS LUNA:

What wrong?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, I'm just thinking about what Nightmare Moon said to me about my fears, and she's right. I am afraid of my mum after my dad left us. While I was living with Patrick, I've been telling mum I want to go back home. How much I miss her and I don't like my autism. I've already explained to Mistmane and Starlight about, but I keep getting the feeling that something's missing.

PRINCESS LUNA:

That's because they don't understand what you're feeling. They only understand your words.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I knew that in my heart and I didn't wanna believe it. But I have to. I wish I can tell mum how I feel.

PRINCESS LUNA:

If you want to see her, I can take you to her dream.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Luna, you will do this for me?

PRINCESS LUNA:

Yes. You're my friend.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's wonderful! But what if my mum doesn't believe that I'm really in her dream.

Princess Luna placed her hoof on Charlie's chin.

PRINCESS LUNA:

She will.

Charlie smiled and Princess Luna used her magic to take him to his mum's dream.

Location: Treacy Mackenzie's dream

Charlie found himself in his mum's house and he looked at his hands.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, if I'm not cartoon here, that means I am in mum's dream.

Charlie saw his mum, Treacy Mackenzie dancing slowly to "Georgia on my Mind" by Ray Charles playing on the stereo.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Mum?

Treacy turned around and gasped after she saw Charlie.

TREACY MACKENZIE:

Charlie? How did you get here?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't be afraid. I just want to talk to you. Can we sit down?

TREACY MACKENZIE:

Yes.

Charlie and Treacy sat on the couch.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Mum, you know I've been telling you how much I want to come back home to you. Well, that's because you understand my words. Not how I feel.

TREACY MACKENZIE:

Did Patrick tell you this?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, but I didn't want to believe it in my heart, until now.

Charlie took a deep breath and exhaled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Mum, when I found out I'm autistic, I feel sad, upset, angry and scared. And I feel all the changes is affecting my life.

TREACY MACKENZIE:

I'm glad you told me how you feel, son. How's your script coming along?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I'm glad you brought that up, mum, because I sent the script to Mr. Davis last year, and three months ago, he told me he loved it.

Treacy looked surprised.

TREACY MACKENZIE:

He did? That's wonderful, Charlie! You're going to be famous!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I couldn't do it without you and my friends. So, before I go, there's one thing you need to know. I love you, mum, and I always will.

Treacy looked happy.

TREACY MACKENZIE:

Oh, son! I love you too!

Charlie and Treacy hugged each other.

TREACY MACKENZIE:

I know this is a dream, but does this feel real?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It does, mum. It does.

Location: Treacy Mackenzie's bedroom

Treacy woke up from her dream and found herself in her room. Treacy lay down on her bed, saw a picture of Charlie and happily went back to sleep.

(End of Episode)


	17. Daybreaker's Arrival

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Seventeen: Daybreaker's Arrival

ACT ONE

Location: Canterlot

Charlie was running to the Canterlot castle.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm supposed to meet Celestia and Luna at their castle. I am so late. I hope they can forgive me.

Charlie arrived at the castle and entered the throne room where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna awaits him. Princess Celestia looked happy.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Charlie! I'm so glad you could make it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm sorry I'm late. I've overslept.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

No need to apologise. We all make mistakes.

PRINCESS LUNA:

And we've only been waiting for two minutes.

Charlie felt relieved.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

At least you didn't have to wait for too long.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Charlie, Luna told me you went to the dream realm with her to stop Nightmare Moon and sealed a keyhole. Everypony stop having nightmares thanks to you. So, I would like to give you a reward.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What kind of reward?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Would you like to come to Las Pegasus with me for a week?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's my reward?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Yes.

Charlie looked excited.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Celestia! Of course, I wanna go! I love Las Pegasus! I know that place has rides, arcades and hotels!

Princess Celestia smiled.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

I'm glad you're happy. And I know Luna flew you to Manehattan, which I've told her not to.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, if you fly me to Las Pegasus, you two sisters will be even.

PRINCESS LUNA:

He's got a point, sister.

Princess Celestia laughed.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

All right, Charlie. You got me.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, when do we leave?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Right now, if you like?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I like that! Wait. I haven't got by bits.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Don't worry. We can use my bits from my satchel. Luna will do my royal duties, while we're gone. And I'll still lower the moon.

PRINCESS LUNA:

It won't be so hard, now that everypony stops having nightmares.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

At least I can trust you.

Princess Celestia turned to Charlie.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Ready to go, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You bet!

Charlie followed Princess Celestia to the balcony.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Hop on.

Charlie hopped on Princess Celestia's back.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Hold on to my mane, Charlie.

Charlie held on the Princess Celestia's mane. Princess Celestia spread her wings, and she and Charlie flew to the sky. Princess Luna smiled as she watched them flew out of the castle.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Have fun, Charlie.

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Location: Las Pegasus

Charlie and Princess Celestia can see Las Pegasus from the distance.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Well, Charlie. There it is. Las Pegasus!

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wow! This looks better than Disneyland!

Princess Celestia landed next to the water fountain and Charlie jumped off her back.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, what should we do now?

Princess took her list out of her satchel.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

First, we need to book the royal suite room in the Las Pegasus resort, and second, have fun.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well that's not so bad

Princess Celestia took the brochure out of her satchel and gave it to Charlie.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Here, read this brochure.

Charlie read the brochure and looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They have T.V and video games in Las Pegasus?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Not just Las Pegasus. It's everywhere in Equestria. Everypony started to see what it feels like to live in the Outside World. Thanks to me and my sister's magic.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, that's what Luna said to me.

Charlie heard Starlight Glimmer's voice.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie.

Charlie turned around and saw Starlight Glimmer, Cozy Glow and Wind Sprint.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight? Cozy Glow? Wind Sprint?

Starlight Glimmer ran up to Charlie, hugged him and kissed him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What are you doing here?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I heard that Celestia was taking you to Las Pegasus. So, we decided to wait for you there.

COZY GLOW:

I hope you don't mind, Charlie, but Wind and I would like to stay in Las Pegasus with you.

WIND SPRINT:

I've already went there with my mum, but it will be more fun with you.

Charlie smiled and turned to Princess Celestia.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Celestia, is there room for three more ponies?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Of course, there is. Come on. Let's go book our room.

Everyone went inside the Las Pegasus resort. As they went to the front desk, Charlie saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders with Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty. Scootaloo was arguing with the receptionist.

SCOOTALOO:

Two hundred bits?! Last year it was a hundred!

RECEPTIONIST:

Look, I'm sorry. Since our managers put sides of their differences, they have to add up the prize to make money properly.

SCOOTALOO:

Come on! You must give us the royal suite! Please! Please! Please!

Aunt Holiday calmed Scootaloo down.

AUNT HOLIDAY:

Scootaloo, I don't think we can afford the royal suite right now.

AUNTIE LOFTY:

I guess we have to book the regular room instead.

SCOOTALOO:

But I've already told Dash we're staying in the royal suite. If I was a grown, I would've had that room for free.

SWEETIE BELLE:

Don't you remember, Scootaloo? We did became grown-ups before.

APPLE BLOOM:

And we didn't know what to do because we're still fillies on the inside.

Scootaloo sighed.

SCOOTALOO:

You're right. What's the use?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hey girls.

Apple Bloom turned around and saw Charlie. Apple Bloom. Looked surprised.

APPLE BLOOM:

Girls, it's Charlie!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders ran up to Charlie and hugged him, happily.

APPLE BLOOM:

Charlie, it's so good to see you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Good to see you too, Apple Bloom.

SCOOTALOO:

Aunt Holiday! Auntie Lofty! This is Charlie McEvoy, the True Believer that Apple Bloom was telling us about!

APPLE BLOOM:

He saved Big Mac from the Heartless!

Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty walked up to Charlie.

AUNT HOLIDAY:

It is an honour to meet you, Charlie. I'm Aunt Holiday.

AUNTIE LOFTY:

And I'm Auntie Lofty.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know who you two are. You're Scootaloo's aunts, and it's nice to meet you.

AUNT HOLIDAY:

So, what brings you to Las Pegasus, mate?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, Celestia, Starlight, Cozy, Wind and I are staying in this hotel for a week.

APPLE BLOOM:

So are we!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And we're gonna book for the royal suite.

SWEETIE BELLE:

Good for you. Except for us.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked sad, while Flim and Flam arrived at the front desk.

FLIM:

We heard shouting a minute ago. Is anything all right?

RECEPTIONIST:

I'm sorry, Flim and Flam, but this filly over there wanted the royal suite.

Flam looked at Scootaloo for a second, then he looked surprised when he saw Charlie.

FLAM:

Brother! It's Charlie McEvoy!

Flim looked surprised, then he and Flam rap up to Charlie.

FLIM:

Charlie. We like to apologise for hurting your feelings.

FLAM:

It's just that we didn't understand your autism, but now we do.

FLIM:

Let us make it up to you. Are these ponies with you?

Charlie looked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They are now.

Flim and Flam turned to the receptionist.

FLIM:

It's all right. Charlie, Princess Celestia and eight of their pony friends are V.I.P guests.

FLAM:

Issue them keys to the royal suite and it's on the house, of course.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked happy.

RECEPTIONIST:

Yes, sirs!

While the receptionist was getting the room keys, Charlie looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wait a minute. If you two are giving us a free room, does that mean you're not gonna con any pony again?

FLIM:

Well, we did promise Starlight that, but...

Flim and Flam were looking at Starlight Glimmer.

FLAM:

But we're gonna keep that promise!

The receptionist gave the keys to Charlie.

RECEPTIONIST:

Here you are sir. You're in room 222.

FLIM:

Enjoy your stay, Charlie.

FLAM:

And I promise you will all have a great time.

After Flim and Flam left the front desk, Charlie looked suspicious.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why's Flim and Flam acting so weird?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

That's because they respect you, Charlie.

Charlie turned to Starlight Glimmer and he looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight, you have something to do with this, didn't you?

Starlight Glimmer smiled.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Yes. After you left Sires Hollow, I was furious about what Flim and Flam said about you. So, I removed Flim's Cutie Mark with my magic, and he and Flam promised they won't con everypony again and will start respecting your autism.

Princess Celestia looked at Starlight Glimmer seriously.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

You did give it back to him, did you?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Of course, I did! I'm not evil anymore!

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Well, what you did to Flim was wrong, but let's hope it will teach him and Flam a lesson of conning everypony.

Princess Celestia turned to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Well, girls, are you ready to see our room?

APPLE BLOOM:

Yes!

SCOOTALOO:

We're staying in the royal suite!

SWEETIE BELLE:

And it's free!

After Charlie, Starlight Glimmer, Princess Celestia and their friends left the front desk, they went to the hall and found a door that had three numbers on it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Here it is. Room 222.

Charlie put the room key in the keyhole, turned it left and opened the door. Everyone looked surprised, while they entered the room. The royal suite has four king-size beds, a big window view, a balcony a kitchen, a bathroom and a big T.V.

APPLE BLOOM:

Wow! They got a great view.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

They got four king-size beds.

AUNT HOLIDAY:

They got a kitchen.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

They got a balcony.

COZY GLOW:

And they got T.V! We can watch "Cow & Chicken", Wind!

WIND SPRINT:

Yeah, and I like the bit when Cow change into Supercow and said...

COZY GLOW, WIND SPRINT:

Supercow al rescate!

Sweetie Belle looked confused.

SWEETIE BELLE:

What doe's "al rescate" mean, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It means "to the rescue" in Spanish.

Charlie walked up to Cozy Glow and Wind Sprint.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right, girls, calm down. Before we can watch T.V, why don't we go on a few rides, play some games and see a show. We're staying here for a week, so, we got plenty of time. What do you say?

Cozy Glow and Wind Sprint looked happy.

COZY GLOW:

You're right, Charlie. We do have plenty of time.

WIND SPRINT:

Come on! Let's have some fun!

Scootaloo turned to Aunt Holiday.

SCOOTALOO:

Aunt Holiday, can we go with Charlie as well, please?

APPLE BLOOM:

Yes, please, Auntie Holiday.

SWEETIE BELLE:

Please?

Aunt Holiday smiled, while the Cutie Mark Crusaders were begging.

AUNT HOLIDAY:

Okay, okay. But make sure you get back before dinner.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered.

THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS:

YAY!

Starlight Glimmer giggled.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I better tag along too.

AUNTIE LOFTY:

Scootaloo, stay with Charlie and Starlight.

SCOOTALOO:

I will!

After Charlie, Starlight Glimmer, Cozy Glow, Wind Sprint and the Cutie Mark Crusaders left the royal suite, Aunt Holiday turned to Auntie Lofty.

AUNT HOILDAY:

Oh, honey, what a lovely human.

AUNTIE LOFTY:

And he's behaving strangely.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

That's because Charlie is autistic. But don't worry. He knows how to control it.

At the fairground, Apple Bloom spotted a karaoke room.

APPLE BLOOM:

Look, everypony! There's a karaoke room! Let's go in there and sing!

In the karaoke room, Charlie, Starlight Glimmer, Cozy Glow, Wind Sprint and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were singing "The Best Things in Life are Free" by Luther Vandross, Janet Jackson, Bell Biv Devoe and Ralph Tresvant.

(Musical Sequence)

The Cutie Marks Crusaders went on the roller coaster ride with Charlie, while Starlight Glimmer, Cozy Glow and Wind Sprint watching them. Charlie was playing ring toss and won a brand-new scooter for Scootaloo. Cozy Glow and Wind Sprint were playing Dissidia Final Fantasy in the arcade room. Charlie and his friends went to theatre to see the bird show and the acrobat ponies. Charlie took several photos from his iPhone of him, Starlight Glimmers and their friends having a good time. That night in the royal suite, Cozy Glow and Wind Sprint were watching "Cow & Chicken" on T.V and singing the theme song.

COZY GLOW:

_Mama had a Chicken!_

WIND SPRINT:

_Mama had a Cow!_

COZY GLOW, WIND SPRINT:

_Dad was proud, he didn't care how!_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders found the show very weird.

APPLE BLOOM:

This show is very weird.

SWEETIE BELLE:

Well, it does say it's for kids.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's because that show was made years ago, and the humans think it's weird. But that's just my opinion.

Charlie turned to Cozy Glow.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

How many episodes you've watch, Cozy?

COZY GLOW:

Twenty, so far.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I think it's time to watch something else for a change. What do wanna watch, Apple Bloom?

APPLE BLOOM:

Scooby-Doo!

Sweetie Belle looked surprised.

SWEETIE BELLE:

Oh, I heard that show is about solving mysteries!

SCOOTALOO:

And catching ghosts!

Cozy Glow sighed.

COZY GLOW:

Fine, I'll change the channel.

Cozy Glow picked up the T.V remote and changed the channel.

APPLE BLOOM:

Charlie, what was your life like before you became a True Believer?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, it's like I'm in a world of happiness. I have friends, Robin and Kevin. And Patrick is my carer.

SWEETIE BELLE:

What about your mum?

Charlie looked worried, but he stayed calm.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

If you must know. My mum and I haven't gotten along for ten years. We fight all the time and she was about to put me in a care home. When Patrick came along, he took me to his house in his care. He told me not to give up on my friends and dreams. I've already told mum how I feel in the dream realm, but I'm getting a feeling she won't believe I was really there with her.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders understood how Charlie felt.

APPLE BLOOM:

Don't worry, Charlie.

SWEETIE BELLE:

She'll believe you soon.

SCOOTALOO:

You just got to have faith.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Charlie, can I talk to you in the kitchen, please?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right.

Charlie left the living room and went to the kitchen with Princess Celestia.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Celestia, please don't get mad. I know I shouldn't talk to them about my past, but...

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

I'm not mad, Charlie. I'm just worried you might get upset.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I didn't because I know they'll get upset.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

I know you have problems with your mum, but don't let your worries ruin our vacation.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm not gonna let that happen, Celestia. It's hard when I lived with my mum. It's a bit easy when I'm with Patrick. But it's very easy when I'm in Equestria and I wish I could stay here.

Princess Celestia smiled.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Well, I'm glad you're staying calm, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you. I'm gonna go for a walk.

After Charlie left the royal suite, Apple Bloom looked worried.

APPLE BLOOM:

Is Charlie okay, Starlight?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

He'll be fine. He'd already explain it to me. I better go with him.

While Starlight Glimmer left the royal suite, Princess Celestia smiled, went to the balcony and started singing "Cheer Up, Charlie" from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

(Musical Sequence)

At the top of one of the resort buildings, Daybreaker saw Princess Celestia from the distance.

DAYBREAKER:

So, Celestia is in Las Pegasus with one of the True Believers. He may not be Matthew, but I still have a score to settle with my light.

The Nobodies appeared in front of Daybreaker and she gave them orders.

DAYBREAKER:

Nobodies, scared the ponies, bring Celestia to me and destroy the True Believer!

After the Nobodies disappeared, Daybreaker made an evil laugh.

DAYBREAKER:

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

ACT THREE

Back at the Las Pegasus resort, Charlie and Starlight Glimmer were at the milkshake stand having milkshakes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you for coming with me, Starlight. It's just that I don't know why I wanted to tell the Cutie Mark Crusaders about my mum. I mean I did explain it to you before, but I never told you how I feel.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I know how you feel, Charlie. You feel sad, angry and emotional. I know how much you miss your mum. I know you want her to listen to you. And I know you want her to take you back home.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's just it. I don't want her to.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Why?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Because, my head is saying "I want to stay with mum". But my heart is saying "I want to stay in Equestria with you".

Starlight Glimmer looked surprised.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Really?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes.

Starlight Glimmer looked confused.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I'm so confuse. Celestia told me that the heart is stronger than the brain.

Starlight Glimmer looked at Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I want to stay with you too.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Is that what your heart is saying?

Starlight Glimmer nodded.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What about your head?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

It's saying "I might leave you".

Charlie held Starlight Glimmer's hoof.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You won't. Because no matter where you go, I'm always with you.

Starlight Glimmer was in tears of happiness and she hugged Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I love you, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I love you too, Starlight.

Starlight Glimmer let go of Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Once you save Steve Storm, Twilight will go back to being the Princess of Equestria, and I'll go back as the headmare at the School of Friendship.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's what I to want ask Celestia about. But I can ask you because you know Twilight. Why did she come back as the headmare and you come back as a student counsellor?

Starlight Glimmer was thinking.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Well...

Flim and Flam were running to Charlie and Starlight Glimmer, and they were panicking.

FLIM:

Charlie! Charlie! There you are! We have a major crisis!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What happened?

FLAM:

The Heartless are in our resort and they're scaring our customers! We can't stop them!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What do they look like?

FLIM:

Well, they're skinny, stretchy, white and they have a strange cross on their heads.

Charlie was thinking.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Strange cross on their heads?

Charlie gasped in shock.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They're not Heartless! Flim, where are they now?

FLIM:

They're at the fairground.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I gotta check it out!

Charlie left the milkshake stand and Starlight Glimmer followed him.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, wait for me!

When Charlie and Starlight Glimmer made it to the fairground, they saw the Nobodies called Dusks. They were scaring the ponies and destroying the stands. Starlight Glimmer looked surprised.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

What are those things?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Nobodies they're creatures from KINGDOM HEARTS II.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Why would the Storm King send them?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't think he did.

Charlie got his Keyblade out, but only his Moon Keyblade.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, where is your Sun Keyblade?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know. It's supposed to appear from my hand.

Starlight Glimmer stood next to Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Then I will help you.

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer charged at the Dusks. Charlie used his Moon Keyblade and Starlight Glimmer used her magic from her horn to destroy the Dusks. While Charlie and Starlight Glimmer were surrounded by the Dusks, they hold their hands and hooves together, then they made a magic shield around them and it blasted the Dusks away. Charlie and Starlight Glimmer's Friendship Link is called "The Light of Justice".

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, what did we just do?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I think we perform a new Friendship Link.

More Dusks magically appeared around Charlie and Starlight Glimmer.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, no! Not again!

Princess Celestia arrived in her human form with wings and destroyed all the Dusks with the Sun Keyblade. Charlie and Starlight Glimmer looked surprised when they saw Princess Celestia.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Celestia? You're human?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And how did you get my Sun Keyblade?

Princess Celestia walked up to Charlie and Starlight Glimmer.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

After you left the royal suite, I used my magic to borrow it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, could you let me know next time?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Of course.

Charlie gasped.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wait! Where's Cozy Glow? Wind Sprint? The Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Scootaloo's aunts?

COZY GLOW:

We're right here, Charlie!

Charlie turned around and saw his friends. Cozy Glow ran up to Charlie and hugged.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy, what happened?

COZY GLOW:

The white Heartless came to our room from the window, then Celestia turn into a human with wings and use your Sun Keyblade to destroy them!

WIND SPRINT:

She saved us all!

Charlie felt relieved.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm glad she did. Besides, they're not Heartless. They're Nobodies. The Storm King didn't send them.

Apple Bloom looked confused.

APPLE BLOOM:

If he didn't send them, then who did?

Everyone heard Daybreaker's evil laugh.

DAYBREAKER:

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Aunt Holiday looked scared.

AUNT HOLIDAY:

What was that?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

I know that laugh. It's coming from outside.

Princess Celestia turned to Charlie and Starlight Glimmer.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Charlie. Starlight. We have to go.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Okay.

Charlie turned to Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Holiday. Lofty. Please stay here and look after the fillies, okay?

AUNTIE LOFTY:

We will, Charlie.

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer followed Princess Celestia. Outside Las Pegasus resort, Charlie, Starlight Glimmer and Princess Celestia spotted Daybreaker at the water fountain. All the ponies outside were watching and Princess Celestia looked surprised.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Daybreaker?

Daybreaker turned around and happily saw Princess Celestia.

DAYBREAKER:

Celestia! We meet again.

Princess Celestia looked confused.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

What are you talking about?

DAYBREAKER:

Oh, let me guess, you think I'm just made up because of Starlight's fears? Well, you're wrong! My sister and I went to the dream realm to scare Starlight, but you have to ruin it!

Starlight Glimmer looked surprised.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

So, I didn't make you up? You were really in my dreams just to scare me?!

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Why are you here?

Daybreaker laughed at Princess Celestia.

DAYBREAKER:

You really don't remember? Back at the Castle of the Two Sisters, you and Luna were arguing, until you have that pain in your heart. It was me trying to control you. But thanks to Star Swirl, he released me from your heart and banished me to Limbo.

Princess Celestia looked sad.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

I never realised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Enough, Daybreaker! Why does Eris want Matthew?

Daybreaker smiled.

DAYBREAKER:

So, my sister told you. Well, I'm not gonna tell you why Eris wants him. All I can say is that they're in love before Matthew lost his memories.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Memories?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Then why did you come to Las Pegasus?

DAYBREAKER:

So, Celestia and I will become one for the first time.

Princess Celestia looked at Daybreaker and walked up to her.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

I may have created you from my anger, but I'll never be you! Luna told me how she feels after she became Nightmare Moon, and now I believe her!

Princess Celestia charged and Daybreaker and fought her with the Sun Keyblade. Charlie and Starlight Glimmer went to help Princess Celestia and fought Daybreaker with her. After series of fights, Daybreaker used her shield blast spell to push Charlie, Starlight Glimmer and Princess Celestia away. Daybreaker laughed.

DAYBREAKER:

I heard that you and Luna had retired. Why did you come back?

Princess Celestia got up from the floor.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Because we need the True Believers to protect Equestria and save my friend. And they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me! Charlie, hold my hand!

Charlie quickly got up and held on to Princess Celestia's hand. Charlie and Princess Celestia's bodies were glowing with light. All the ponies looked surprised, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Charlie and Princess Celestia used their Keyblades to summoned the sun that shoots a rainbow beam at Daybreaker. Charlie and Princess Celestia's Friendship Link is called "Rainbow Sunlight".

ACT FOUR

After the amazing battle, Charlie, Starlight Glimmer and Princess Celestia walked up to Daybreaker, who is weak.

DAYBREAKER:

Why do you refuse to join me?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Because I know the darkness makes me stronger, but it weakens my heart.

Daybreaker got up.

DAYBREAKER:

You are a fool, Celestia! You could've been powerful and prettier if you become me!

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

I'm proud of being who I am. And I'll make sure if you and Nightmare Moon set hoof in Equestria again, my sister and I will destroy you both!

Daybreaker smiled, evilly.

DAYBREAKER:

We'll soon see about that!

After Daybreaker magically disappeared, Charlie walked up to Princess Celestia.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You stood up to your alter-ego for the first time.

Princess Celestia smiled.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Well, I hope my sister will be proud of me if I tell her.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

She will.

Charlie reach out his hand and Princess Celestia gave the Sun Keyblade back to him. All the ponies gasped in surprised when they saw Princess Celestia turned back into an Alicorn. Then they all cheered for her, Charlie and Starlight Glimmer.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Everypony's cheering at you, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They're cheering at us, Starlight.

Charlie grabbed Starlight Glimmer and kissed her, romantically. Starlight Glimmer liked it. While the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Cozy Glow and Wind Sprint cheering, Aunt Holiday looked happy, while Auntie Lofty wrapped her hoof around her.

AUNT HOLIDAY:

Charlie maybe autistic, but he's our hero.

AUNTIE LOFTY:

And he'll always will be.

Auntie Lofty kissed Aunt Holiday on the cheek, while they saw Charlie, Starlight Glimmer and Princess Celestia. Back at the royal suite, everyone was asleep, except Charlie. He saw Princess Celestia at the balcony and went there.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Couldn't sleep?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

No, I have to stay up and raise the sun. There's only ten minutes left.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Too bad we have to leave in the morning. After what Daybreaker did.

Princess Celestia looked at Charlie.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

How do you like Equestria, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, Celestia. It's the most beautiful place in the world wide world. But there's something I need to ask you.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

What is it?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why's Twilight still the headmare at the School of Friendship?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Because when Luna and I went back to Canterlot, we've told her we had a vision of the Storm King's return and the chosen True Believers.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's why you sent the Keyblades and brought us to Equestria. What about Matthew?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

He was meant to have the Moon Keyblade, but when he gave in to the darkness, it chose you. Then I also told Twilight that she and her friends can go back to the way it was before her coronation, and they were very happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, the last episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was just made up.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Yes, but it might happen for real, differently.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know what you mean.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Once you saved Steve Storm, Charlie, you and your friends can stay in Equestria if you like.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Really? My friends and I will love that! But what about my...

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

The entire family. They all believe in you. You can bring them along.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, if we save Steve, Twilight and her friends will go back to Canterlot. Starlight will go back to being the headmare of the School of Friendship. Then you and Luna will go back to retirement, right?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Yes, but we won't go back to Silver Shores. We'll stay somewhere in Ponyville, so, we can watch you and your friends all the time.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Will you still have the Festival of the Two Sisters?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Always.

Charlie hugged Princess Celestia.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Charlie, do you know what Steve believed in when he first came to Equestria?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

He believes that believing is powerful.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I hope he remembers after we save him.

Charlie remembered something.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Celestia, there's one thing I forget to ask you.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

What?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What happen to the stone statues of Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis and Cozy Glow?

Princess Celestia sighed.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Because a human from the realm of darkness freed them, and he was in one of my visions. A thousand years ago, he came to Equestria and took the form of Grogar before Discord did. He's been using Steve and he controls the Heartless.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What's his name?

Princess Celestia whispered into Charlie's ear and he gasped.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's his name? Then that means...

(Sub-Text) One week later

Location: The Storm King's Realm

At the throne room, Grogar had finished building the dimensional portal.

GROGAR:

Finally, the dimensional portal is finished.

Lord Tirek looked angry.

LORD TIREK:

And what about me! I've waited for you to free me from Tartarus for three months!

THE STORM KING:

And he just freed you yesterday, and just be glad that I gave you enough magic from my staff.

LORD TIREK:

Yeah, but I want to save room when I Cozy Glow and steal her magic!

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

She's not an Alicorn.

Lord Tirek shouted.

LORD TIREK:

WELL, SHE IS ON THE INSIDE!

Matthew and King Sombra appeared at the throne room. The Storm King looked happy.

THE STORM KING:

Ah, Matthew. You're just in time.

Lord Tirek looked furious when he saw Matthew.

LORD TIREK

You! You left me in Tartarus!

THE STORM KING:

Stand down, Tirek! Matthew is very important to us.

Matthew smiled at Lord Tirek.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Relax, you'll live longer.

Matthew and King Sombra walked up to the Storm King. Everyone can't see King Sombra, except Matthew.

THE STORM KING:

Matthew, Grogar has finished the dimensional portal. So, I want you to go to the Human Equestria, find Midnight Sparkle, destroy her and bring her key to me. Understand?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes, Your Majesty.

Grogar pulled the lever down and the portal was opened. King Sombra looked worried.

KING SOMBRA:

I don't like this, Matthew.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Don't worry, Sombra. I won't let the darkness take your dad.

After Matthew and King Sombra went through the portal, Lord Tirek turned to the Storm King.

LORD TIREK:

Why do we need this human?

THE STORM KING:

Because Matthew is the one who brought me back to life!

LORD TIREK:

Then who was he talking to a second ago?

GROGAR:

He's talking to himself. It's normal for humans. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna have some rest.

After Grogar left the throne room, Queen Chrysalis looked suspicious.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Why does he always want to rest?

THE STORM KING:

It's the way he is, honey.

When Grogar entered his room, he locked the door behind him and looked himself at the mirror. Then he magically revealed himself as a mysterious man with a black coat, white hair and orange eyes.

MYSTERIOUS MAN:

What you don't know, Steve is when you open the door to my realm, I will take my new power, and destroy you and your wife. Then I, Xehanort, the King of Darkness will go the realm of light, and destroy Equestria and the Outside World!

(Cliffhanger)

Xehanort, the King of Darkness is responsible for using Steve Storm and the rest of the main villains of Equestria. After Princess Twilight Sparkle's coronation, Xehanort released Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis and Cozy Glow from their stone prison... With his Keyblade.

(End of Episode and Season One)

(Coming Soon... Season Two)


	18. The Search of Midnight Sparkle

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

(Season Two)

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode One: The Search of Midnight Sparkle

(Season One Recap)

ACT ONE

Location: Camp Everfree

That night at the courtyard, a dark portal appeared and Matthew and King Sombra came out of it. After the portal disappeared, Matthew and King Sombra were looking around.

KING SOMBRA:

What is this place?

Matthew spotted the sign that said "Camp Everfree".

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Camp Everfree.

KING SOMBRA:

So, this is the human version of Everfree Forest.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yeah. Well, we're not gonna destroy Midnight Sparkle because she might properly still be inside the human Twilight Sparkle. We're just gonna find her, get her key and get outta here.

KING SOMBRA:

Right. Let's start searching.

Matthew and King Sombra heard a woman screaming.

PRINCESS ERIS:

AARRGGHH!

KING SOMBRA:

What's that?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Sounds like a woman.

A woman named Eris was running out of the forest and bumped into Matthew. Then she hid behind Matthew and King Sombra saw Midnight Sparkle magically appeared from the forest.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

Well, it looks like the young lady accomplish to ruin my plan!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Midnight Sparkle, I believe?

Midnight Sparkle looked surprised.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

I'm surprise that you know my name.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I know a lot about you. I'm Matthew O' Connell, the Storm King's commander. I've got orders to destroy you. But instead, I'll let you live, if you give me something that belongs to you.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

What?

Matthew pointed the key around Midnight Sparkle's neck.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Your key around your neck. Give it to me now.

Midnight Sparkle hold her key with her hands.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

You want my key? After she ruined my ritual?

KING SOMBRA:

What kind of ritual?

Midnight Sparkle laughed.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

You're gonna find out in Canterlot Mall today at noon!

Midnight Sparkle made an evil laugh and magically disappeared. Matthew turned around to see Eris was okay.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Are you okay, ma'am?

Eris looked happy when she saw Matthew.

PRINCESS ERIS:

I'm fine, Matthew. I'm so happy to see you again.

Matthew looked confused.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Again?

Eris shook her head.

PRINCESS ERIS:

Never mind. My name is Eris and I'm new around here.

MATTHEW O'CONNELL:

What happened, Eris?

PRINCESS ERIS:

I was in the forest, minding my own business, until I accidently interrupted that scary girl's Heartless ritual.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Heartless ritual?

PRINCESS ERIS:

That's what she calls it.

KING SOMBRA:

Matthew, could it be possible that Midnight Sparkle is planning to release the Heartless to this world all by herself?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Maybe.

PRINCESS ERIS:

Wait. Are you two from another world?

King Sombra looked surprised.

KING SOMBRA:

Matthew. She can see me.

Matthew introduced Eris to King Sombra.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Eris, this is Sombra. His spirit lives inside me, and only me and my friends can see him.

Eris smiled.

PRINCESS ERIS:

I guess that means I'm your friend, Matthew.

King Sombra spotted a car next to the camp entrance.

KING SOMBRA:

Matthew, is that your car over there?

Matthew looked at the car.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It does look like it.

Matthew and his friends went to the car and saw picture of his mum and dad inside. Matthew looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It is my car!

PRINCESS ERIS:

There's a note on the door.

Eris took the note from the door and read it.

PRINCESS ERIS:

"I used my magic to send your car to the Human Equestria, so, you can travel fast to find Midnight Sparkle. S.K" What's S.K?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Storm King.

KING SOMBRA:

My dad.

Matthew and his friends got in the car. Matthew was in the driver seat; Eris was in the passenger seat and King Sombra was in the back seat. Matthew turned on the navigator and the map of the Human Equestria appeared.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

We should get to the Canterlot Mall by morning. But once we arrived to town, I'm gonna phone Charlie, so, he can help us.

While Matthew started the car, he saw the date on the navigator.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

July 27th. It's Charlie's birthday.

After Matthew drove his car and left Camp Everfree, the Nobodies appeared.

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Location: Ponyville

(Musical Sequence)

Charlie went on a stroll, while he was dancing and singing with all the creatures in Ponyville. Charlie sang "Heaven" by Avicii.

Location: The Castle of True Believers.

Starlight Glimmer was in the kitchen making breakfast. Charlie entered his castle and went to the dining room.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight, I'm home!

Charlie sat at the table, while Starlight Glimmer approached the dining room with his breakfast on the tray. She places it on the table and sat next to Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Here's your breakfast, sweetheart.

Starlight Glimmer kissed Charlie on the lips.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Whoa, Starlight. You're in a good mood today.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

That's because today is your big day.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's always a big day when I'm with you, honey, since you moved in with me.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Aren't you forgetting something, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

If I did, I wouldn't remember you.

Starlight Glimmer laughed.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Be serious. Do you know what day is your nephew's birthday?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Of course, I do. July 26th, but that was yesterday and...

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, my gosh! Today is my birthday and I'm thirty years old!

Starlight Glimmer hugged Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, Charlie. I knew you'll remembered.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

For three months in Equestria, I must've forgotten when my birthday is.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Well, at least you remember your nephew's.

Starlight Glimmer called out her friends.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

All right! You can come in!

Robin, Kevin, Patrick, Captain Celaeno, Capper, Autumn Blaze, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Princess Skystar, Shelly, Sheldon, Sunset Shimmer, Human Twilight Sparkle in her unicorn form and Cozy Glow came to the dining room with a couple of presents and a cake.

EVERYONE:

Happy Birthday, Charlie!

Charlie felt happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You guys remember too?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Of course, Charlie. We're your friends.

CAPPER:

But Patrick explain it to the rest of us.

Charlie saw Human Twilight Sparkle with glasses on.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hi, Twilight. I like your glasses, and where's your wings?

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Charlie, she's not the Twilight from Equestria.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Ohh! You mean she's the Twilight from the Human Equestria!

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Hello, Charlie. Sunset told me all about you and your friends yesterday. So, I came here to wish you a happy birthday.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why, thank you, Twilight.

Cozy Glow gave Charlie his first birthday present.

COZY GLOW:

This is from me and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Charlie unwrapped his first birthday present.

COZY GLOW:

It's a C.M.C badge. You're officially a member.

Charlie turned the badge around and read the message that was written on the back.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"Thank you for saving Big Mac".

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I bet Apple Bloom wrote that.

Captain Celaeno gave Charlie his second birthday present.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

This is from me and Daring Do.

Charlie unwrapped his second birthday present and he looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Wow! It's her new book! "Daring Do and the Family Treasure"!

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

It was supposed to be release tomorrow, but she would like you to be the first to read it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That was very nice of her.

Charlie opened the book and found a necklace. Charlie picked it up and looked at it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

A necklace?

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Not just any necklace. It's a summoning necklace! Like Cleopatra's!

Charlie took a closer look at the necklace.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's Ahuizotl.

KEVIN DALY:

Wasn't he the enemy of Daring Do?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Not anymore. He's an author in Manehatten.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

At least I know what to do with it. Wear it, hold it and call out his name. I'll use it for emergencies.

Charlie put the necklace in his pocket.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Are there any more presents?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

There is one more and it's big. Sunset and I have been talking and we like you and your friends to come to the Human Equestria with us.

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

My friends and I are gonna perform in Canterlot Mall, but it doesn't start until 1 PM. So, I would like you to meet them before that.

PATRICK WALTER:

It's your decision, Charlie.

Charlie got up from his chair.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

In that case, I want to go!

Robin and Kevin cheered and hugged Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're coming with us, Patrick?

PATRICK WALTER:

I like to, but I can't. I got to look after the castle, since Wind Sprint went out with her family. Celona's working in Sugarcube Corner. Chummer's in Griffionstone with Gilda, and Celaeno's crewmates are cleaning the airship.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I understand.

Grubber turned to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

GRUBBER:

What about you, Fizzlepop?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked nervous.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Well, Grubber. I don't know, I...

Charlie's iPhone was ringing. He picked it up from the table and answered it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hello?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Charlie, it's Matthew.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hey, Matthew. How are you?

MATTHEW O'CONNELL:

I'm fine. I'm in the Human Equestria. The Storm King assigned me to find Midnight Sparkle and her key. I guess he needs it for his staff to open the door to darkness.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're not gonna give it to him, are you?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I have to, Charlie, otherwise I'll blow my cover. But I won't let him open the door.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Where are you now?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm on my way to Canterlot Mall. Midnight is gonna start a Heartless ritual at noon.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

But it's ten o' clock. We got two hours left.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I know. That's why I want you and our friends to come to the Human Equestria and meet me at the parking lot, okay?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Okay.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Oh, one more thing, happy birthday.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you, Matthew.

Charlie hung up his iPhone and looked at his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's Matthew. He's in the Human Equestria and he found Midnight Sparkle.

Everyone looked surprised.

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

But that's impossible! I haven't become Midnight Sparkle since the Friendship Games!

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Maybe I didn't destroy her at all. I must've freed her without realising it.

SHELLY:

Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Human Equestria!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

If Matthew's there, I'm going as well.

GRUBBER:

Me too!

SHELDON:

Let's head to the dimensional mirror.

Everyone left the dining room except Patrick and Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Patrick, please put the cake in the fridge. We're gonna have it tonight.

PATRICK WALTER:

Okay.

Charlie left the dining room. In the main hall, Charlie was explaining to his friends about the dimensional mirror.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Before we go in, I need to explain this. When we're in the Human Equestria, we're gonna look different like...

Capper interrupted Charlie.

CAPPER:

Charlie, we know. We're gonna be human in that world. Princess Twilight told us that.

Charlie remembered.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes. Of course, she did.

GRUBBER:

What about me? Am I gonna be a dog like Spike?

SHELLY:

What about me and Sheldon?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We'll find out when we get there. Come on, let's go.

While Charlie and his friends were about to enter the mirror, he can hear Princess Twilight Sparkle calling him.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Charlie, wait!

Charlie saw Princess Twilight Sparkle trotting towards him and stopped.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Twilight, what are you doing here?

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Patrick let me inside and he told me you're going to the Human Equestria to stop Midnight Sparkle. So, I want in.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What about Spike?

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

He's at my castle with Shale. So, he's got his claws full.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, we do need a princess in our hands. You're in.

Princess Twilight Sparkle looked happy.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Yes!

Human Twilight Sparkle went through the mirror first. Then Sunset Shimmer, Cozy Glow, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Autumn Blaze, Captain Celaeno, Capper, Princess Skystar, Shelly, Sheldon, Starlight Glimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle. Charlie looked at Robin and Kevin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You ready, guys?

ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

Ready!

The True Believers went through the mirror together and travel in the vortex.

Location: Canterlot High School

After the True Believers jumped out from the portal, they found themselves outside Canterlot High School. Kevin looked at his reflection on the broken Wondercolt statue.

KEVIN DALY:

Well, we're still humans and cartoons.

Charlie looked surprised when he saw Starlight Glimmer in her human form.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Hi, Charlie. Do you like my new look?

Charlie walked up to Starlight Glimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know what you look like in your human form, Starlight. But you smell lovely.

Starlight Glimmer looked bashful.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, Charlie.

Starlight Glimmer wrapped her arm around Charlie and kissed him. Robin and Kevin saw Captain Celaeno, Capper, Autumn Blaze, Princess Skystar and the others in their human forms. Shelly and Sheldon were still in their Pokemon forms. Grubber was in his cat form. Princess Skystar ran up to Robin and hugged him. Princess Skystar felt excited.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Oh, Robin! I'm human! I've always wanted to be human like you, and now I am! YAAAYY!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wow, you look excited, Skystar.

SHELLY:

I'm still a Pikachu.

SHELDON:

And I'm still Eevee.

Kevin walked up to Autumn Blaze.

KEVIN DALY:

Autumn, you look like Pocahontas.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

Or Princess Jasmine who doesn't want to be speechless.

Kevin Daly smiled.

KEVIN DALY:

I know what you mean.

Grubber didn't like his cat form.

GRUBBER:

I can't believe I'm a cat!

CAPPER:

Well, that explains why you we're purring like one with Smolder.

GRUBBER:

That's between me and her!

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Enough! We've became these forms, so, we can fit in to this world. That happened to me when I first came here and before I've stole Princess Twilight's crown. But at the end she helped me.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist turned to Human Twilight Sparkle.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Twilight... Uh, Human Twilight. How we gonna get to Canterlot Mall?

Human Twilight Sparkle looked at her iPhone.

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

We're gonna take a bus, Fizzlepop and one should be here in ten seconds.

Captain Celaeno spotted a bus headed to the bus stop next to her. Captain Celaeno called out to her friends.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Bus ahoy!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Come on, guys, let's go!

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Wait! They won't allow animals on buses.

COZY GLOW:

What are we going to do? We can't leave Shelly, Sheldon and Grubber here.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I have an idea!

Robin got his pokeballs out of his pocket and pointed them at Shelly and Sheldon.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Shelly, Sheldon, return!

Shelly and Sheldon magically went inside Robin's pokeballs. Human Twilight Sparkle opened her rucksack.

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Get in my rucksack, Grubber.

GRUBBER:

Okay.

Grubber got in the rucksack and Human Twilight Sparkle picked it up.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Everyone ready?

EVERYONE:

Ready!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Then let's go!

The True Believers and their friends went in the bus and it drove off.

Location: Canterlot Mall

Matthew, Eris and King Sombra were waiting outside at the parking lot. King Sombra looked bored.

KING SOMBRA:

Matthew, we've been driving for hours and we've been waiting outside the mall for ten minutes.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Be patience, Sombra, they'll be here any minute.

Matthew turned to Eris.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Eris, when you told me your name, I feel like I know it from somewhere.

PRINCESS ERIS:

You do?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

For months I've been dreaming there's a castle and inside it there was a casino. But I woke up, I forget.

PRINCESS ERIS:

So, you don't remember?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Remember what?

Matthew saw a bus pulling over at the bus stop. When the doors opened, the True Believers and their friends got out of the bus.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

My friends are here!

Matthew turned to King Sombra.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Sombra, I want you to stay out of sight, until I call you.

KING SOMBRA:

All right, but if you do, you have to tell them I'm inside your heart.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I will.

After King Sombra disappeared, Matthew and Eris went to see the True Believers and their friends. When Robin and Kevin saw Matthew, they happily ran up to him and hugged him.

ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

Matthew!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Robin! Kevin! I'm so glad to see you again!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie told us you've been working with the Storm King, undercover.

Matthew smiled.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I know he did.

Matthew saw Charlie and walked up to him.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Here's the birthday Believer!

Matthew shook Charlie's hand.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Good to see you again, Matthew.

Matthew saw Starlight Glimmer, Cozy Glow, and the others.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I can see you all became humans, and a cat.

Matthew saw Fizzlepop Berrytwist and he looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Fizzlepop? Is that you?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Hi, Matthew.

Matthew walked up to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You're human and you look beautiful.

Matthew held Fizzlepop Berrytwist's hands and saw she has nine fingers instead of ten.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

You're missing a finger.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked at her fingers.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I guess that's where my horn use to be.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I still got it with me, babe. And I will give it back to you.

When Eris saw Matthew hugging Fizzlepop Berrytwist, she cleared her throat.

PRINCESS ERIS:

Ahem!

Matthew introduced Eris to his friends.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Eris, these are the True Believers and their companions. And this is my girlfriend, Fizzlepop.

Eris didn't look happy.

PRINCESS ERIS:

Girlfriend?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Nice to meet you, Eris.

Eris smiled.

PRINCESS ERIS:

Nice to meet you, too.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked suspicious at Eris. Charlie introduced to Human Twilight Sparkle and Princess Twilight Sparkle.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew, that girl with glasses is Human Twilight, and that girl without it is Princess Twilight.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Human Twilight? From Equestria Girls?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah. But her first appearance was at the end of Rainbow Rocks.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Oh, that movie with the Dazzlings.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's right. They are very good. But not as good as Starlight.

Starlight Glimmer looked bashful.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, Charlie!

Matthew looked at the Two Twilight Sparkles.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's very nice to meet you two. At least I know one of you is the princess.

Matthew was looking at his iPhone.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's eleven o' clock. Midnight Sparkle won't be here until noon. So, we've got plenty of time.

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Well, let's get inside and warn my friends.

Everyone followed Human Twilight Sparkle to the entrance of the mall.

CAPPER:

Matthew, where did you meet Eris?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Camp Everfree. Midnight Sparkle was chasing her, so, I'm protecting her.

While everyone went inside, the True Believers looked surprised when they saw lots of shops and stands.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Wow! This is just like...

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Let me guess. Like the T.V show?

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I was gonna say T.V specials, but you're close enough.

Charlie smiled.

ACT THREE

Princess Skystar looked happy.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

I've seen Equestria Girls, but this is very real!

Charlie turned to Human Twilight Sparkle.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, where are your friends, Human Twilight?

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Do you see that stage over there with the banner that said "The Rainbooms"?

Charlie saw the stage where Human Twilight Sparkle was pointing.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes.

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

That's where my friends are. Follow me, everyone.

While everyone was following Human Twilight Sparkle to the stage where it was held at the centre of the mall, Charlie, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle spotted the Dazzlings sitting at the table eating their early lunch. Charlie looked happy and surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, my world!

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

What is it, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Look, it's the Dazzlings. Adagio, Sonata and Aria.

Princess Twilight Sparkle looked scared.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I think we should leave them alone, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's okay, Twilight. I know they put a spell on everyone at Canterlot High, and used the Time Twirler to make Sunset repeat the same day over and over.

Sunset Shimmer moaned.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Don't remind me, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

When I was watching "Rainbow Rocks", I always wanted to help them give everypony positive energy by singing positive songs. But that doesn't mean I love them.

Charlie looked at Starlight Glimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

All right. I do a little, but that doesn't mean I'll leave Starlight. She's my heart and I'm her shield.

Starlight Glimmer looked happy and hugged Charlie's left arm.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, Charlie, you know exactly what to say!

Charlie turned to Princess Twilight Sparkle.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, if we don't help the Dazzlings, how are we gonna help Steve?

Sunset Shimmer agreed with Charlie and turned to Princess Twilight Sparkle.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

He's got a point there, Twilight.

Princess Twilight Sparkle sighed.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Fine. We'll give it a try.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Correction. Me and Starlight are gonna give it a try, while you two catch up with our friends. We'll be just behind you, okay?

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

But, Charlie!

Princess Twilight Sparkle tried to stop Charlie and Starlight Glimmer, but Sunset Shimmer stopped her.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

It's okay, Twilight. Charlie knows what he's doing. We'll wait for them at the stage.

After Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer went to the centre of the mall, Charlie and Starlight Glimmer went to see the Dazzlings.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hello, girls. You're looking dazzling today.

The Dazzlings was Charlie and Starlight Glimmer.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Who are you?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Sorry to interrupt you, but my name is Charlie McEvoy and this is Starlight Glimmer.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Hi.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm a human from...

Sonata Dusk grabbed Charlie's hand and sniff it. Sonata Dusk gasped and turned to Adagio Dazzle.

SONATA DUSK:

Adagio, that human is from the Outside World!

Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze looked surprised.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Really?

ARIA BLAZE:

It can't be!

Adagio Dazzle got up from her chair, walked closer to Charlie and looked at his eyes.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

You're right! He's a True Believer! We've haven't seen one for a very long time.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Then you know Steve Storm.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Of course, we do. He's the first human we met.

SONATA DUSK:

We've tried to put a spell on him, until we found out he was immune.

ARIA BLAZE:

He was nice to us and that's why we loved him.

Starlight Glimmer looked surprised.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

You loved him?

Charlie took a deep breath and exhaled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Look. I know you girls have been taking everyone's negative energy and you used the Time Twirler to make Sunset repeat the same day. But tell me, why did you do all of that?

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

You wanna why we did that? I'll tell you.

Adagio Dazzle smiled and she started crying.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Because we miss Steve Storm! He was about to help us before Star Swirl and his friends banished us to this world! We spend hundreds of years trying to get back to Equestria, and we didn't wanna believe Steve is gone and humans don't last longer than us! Taking all negative energy is giving me nothing but pain and I know it won't bring Steve back! I just wanna go home!

While Adagio Dazzle was crying, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze comforted her. Charlie felt sorry for Adagio Dazzle because he saw the light of truth in her heart.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Look, I believe you and I didn't mean to upset you.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Steve is still in Equestria!

Adagio Dazzle stopped crying.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

What? Steve is still alive?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, but he's been given to the darkness for a long time now.

The Dazzlings gasped.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Is it because Star Swirl banished us?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That might be the reason, so, yes.

Adagio Dazzle held Charlie's hand.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Charlie, my name is Adagio, and these are my sisters, Aria and Sonata.

SONATA DUSK:

We want to give everypony positive energy.

ARIA BLAZE:

By singing positive songs.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You girls read my mind! And I'm gonna help you. Have you been to Canterlot High before?

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Why, yes.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I know where the portal to Equestria is.

At the centre of the mall, the Rainbooms were waiting on stage. Fluttershy was holding Human Twilight Sparkle's dog, Spike.

SPIKE:

Where's Twilight? She should be here by now.

FLUTTERSHY:

Don't worry, Spike. Twilight will be here any minute.

APPLEJACK:

I don't think so, Fluttershy. Because there she is with her new friends!

The Rainbooms saw Robin, Kevin and the others.

PINKIE PIE:

Look, there's Sunset and another Twilight!

RARITY:

And she's not wearing glasses.

RAINBOW DASH:

It's Princess Twilight!

APPLEJACK:

Come on, girls. Let's go see them.

The Rainbooms walked up to the True Believers and their friends. The Rainbooms hugged Princess Twilight Sparkle.

APPLEJACK:

Twilight, we haven't seen you for a long time.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

It's good to see you girls again!

Fluttershy gave Spike to Human Twilight Sparkle.

SPIKE:

Twilight, is it really you?

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Of course, it's me, Spike.

SPIKE:

Well, whatever you do, don't take your glasses off.

Human Twilight Sparkle chuckled and hugged Spike. Rarity turned to Sunset Shimmer.

RARITY:

So, Sunset. Are these your new friends you been telling us?

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Yes.

Sunset Shimmer introduced the Rainbooms to her new friends.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Everyone, this is Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Autumn Blaze, Cozy Glow, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and the one who's in Human Twilight's rucksack is Grubber.

Grubber got out of Human Twilight Sparkle's rucksack.

GRUBBER:

Hi, girls.

Fluttershy adores Grubber.

FLUTTERSHY:

Aw! He's a cute little kitty.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

And these are the True Believers, Robin Mcdonald, Kevin Daly and Matthew O' Connell.

Eris cleared her throat.

PRINCESS ERIS:

Ahem!

SUNSET SHIMMER:

And this is Eris. She's new here.

Pinkie Pie walked up to Sunset Shimmer.

PINKIE PIE:

Sunset, which one of these True Believers is the birthday boy?

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Neither of them.

PINKIE PIE:

Then who is it?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's me.

The Rainbooms saw Charlie and Starlight Glimmer.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

That's Charlie McEvoy. He's the leader of the True Believers.

Pinkie Pie ran up to Charlie.

PINKIE PIE:

Happy Birthday, Charlie! My name's Pinkie Pie and I'm...

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You're a drummer of the Rainbooms.

Pinkie Pie looked surprised.

PINKIE PIE:

Are you psychic?

SUNSET SHIMMER:

No one is psychic, Pinkie, and we have lots of things to tell you.

Everyone was sitting at the table eating lunch.

RARITY:

So, Twilight is the new Princess of Equestria, and Celestia and Luna from her world are retired?

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Yes, but only for a while because they had a vision of the Storm King's return. That's why we've summoned Charlie and his friends from the Outside World to help us.

Applejack looked confused.

APPLEJACK:

I thought you already destroyed the Storm King.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

She did, before I found him and brought him back. I was scared at first, but I have to make him believe I want to work with him, destroy Charlie and...

Rainbow Dash interrupted Matthew.

RAINBOW DASH:

Wait, wait. Make him? What are you talking about?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm working with the Storm King, undercover, so, I can go to Equestria to find Fizzlepop and tell her that I love her!

The Rainbooms looked surprised, but Rarity looked happy.

RARITY:

That's so romantic, darling.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist wrapped hers around Matthew.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

That is what I love about him.

Fluttershy was holding Grubber and turned to Cozy Glow.

FLUTTERSHY:

So, Cozy. You were one of the villains of Equestria?

COZY GLOW:

I was, until Charlie helped me open my heart. Everypony forgive me, but I'm still afraid of Lord Tirek.

Charlie comforted Cozy Glow.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I won't let him near you.

COZY GLOW:

Thank you, Charlie. And I still don't know who freed me from my stone prison and how I got back to Tartarus with him.

Charlie knew what Cozy Glow was talking about and he didn't say a word.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Everyone, there's one thing I need to tell you. I saw Midnight Sparkle at Camp Everfree today. She told me she's gonna start a Heartless ritual in the mall at noon.

The Rainbooms gasped and Rarity looked at her pocket watch.

RARITY:

But that's thirty minutes away!

MATTHEW O: CONNELL:

I know! That's why we got to get ourselves prepared before she gets here.

Starlight Glimmer notice that Princess Twilight Sparkle looked worried.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Are you okay, Twilight?

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I know Midnight Sparkle, because I was about to become her.

Everyone looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Really? When?

Princess Twilight Sparkle sighed.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

When I was a filly, I had a fight with my brother until I got sick. Luckily Celestia used her magic to get the darkness out of me, which is Midnight Sparkle. She didn't banish her to limbo, but to another dimension.

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Were you having headaches and bad dreams?

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Yes.

Human Twilight Sparkle looked surprised.

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

That's what happen to me when I was a little girl! But when I grew up, my headaches had mysteriously vanished. Then Midnight Sparkle started to control me after I've accidently took all of my friends' magic.

SPIKE:

It's really wasn't your fault, Twilight.

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Of course, it isn't, Spike.

Sunset Shimmer was thinking.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

So, my magic did free her.

Princess Skystar looked surprised.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Then she must've entered her dreams because she's waiting for Human Twilight to come to Camp Everfree.

AUTUMN BLAZE:

But when she couldn't wait anymore, she starts to prepare a Heartless ritual.

CAPPER:

Before Eris came and ruined it.

PRINCESS ERIS:

Hey! I didn't know what she was doing! I came to the forest, saw her and she started chasing me.

CAPPER:

Whatever.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

Well, it doesn't matter what happened. As long as we're here before her, we'll be ready.

Matthew started to have headaches, quickly got up from his chair and screamed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

All right, I admit it! I killed them! They've tried to kill me first and I didn't know what else to do! I just have to do it!

Matthew looked shocked when he realised his friends and everyone in the mall was looking at him.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I gotta go!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Matthew, wait!

Matthew left his friends and ran up to the escalator.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What's gotten into him?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked worried.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I don't know, but I better go see if he's all right.

Eris got up from her chair and stopped Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

PRINCESS ERIS:

No, no, Fizzlepop. I've seen humans like before and I know how to handle him.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

But Matthew's my boyfriend!

Eris shouted at Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

PRINCESS ERIS:

I insist!

Eris looked angry at Fizzlepop Berrytwist and she went to follow Matthew. Grubber looked surprised.

GRUBBER:

That's one angry human.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked suspicious.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I don't think she is human.

Matthew went inside the theatre room and he was hyperventilating a little bit. Eris entered the theatre room and found Matthew.

PRINCESS ERIS:

Matthew, are you all right?

Matthew quickly turned around and felt relieved when he saw Eris.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Oh, it's you, Eris.

PRINCESS ERIS:

Of course, it's me. Matthew, tell me what do you meant when you said you killed them?

Matthew sighed deeply.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I don't want to bring this up, but back at the Outside World over three months ago, I went in a place called "Magic Reality, show us your Fantasy". It's about what my life would be like if I was in a T.V show like My Little Pony or video game like Kingdom Hearts. But when they about to start, the police came with guns and swords. When they about to arrest me, I've killed them. After that, they've disappeared like ghosts and so did the building. I thought I was losing my mind. So, I went to the beach to calm down. That was the day I found the stone pieces of the Storm King.

Eris looked sad and put her hand on Matthew's shoulder.

PRINCESS ERIS:

Matthew, it's doesn't matter what you've done. If you said they disappeared like ghosts, no one is gonna know and I promise I won't tell anymore. Come here.

Eris hugged Matthew.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Thank you, Eris. I thought it was a dream, but it felt real like I know your name from somewhere.

While Eris was hugging Matthew, she was holding his neck with her arms. Matthew could breathe.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Eris, I can't breathe! Eris, stop it!

While Eris was strangling Matthew, he grabbed her from the waist and pushed her to the wall to break free. Eris punched and kicked Matthew to the popcorn stand and broke it. Matthew quickly got up, blocked all of Eris's kung fu attacks and kicked her to the floor. Eris quickly got her gun out and started shooting dark balls. Matthew quickly dodged the dark balls and hid behind the counter.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Eris, what do you think you're doing?!

PRINCESS ERIS:

My job.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Are you crazy?

PRINCESS ERIS:

That's a good one, Matthew. You know my name, but you don't know about us. Do you really think I came to this world to do some sightseeing?

Matthew took out Fizzlepop Berrytwist's broken horn from his pocket. Eris went to the counter and saw that Matthew wasn't there. Eris looked confused, then Matthew became visible, quickly took Eris's gun and grabbed her from behind.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Talk. Talk, or I'll squeeze you like a toothpaste!

Eris smiled.

PRINCESS ERIS:

I'm your girlfriend.

Matthew looked confused.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What? We've only just met.

PRINCESS ERIS:

Is that what you think?

Matthew let go of Eris and pointed the gun at her.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You better stop messing with me and start telling the truth!

PRINCESS ERIS:

It is the truth. When your parents kicked you out, I've been watching you every single day and I've decided to take you to my castle, Chaos Casino.

Matthew looked confused.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Chaos Casino?

Matthew realised who Eris was.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You're Princess Eris? Discord's cousin? I know you from My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights graphic novel!

PRINCESS ERIS:

I don't know what that last part is, but I'm am impressed you remember my idiot cousin.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, if you know me. What do you want with me?

PRINCESS ERIS:

I want you to come with me, Matthew. I can help you remember.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Remember what?

PRINCESS ERIS:

That I'm your girlfriend.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

If you really are my girlfriend, why are you trying to kill me?

Eris smiled and Matthew felt impatient.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

TALK!

PRINCESS ERIS:

I felt jealous when I saw Fizzlepop. But I wasn't trying to kill you. I was trying to make you remember by beating the living daylights out of you!

Eris kicked the gun out of Matthew's hand. Fizzlepop Berrytwist entered the theatre room and looked surprised when she saw Eris fighting Matthew. Fizzlepop Berrytwist quickly grabbed Eris and pushed her to the wall.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What are you doing with my boyfriend?

PRINCESS ERIS:

Your boyfriend? He's my boyfriend! But he doesn't remember because you're making it worse!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What are you talking about?

PRINCESS ERIS:

Matthew and I meant to be together. We understand each other. But he forgotten about me after he left me. I spent three months looking for him. Do you understand the pain I'm going through, Fizzlepop?

Fizzlepop Berrytwist saw Eris crying, then she saw the darkness of lies in her heart.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I understand. That's you're a liar!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist threw Eris into a pile of popcorn that was on the floor. Eris looked angry.

PRINCESS ERIS:

Grr! Enough!

Eris quickly got up and magically changed into a draconequus. She had a face and body of a bird. Wings of a bat on her back and goat horns on her head. Matthew and Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked surprised.

PRINCESS ERIS:

What do you think? I change into a human when I came to this world?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You're a draconequus? But you look different.

PRINCESS ERIS:

All draconequus' have different types of animal parts. Everyone said I'm the pretty one.

Eris pointed at Matthew.

PRINCESS ERIS:

But if I can't make you remember me, Matthew. I'll let the Nobodies handle it.

After Eris magically disappeared, Matthew looked confused.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Nobodies?

Matthew saw Fizzlepop Berrytwist's broken horn that he was holding. Matthew turned to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Fizzlepop, I need to talk to you about your horn.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Yes?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

When I was holding it tight, I became invisible and I believe that's one of your magic powers besides making fireworks. I couldn't tell you before because I'm afraid I might be obsessed with it. But since Eris said she's looking for me, I don't want to lose it. So, I'm gonna give it to you now.

Matthew hold Fizzlepop Berrytwist's hand and put her broken horn where finger use to be. Fizzlepop Berrytwist's broken horn magically attached to her hand and turned into a finger. Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked very happy.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I can feel the rest of my magic inside me!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Now you're a complete Fizzlepop.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist embraced Matthew, happily.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Thank you, Matthew. You kept your promise like you said.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Of course, Fizzy. I never break a promise.

Matthew's iPhone was ringing. So, he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yeah?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew, you better come back to the stage!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What's wrong?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

There's Nobodies in the mall!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What kind of Nobodies?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

There's a lot of Dusks and few Samurais!

Matthew looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

From KINGDOM HEARTS II?!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Okay, we'll be right there!

Matthew hung up his iPhone and turned to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

We have to go back! Our friends are in trouble!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Let's go!

Matthew picked up Eris's gun, then he and Fizzlepop Berrytwist quickly left the theatre room and the two Samurais appeared in front of them.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What are they?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Nobodies!

Matthew put Eris's gun in his pocket, got his Storm Keyblades out and gave one to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You know how to use this?

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

No, but I'll do my best.

While Fizzlepop Berrytwist was holding one of Matthew's Storm Keyblades, she ponyed up. Fizzlepop Berrytwist has pony ears and long hair. Matthew looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

WOW!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist felt impressed.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I have the magic!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist became invisible and destroyed the Samurais from behind. Fizzlepop Berrytwist became visible and Matthew looked impressed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm impressed!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Let's go help our friends.

At the centre of the mall, the True Believers got their Keyblades out and fought off the Dusks and Samurais with their friends and the Rainbooms. Pinkie Pie threw her explosive confetti at the Dusks, and Rarity used her magic diamond shield to push the Samurais away. Applejack turned to Charlie.

APPLEJACK:

You never told us you and your friends have key swords!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They're called Keyblades, Applejack. And that's what make us True Believers.

Robin turned to Princess Skystar, while he was holding off the Samurais.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Skystar, get the pokeballs out of my pocket!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Got it!

Princess Skystar took two pokeballs out of Robin's pocket.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Shelly! Sheldon! I choose you!

Princess Skystar threw the pokeballs, then Shelly and Sheldon magically came out of them.

SHELDON:

It's about time!

Shelly saw the Nobodies.

SHELLY:

What are these things?

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

They're Nobodies! We have to stop them before they wreck the mall!

Shelly and Sheldon got into battle formation.

SHELDON:

Ready to play Pokemon, Shelly?

SHELLY:

Let's do this!

Shelly and Sheldon were covered with bright light. Princess Skystar and Robin looked surprised. Shelly and Sheldon had evolved into Raichu and Jolteon. Shelly and Sheldon looked at each other.

SHELDON:

What happen to you?

SHELLY:

Me? What about you?

Princess Skystar looked excited.

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Shelly and Sheldon have evolved!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Without the thunder stone!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

That means they're at the next level of our Friendship Link! Shelly! Sheldon! You've evolved!

Shelly and Sheldon turned to Princess Skystar.

SHELLY, SHELDON:

Evolved?!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Yes! You've became Jolteon, Sheldon! And Shelly became Raichu!

Sheldon looked happy.

SHELDON:

So, I'm a thunder type pokemon.

Sheldon turned to Shelly.

SHELDON:

Let's use the thunderbolt together, Shelly!

SHELLY:

It's is on!

Shelly hopped on Sheldon's back and they both used the thunderbolt attack to destroy ten Dusks, while Sunset Shimmer was fighting off the Nobodies and saw more of them coming from the floors.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Charlie, there's too many of them!

Charlie had an idea, and turned to Robin and Kevin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Guys, time to use the big light!

The True Believers put their Keyblades together.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

Trinity Limit!

A big bright appeared from the True Believers' Keyblade and made a big blast to destroy all the Dusks and Samurais. After the Nobodies were gone, the Rainbooms looked surprised at the True Believers.

PINKIE PIE:

What just happened?

COZY GLOW:

You've just witnessed the True Believers' ultimate move, the Trinity Limit!

Rainbow Dash looked impressed.

RAINBOW DASH:

That move was awesome!

APPLEJACK:

You guys really are True Believers!

Matthew and Fizzlepop Berrytwist joined up with their friends.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You guys are okay?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, Matthew. We've took care of the Nobodies.

Kevin saw Eris's gun in Matthew's pocket.

KEVIN DALY:

Where did you get that gun?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

From Eris.

Robin looked happy when he saw Eris's gun.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

It looks like Xigbar's gun from KINGDOM HEARTS II!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Where is Eris, Matthew?

Matthew looked sad and sighed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Let's just say that she's the one who brought the Nobodies here.

The True Believers looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

What?!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

And she's a draconequus and a princess.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Princess Eris? Discord's cousin?

The True Believers' friends gasped and Princess Twilight Sparkle looked surprised.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I never knew he has a cousin!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I do. Eris appeared in My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights graphic novel. She causes real chaos, not Discord.

KEVIN DALY:

Well, that explains the chocolate waterfall.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker told me they're working with Eris, and sent the Nobodies in Equestria looking for you, Matthew.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, that's why they left the Storm King.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Matthew, why is Eris looking for you?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I don't know. But she told me...

A big dark mist appeared in the mall, surrounding the True Believers and their friends.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

What was that?

CAPPER:

I don't know.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I've seen this mist before, in my dreams.

Human Twilight Sparkle looked terrified.

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Then that means...

Midnight Sparkle appeared from the dark mist, and the True Believers and the Rainbooms looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

Midnight Sparkle!

Rarity looked at her pocket watch.

RARITY:

Oh, no! It's noon!

Midnight Sparkle smiled.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

Noon is my new midnight.

ACT FOUR

Midnight Sparkle saw the True Believers.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

So, you're the True Believers my master has been telling me about.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Master?

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

Yes. He's busy using Steve Storm as an old goat.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Grogar?

Midnight Sparkle saw Princess Twilight Sparkle.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

Twilight Sparkle! What a nice surprise. Is that what you look like in this world?

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I know I've created you from my anger, and Celestia banished you to this world.

Midnight Sparkle looked happy.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

Oh! So, you do remember! After she banished me, I went in your human counterpart's body. But when Sunset Shimmer freed me, I've been waiting in Camp Everfree for you. What was it like to be Princess Celestia's number one student?

Princess Twilight Sparkle bravely walked up to Midnight Sparkle.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I'm not her student anymore. I'm the Princess of Friendship and the ruler of Equestria!

Midnight Sparkle laughed out loud.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

The new rule of Equestria?! Why would Celestia choose a weakling like you?

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

My heart maybe weak, but it's grown with new experience. I was afraid to be the new ruler, but ruler, but my friends helped me pull through. As long as I keep believing them and myself, then our hearts will be one. My friends are my power and I'm theirs!

Robin looked surprised when his Magic Keyblade disappeared from his hand and reappeared in Princess Twilight Sparkle's hand. Midnight Sparkle looked impressed.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

I was wrong about you, Twilight. You are strong to be a new ruler, but not strong enough. Come, join me, and I can show you that the darkness you help.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

The darkness might help me grow strong, but it will soon destroy my heart. How about you, Midnight. It would be honoured if you join us. Then I can show the light will help you grow strong and understand friendship.

Midnight Sparkle took her midnight sword out in anger.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

You weak filly! The darkness is stronger than light!

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Don't make me do this, Midnight.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

I don't care!

Princess Twilight Sparkle and Midnight Sparkle got into battle formation and started fighting. Robin went to help Princess Twilight Sparkle, but Charlie stopped him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Stand down, Robin. This is Princess Twilight's battle.

After a series of attacks and magic, Princess Twilight Sparkle ponyed up she has pony ears, long hair and Pegasus wings.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I don't wanna hurt you, Midnight, but I must finish this!

Princess Twilight Sparkle charged at Midnight Sparkle and struck her down with the Magic Keyblade. Midnight Sparkle felt weak as she collapsed to her knees.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

You are a fool, Twilight! You could've been more than a leader if you joined me.

Midnight Sparkle got up and turned to Princess Twilight Sparkle.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

But now I see that your light is stronger than my darkness.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

I'm sorry, Midnight.

Midnight Sparkle started to fade away and she looked scared.

MIDNIGHT SPARKLE:

I'm fading? No, I don't want to! I... XEHANORT!

After Midnight Sparkle disappeared, Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Did she say "Xehanort"?

KEVIN DALY:

She definitely did.

Starlight Glimmer looked worried.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Xehanort?

Matthew saw Midnight Sparkle's key and piece of paper on the floor.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Wait, she dropped something on the floor.

Matthew walked to the key and a piece of paper, and picked them up. Matthew put the key in his pocket, saw the piece of paper and looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Charlie, I think you better come take a look at this.

Charlie walked up to Matthew.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What is it?

Matthew gave Charlie the piece of paper and started reading it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"Xehanort's Report 5#. I've convinced Starlight Glimmer to make all the ponies in her village that Cutie Marks are bad. After she took six powerful Cutie Marks, I told her to look after them until I get back. But my plan went backfired because the Princess of Friendship convinced all the ponies that Starlight Glimmer is a liar".

Charlie looked surprised and turned to Starlight Glimmer. Charlie walked up to Starlight Glimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight, you've met Xehanort?

Starlight Glimmer looked sad.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Yes, but I can explain. Xehanort forced me to make everypony in my village that...

Charlie interrupted Starlight Glimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight, I don't think you should explain it to me right now.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Why not?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Because it's my birthday today.

Starlight Glimmer remembered and looked happy.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Yes, of course it is.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

After my birthday, you can tell me whenever you're ready.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Thank you, Charlie.

Applejack was looking around the mall.

APPLEJACK:

Well, everyone's all right and there's no damage in the mall. Let's get on stage and perform.

Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

I thought you girls are gonna perform at 1 PM.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Sometimes it's better to perform early, Kevin.

Later that afternoon, the Rainbooms were on stage singing their theme song "Equestria Girls Forever" to their fans, the True Believers and their friends at the stand. Pinkie Pie played the drums. Fluttershy played the tambourine. Rarity played the Keytar. Rainbow Dash played the guitar. Applejack played the bass guitar. Human Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer were the vocals. After the Rainbooms finished singing, their fans gave them a big applause. Sunset Shimmer walked up to the microphone.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Thanks, everybody. Now I would like the birthday boy, Charlie McEvoy and his friends to come up on stage and sing to you.

While everyone at the audience were cheering, Charlie, Robin and Kevin went up on stage. At the stand, Fizzlepop Berrytwist turned to Matthew.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Aren't you gonna sing with them, Matthew?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Nah, I'll sit this one out for now.

The True Believers spoke to the people at the audience with the microphone.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hi, everyone. I'm Charlie McEvoy, and these are my friends. Robin Mcdonald and Kevin Daly. We like to sing a song from our world, and it's for our love ones. Starlight Glimmer.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Princess Skystar.

KEVIN DALY:

And Autumn Blaze.

Starlight Glimmer, Princess Skystar and Autumn Blaze felt bashful and waved at Charlie, Robin and Kevin. Charlie turned to Robin and Kevin.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Okay, guys. We've seen the music video several times. Match my words in the chorus and try to keep up, okay?

The True Believers sang "Love Sansation" by 911, and their friends and fans loved it, and they were dancing.

(Musical Sequance)

The True Believers started to take pictures of themselves, their friends and the Rainbooms with their iPhone. After the song ended, the True Believers, the Rainbooms and their friends were at the parking lot, outside.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Matthew, are you sure you have to go back to the Storm King's realm?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I have to, Fizzlepop. I've already got Midnight Sparkle's key and if I don't give it to him soon, he'll be furious.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We understand, Matthew. But you do know if Steve's staff fully recharged and he has four keys, he'll open the door to the realm of darkness.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Of course, I do. But I'll make sure Steve doesn't get that power. Destroying Equestria and the Outside World won't bring his son back. At least that's what he told me.

Kevin looked confused.

KEVIN DALY:

Who told you?

Robin looked surprised when he saw Matthew's car was changing.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Matthew, your car!

Everyone saw Matthew's car was changing into a portal.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

A portal! It leads to the Storm King's realm! I can go back!

Matthew turned to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'll come back to you soon. I promise.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Matthew, I love you.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist kissed Matthew.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I love you, too.

Matthew went through the portal and it disappeared. Grubber sighed.

GRUBBER:

I guess we're taking the back then.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I guess so.

Charlie's Sun Keyblade appeared from his hand and it was glowing in rainbow light. Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie, you Keyblade's glowing!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Does that mean the Heartless are here?

AUTUMN BLAZE:

I don't know, but it's glowing in rainbow colour.

Charlie used his Sun Keyblade to opened the rainbow portal. Captain Celaeno looked surprised.

CAPTAIN CELAENO:

It's a rainbow portal!

COZY GLOW:

Will it take us back to our castle, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know. But we're gonna find out.

Sunset Shimmer turned to the Rainbooms.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

I have to go with them, girls. Equestria is my original home after all.

RARITY:

We understand, darling.

HUMAN TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

We'll come and visit you anytime.

RAINBOW DASH:

And you always be part of the Rainbooms.

Sunset Shimmer smiled.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Thank you, girls.

Sunset Shimmer hugged the Rainbooms, and joined up with the True Believers and her friends. Sunset Shimmer heard Flash Sentry's voice.

FLASH SENTRY:

Sunset!

Sunset Shimmer turned around and saw Flash Sentry.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Flash?

Flash Sentry walked up to Sunset Shimmer.

FLASH SENTRY:

I've been waiting for you for three months. Then I saw you in the mall fighting those white creatures.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Well, I'm glad to see you're okay.

Sunset Shimmer noticed that Flash Sentry looked sad.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

What wrong?

FLASH SENTRY:

It's about your house, Sunset. Flim and Flam demolish it last month.

Sunset Shimmer looked sad.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Oh, I see.

FLASH SENTRY:

But before they did, I snuck in and found this.

Flash Sentry took Sunset Shimmer's journal out from his rucksack and gave it to her. Sunset Shimmer looked happy.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

My journal! Flash, did you do this for me?

FLASH SENTRY:

Yes. Do you remember that I said we should be friends back at Camp Everfree?

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Yes?

FLASH SENTRY:

Well, I like us to be more than friends. It's very difficult for me to explain. Let me put it this way.

Flash Sentry grabbed Sunset Shimmer's face gently and kissed her on the lips. Cozy Glow looked confused.

COZY GLOW:

What's going on, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Action speaks louder than words, Cozy. I'll explain later.

Flash Sentry stopped kissing Sunset Shimmer.

FLASH SENTRY:

I love you, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer looked bashful.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

I love you, too Flash.

Sunset Shimmer had an idea.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Flash, I know this is fast, but would you like to come to Equestria with me?

Flash Sentry was thinking.

FLASH SENTRY:

Well, the summer vacation has already started. Why not.

Sunset Shimmer looked happy and hugged Flash Sentry. Sunset Shimmer turned to Charlie.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

Room for one more?

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Always.

The True Believers and their friends went through the rainbow portal one at a time, and the Rainbooms wave goodbye to them.

Location: The Castle of True Believers

In the main hall, the True Believers and their friends came out from the dimensional mirror and they were back in their original forms.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Hey, we're back in our castle!

Grubber was looking at his hands, happily.

GRUBBER:

Ah, it's so good to be a hedgehog again!

Grubber looked surprised when he saw Fizzlepop Berrytwist's unicorn horn on her head.

GRUBBER:

Fizzlepop, you got your horn back!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist smiled.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

I know, Matthew kept his promise.

GRUBBER:

That's terrific! If Glitter Drops and Spring Rain see you now, they'll be very happy!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Yes, but they'll be back tomorrow.

Flash Sentry looked at his hooves.

FLASH SENTRY:

Wow! So, I'm a pony in this world? Cool!

Flash Sentry spotted wings on his back and looked surprised.

FLASH SENTRY:

I have wings!

SUNSET SHIMMER:

That's right. You're a Pegasus pony.

Flash Sentry looked happy.

FLASH SENTRY:

This is amazing! I've always wanted to fly. But it's very awkward for me to stand on four hooves.

Sunset Shimmer kissed Flash Sentry on the cheek.

SUNSET SHIMMER:

You'll get used to it.

Patrick came to the main hall and saw Charlie.

PATRICK WALTER:

Charlie, you're back! Did you and your friends stop Midnight Sparkle?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, we did. Matthew took her key and went back to the Storm King's realm. But at the end, we had a great time.

Patrick smiled.

PATRICK WALTER:

Well, I'm glad you did, Charlie. And I've got a special surprise for you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Really? What is it?

Patrick turned around.

PATRICK WALTER:

Okay, guys, you can come in now.

The Young Six came to the main hall. Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The Young Six!

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Oh, I forgot to tell you, Charlie. My School is closed for the summer. So, my best students are gonna stay in your castle. I Hope is not too much for you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No, Twilight. It's perfect.

Yona walked up to Charlie.

YONA:

Yona wants to wish you a happy birthday.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thanks, Yona.

Silverstream looked surprised when she saw Shelly and Sheldon.

SILVERSTREAM:

Did Shelly and Sheldon evolve into Raichu and Jolteon?!

PRINCESS SKYSTAR:

Yes, but how did you know?

SILVERSTREAM:

I've been watching Pokemon at the School of Friendship, and I love it!

Silverstream ran up to Shelly and Sheldon, and hugged them. Smolder ran up to Grubber and hugged him.

SMOLDER:

Oh, Grubby. I'm so glad we're gonna spend the summer together.

GRUBBER:

Me too.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Charlie, there's one more thing I've forgot to tell you. I've went to the Outside World and found this package outside Patrick's house.

Princess Twilight Sparkle took the package out of her satchel and give it to Charlie.

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

It's for you and it's from your mum.

Charlie unwrapped the package and looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The complete series of Cow and Chicken on DVD! Just what I always wanted!

Cozy Glow looked excited.

COZY GLOW:

You got Cow and Chicken on DVD?! Can we watch it, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Later, Cozy.

Charlie opened his birthday card and read it.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"To Charlie, thank you for explaining your feelings to me and happy birthday. Love Mum".

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Well, that's very nice of her.

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Come on, everyone. Let's go to the dining room and have some cake.

GRUBBER:

I want a big piece!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Sorry, Grubber. But the big piece goes to the birthday boy.

Grubber moaned.

GRUBBER:

Oh, no fair.

Starlight Glimmer embraced Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

After that, I'm gonna give you another birthday surprise, tonight.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know what you mean.

The True Believers, the Young Six and their friends went to the dining room.

Location: The Storm King's Realm

In the throne room, Matthew appeared from the dimensional portal and saw the Storm King sitting on his throne.

THE STORM KING:

Ah, Matthew, you've return. Is Midnight Sparkle destroyed?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes, Your Highness.

THE STORM KING:

Do you have her key?

Matthew took the key out of his pocket and gave it to the Storm King. The Storm King looked happy.

THE STORM KING:

This is all I need. Matthew, do you see the keyholes on my staff?

Matthew spotted four keyholes on the Staff of Sacanas.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes.

THE STORM KING:

After it's fully restored, I'll place the four keys, then I'll open the door to the realm of darkness and get my power! Then you shall have your reward, Matthew.

Matthew bowed to the Storm King.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'll be looking forward to it, Your Highness.

After Matthew left the throne room, King Sombra appeared next to him.

KING SOMBRA:

You couldn't tell Charlie about me, could you?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm sorry, Sombra, but I couldn't tell him because it's his birthday today.

KING SOMBRA:

That's a very good reason. Matthew, I heard Eris said to you she's your girlfriend, and she attacked you. Why?

Matthew sighed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I don't know. But she knows a lot about me. That's what scares me.

KING SOMBRA:

Well the important thing is, you gave Fizzlepop's horn back just you promise. She's your girlfriend, and Eris is never gonna force you out of it.

Matthew smiled.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You're right. Eris doesn't know where I am in Equestria and we better keep it that way.

Location: Princess Eris's Castle

In the throne room, Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker saw Eris came out of the portal.

DAYBREAKER:

Your Majesty. So nice to have you back.

NIGHTMARE MOON:

Did you find Matthew?

PRINCESS ERIS:

Yes, I did. But he doesn't remember that I'm his girlfriend.

Eris turned to Nightmare Moon.

PRINCESS ERIS:

Nightmare Moon, you were supposed to find Matthew in the dream realm. But thanks to Princess Luna, I cannot enter any ponies' dreams at any dimensions!

Eris turned to Daybreaker.

PRINCESS ERIS:

And you, Daybreaker. You were not supposed to go to Las Pegasus to fight your light, Princess Celestia!

Eris calmed herself down and went to sit down on her throne.

PRINCESS ERIS:

It doesn't matter now. I know Matthew is in Equestria because you two seen him before. I won't rest until the Nobodies finds him and bring him back to me. Then I'll use my magic to release his dark memories.

Eris was holding a picture frame of herself and Matthew.

(End of Episode)


	19. The Dazzling Unicorns

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

(Season Two)

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Two: The Dazzling Unicorns

ACT ONE

Location: The Castle of True Believers

Early in the morning, everyone in the castle was still asleep in their beds. Cozy Glow woke up to a sound of trotting.

COZY GLOW:

What was that?

Cozy Glow got out of her bed and walked slowly into the hall.

COZY GLOW:

Tirek, is that you?

Cozy Glow heard someone singing and it was coming from the dining room. While Cozy Glow opened the door, she looked surprised and screamed.

COZY GLOW:

AAARRRGGGHHH!

Charlie, Starlight Glimmer, Robin and Kevin woke up by the sound of Cozy Glow's scream.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy!

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Sounds like she's in trouble!

The True Believers and Starlight Glimmer left their bedrooms and quickly went to the dining room door. Charlie whispered to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Okay, guys. On three. One. Two. Three!

Charlie burst the door open, and when he and his friends were about to attack, they froze when they saw the Dazzlings in their unicorn forms reading the Outside World book with Cozy Glow.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Morning, Charlie.

Charlie looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Who are you, girls?

COZY GLOW:

Charlie, don't you know who they are? They're the Dazzlings!

The True Believers looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY, ROBIN MCDONALD, KEVIN DALY:

THE DAZZLINGS?!

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

While Starlight Glimmer was making tea in the kitchen, the True Believers, the Dazzlings and Cozy Glow were having a conversation in the dining room.

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie, let me get this right. You and Starlight saw the Dazzlings yesterday, and they told you they were evil in the Human Equestria because they miss Steve Storm?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, they met him before Star Swirl banished them.

KEVIN DALY:

Then why did you tell them where the portal to Equestria is?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Because they needed my help, and you know I always wanted to help the Dazzlings.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

He's right, Kev. He did say that.

KEVIN DALY:

Well, did you see the light in their hearts?

Charlie nodded.

KEVIN DALY:

Well, that's okay then.

Charlie turned to Cozy Glow.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy, why did you scream? We thought you were in trouble.

Cozy Glow looked happy.

COZY GLOW:

Because I love the Dazzlings! I've watched "Rainbow Rocks" and "Sunset's Backstage Pass" with Wind Sprint last month. My favourite song is "Find the Magic".

Sonata Dusk adored Cozy Glow and hugged her.

SONATA DUSK:

Aw, what a sweet young fan!

Robin looked confused.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

There's one thing that puzzles me. Why are you unicorns?

ARIA BLAZE:

That's because it's our original forms.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Then, how did you become sirens?

The Dazzlings were thinking.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Hmm! I don't think we remember. It's been a very long time.

Starlight Glimmer came to the dining room, holding a tray of tea with her magic. She places it on the table and sat next to Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Well, I remember.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You do?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Yes, When I was a filly in Sires Hollow, I went to the bookstore to buy a book about the sirens. Actually, I bought two copies by accident, so, I gave one to Songbird.

Robin looked surprised.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Songbird Serenade?!

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Yes! I've meet her before she became a singer. Anyway, as I was saying...

(Flashback Sequence)

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Over a thousand years ago, three unicorn ponies wanted to be singers. But they were tone-deaf. After they ran away, they went to the temple and found three pendants that will make them sing perfectly. While they were singing, all the ponies were arguing each other and all of their negative energy flow into their pendants. After they consumed enough negative energy, they've turned into sirens.

(Present-Day Sequence)

Adagio Dazzle sighed.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

I remember now. We didn't know were cursed because out negative energy.

SONATA DUSK:

When Steve came to Hollow Shades, he told us we can try to give everypony positive energy.

ARIA BLAZE:

And that was before Star Swirl and his friends came along.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, why were you attacking them?

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

We were trying to protect Steve, but they banished us to the Human Equestria.

Adagio Dazzle looked sad.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

But it's a shame that Steve is now the Storm King.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You knew?

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Yes. Matthew told us after he and Fizzlepop saved us from, the white creatures. Steve Storm is the first human who believed in us.

Charlie understand how the Dazzlings felt.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You really care about him.

Adagio Dazzle nodded and smiled.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Anyway, while we came to your castle, Charlie, we found and read the book called "The Outside World", and we wanted to sing the Outside World songs.

Charlie was thinking, then he pretended to be clever.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't think you girls can sing the Outside World songs.

The Dazzlings felt offended.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

What'd you say?

Charlie go up from his chair and walked closer to the Dazzlings.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You heard me. You can't sing these songs.

Adagio Dazzle got up from her chair.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Are you saying you don't believe we can sing the Outside World songs?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

No. I'm saying you're not good enough to sing these songs.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

That's still the same thing!

Starlight Glimmer looked worried and whispered to Kevin.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

What's Charlie doing?

KEVIN DALY:

He's challenging them. He always wanted to do that since he watched "Rainbow Rocks". But that was before he knew you, Starlight.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, I see.

Adagio Dazzle and Charlie were still arguing.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

We've been waiting for a thousand years to return home, and you think we can't sing the Outside World songs?!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm sorry, Adagio, but the songs I know are too negative for you.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

You better think about what you're saying, 'cause what you're thinking is negative.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, hush up, filly!

The Dazzlings sang "Think" by Aretha Franklin.

(Musical Sequence)

While the Dazzlings were singing and dancing, their pendants were glowing with light. Then the light from their pendants were flowing into the True Believers, Cozy Glow and Starlight Glimmer's bodies, feeding them positive energy. In the main hall, Fizzlepop Berrytwist opened the door and let Glitter Drops, Spring Rain and Songbird Serenade in. Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked happy.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Glitter! Spring!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist hugged Glitter Drops and Spring Rain.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

How was the tour?

SPRING RAIN:

It was great!

GLITTER DROPS:

We went to Manehattan, Canterlot and Mount Aris!

Glitter Drops looked surprised when she saw Fizzlepop Berrytwist's horn on her head.

GLITTER DROPS:

Hey, you got your horn back!

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Yeah. My boyfriend found it in Rebel's cave and he gave it back to me yesterday.

SPRING RAIN:

Now, you're a complete Fizzlepop!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist giggled.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

That's what he said to me.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist turned to Songbird Serenade.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Songbird Serenade. It's so nice to see you.

SONGBIRD SERENADE:

We've already met, Fizzlepop. So, this is the True Believers' castle.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It was originally Celestia and Luna's, so, yes.

SONGBIRD SERENADE:

I was hoping to see them and ask them to help me find three back-up singers.

Songbird heard the Dazzlings singing.

SONGBIRD SERENADE:

Some pony is singing. It sounds lovely and exciting.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

It's coming from the dining room. Let's go.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Glitter Drops, Spring Rain and Songbird Serenade left the main hall. Back in the dining room, the Dazzlings finished singing and Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Okay, you convinced me. You can sing the Outside World songs.

Adagio Dazzle smiled.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

I told you.

Songbird Serenade entered the dining room with Fizzlpop Berrytwist, then she looked surprised, while she saw the Dazzlings.

SONGBIRD SERENADE:

I don't believe it! It's the Dazzlings! They really exist!

The Dazzlings looked surprised.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Uh, hello. You must be Songbird Serenade.

SONGBIRD SERENADE:

That's right. And if I didn't have the book about you, I wouldn't become a superstar singer.

Sonata Dusk whispered to Adagio Dazzle.

SONATA DUSK:

Looks like we got another fan!

Starlight Glimmer walked up to Songbird Serenade.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Hello, Songbird.

Songbird Serenade turned to Starlight Glimmer.

SONGBIRD SERENADE:

Starlight? Wow, it has been a long time.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I did saw you at the Friendship Festival.

SONGBIRD SERENADE:

Of course! That was three years ago!

Starlight Glimmer introduced Songbird Serenade to the True Believers.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Songbird, this is Robin McDonald, Kevin Daly and my boyfriend, Charlie McEvoy.

SONGBIRD SERENADE:

Who's the leader?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I am, Mrs. Serenade.

Songbird Serenade walked up to Charlie.

SONGBIRD SERENADE:

Charlie, there's something I want to talk to you and your friends about. It's personal.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, I see.

Charlie turned to the Dazzlings.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Girls, could you wait for me in my room, please. I'll be there in a minute.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Sure, Charlie.

ARIA BLAZE:

Bye, Cozy.

COZY GLOW:

Bye.

After the Dazzlings left the dining room, the True Believers, Starlight Glimmer, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Songbird Serenade sat at the table.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, what do you want to talk about, Mrs. Serenade?

SONGBIRD SERENADE:

Please, call me Songbird. I would like to talk about you helping me find three back-up singers for my next tour. But when I've heard the Dazzlings, I've realised they are perfect and I would like them to come with me.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't think I can let you take them yet.

SONGBIRD SERENADE:

Why not?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Because we need to show everypony that the Dazzlings have changed.

SONGBIRD SERENADE:

Oh, I understand, Charlie. But how will you do it?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, when the Dazzlings sang to us, the light from their pendants flow into our bodies and we felt positive. So, if we can get everypony to see the Dazzlings sing, the positive energy will flow into their bodies. Then they'll see that Dazzlings had been reformed!

Charlie turned to Robin, Kevin and Starlight Glimmer, and huddled up.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Okay, guys, let's huddle up. I've got a plan.

In Charlie's room, the Dazzlings were watching My Little Pony: The Movie on T.V. The Dazzlings looked sad when they saw the Storm King on the screen.

ARIA BLAZE:

So, this is Steve Storm.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Poor human.

SONATA DUSK:

I wonder if he still thinking about us.

Charlie entered his room.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hey, girls.

Adagio Dazzle turned the T.V off, and she and her sisters saw Charlie, happily.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Hey, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Gather round, please. I've got something to tell you.

SONATA DUSK:

What is it?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Robin is going to ask Applejack and Rarity to build and decorate the stage in Ponyville. Kevin is going to design a poster and Starlight will use her magic to make over a hundred copies. And when the Young Six finish their breakfast, I'll ask them to give the posters to everyone on Equestria.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

So, we're gonna perform in Ponyville?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes, and I recommend you'll sing the songs by Destiny's Child and Eternal. What do you say?

The Dazzlings looked happy and excited.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

We love to!

ARIA BLAZE:

But what about the lyrics?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't worry. I've got the lyrics. But there's one more thing. We can't call you "the Dazzlings" because you all in Equestria and some ponies may not have seen "Rainbow Rocks" before.

SONATA DUSK:

But we like the word "dazzling".

Charlie was thinking.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Okay, we'll extended the name. How about "The Dazzling Ponies"?

Adagio Dazzle was thinking.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

We'll take "The Dazzling Unicorns".

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why?

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Because our magic and singing voices helps everypony to be positive.

Charlie liked the idea.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I better say "yes" because that's very good reason.

The Dazzlings looked happy and hugged Charlie.

ARIA BLAZE:

Thank you, Charlie!

SONATA DUSK:

You made our day!

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

And we know you're been challenging us, and that's just the way we like it.

Charlie smiled.

ACT THREE

(Musical Sequence)

The Dazzlings were in the garden singing "Independent Woman" by Destiny's Child and remixed by Maurice Joshua to Charlie who's holding a book of lyrics. Kevin was designing a poster called "The Dazzling Unicorns' debut in Equestria, plus special guest, Autumn Blaze". After he finished it, Starlight Glimmer used her magic from her horn to make hundred copies of the poster.

Location: Ponyville

Robin was helping Applejack and Rarity to build and decorate the stage. Sandbar was giving the poster to the ponies.

Location: The Changeling Kingdom

Ocellus gave the posters the Changelings, Thorax and Pharynx.

Location: Dragon Lands

Smolder gave the posters to the dragons and Ember.

Location: Yakyakistan

Yona gave the posters to the yaks and Prince Rutherford.

Location: Griffonstone

Gallus gave the posters to the griffons, Grandpa Gruff, Gilda and Chummer.

Location: Mount Aris

Silverstream gave the posters to the hippogriffs, seaponies, Ocean Flow, Skybeak, Terramar and Queen Novo.

Location: The Castle of True Believers

In the garden, the Dazzlings finished singing to Charlie.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

How's that, Charlie?

Charlie looked happy.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's great, girls! But that song isn't strong enough. So, why don't we try "Someday" by Eternal. That song has got a lot of harmony.

The Dazzlings looked happy.

ARIA BLAZE:

Well, if that song has harmony, we'll do it.

SONATA DUSK:

Yeah!

Robin, Kevin and the Young Six came to the garden, happily.

SILVERSTREAM:

Charlie, we've sold out!

SMOLDER:

Yeah, every creature is gonna see the Dazzling Unicorns.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

I've done the stage.

KEVIN DALY:

And I've done the posters. Look.

Kevin showed the poster to Charlie. Charlie looked confused.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why does it have Autumn Blaze on it, Kevin?

KEVIN DALY:

Because she wanted to sing "Speechless" from Disney: Aladdin. So, I said she can sing that song at the intro in case the Dazzlings are not ready on time.

Charlie smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's a great idea. But where's Starlight?

OCELLUS:

She went to see Celestia and Luna.

YONA:

Yona thinks she's gonna tell them about the Dazzling Unicorns.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And it's a good thing too.

Charlie turned to the Dazzlings.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Girls, you're gonna sing in Ponyville tonight!

The Dazzlings cheered.

THE DAZZLINGS:

Yay!

The Dazzlings hugged Charlie. Robin smiled when he looked at Charlie and the Dazzlings.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Look at that. Charlie's angels.

Everyone looked at Robin.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

What?

That night, Charlie was walking in the hall looking at the list of all the creatures' name. Charlie entered the living room and saw the Dazzlings getting ready.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hey, Dazzlings.

THE DAZZLINGS:

Hey, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Just wanna remind you that the concert will start in one hour, so, we'll be leaving in thirty minutes.

SONATA DUSK:

What's that scroll you're holding, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Oh, it's just a list of every creatures' names who going to the concert. We got about over a hundred.

Sonata Dusk looked excited.

SONATA DUSK:

It's gonna be just like the old days. We sing to our fans, feeding off their negative energy...

Aria Blaze interrupted Sonata Dusk.

ARIA BLAZE:

Sonata, we're not doing that anymore. We're just gonna sing.

SONATA DUSK:

Oh, right.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Relax, sisters. When we give everypony positive energy, they'll forgive us.

Starlight Glimmer came to the living room.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie?

Charlie turned to Starlight Glimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Hi, Starlight.

Starlight Glimmer looked sad and Charlie looked worried.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What's wrong?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I need to talk to you. It's about um... him.

Charlie knew who Starlight Glimmer was talking about, so, he turned to the Dazzlings.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Girls, I'm gonna talk to Starlight. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Charlie left his list at the table, and he and Starlight Glimmer left the living room. Adagio Dazzle took the list from the table.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Hope Charlie doesn't mind if I take a peek.

Adagio Dazzle read the list and looked shocked.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Oh, no. Oh, no! It can't be true!

ARIA BLAZE:

What is it, Adagio?

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Look!

Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk looked at the list.

ARIA BLAZE:

"Mistmane, Somnambula, Rockhoof".

SONATA DUSK:

"Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Star Swirl".

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

How come Charlie didn't tell us that the Pillars of Equestria are still here?!

ARIA BLAZE:

I'm sure he had a good reason.

SONATA DUSK:

Don't worry. Star Swirl doesn't know we're unicorns.

ARIA BLAZE:

He's a wise sorcerer, Sonata. So, he already knows.

Sonata Dusk looked worried.

SONATA DUSK:

Now I'm worried. What should we do now, Adagio?

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

I don't know, but if Star Swirl sees us, he'll banish us again. There's only one way out of this.

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer went to their bedroom and sat on the bed. Starlight Glimmer looked frighten.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, it's all coming back to me.

Charlie calmed Starlight Glimmer down.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's okay, Starlight. Tell me when did you meet Xehanort?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

It was five years ago, when I was leaving Sires Hallow. He told me to convince everypony that Cutie Marks are bad in order to find the princesses' Cutie Marks and it worked. When I was studying Twilight's and her friends Cutie Marks, Xehanort came to see me.

(Flashback Sequence)

Location: Starlight Glimmer's village

(Sub-Text) Five years ago

That night, Starlight Glimmer was in her house studying the Mane Six's Cutie Marks that's concealed in six jars. A human named Xehanort magically appeared in Starlight Glimmer's house.

XEHANORT:

Hello, Starlight.

Starlight Glimmer turned to Xehanort.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

You shouldn't be here.

XEHANORT:

Well, I can't let everypony see me. Now, let's see what you've got.

Xehanort looked at the Mane's Six's Cutie Marks.

XEHANORT:

Se, these are the Cutie Marks you've been writing to me about. Which one is the princess'?

Starlight Glimmer pointed at Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Mark.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

The one in the middle.

XEHANORT:

Perfect! Once I have all four princesses' Cutie Marks. I will get my power and use it do destroy the realm of light!

Xehanort made an evil laughter and Starlight Glimmer didn't look happy.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Well, I hope you'll be happy after that.

XEHANORT:

Oh, I will be, with you by my side.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Everypony in my village believed my lies and they don't know I used my magic to remove their Cutie Marks!

Xehanort smiled.

XEHANORT:

Look at you. Your magic is powerful, but you have a weak heart. Just like you mother.

Starlight Glimmer looked angry.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Don't you dare say another word about my mother!

XEHANORT:

Well, it's a shame she felt ill during the Sonic Rainboom.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

You poured darkness into her heart and she passed away. You monster!

XEHANORT:

What can I say? I'm the King of Darkness. And it will be sad if Sunburst share the same fate as your mother.

Starlight Glimmer angrily pushed and hold Xehanort to the wall.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Don't even think about it!

XEHANORT:

Then don't blow your cover. You're the one who said "I hate Cutie Marks". So, you should be happy.

Starlight Glimmer looked worried and let Xehanort go. Xehanort brushed his black coat with his hands.

XEHANORT:

I'll be back tomorrow morning. So, for now on, you'll look after the princess' Cutie Mark.

After Xehanort disappeared, Starlight Glimmer looked scared.

(Present-Day Sequence)

Location: The Castle of True Believers

Back in Charlie's bedroom.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

And that was the last time I ever saw him, before my cover was blown. So, after I've escaped, I've took Star Swirl's time spell to go back in time.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I've already known that part, Starlight. You were trying to prevent the Sonic Rainboom from happening. So, Twilight and her friends will never be met.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

That's what I want Twilight to believe. But what she doesn't know is that I was trying to stop Xehanort from getting my mother.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, the Sonic Rainboom was the day Xehanort made your mother weak? But what about Hearth's Warming Eve? Why do you wanna skip it before Twilight convince you not to?

Starlight Glimmer looked sad and Charlie looked shocked.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

My gosh! Your mother died at Hearth's Warming Eve, didn't she?

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Don't be absurd.

Charlie stopped Starlight Glimmer from leaving.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

How could you hide this from everypony, including Twilight? Or did Xehanort told you to?

Starlight Glimmer stayed calmed.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

No. I've chosen not to bring it up. When Twilight begged to help me learn about friendship, I couldn't tell her. When she insists me to reunite with Sunburst, I couldn't tell him. When Twilight want me to make new friends, I couldn't tell Trixie.

Starlight Glimmer started to cry.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

And when Hearth's Warming Eve came, I couldn't tell everypony because I'm afraid that Xehanort will find me and turn me into a Heartless!

Charlie understood Starlight Glimmer's pain when he saw her heart glowing with light.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Starlight, I understand what you're going through and it's not your fault. Xehanort used you. Xehanort threatened you. Xehanort ended your mother. And Xehanort made you evil. I promise you I want let him hurt you, Sunburst and any pony you love.

Starlight Glimmer stopped crying and hugged Charlie, happily.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Oh, Charlie, I knew you would believe me. Thank you so much!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Everything's gonna be okay, honey. After the concert, I'm gonna call Matthew. He needs to know about Xehanort and don't worry. I'll protect you from him.

Robin and Kevin burst in Charlie's bedroom.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie, the Dazzlings are gone!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Gone? What do you mean "gone"?

KEVIN DALY:

We saw them used their magic and disappeared. They left a note.

Kevin gave the note to Charlie. Charlie read the note.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

"Charlie, I've read your list of creatures and saw Star Swirl and his friends' names on it. So, me and my sisters are going to Hollow Shades to think about this before we perform at the concert or not. Adagio."

Starlight Glimmer looked confused.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Why would they go to Hollow Shades?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Because that's the place they took over before Star Swirl and his friends banished them. And I've forgot to tell them that Twilight brought them back from Limbo!

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, when the Dazzlings found out, they're afraid they'll be banished again.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That's right! I've gotta go to Hollow Shades.

KEVIN DALY:

But the concert will start in forty minutes!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's okay. When the concert starts, Autumn will sing "speechless" and the song is about three minutes. That means I've got forty-three minutes. You guys get to Ponyville, I'm going to Hollow Shades.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Charlie, be careful.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I will.

Charlie kissed Starlight Glimmer, got his Sun Keyblade out, opened the portal and went through it.

Location: Hollow Shades

The Dazzlings were looking at the ruins of the village.

SONATA DUSK:

Look at this place. It's deserted.

ARIA BLAZE:

And it's in ruins. No pony has lived there for a thousand years.

Adagio Dazzle looked sad.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

I remember the day we met Stygian. He was at the beach. We've begged him to take us to his village, but he refused. So, we followed him and took over his village before Star Swirl came.

Adagio Dazzle turned to Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

We can't do the concert.

Sonata Dusk looked surprised.

SONATA DUSK:

What? We have to!

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Star Swirl will banish us if we do, and it won't be the Human Equestria!

Adagio Dazzle heard a voice.

LORD TIREK:

Well, well. I see you fillies are scared.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Who said that?

Lord Tirek appeared from the mist.

LORD TIREK:

I did. My name is Tirek. And you must be the Sirens.

ARIA BLAZE:

Um, we're the Dazzling Unicorns now.

Lord Tirek walked up to the Dazzlings.

LORD TIREK:

I know you don't want to sing to everypony because Star Swirl will banish you again.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Yes.

LORD TIREK:

But I believe he won't.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

You do?

LORD TIREK:

Yes. If you sing to everypony, Star Swirl will see you've changed and he'll never banish you again. Because you are wonderful Dazzlings.

The Dazzlings looked happy and hugged Lord Tirek.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Thank you for helping us, Tirek.

LORD TIREK:

Well, your magic is powerful, and it's smells delicious.

Adagio Dazzle looked confused.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

What?

Lord Tirek made an evil smile and absorbed the Dazzlings' magic. The Dazzlings felt weak and Lord Triek felt stronger.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

What have you done to us?

LORD TIREK:

I've took your magic!

The Dazzlings gasped.

LORD TIREK:

You thought you can trust the most powerful centaur in Equestria! Without your magic, you will never sing.

A portal appeared behind Lord Tirek and Charlie came out of it. After the portal disappeared. Charlie saw Lord Tirek and the Dazzlings. Charlie shouted at Lord Tirek.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

TIREK!

Lord Tirek turned to Charlie.

LORD TIREK:

Are you Charlie McEvoy, the leader of the True Believers.

Charlie got his Sun and Moon Keyblades out.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Who wants to know?

Lord Tirek looked impressed.

LORD TRIEK:

Ah, so, you are. And you have two Keyblades. Have you come to fight me without the help of your friends?

Charlie hold his Ahuizotl necklace from his neck.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

My friends are in Ponyville. Say hello to my birthday friend, Ahuizotl!

A jungle-like portal appeared from the sky, then Ahuizotl came out of it and landed on the ground. Ahuizotl looked at Lord Tirek.

AHUIZOTL:

Welcome to the Equestrian jungle!

ACT FOUR:

Charlie looked happy when he saw Ahuizotl.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Ahuizotl!

Ahuizotl turned to Charlie.

AHUIZOTL:

Hello, Charlie.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'm sorry I didn't summon you at my birthday. My friends and I were having a little party.

AHUIZOTL:

That's okay. I manage to finish another book with Caballeron. It would be an honour to fight by your side.

Charlie smiled and turned to Lord Tirek.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, what's it gonna be, Tirek? Are you gonna give the Dazzlings' magic back the easy way? Or the hard way?

LORD TIREK:

I always like the hard way. BRING IT ON!

Charlie and Ahuizotl charged at Lord Tirek. Ahuizotl jumped of Lord Tirek's face to block his sight.

LORD TIREK:

Get off me, you cheeky monkey!

Charlie used his Sonic Blade move to attack Lord Tirek's hooves. Lord Tirek grabbed Ahuizotl by his tail and absorbed his magic. Lord Tirek dropped Ahuizotl to the ground Charlie looked shocked.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

AHUIZOTL!

Charlie charged at Lord Tirek. But Lord Tirek grabbed Charlie with his magic from his horns and lifted him in the air. Charlie tried to struggle.

LORD TIREK:

Do you really think I can only absorb unicorns and alicorns magic? Wrong! All creatures magic comes from the heart. Now let's see what your magic taste like.

When Lord Tirek was about absorb Charlie's magic, he heard Cozy Glow's voice.

COZY GLOW:

Tirek, stop!

Charlie, Lord Tirek, the Dazzlings and Ahuizotl saw Cozy Glow.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy, what are you doing here? Get outta here!

COZY GLOW:

No, I won't, Charlie!

Lord Triek smiled.

LORD TIREK:

Cozy Glow, my ex-pen pal. Have you come to make to join me?

COZY GLOW:

No. I want you to let go of Charlie and take my magic instead.

Lord Triek laughed.

LORD TIREK:

Why should I?

COZY GLOW:

Because I betrayed you and the Storm King.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy, don't you be a hero!

Cozy Glow didn't listen to Charlie.

COZY GLOW:

Please let him go! I deserve to be punished.

Lord Tirek smiled.

LORD TIREK:

As you wish.

Lord Tirek let Charlie go and walked up to Cozy Glow. Lord Tirek used his magic from his horns to lift Cozy Glow in the air.

LORD TIREK:

Thank you for making this easy, Cozy.

COZY GLOW:

I'm not afraid.

LORD TRIEK:

You will be.

Lord Tirek absorbed Cozy Glow's magic. Charlie screamed in fear.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

NOOOOO!

After Lord Tirek absorbed Cozy Glow's magic, he threw her until Charlie caught her in the nick of time. A weak Cozy Glow looked at Charlie.

COZY GLOW:

Charlie.

Charlie looked at Cozy Glow.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy, why did you let him take your magic?

COZY GLOW:

It's because... It's because you're the best friend I ever have.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy, I...

Lord Tirek laughed.

LORD TIREK:

I'm powerful! Too powerful!

The light was glowing inside Lord Tirek's body. Lord Tirek was in pain.

LORD TIREK:

Argh! It burns! It burns!

Charlie looked Lord Tirek.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

What's happening?

COZY GLOW:

My magic! It's glowing inside Tirek's body! It's full of light!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Tirek, embrace the light! It will save you!

LORD TIREK:

I can't!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Why not?

LORD TIREK:

My heart is full of... ARGHHH!

After the explosive light, all the magic infused into the Dazzlings, Ahuizotl and Cozy Glow. Charlie notice that Cozy Glow has a unicorn horn on her head.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy, you're an alicorn again.

COZY GLOW:

Well, at least I've did the right thing. Saving you.

Charlie smiled and hugged Cozy Glow.

COZY GLOW:

I've heard you were going to Hollow Shades, so, I flew there to wait for you.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

That was silly of you to do that, Cozy. But I'm glad you're okay.

Adagio Dazzle called Charlie.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Charlie, we've found Tirek!

Charlie and Cozy Glow ran up to the Dazzlings and Ahuizotl, and found Lord Tirek in his weak form laying on the ground. Lord Tirek looked weak.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Tirek! Why didn't you embrace the light?

LORD TIREK:

The darkness was in my heart for too long. That's why I couldn't embrace it. Xehanort gave me the Power of Darkness a thousand years ago. My brother told me he was using me. I've should've listened to him. I knew he is Grogar before Discord took his form.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, Xehanort sent you to find the Dazzlings, didn't he?

LORD TIREK:

Yes.

Charlie turned to Cozy Glow.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Cozy, do you know about Xehanort?

COZY GLOW:

Yes, but I never met him. Tirek only told me about him.

LORD TIREK:

Charlie, take these.

Lord Tirek gave Charlie two pieces papers of Xehanort's reports.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Xehanort's Report 4 and 8.

LORD TIREK:

It explains why he used me and why he made me use Cozy Glow. My parents are ashamed of me now.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't talk like that. I'm sure they'll forgive you. We're gonna get you to the hospital and everything's going to be fine.

Charlie looked sad when he saw Lord Tirek's body fading with light.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Tirek, don't go. Please, Tirek.

LORD TIREK:

Don't make my mistake, Charlie. Don't let the darkness get into your heart. Believe... In... The... Light.

After Lord Tirek draw his final breath, his body disappeared, but his heart floated to the light in the sky. Everyone looked up.

COZY GLOW:

What's going on, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

His heart is going to heaven, Cozy. So, he can finally rest in peace.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

It looks like a spotlight.

Adagio Dazzle looked surprised.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Spotlight? The concert!

Sonata Dusk gasped.

SONATA DUSK:

Oh, no! We're not gonna make it!

Charlie looked at his iPhone.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

It's okay. Autumn has already started singing. Don't worry, we'll make it.

Charlie opened the portal with his Sun Keyblade.

Location: Ponyville

Autumn Blaze was on stage singing "Speechless" from Disney: Aladdin to every creature at the audience. In the backstage, Kevin felt impatient.

KEVIN DALY:

Come on, Charlie. Autumn is gonna finish in about a minute.

Kevin saw a portal behind him, and Charlie, the Dazzlings, Cozy Glow and Ahuizotl came out of it. Kevin felt happy and hugged Charlie.

KEVIN DALY:

Charlie! Thank Celestia you made it! And you brought the Dazzlings back.

Kevin looked surprised when he saw Ahuizotl and Cozy Glow.

KEVIN DALY:

Is that Ahuizotl? And Cozy Glow is an alicorn again?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

We'll talk about it later. Now go get the Dazzlings ready, while I'll go introduce them to everyone.

KEVIN DALY:

You got it.

After Autumn Blaze finished singing, every creature applauded her, as she left the stage. Charlie entered the stage.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thank you, Autumn Blaze. That was a great intro. Now, I would like you to introduce three unicorns who done bad things in the past, and now they are gonna give you positive energy, if you know what I mean. The Dazzling Unicorns!

Every creature applauded on stage. Sonata saw Star Swirl at the audience.

SONATA DUSK:

Adagio, Star Swirl is here.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Don't worry, let's show everypony we've changed.

Robin turned on the music from the stereo and the Dazzlings were singing "Someday" by Eternal.

(Musical Sequence)

The light from the Dazzlings' pendants flowed into every creature's body, feeding them positive energy. When the Dazzlings finished singing, every creature gave them a big applause and Star Swirl smiled. The Dazzlings bowed to their fans.

Location: The Castle of True Believers

The next morning outside the castle entrance, the Dazzlings were saying goodbye to the True Believers and Starlight Glimmer.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

So, you girls are going on tour with Songbird.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Well, first we're going to Manehattan and then we'll be touring in Somnambula.

SONATA DUSK:

I heard that place is hot!

ARIA BLAZE:

It's a desert, Sonata. It's supposed to be hot.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Well, I taught you girls everything. All you have to do is think positive and you will be fine.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

When we gave everypony positive energy, they were not under our spell. I think we've opened their hearts with light.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

And that's a good thing, Adagio. I'm very proud of you all.

Songbird Serenade walked up to the Dazzlings.

SONGBIRD SERENADE:

Are you ready, girls?

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Yes, Songbird.

The Dazzlings hugged Charlie.

ADAGIO DAZZLE:

Thank you, Charlie. We'll see you again soon. And if you do see Steve again, tell him we missed him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I will.

After the Dazzlings left with Songbird Serenade, Starlight Glimmer turned to Charlie.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

So, you've reformed the Dazzlings just like you wanted.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, and it shows you that being positive does help you do a lot of things like helping you friends, fighting the darkness and helping your love ones.

Starlight Glimmer smile and kissed Charlie. The True Believers and Starlight Glimmer went inside their castle.

(End of Episode)


	20. Matthew's Chaos Friend

MY LITTLE PONY: THE RETURN OF THE STORM KING

(Season Two)

Written by

Charlie. C. McEvoy

Robin McDonald

Based on

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

By

Lauren Faust

KINGDOM HEARTS

By

SQUARE ENIX

Address: 53 Lincoln Close, Welwyn Garden City, Herts, AL7 2NP, U.K

Phone Number: 07958440287

Episode Three: Matthew's Chaos Friend

ACT ONE

Location: The Storm King's Realm

In the hall, Matthew and King Sombra were heading to the throne room. King Sombra looked worried.

KING SOMBRA:

Are you sure about this, Matthew?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes, Sombra. If your father opens the door to the Realm of Darkness, the power will go into him and I can't let that happen.

KING SOMBRA:

Be careful.

Matthew and King Sombra arrived to the room, while the Storm King was sitting on his throne.

THE STORM KING:

Matthew, Lord Tirek has been destroyed when he absorbed Cozy Glow's magic.

Matthew looked sad.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm sorry to hear that, Your Majesty.

THE STORM KING:

That's okay. Once I open the door to darkness, I will have the power to enslave every creature and...

Matthew interrupted the Storm King.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I hate to say this, Storm King, but I can't let you do this.

The Storm King didn't look too happy.

THE STORM KING:

What?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I don't think taking over Equestria and the Outside World will bring your son back.

The Storm King got up from his throne and walked up to Matthew.

THE STORM KING:

That's what you think, but I believe it will! Besides, you're the one who said you hate Charlie and you wanted to destroy him.

Matthew sighed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I lied. I lied, so I can go to Equestria with you and find Tempest.

The Storm King laughed.

THE STORM KING:

That pony with a broken horn?! You must really love her.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

She's more powerful than the darkness you gave me!

THE STORM KING:

I didn't give it to you. I just awoken it, so you can control the Heartless.

Matthew looked surprised.

THE STORM KING:

Grogar is responsible for my son's death, and I will not rest until he's destroyed. Then me and Chrysalis will rule Equestria and the Outside World. And you don't know what it feels like to be abandon twice!

The Storm King turned around.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I know how you feel. Because you believe that Star Swirl abandon you when he fought the Pony of Shadows. Isn't that right, Steve Storm?

The Storm King turned to Matthew slowly.

THE STORM KING:

I don't go by that name anymore.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Well, that is your real name you use to be human and you are the first True Believer.

THE STORM KING:

Not anymore. When I tried to take over Equestria a thousand years ago, Celestia and Luna banished me to an island I've already claimed. Which is my realm.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

They did that because they are worried about you. They care about you. They're like sisters to you, and Star Swirl is like a father to you. They love you, Steve!

The Storm King got angry and took his staff out.

THE STORM KING:

I had enough of your lies!

The Storm King shoots lightning from his staff and Matthew used his Storm Keyblades to deflect it. King Sombra looked scared, while he saw Matthew and the Storm King fighting.

KING SOMBRA:

Dad, stop it! Listen to Matthew! He's trying to help you!

The Storm King couldn't see and hear King Sombra. King Sombra looked at Matthew.

KING SOMBRA:

Forgive me, Matthew.

King Sombra quickly went inside Matthew and possessed his body. King Sombra used his dark magic to push the Storm King to the wall.

KING SOMBRA:

I said, leave him alone, Dad!

The Storm King looked confused.

THE STORM KING:

"Dad"?

The Storm King looked surprised because he recognised the eyes from Matthew's face.

THE STORM KING:

Those eyes! That dark magic! Sombra? Is that you?

King Sombra looked shocked when he realised, he was possessing Matthew. So, he used Matthew's Keyblades to open the dark portal. The Storm King begged King Sombra to wait.

THE STORM KING:

Sombra, wait!

King Sombra went through the portal and disappeared.

THE STORM KING:

My son is alive!

(Opening Sequence)

ACT TWO

Location: Chaosville

A dark portal appeared in Chaosville, then King Sombra came out of it and unpossessed Matthew. Matthew was catching his breath and turned to King Sombra.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Sombra, did you just possess me?!

KING SOMBRA:

I'm sorry, Matthew. I had to do that. I couldn't let my dad hurt you.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Well, try to warn me next time.

Matthew and King Sombra were looking around.

KING SOMBRA:

What is this place?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Chaosville. Discord's home.

KING SOMBRA:

Discord?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You know him?

KING SOMBRA:

Yeah, I've met him before I became the King of Monsters. What about you?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Let's just say he make me laugh because of his pranks, the way he dresses up and his chocolate rain.

KING SOMBRA:

Well, that explains a lot.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Anyway, I better call Charlie and tell him where we are.

Matthew got his iPhone out from his pocket and it looked broken.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Oh, no.

KING SOMBRA:

What's wrong, Matthew?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

My phone broke during the fight with your dad. I can't call Charlie.

KING SOMBRA:

So, what do we do now?

Matthew was thinking until he spotted Discord's house.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Let's go see Discord. Hope he's home.

Matthew and King Sombra walked to Discord's house. Matthew knocked at the door.

DISCORD:

No thank you! We don't want any more deliveries, invitations and letters from relatives!

Matthew looked confused and King Sombra smiled.

KING SOMBRA:

I'll handle this, Matthew.

King Sombra walked to the door.

KING SOMBRA:

And what about crystal ponies.

Discord opened the door and he looked surprised when he saw King Sombra.

DISCORD:

Sombra?

KING SOMBRA:

Discord.

DISCORD:

I can't believe you came back! The last time I saw you was...

KING SOMBRA:

Was in Skull-Shaped lair when you disguised as Grogar.

Discord looked surprised.

DISCORD:

You knew?

KING SOMBRA:

Of course, I knew.

King Sombra introduced Discord to Matthew.

KING SOMBRA:

This is my friend, Matthew O' Connell. He's from the Outside World.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Hi, Discord.

Discord smiled.

DISCORD:

Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, Matthew?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

A chocolate milk would be nice.

Inside Discord's house, Matthew and King Sombra were sitting at the living room. Discord came to the living room and gave Matthew a cup of chocolate milk.

DISCORD:

So, Matthew. Sombra just told me that he's inside you when the Storm King awakened your darkness, right?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes.

DISCORD:

And the Storm King and Queen Chrysalis are his parents?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

That's right. The Storm King was human and he is the first True Believer. His name is Steve Storm and he had a better life before Grogar came and turned it around. We know Grogar is...

Discord looked scared.

DISCORD:

Me? You think I made Steve and Chrysalis abandon Sombra? I never do that! I only met Steve when he's the Storm King after Sombra was defeated, and I've only took the form of Grogar from a human last year, so I can test Twilight and her friends!

Matthew saw the light in Discord's heart.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Human? What does he look like?

DISCORD:

He was white hair, orange eyes, wears a black coat and he was holding a Keyblade.

Matthew looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

A Keyblade?

King Sombra looked curious.

KING SOMBRA:

Hmm. So, the human with the Keyblade is the one who made my parents abandon me.

Discord went to his drawer, took out two pieces of paper and gave it to Matthew.

DISCORD:

When that human went through the portal, he dropped two of these papers that said "Xehanort's Report #2 and #6". And I think it has something to do with your mum, Sombra.

Matthew and King Sombra was reading Xehanort's reports.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, Xehanort used Chrysalis to take over Equestria when she disguises as Cadance and replace the Mane Six with evil Changelings.

KING SOMBRA:

And Mum doesn't know Xehanort is Gorgar.

DISCORD:

Now do you believe me?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's okay, Discord. We believed you from the beginning.

King Sombra turned to Matthew.

KING SOMBRA:

Matthew, is it possible that Xehanort used my dad too?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It has to be. I only know about Xehanort from the KINGDOM HEARTS series. But I've never met him in person.

DISCORD:

Matthew, if Steve awoken your darkness, who gave it to you?

Matthew looked worried and sighed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I think it was your cousin, Eris.

Discord burst out laughing.

DISCORD:

My cousin?! I don't have a cousin!

Discord slowly stopped laughing when he saw Matthew and King Sombra looking serious.

DISCORD:

You're being serious, are you?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I only met her in the Human Equestria and she told me that I'm her boyfriend. But I can't remember. I only knew about her from one of the My Little Pony graphic novels. She's a princess and a lord of the chaos who cause destruction, not pranks and chocolate rain.

Discord looked sad. He got up from his chair and started crying.

DISCORD:

Don't say that. I don't wanna believe it.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Discord, are you crying?

Discord dried his tears.

DISCORD:

Yes, and you two deserve to know why. It all started when I was young.

(Flashback Sequence)

DISCORD:

Eris and I always pulled pranks on everypony, until she found out it doesn't cause chaos. So, a few years later, she destroyed buildings with her dark magic. Eris wants me to join her, but I refuse. So, when she went to another dimension, I never saw her again.

(Present-Day Sequence)

DISCORD:

That was the day before I've met Steve Storm, and everypony believes I cause chaos by pulling pranks and turning things upside down like making chocolate rain.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, you're not really evil.

DISCORD:

No. I'm just a draconequus who likes to have parties and cause mischief, but in a good way.

KING SOMBRA:

So, you only ruled Equestria, so, you can impress Eris and tell her how you really feel?

DISCORD:

Yes, and it would've worked if Celestia and Luna didn't turn me into stone.

Matthew understood Discord.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I know the story.

Matthew walked up to Discord.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Listen to me, Discord. Eris was born evil, but you were born good in a mischief way. Some ponies may see that and some ponies don't. But lots of fans of My Little Pony from the Outside World believes you are good because you made them happy. You make happy, Discord. That is what I like about you. You can't pretend to be someone you're not. You should keep being yourself. And if Eris can't accept for who you are, then you don't need her. It's up to you.

King Sombra looked impressed.

KING SOMBRA:

That was well said, Matthew.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Thank you.

Discord looked happy.

DISCORD:

You're right. Fluttershy has been telling that for years. I shouldn't be someone I'm not. I should be myself. I've wasted my time impressing Eris. Well, not anymore! I should do what makes me happy, and that's playing pranks and being with my friend, Fluttershy.

Discord hugged Matthew, happily.

DISCORD:

Thank you, Matthew! You are my true friend!

Matthew smiled.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I'm getting a feeling that you're gonna sing, right?

DISCORD:

Of course, I am! And I'm sure Disney won't mind if I borrow one of his songs.

Discord snapped his fingers and the drum set magically appeared in front of King Sombra. King Sombra played the drums and Discord sang "Friend like Me" from Disney: Aladdin.

(Musical Sequence)

After the song ended, Discord smiled.

DISCORD:

So, what do you think Matthew?

Matthew laughed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Did you just sing the Robin Williams version or the Will Smith version?

DISCORD:

Ah, it was a little of both. I've watched two versions of the film, but I like the cartoon one.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Why?

DISCORD:

Because of Robin Williams! He's the voice of the genie and he makes me laugh!

Discord looked sad.

DISCORD:

But it's a shame that he's gone.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yeah, I know.

KING SOMBRA:

Sorry to interrupt, Matthew, but don't you think you should tell Discord about the um...

Matthew looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Oh, yeah. I almost forgot.

Matthew turned to Discord.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Discord, I've been with Steve, undercover and it backfired. So, could you take us to Charlie's castle?

KING SOMBRA:

Matthew tried to reason with my dad and it didn't work, now he knows I'm back. I don't he will take over Equestria and the Outside World. I hope he tells my Mum.

Discord quickly got up from his chair.

DISCORD:

Well, why didn't you say so! Of course, I'll take you to Charlie's castle! I'll use my magic!

Discord snapped his fingers, then he, Matthew and King Sombra disappeared.

Location: Dragon Lands

Grubber and Smolder were in the hatching grounds.

GRUBBER:

Wow! Look at all of these dragon eggs!

SMOLDER:

Ember said they'll in a couple of days.

Grubber looked surprised when he saw a big purple dragon egg with green poka-dots.

GRUBBER:

I've never seen an egg that big before!

SMOLDER:

That's because it's rare. Ember told me if any creature with light take the egg, they'll be bonded for life.

GRUBBER:

Well, I'm not ready for that yet. Smoldy, do you really want to see your brother? You saw how angry he was when we last saw him.

SMOLDER:

I have to see if Garble's all right.

GRUBBER:

I know, Smoldy. It's just if Garble sees me, he'll throw me to the ocean and you know I'm not a very good swimmer.

Smolder smiled and wrapped her arms around Grubber.

SMOLDER:

You're cute when you look scared, Grubby.

Grubber looked embarrassed.

GRUBBER:

Smoldy, not in front of the eggs.

SMOLDER:

Let them look.

When Smolder was about to kiss Grubber, they saw Matthew, Discord and King Sombra magically appeared in the hatching grounds.

DISCORD:

Well, here we are.

Matthew looked curious.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Wait a minute. Charlie's castle doesn't have dragon eggs.

Discord realised he made a mistake.

DISCORD:

Whoopsie!

ACT THREE

King Sombra looked angry at Discord.

KING SOMBRA:

You took us to the Dragon Lands?!

DISCORD:

Look, I'm sorry. I was just excited when Matthew boost my confidence.

Matthew calmed King Sombra.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's okay, Sombra. He made a mistake. I'm sure he'll try again.

Grubber and Smolder walked up to Matthew.

GRUBBER:

Matthew, is that you?

Matthew looked surprised when he saw Grubber and Smolder.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Grubber! Smolder!

Smolder turned to Grubber.

SMOLDER:

You know this human?

GRUBBER:

Yes, he's Charlie's old friend.

Smolder walked up to Matthew.

SMOLDER:

So, you're the human who sent us that message at the School of Friendship.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

That's right. I'm Matthew O' Connell.

Smolder looked shocked when she saw King Sombra.

SMOLDER:

Sombra's alive?!

Grubber calmed Smolder down.

GRUBBER:

Relax, he's not gonna hurt us! Fizzlepop told me that Sombra's heart is inside Matthew, and only his friends can see him and hear him.

Smolder understood Grubber.

SMOLDER:

Oh, I see.

Smolder turned to King Sombra.

SMOLDER:

And I suppose you are the son of the Storm King and Queen Chrysalis?

KING SOMBRA:

Yes, how did you know?

SMOLDER:

Charlie told me.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

At least he did the right thing.

Ember flew to the hatching grounds and landed the ground.

EMBER:

What's going on here?

Smolder saw Ember.

SMOLDER:

Lord Ember, nice to see you.

Ember walked up to Matthew.

EMBER:

Who are you?

Matthew was being noble to Ember.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

My Lord, I'm Matthew O' Connell from the Outside World.

Ember smiled.

EMBER:

You're Charlie's friend who's been working with the Storm King, undercover.

Matthew looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Did Charlie tell you?

EMBER:

No, Smolder did.

Smolder smiled, then Matthew introduce Ember to King Sombra.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

This is Sombra. He used to be the King of Monsters.

Ember looked at King Sombra.

EMBER:

King Sombra? The one Radiant told me about?

King Sombra looked surprised.

KING SOMBRA:

Radiant? Radiant Hope?

EMBER:

Yes.

KING SOMBRA:

When did you meet her?

EMBER:

A few years ago.

KING SOMBRA:

Is she still in the Dragon Lands?

Ember looked sad.

EMBER:

No, she was gone last year.

King Sombra looked confused.

KING SOMBRA:

What do you mean, gone?

King Sombra realised what Ember meant by gone.

KING SOMBRA:

You don't mean...

Ember nodded.

EMBER:

Come with me.

Matthew and his friends followed Ember to the writing on the wall.

EMBER:

Before she disappeared, she carved this message for you.

King Sombra saw the message and he looked surprised.

(Flashback Sequence)

(Sub-Text) One year ago

In the hatching grounds, Radiant Hope who's now an Alicorn was watching the dragon eggs. Ember went to see Radiant Hope.

EMBER:

Are you all right, Radiant?

RADIANT HOPE:

I'm fine, Ember. All these eggs are gonna hatch very soon.

EMBER:

I hope so. You've been living in the Dragon Lands for nine years now. You're lucky my Dad invited you to stay.

RADIANT HOPE:

I know.

Ember noticed that Radiant Hope looked sad.

EMBER:

You're still thinking about Sombra, aren't you?

RADIANT HOPE:

Yes, but he's a monster and I just have to accept it. I still don't know why he had to destroy why he had to destroy Princess Amore... Ow!

A crystal sphere magically appeared, bumped on Radiant Hope's head and landed to the ground. Radiant Hope picked up the crystal sphere.

RADIANT HOPE:

How odd? It's one of those old record your own message crystal spheres.

In the crystal sphere was King Sombra in the Storm King's Realm.

KING SOMBRA:

Hello, Radiant. I know you don't want to see me, but this is very important. I know who my parents are. The Storm King is my dad, and Queen Chrysalis is my mum. They've abandoned me after they erase my memories. I don't know why I had destroyed Princess Amore. Maybe is because I wanted to do the same thing to my parents. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I wanted to say I'm not a monster to you. If I find a way to redeem myself, I will find you. I love you, Radiant.

After King Sombra's message ended, Radiant Hope looked sad.

RADIANT HOPE:

My whole life I've believed he's a monster and it wasn't his fault.

Radiant Hope went to the wall and carved a message with her magic.

EMBER:

What's that?

RADIANT HOPE:

It's a message for Sombra.

Radiant Hope turned to Ember.

RADIANT HOPE:

Ember, I don't have much time, but if you see Sombra, promise me you will show him my last message?

Ember looked sad.

EMBER:

Okay, I promise. But what do you mean last message?

Radiant Hope's body was covered with light, then she disappeared and her heart floated to the sky.

(Present-Day Sequence)

King Sombra saw Radiant Hope's message and heard her voice in his head.

RADIANT HOPE:

"Dear Sombra, I saw your message and I believe you. But I don't have a lot of time. I just want you to know that I care about you and you are not a monster. You're my friend and I'll always be with you. I love you, Sombra. Radiant Hope".

King Sombra looked sad and Ember understood his pain.

EMBER:

I'm sorry, Sombra.

KING SOMBRA:

She was my only friend. She looked after me when I was feeling ill. She got rid of my darkness before Mum gave I back to me. If I've known Radiant was in the Dragon Lands, I would've gone there and see her. But now it's too late.

King Sombra started to cry and Matthew comfort him.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Sombra, is there anything I can do?

KING SOMBRA:

No, Matthew. I just need to be alone for a while.

After King Sombra disappeared, Discord whispered to Grubber.

DISCORD:

You do know he's inside Matthew, right?

Ember turned to Matthew.

EMBER:

Matthew, what did you see in Sombra when he told you about his parents?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I saw the light in his heart. I don't know what it's called, but I had a feeling he was telling the truth.

EMBER:

That's light is called the Light of Truth. Celestia and Luna told me only the True Believers and good creatures can see that.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Really? I guess I am a True Believer.

EMBER:

Matthew, I need to ask you something. Do you want to have children?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes, but I'm already taken.

Ember giggled.

EMBER:

That's not what I meant! Let me show you.

Ember took Matthew to the big purple egg with green poka-dots.

EMBER:

This egg is very rare. If any creature with light takes it, they'll be bonded for life.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Really? Has any dragon tried it?

EMBER:

No, I guess they don't want to yet.

Matthew was thinking.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

At Hearts and Hooves Day, Fizzlepop and I were talking about having kids and she always wanted to be a mother. Well, this is her lucky day. I'll take it.

EMBER:

Are you sure, Matthew?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes, because I won't kick my kid out like my parents did to me.

Matthew slowly reach to the egg and picked it up. The egg was glowing with light. Everyone looked surprised and happy.

SMOLDER:

Yes!

GRUBBER:

That was a close one!

EMBER:

Congratulations, Matthew. You're gonna have a healthy baby dragon.

DISCORD:

Looks like you're gonna be a good father.

Matthew smiled, then King Sombra magically appeared in front of him.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Hold my egg, Discord.

Matthew gave Discord the egg and he walked up to King Sombra.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

All you all right?

KING SOMBRA:

I've been doing a lot of thinking. I lost Radiant Hope, but I don't wanna lose you, Matthew. You're the only human who understands my pain and what I've been going through, and I want to do whatever it takes to make it right.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

It's okay, Sombra. We're gonna help you.

KING SOMBRA:

Really? I hope everypony in Equestria forgives me?

Matthew smiled.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

They will. Trust me.

King Sombra smiled, until he heard Garble's voice.

GARBLE:

Well, well, well.

Garble walked up to Smolder and Grubber.

GARBLE:

If it isn't my little sister and her fat hedgehog.

Smolder didn't look happy.

SMOLDER:

I told you not to call him that.

GARBLE:

Then why did you come to the Dargon Lands?

SMOLDER:

Because I want to see if you respect my decision.

GARBLE:

Respect?! What do you know about respect? I thought you never want to see me again!

SMOLDER:

I never said that! You did!

Matthew and his friends were watching Garble and Smolder auguring.

GARBLE:

If you listen to me, I wouldn't say that to you!

SMOLDER:

Why don't you like Grubber?

GARBLE:

I can't tell you why!

SMOLDER:

Why? Why can't you?

GARBLE:

Because I don't want you to find out that I'm in love with a pony!

Smolder and the others looked surprised.

SMOLDER:

What do you mean you're in love with a pony?

Matthew walked up to Garble.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What kind of pony?

GARBLE:

She's an earth pony. Let's leave it at that.

SMOLDER:

Really? Who's the name of the earth pony? Tell me!

Garble looked worried and Ember order him to answer Smolder's question.

EMBER:

Answer her, Garble!

Garble sighed and explained.

GARBLE:

Her name is Coloratura. After Ember became a dragon lord, I flew to Manehattan and heard a lovely singing voice. That's where I've met her. Coloratura and I have been dating for five years now. She plays the piano and I play the drums. But she wants me to tell you about us. That was few weeks ago.

Smolder didn't looked impressed.

GARBLE:

Smolder, if you found out what I was doing before, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

SMOLDER:

But you can live with this? Lying to me? Forbid me to be with Grubber, when you know I'm in love with him? You should never hide that from me.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

She's right, Garble. You can't make her stop being with Grubber when she's in love with him. It's wrong.

Garble looked sad.

GARBLE:

I know. But I just want Smolder to know my secret.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

We all have secrets, and we can't hide them forever. Even if they are embarrassing. Did Fluttershy laughed at you when she found out you're a poet who plays the drums?

GARBLE:

Of course, she didn't. She was happy about it and I didn't feel embarrassed anymore and...

Garble looked surprised.

GARBLE:

Oh, no! I've almost made a terrible mistake!

Garble turned to Smolder.

GARBLE:

Smolder, I'm sorry. I should never stop you and hid my secret from you. So, if you're gonna spend the rest of your life with Grubber, then I respect your decision.

Smolder smiled and hugged Garble.

SMOLDER:

It's okay. I forgive you.

Garble smiled and hugged Smolder back. Matthew smiled, unitil he and his friends Queen Chrysalis in her Sephiroth form. Queen Chrysalis saw Garble and Smolder hugging each other.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Look at these dragons hugging. So full of love.

Matthew and King Sombra looked surprised.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Chrysalis?

KING SOMBRA:

Mum?

Queen Chrysalis saw Matthew.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Matthew! Surprise to see my new form?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You look like Sephiroth.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

That's right. And I wouldn't have this form if I didn't "borrow" your book.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

So, you took my book.

Garble and Smolder stopped hugging and saw Queen Chrysalis.

SMOLDER:

Wait, you're Queen Chrysalis?

GARBLE:

I thought you're turned into stone.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Not anymore. I don't know who released me, but I'm glad some pony did.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

What do you want?

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

My husband is very upset when you betrayed us. So, he wants me to destroy you!

Queen Chrysalis pointed her masamune at Matthew.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Go ahead. Because if you do, you will never see your son again.

Queen Chrysalis looked confused.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

What?

Matthew turned to King Sombra.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Do it, Sombra.

KING SOMBRA:

Are you sure?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Yes.

King Sombra went inside Matthew's body and possessed him.

KING SOMBRA:

Mum!

Queen Chrysalis looked surprised as she put her masamune away.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Sombra? You're alive?

King Sombra walked up to Queen Chrysalis.

KING SOMBRA:

Yes. I want to know, Mum. Do you really think taking over Equestria will bring me back?

Queen Chrysalis burst into tears.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Yes! I've been devastated when Grogar made me and your father abandon you! But when Celestia and Luna destroyed you, my heart was broken. That's why I wanted revenge on everypony!

KING SOMBRA:

Mum, I was with you in Grogar's lair. Why didn't you anything?

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I was afraid you won't remember me!

King Sombra felt sorry for Queen Chrysalis.

KING SOMBRA:

Oh, Mum. When I came back from Limbo a few times. I was hoping we'll be a family, but all you care about is your revenge. I understand that's important to you.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

No, darling, that's not true.

KING SOMBRA:

Yes, yes, it is. Your life is different now, and I'm not going to bother you any longer.

Queen Chrysalis hugged King Sombra.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Sombra, it's you I love! You, not my stupid revenge!

Queen Chrysalis was crying.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I can't believe your dad never told me!

Queen Chrysalis let go of King Sombra and opened a portal with her magic.

KING SOMBRA:

Mum, come back!

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

I just need some time to think!

Queen Chrysalis went through the portal and disappeared. King Sombra unpossessed Matthew and he looked sad.

KING SOMBRA:

Mum.

Ember walked up to King Sombra.

EMBER:

Are you all right?

KING SOMBRA:

I can't believe my Dad never told her. Matthew, we need to...

King Sombra saw Matthew on his knees, holding his chest.

KING SOMBRA:

Matthew, what's wrong?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

My chest hurts! Something's wrong!

King Sombra spotted the darkness in Matthew's heart. King Sombra turned to his friends.

KING SOMBRA:

It's his darkness! It's in his heart!

Everyone gasped.

GRUBBER:

We gotta get Matthew to Charlie's castle and fast!

EMBER:

Garble, help me lift him up!

Garble helped Ember lift Matthew up. King Sombra turned to Discord.

KING SOMBRA:

Discord, don't make another mistake.

DISCORD:

I won't.

Discord snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared.

Location: The Castle of True Believers

Charlie and Starlight Glimmer were in the hall. Charlie was trying to call Matthew on his iPhone.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I've been trying to call Matthew several times, but no answer.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Don't worry, Charlie. He'll call you back. He's properly trying to reason with Steve.

Discord and the others appeared in front of Charlie and Starlight Glimmer. Discord turned to King Sombra.

DISCORD:

See? I told you I won't make another mistake.

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Discord, what are you doing here?

Starlight Glimmer gasped when she saw King Sombra.

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

Sombra?!

KING SOMBRA:

We'll talk later. Matthew's in pain.

Charlie took a look at Matthew and saw the darkness in his heart.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew's heart is spreading with darkness. Get him to my room, now!

STARLIGHT GLIMMER:

I'll go get Robin, Kevin and Patrick.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I'll call Celestia and Luna.

Starlight Glimmer ran to find Robin, Kevin and Patrick, then Charlie and the others took Matthew to Charlie's bedroom.

ACT FOUR

In Charlie's bedroom, the True Believers, Starlight Glimmer, Ember, Garble, Discord, Grubber, Smolder and King Sombra were watching Matthew lying in bed, unconscious. Robin turned to Charlie.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Is he okay?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

As far as we can tell, yes.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

So, what's happening to him?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The darkness in his heart and it's starting to spread a little bit faster.

KEVIN DALY:

I can't believe Matthew never told us that Sombra was inside him.

Kevin looked at King Sombra.

KEVIN DALY:

Ah... At least he's not the reason Matthew's weak.

KING SOMBRA:

Thank you, Kevin.

PATRICK WALTER:

So, what are we gonna do, Charlie?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know. But Matthew's heart is strong and that means he'll turn into a Heartless, unless we do something.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist burst in Charlie's bedroom.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Where is he? I heard he's here!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist gasped when she saw Matthew.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Matthew!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist ran up to Matthew.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Matthew, speak to me! Are you all right?

Charlie calmed Fizzlepop Berrytwist down.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Don't worry, Fizzlepop. He's unconscious.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

What happened?

EMBER:

Matthew's heart is spreading with darkness.

SMOLDER:

And we don't know how long he'll become a Heartless.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked frighten and turned to Charlie.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

You gotta do something! You must save him!

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I don't know how, but I've called Celestia and Luna, and they'll be here any minute.

Cozy Glow entered Charlie's bedroom.

COZY GLOW:

Charlie, Celestia and Luna are waiting for you in the hall.

Charlie turned to his friends.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Everyone, look after Matthew, until I get back.

Charlie and Cozy Glow left the room and closed the door behind them. Charlie and Cozy Glow saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Celestia, Luna. Thank goodness you came.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walked up to Charlie and Cozy Glow.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

How's Matthew?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

He's unconscious, but we won't know how long he'll last. I'm worried he'll might end up like Tirek.

PRINCESS LUNA:

Well, since you've already told us what happen to Tirek, we know why.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

If any creature has the darkness for a year, the light will be impossible to save them.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew has the darkness for three months now. Your magic can get rid of it, right?

PRINCESS LUNA:

I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Charlie. But you can save him.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Really? How?

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Do you remember when I said Matthew was meant to have the Moon Keyblade?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yeah, you did back in Las Pegasus and...

Charlie looked surprised.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

You don't mean...

PRINCESS LUNA:

Yes, Charlie, you have to give Matthew the Moon Keyblade. It is the only way to save him. It won't get rid of his darkness, but it will save his heart.

Charlie looked at Princess Luna's Cutie Mark on his right hand and sighed.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I guess I have no choice.

COZY GLOW:

No, Charlie! There must be another way.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

There is no other way, Cozy. I may have not gotten along with Matthew from the beginning, but I'm not gonna lose him.

Charlie, Cozy Glow, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna entered Charlie's bedroom.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Charlie, what did the Princesses say?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

They said I have to give Matthew my Moon Keyblade.

Robin and Kevin gasped.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Charlie, are you sure?

KEVIN DALY:

If you do that, you will only have the Sun Keyblade.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

I know.

Charlie walked up to Matthew and hold his hand.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Matthew, the Moon Keyblade belongs to you now.

Princess Luna's Cutie Mark on Charlie's right hand transferred into Matthew's left hand. The darkness in Matthew's heart moved to his body. Matthew opened his eyes and got up.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Where am I?

Everyone looked happy.

ROBIN MCDONALD:

Matthew, are you okay?

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

I feel fine.

Fizzlepop Berrytwist hugged Matthew, happily.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Oh, Matthew!

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Fizzlepop? What am I doing in Charlie's room?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

The darkness was in your heart, Matthew. But that's okay, I gave you my Moon Keyblade to save you. The darkness is still in your body, but it will never touch your heart.

Matthew looked impressed.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

You gave me one of your Keyblades to save my life? Was it the only way?

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Yes.

Matthew looked around the room.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Where's Sombra? Can you guys see him?

KING SOMBRA:

I'm right here, Matthew.

Matthew saw King Sombra in his normal form.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Sombra! You look different. How?

KING SOMBRA:

When Charlie gave you the Moon Keyblade, my heart went out of your body and I came back to life. This is what I look like before the darkness.

Grubber touched King Sombra's hoof and gasped.

GRUBBER:

He really is alive!

King Sombra looked sad.

KING SOMBRA:

Yeah, but that still won't fix what I've done to Princess Amore.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

I believe it will, Sombra.

KING SOMBRA:

What?

PRINCESS LUNA:

When we first restore the Crystal Empire, we found all the crystal pieces of her and save one for you.

Princess Luna gave King Sombra a crystal piece.

KING SOMBRA:

It's her unicorn horn.

PRINCESS CELESTIA:

Whenever you're ready, come to the Crystal Empire and Cadance will show you where Amore is.

King Sombra smiled.

KING SOMBRA:

Thank you, Princess.

Matthew saw his egg on the table and felt relieved.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Phew! My egg is safe.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

Matthew, why did you bring a dragon egg?

Matthew and Fizzlepop Berrytwist were looking at their friends and Charlie knew why.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Okay, guys, we better leave Matthew and Fizzlepop alone.

While everyone was leaving Charlie's bedroom, Matthew gave Charlie two papers of Xehanort's reports.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Charlie, this is Xehanort's Report's #2 and #6. Discord gave them to me.

Charlie looked at the papers and smiled.

CHARLIE MCEVOY:

Thanks, Matthew and it's good to have you back.

After Charlie left his bedroom, Matthew turned to Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

After I tried to reason with Steve, Sombra and I had escape to Chaosville. Then Discord took us to the Dragon Lands by mistake and Ember told me if any creature with light takes that egg, they'll be bonded for life. So, when I took the egg, it was glowing with light!

Fizzlepop Berrytwist looked surprised.

FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST:

So, that means we're gonna have a baby dragon! It's what I've always wanted! I mean I wanted to travel Equestria. But now I've done that, I'm ready to take the next step. I'm ready to be a mother.

Matthew felt happy and hold Fizzlepop Berrytwist's left hoof.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Fizzlepop, I'm so happy. I don't know what to say.

FIZZLEPOP BERRTWIST:

Come on, Matthew. You don't have to keep calling me by my real name. It's too friendly for me.

Matthew smiled.

MATTHEW O' CONNELL:

Fair enough, Tempest.

Location: The Storm King's Realm

In the hall the Storm King knocked on his bedroom door because he heard Queen Chrysalis crying.

THE STORM KING:

Crissy, are you all right?

QUEEN CRYSALIS:

Come in, Stormy.

The Storm King entered his room and Queen Chrysalis lying on the bed in her changeling form.

THE STORM KING:

What's the matter?

Queen Chrysalis got up and turned to the Storm King.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Our son is inside Matthew, and you knew all along, didn't you?

THE STORM KING:

I only knew this morning, my dear. I'm sorry.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Stormy, I don't think we should take over Equestria.

THE STORM KING:

Honey, we've been planning this for a long time.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

That's because Sombra was gone, but now he's back, we can get the power of darkness and use it to destroy Grogar, and we'll be a family again.

Queen Chrysalis hugged the Storm King.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Please, honey.

The Storm King looked sad and hugged Queen Chrysalis back.

THE STORM KING:

Okay, Crissy. I promise we'll just destroy Grogar.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS:

Thank you, Stormy.

While the Storm King and Queen Chrysalis kissed, Xehanort was in the hall watching them and walked away.

XEHANORT:

Not if I destroy you first, Steve Storm.

(End of Episode)


End file.
